Du Côté Obscur
by Cedaly
Summary: Edward se rebelle contre Carlisle, son créateur, son père, son mentor… Quelle sera sa vie, seul, sans sa famille ? Et quelle sera sa réaction, lorsqu'il sauvera par hasard Bella Swan et qu'il en deviendra totalement obsédé ?
1. Prologue

_**Je vous présente ma 2ème fiction ^^**_

_**Voici déjà le prologue, en espérant que l'idée vous plaise. Le 1er chapitre devrait arriver rapidement.**_

_**Dans cette fiction : il y aura du Dark Edward, pendant une bonne partie de l'histoire.**_

_**La famille Cullen apparaitra aussi ainsi que Bella et Jacob bien évidemment.**_

_**J'espère lire plein de super review ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Aly.**_

* * *

**- Prologue -**

Parfois il m'arrivait de penser que si Carlisle ne m'avait pas trouvé ce fameux jour de 1918, tout aurait été plus facile pour moi. Certes je serai mort de la maladie qui m'avait amené dans cet hôpital, mais je n'aurais pas eu à choisir entre ma famille et ma nature. J'admirai la volonté de Carlisle, c'était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel mais, je n'avais pas sa force de caractère et je n'avais pas envie de lutter contre ma nature.

J'étais devenu un vampire. Les vampires se nourrissaient de sang humain. Point final.

Je savais parfaitement que ma rébellion envers mon mentor me privait de la seule famille que j'aurais pu encore avoir, mais mon choix était fait et je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

Je ne me considérais pas comme un assassin… non. Il s'agissait juste du cycle naturel de la vie, si je puis dire. Peut-être que sans mon don, je serais devenu un monstre… un vrai tueur, s'attaquant aux femmes et aux enfants, uniquement par plaisir sadique. Mais je n'étais pas comme ça, je tuai seulement par nécessité, pour me nourrir… ou parce que ma victime l'avait mérité. Cela m'amusait de traquer mes proies, leur faisant ressentir ce qu'elles faisaient ressentir à leurs propres victimes. Violeurs, assassins, dealers ou autre délinquants, voilà de quoi je me nourrissais.

-_Hum, ça va être un vrai festin ce soir_, me dis-je, à l'instant où je captai les pensées de trois, non quatre individus louches.

C'était le moment que je préférai : la traque. Je commençai donc à suivre cette piste, et les trouvai rapidement. Ils étaient bien quatre, et leurs pensées étaient tout simplement dégoutantes. Leur spécialité était le viol de jeune fille sans défense. À quatre contre une… Vraiment répugnant. Le venin me monta à la bouche, sous l'effet de la colère.

-_Flute, ils se séparent_, pensai-je agacé.

Je suivis un des deux groupes, sachant très bien où ils comptaient se rejoindre. Eux aussi étaient en chasse, je ne pouvais plus les laisser s'en sortir, car sinon une autre jeune fille allait être blessée ce soir. Je déboulai finalement dans une impasse, où les quatre fauteurs de troubles venaient d'encercler la jeune fille. Je serrai les poings m'apprêtant à leur hurler d'arrêter quand soudain une douce fragrance arriva jusqu'à mes narines et m'embrouilla l'esprit. C'était elle… c'était son sang, qui m'appelait ainsi. J'étais venu pour la sauver et maintenant… je n'avais qu'une seule pensée : goûter son sang. Je repris suffisamment mes esprits pour faire fuir les quatre hommes, mais maintenant je me retrouvai seul avec elle. Elle était si effrayée, elle sentait si bon… Je trouvais cependant assez de volonté en moi pour m'éloigner. Je repris les délinquants en chasse, sans pour autant réussir à chasser cette belle inconnue de mon esprit. Ces cheveux bruns et ses yeux couleur chocolat… son parfum si exquis. Je me jurai deux choses mentalement, la première étant de retrouver ses quatre abrutis et leur faire payer et la seconde fut de retrouver coute que coute cette fille.

Elle devenait mon objectif prioritaire… et je n'avais pas pour habitude de laisser tomber.


	2. Chap 01 : Solitude

_**Wahoooo Un grand merci a toutes mes super lectrices ^^**_

_**Je suis très contente d'avoir eu autant de reviews juste pr le prologue, du coup j'ai déjà fini le chapitre 01 :)**_

_**Je voulais spécialement remercier mes supers bêta qui se reconnaitront ;) ainsi que les coupines de TF qui se reconnaitront aussi**_

_**Revieweuses non enregistrées : Un grand merci pour les reviews, inscrivez-vous ainsi je pourrais vous répondre personnellement : **_

_**à Sen : Merci pour ta review : Je l'adore lol Ce n'est que le prologue, j'espère que ce premier chap va te faire patienter ;)**_

_**à petitefilledusud : Merci aussi pour ta review et contente que ce début te plaise.**_

_**à Alicia et titine : Merci pour votre review les filles ^^**_

_**J'espère que ce 1er chapitre ne vous décevra pas, je rapelle que pour chaque review je vous enverrai un teaser du chapitre d'après.**_

_**(pour les non-enregistrés : me laisser une adresse mail)**_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Aly**_

_**

* * *

**_

**- Chapitre 01 - Solitude**

**Pov Edward**

_**[Flashback]**_

_Londres, 1924_

Cela faisait maintenant six ans que Carlisle m'avait transformé en créature de la nuit. Je l'appréciai et le respectai mais, je n'arrivai toujours pas à me faire à ses idées saugrenues. Nous étions des vampires, et notre seule alimentation était le sang humain alors pourquoi s'entêtait-il à vouloir s'abreuver avec du sang animal ?

Ma transformation avait été très difficile à vivre pour lui, je le savais grâce à mon don, chose qu'il ignorait. À mon réveil, je n'avais pas compris ma nouvelle faculté, je pensais qu'elle provenait de mon nouvel état. Mais lorsque je m'étais aperçu que lui ne m'entendait pas, j'ai préféré ne pas lui en parler, pour garder un avantage… Esmée, elle, n'avait eu aucun problème à s'habituer à son nouvel état et elle approuvait même totalement le végétarisme. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre avec eux, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, de ne pas pouvoir être moi-même. C'est pourquoi, ce jour-là, je pris ma décision.

-Je pars, leur dis-je d'un ton décidé.

-Comment ça tu pars ? s'exclama Esmée, d'une petite voix triste.

-Je ne peux plus vivre avec vous. J'en suis désolé. Je vous aime mais…

-Ne fais pas ça Edward, s'il te plait, m'implora Carlisle, en s'approchant de moi.

Je reculai d'un pas, assailli par leurs pensées.

-Nous t'acceptons comme tu es, tu le sais pourtant, essaya-t-elle de me convaincre.

-Je sais très bien que c'est ce que vous essayiez de faire, mais vous ne le pensez pas vraiment… fis-je alors amer. Je le vois dans vos yeux, quand vous me regardez.

-Désolé fils, mais j'ai vraiment essayé, avoua-t-il, accablé. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir infligé cela… par pur égoïsme.

-Ne dis pas ça, Carlisle. Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est notre nature… Pourquoi lutter contre ?

-Je suis désolé d'avoir tout raté avec toi, Edward. J'avais promis à ta mère de te sauver, malgré mes efforts, je dois bien avouer que j'ai échoué.

Cela me faisait mal de l'entendre dire ça, mais c'était nécessaire pour qu'ils me laissent partir.

-Tu n'es pas notre prisonnier, continua-t-il les épaules basses, si tu souhaite partir, tu es libre de le faire.

-Je suis navré. Vraiment.

Tels furent les derniers mots que j'échangeai avec mes « parents », avant de quitter la ville. J'errai deux jours, sans but avant de décider de quitter L'Angleterre. J'avais besoin d'un nouveau départ, de me sentir libre. Je traversai l'océan à la nage et rejoignis les Etats-Unis.

_1934, Vancouver_

Dix ans.

Cela faisait déjà dix ans que j'avais quitté les deux seuls êtres qui m'acceptaient comme je suis. Je ne voulais pas reconnaître que j'avais fait une erreur mais, ma vie, ces dix dernières années n'avait pas été formidable, je devais bien l'avouer. J'étais certes libre de faire ce que je voulais, de me nourrir de qui je décidais mais j'étais seul. Les premières années, j'étais heureux de ne plus avoir constamment des voix dans ma tête, mais au bout d'un moment, la solitude commença à me peser. Je ne pouvais pas rester en présence d'humains, car sinon ils finissaient en casse-croute. Moi qui ne voulais pas être végétarien, je devais bien avouer que le meurtre gratuit n'était pas mon style non plus. Je m'aperçus rapidement que le fait de m'attaquer à des personnes qui ne méritaient pas de vivre, ne me procurait pas autant de remords que pour une personne innocente. C'est ainsi que je pris l'habitude de traquer mes proies, dans les ruelles sombres et mal fréquentées. J'avais ainsi l'impression d'être une espèce de super-héros : je nettoyai la ville de sa racaille.

Ce jour là, je me promenai dans la ville, quand soudain je me figeai sur place. Mon odorat surdéveloppé venait de capter une odeur familière. Un vampire. Plusieurs même. C'était la première fois, depuis mon arrivée à Vancouver, il y a un an, que je rencontrai d'autres immortels. Je scannai minutieusement les esprits qui étaient autour de moi, dans la rue d'en face…

-Edward, pensa une personne, derrière moi.

Je me retournai aussitôt, complètement interloqué, et vis, à quelques mètres de moi, trois vampires.

-Que… que faites-vous là ? bafouillai-je, partagé entre la surprise et la colère.

-_Alors comme ça, c'est lui le fils prodigue_, pensa la grande blonde, _il est pas mal._

Ils étaient à présent justes en face de moi, Esmée voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais je gardai mes distances.

-Edward, comment vas-tu ? me demanda Carlisle.

Ils étaient tous les deux inquiets et heureux de me voir, mais pourtant je n'arrivai pas à détacher mon regard de la vampirette blonde qui les accompagnait.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, fis-je sur un ton agressif, Que faites vous dans cette ville ?

-Nous nous sommes installés non loin d'ici. Tu pourrais peut-être…

-Menteur, grondai-je, en entendant ses pensées. Pourquoi me surveillez-vous ? Comment m'avez-vous retrouvez ?

Ils ne répondirent pas, mais leurs visages exprimèrent très bien la tristesse qu'ils ressentaient.

-_Nous nous faisions tellement de soucis pour toi_, pensa ma mère.

-_Il ne se rend pas compte du nombre de corps qu'il laisse derrière lui_.

Carlisle.

Décidément, ils ne comprendraient jamais mon point de vue. J'étais content de les revoir pourtant, peut-être que si cette fille n'avait pas été là, j'aurais fait l'effort de discuter, mais là…. Non, je ne pouvais vraiment pas.

-Vous n'avez pas mis longtemps à me remplacer, à ce que je vois, leur lançai-je sarcastique.

Je me retournai rapidement et partis en courant. J'eus du mal à garder une allure humaine, j'avais envie de partir le plus loin possible d'eux, pour ne plus entendre leurs pensées.

-_Non, ce n'est pas…_entendis-je, avant que le silence ne revienne dans ma tête.

J'étais tellement furieux, que je décidai d'aller chasser. Une bonne traque me détendrait.

**Pov Carlisle**

_1933, Rochester, New-York_

Le départ d'Edward nous avait tous les deux énormément attristés. Je pensai qu'il reviendrait vers nous après s'être rendu compte que vivre seul n'était finalement pas si agréable. Je connaissais la solitude, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais décidé de transformé Edward, puis Esmée.

Ce jour-là, lorsque je revins à la maison, avec dans les bras, le corps inconscient d'une jeune fille, Esmée en laissa tomber le vase qu'elle avait dans les mains.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Mais c'est… Rosalie Hale ? Oh mon Dieu…

-Oui, malheureusement. Elle s'est faite agressée par… son futur mari. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-bas… Elle est mourante, je n'ai pas le choix, fis-je d'une voix triste.

Esmée fut d'accord avec moi. Cette fille, aussi superficielle fût-elle, ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Je procédai donc à sa transformation. Quand Rosalie se réveilla, je lui expliquai ce qui était arrivé et ce qu'elle était devenue. Son sevrage se passa sans problème, mis à part sa petite vendetta contre ses agresseurs. Nous avons ensuite déménagé, tout le monde dans la ville la connaissait, nous ne pouvions plus rester. Nous nous installâmes donc au Canada, près de Vancouver. C'est là que nous tombâmes par hasard sur Edward. Il avait raison sur un point, mon choix de Vancouver n'avait pas été anodin. J'avais en effet remarqué que les journaux locaux faisaient état de plusieurs meurtres par exsanguination, un tueur en série, d'après la police. Je n'étais sûr de rien mais j'avais espéré que ce fût effectivement lui.

Nous restâmes plusieurs années à Vancouver, mais malheureusement, nous ne recroisâmes plus Edward. Un jour, Rosalie ramena un jeune homme blessé par un ours, et me supplia de lui sauver la vie. C'est ainsi qu'elle trouva son âme-sœur, ces deux là ne se quittèrent plus d'une semelle.

Nous étions unis et heureux, plus une famille qu'un clan d'ailleurs, mais l'absence d'Edward mettait tout de même un bémol sur ce bonheur.

Une dizaine d'année plus tard, Alice et Jasper se joignirent à nous. Cette dernière nous avait trouvé grâce à son formidable don : elle avait des visions du futur. Elle nous avait ensuite affirmé pouvoir nous aider à retrouver Edward. Esmée avait alors retrouvé le sourire, c'était un maigre espoir… mais un espoir quand même.

**Pov Alice**

Trouver les Cullen avait été la phase facile de mon plan, trouver Edward se révélait être le vrai défi à relever. Je devais déjà le localiser, et sans le connaître ce n'était pas évident, même pour moi : la super-médium. Allait-il me laisser parler ? Je n'en étais pas certaine.

Nous partîmes donc à sa recherche, avec Jasper. Pendant des jours, nous le cherchâmes dans plusieurs états, mais à chaque fois il nous échappait de peu. Un jour cependant, j'eus une vision plus claire, où je me trouvai seule face à lui.

-Jasper, cette fois j'y vais seule, lui annonçai-je, après que ma vision soit finie.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas te laisser seule, Alice… Surtout avec lui, on ne sait rien de lui, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Fais confiance à mes visions, lui dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. À tout à l'heure.

Il grommela quelque chose mais ne me retint pas. Il savait très bien que je ne risquais rien. Mes visions étaient fiables… la plupart du temps.

Je trouvai donc Edward, à l'endroit de ma vision, dans la ville d'Everett, non loin de la frontière canado-américaine.

-Bonjour Edward, fis-je en arrivant dans son dos.

Il se retourna, le visage fermé et le regard dur.

-Qui es-tu ? lança-t-il, glacial.

-Je m'appelle Alice, Alice Cullen. Je suis ta nouvelle sœur, répondis-je, sans me départir de ma bonne humeur.

-J'aurais du m'en douter… Ils continuent à me surveiller, je n'ai pas du être assez clair, grommela-t-il, en serrant les poings.

-Ne sois pas égoïste ! m'agaçai-je, de son attitude. Le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de ta petite personne. Tes parents t'aiment et veulent juste t'aider, idiot.

- Ils ne sont pas mes parents… mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps, murmura-t-il tout bas.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, j'en suis sûre.

-Peut-être…

-Pourquoi refuses-tu si bêtement ce mode de vie, hein ? La solitude te plait tant que ça ?

-Je préfère être seul, que mal accompagné.

-_Borné, borné, borné_, pensai-je alors.

J'aperçus un faible sourire éclairer son visage, comme si…

-_Est-ce que tu m'entends_ ? essayai-je alors en le fixant.

La surprise que je lus sur son visage, m'apprit tout de suite que j'avais vu juste. Je tenais peut-être là, un moyen de gagner sa confiance. Je lui souris avant de reprendre.

-Ainsi toi aussi tu as un don ? m'exclamai-je, tout à trac.

-Comment ça « toi aussi » ? répondit-il, surpris.

Je me concentrai sur une ancienne vision, où je le voyais en compagnie de ses parents. C'était ce qui devait normalement arrivé… enfin s'il prenait la bonne décision.

-Oh ! C'est moi mais… Ne me dis pas que c'est le futur !

-Et si, fis-je, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu vois le futur ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Oui. J'ai des visions. Et toi, tu lis dans les pensées, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça de la tête, tout en me fixant à son tour. Son regard s'était enfin adoucit, ses beaux yeux verts étaient à présent remplis de curiosité.

-C'était leur couleur d'origine, je suppose ? repris-je, en changeant de sujet.

-Quoi donc ?

-_tes yeux._

-Oui. Le rouge vif fait peur aux gens, ajouta-t-il, d'une voix ironique.

-La couleur miel t'irait très bien, tu sais.

-Peut-être bien…

Je me concentrai brièvement sur son futur, et comme je le pressentais, il était en plein doute. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision, mais maintenant au moins, il savait qu'il avait vraiment le choix.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer avec moi, le rassurai-je. Carlisle et Esmée ont juste besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. Des nouvelles, de temps en temps…

Il soupira, et je vis une lueur de tristesse s'installer brièvement dans ses yeux.

-Quand tu seras prêt, ils seront ravis de te revoir.

-Je ne sais pas… hésita-t-il.

-J'en suis sûre, déclarai-je alors. Dis-moi au fait, Carlisle ne sait pas pour ton don, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non en effet… Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé… Je sais, c'est bête de ma part.

-Non, pas du tout. En tout cas, sache que je ne lui dirais rien, dis-je, avec un clin d'œil complice.

Sur ces mots, je me détournai et partis.

**Pov Edward**

Je regardai partir le petit lutin, en repensant à ses paroles. J'étais vraiment perplexe. D'un côté, j'avais envie d'y croire et de refaire partie de cette famille mais, la part sombre de ma personnalité refusait catégoriquement cette idée. C'était comme avoir deux voix dans sa tête, pour une personne normale du moins… Moi, j'avais constamment un tas de voix dans ma tête.

Pendant plusieurs jours, je pensai et repensai à cette fille, cette Alice… ma sœur, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pourrait être si j'acceptai de rejoindre mon clan. J'en avais envie, mais je n'étais pas prêt à renoncer à ma liberté et encore moins au sang humain.

Deux semaines après avoir vu Alice, je décidai de la recontacter : j'avais envie de voir mes parents, de les voir tous pour les connaître. J'espérai que ça marcherait mais je n'avais aucun moyen d'en être sûr. Je pris une feuille de papier sur mon bureau et écrivis en gros

_Ok pour vous voir tous. 22h Demain même endroit._

Une fois terminé, je me sentis vraiment bête et je mis la feuille de côté. Le lendemain je me pointai à l'endroit prévu, sans grand espoir de voir arriver quelqu'un. Ce fut donc avec étonnement que j'entendis arriver la famille Cullen… ma famille. Leurs pensées m'assaillir brutalement, apparemment ils n'étaient pas tous ravis d'être là. Je fixai la direction par laquelle ils devraient débouchés dans peu de temps et essayai de me détendre… facile à dire. Ils arrivèrent finalement, ils étaient six.

-_Carlisle n'a pas chaumé_, me dis-je, plein d'amertume.

Carlisle et Esmée firent un pas devant les autres, je pouvais l'entendre chercher ses mots. Je pris une grande inspiration et me détendis. Je voulais profiter à fond de ce moment, je laissai donc de côté nos désaccords et fis les quelques pas qui me séparaient encore d'eux.

-Maman, soufflai-je, en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Oh Edward, répondit-elle simplement, en me serrant fort contre elle. _Tu m'as tellement manquée, mon petit…_

-Merci d'avoir accepté, mon fils, ajouta Carlisle, lorsque je me tournai vers lui.

-Vous m'avez manqué, avouai-je faiblement, en serrant la main de mon père, avant de l'attirer contre moi, pour le prendre également dans mes bras.

-Je préfère te le dire tout de suite, Carlisle, je n'ai…

-Je ne te demande rien, Edward, me coupa-t-il. Le fait que tu aies accepté de nous voir, est déjà un grand soulagement pour nous. Nous pensions t'avoir définitivement perdu, tu sais.

Je pus lire dans ses pensées qu'il était sérieux.

-Je crois que j'ai certaines personnes à te présenter, reprit-t-il avec un sourire, en se tournant vers le reste du clan.

Je me tournai également vers les quatre immortels qui me dévisageaient en silence.

-_J'ai tenu ma promesse, je ne lui ai rien dit_, pensa Alice, en m'adressant un clin d'œil, lorsque je posai les yeux sur elle.

Je la remerciai d'un léger mouvement de tête.

-Edward, je te présente Rosalie, fit-il en commençant par la grande blonde que je connaissais déjà de vue.

Il enchaîna par Emmett, puis Alice et enfin Jasper. Il me raconta comment il avait transformé Rosalie et comment cette dernière avait trouvé Emmett.

-Alice et Jasper sont venus d'eux même, continua-t-il. Tu le sais peut-être mais, certains d'entre nous peuvent avoir une faculté spéciale. Alice peut voir l'avenir et Jasper ressent les émotions et peut les contrôler.

Je savais déjà pour Alice, mais le don de Jasper m'étonna. Etait-il en train de me manipuler en ce moment ?

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, fis-je d'une voix neutre.

Carlisle passa ensuite son bras derrière mon dos et se plaça à mon côté.

-Vous connaissez tous l'histoire d'Edward, dit-il, en s'adressant à mes nouveaux frères et sœurs, vous savez la place particulière qu'il tient dans notre cœur à Esmée et moi, j'espère donc que vous arriverez à le comprendre et à l'accepter comme il est.

-Merci Carlisle.

Le plus dur était passé, j'étais plutôt content. Nous restâmes tous ensemble encore un moment et je discutai même avec Emmett et Jasper, puis je me décidai enfin à les quitter.

-Je te promets de ne plus vous laisser aussi longtemps sans nouvelle, m'excusai-je auprès d'Esmée. Je suis désolé de ne pas être celui que tu aimerais…

-Je t'aime comme tu es, mon fils, murmura-t-elle, après avoir pris mon visage dans ses mains. Je ne perds pas l'espoir qu'un jour tu nous rejoignes.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine. Je les saluai une dernière fois et partis en direction de ma rue. Arrivé devant chez moi, je changeai brusquement d'avis. J'avais envie de chasser. Je pris donc les ruelles les plus sombres de la ville, je les connaissais par cœur. La nuit était tombée et les rendait encore plus sinistres. Il n'y avait personne, de toute façon je ne cherchai pas à me nourrir… ma chasse avait un tout autre but. Il me fallu plusieurs heures avant de dénicher celle que je cherchai. J'avais de la chance car Everett était un vrai nid à vampire, et ce soir c'était justement ce que je recherchai : un immortel, comme moi… plutôt une, pour être précis. Je ne souhaitais pas devenir le gentil vampire que mes parents voulaient que je sois, c'était trop tôt, j'avais encore besoin de ma liberté, par contre je ne voulais plus vivre seul. C'est pourquoi j'étais bien décidé à me trouver une compagne.

-Bonsoir, fis-je à la superbe créature, qui se trouvait devant moi.

Elle se retourna vers moi, vrillant ses prunelles rouge vif aux miennes, délaissant sa victime sans vie. Elle me détailla de haut en bas, apparemment très intéressée. Lorsque son regard s'ancra à nouveau dans le mien, elle lécha le sang qui salissait sa lèvre inférieure, avant de la mordiller légèrement.

-Bonsoir, créature de la nuit, roucoula-t-elle alors. Tu as faim ? Il en reste un peu, si tu veux.

-Non merci. Je ne suis pas là pour… lui, dis-je en me décalant pour voir la pauvre victime.

-Hum… Serait-ce pour moi ? minauda-t-elle, en s'approchant de moi.

-Je ne vois personne d'autre…

Elle était à présent à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Tu n'es pas comme les autres, concéda-t-elle, apparemment étonnée.

-Ah bon !

-Tes yeux… Cette couleur est si... humaine.

-Oh ça, rigolai-je, avant de fermer fortement les yeux, désagrégeant ainsi les lentilles que je portais. Et comme ça, c'est mieux ?

-PAR-FAIT ! s'extasia-t-elle avant de poser une main sur ma joue.

Elle fera largement l'affaire, elle était belle et immortelle, c'était tout ce que je lui demandais. Je m'emparai alors de sa main, toujours posée sur ma joue.

-On va chez moi, lançai-je, avant de l'entraîner, à vitesse vampirique, dans les rues désertes.

Je ne savais rien d'elle, sauf qu'elle était grande, belle et… blonde. Quoique, la faible lumière des réverbères, faisait ressortir des reflets flamboyants dans sa longue chevelure… Je ris intérieurement car la couleur de ses cheveux était bien la dernière chose qui m'importait en cet instant.

* * *

_**Et voilà... je recommence lol**_

_**Pour celles qui n'ont pas l'habitude j'aime bien les fins un peu sadique (beaucoup ?)**_

_**Qui est cette mystérieuse "blonde" ? ahahah**_

_**va falloir attendre un petit moment avant de savoir, car le chapitre 02 sera en pov bella ;)**_

_**J'attends vos idées par review : alors faites explosez ma boite mail ^^**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**Aly**_


	3. Chap 02 : Nouveau Départ

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

_**layla53 : Merciiiiiii pour ton compliment, contente que mon idée te plaise.**_

_**petitefilledusud : J'adore ta review, j'ai bien rigolé lol Mais pourquoi pensé que c'est Tanya... Hum hum...**_

_**Un grand merci à mes revieweuses enregistrées : réponse envoyée ;)**_

_**Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 02 : du point de vue de Bella.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas :**_

_**UNE REVIEW = UN TEASER DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE**_

_**Faites explosé ma voite mail, j'adore vous lire ^^**_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas.**_

_**Aly**_

_**

* * *

**_

**- Chapitre 02 – Nouveau Départ -**

**Pov Bella**

_Forks, de nos jours._

_Qu'est ce que je suis venue faire ici ?_ songeai-je en regardant couler les gouttes de pluie sur la vitre de la voiture. J'avais pris la décision difficile de quitter ma mère et mon nouveau beau-père, pour venir vivre chez Charlie, mon père, et accessoirement le Chef de police de Forks. J'avais dit adieu au soleil et à la chaleur pour l'humidité et les nuages perpétuels… Pourtant, j'étais fière de moi, j'avais pris la bonne décision. Ma mère s'était suffisamment privée de suivre son nouveau mari dans ces déplacements, pour rester avec moi.

Forks. Une nouvelle ville pour un nouveau départ. Un nouveau lycée, en plein mois de février. Moi qui aimais passer inaperçue, c'était plutôt mal barré !

Mon père était venu me chercher à l'aéroport, nous restâmes silencieux pendant tout le trajet qui nous mena à la maison de mon enfance. Cela faisait bizarre d'y revenir. À l'intérieur, rien n'avait changé : toujours la même décoration, les mêmes meubles… Même ma chambre, n'avait pas beaucoup évolué, mise à part le linge de lit peut-être.

-Je te laisse t'installer ma puce, dit mon père quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Charlie vivait seul depuis le jour où ma mère l'avait quitté, m'emmenant avec elle.

-Merci, Ch… papa, rectifiai-je, oubliant presque qu'il détestait que je l'appelle par son prénom.

Je déballai tranquillement mon unique valise, et une fois mes vêtements rangés, je pris une bonne douche chaude, pendant un long moment.

J'étais frigorifiée et toute courbaturée par mon long voyage, il fallut de longues minutes sous l'eau brulante, pour que mes muscles commencent seulement à se détendre. Je mis ensuite des vêtements secs et m'apprêtai à descendre, lorsqu'un klaxon se fit entendre. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de ma chambre et vis une camionnette rouge garée derrière la voiture de patrouille de mon père.

-Bella, tu descends ? Nous avons de la visite.

-J'arrive !

Je descendis en vitesse et rejoignis mon père dehors. Il discutait avec un homme aux cheveux longs et bruns, assis dans un fauteuil roulant. Il y avait également un jeune homme, qui devait être plus jeune que moi, bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus grand et plutôt bien bâti pour son âge.

-Bella, tu te souviens des Black ? me demanda Charlie.

-Euh… Non pas vraiment, répondis-je avec une grimace.

-Voici Billy Black, mon ami de la réserve Quileute et son fils Jacob.

Je les saluai tous les deux, leur serrant la main à l'un et à l'autre. J'eus l'impression que la peau de Jacob était plus chaude que la mienne, ce qui était très agréable. Il arborait un magnifique sourire chaleureux. Il était vraiment agréable à regarder, ses cheveux courts et sa peau cuivrée auraient pu me faire craquer… s'il avait eu quelques années de plus.

-Tiens Bella, attrape ! s'exclama Billy en me lançant quelque chose.

J'attrapai l'objet de justesse et découvris qu'il s'agissait d'un trousseau de clés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? m'étonnai-je.

-Les clés de ta nouvelle voiture, déclara joyeusement mon paternel, en tapotant sur la carrosserie de la camionnette rouge.

-Comment ça ma nouvelle voiture ?

-Cadeau de bienvenue ! Billy me l'a revendue un bon prix, je te l'offre ma chérie.

-Mais papa... Merci, c'est génial, m'extasiai-je ravie. Elle est géniale, je l'adore.

Cela m'enlevait déjà un poids : j'aurais ma propre voiture pour aller au lycée le lendemain.

Lorsque mon réveil sonna, en ce lundi matin, annonçant mon premier jour de cours dans ce nouveau lycée, je ne pus retenir un gros soupir. Je m'attendais à passer une journée horrible, et mes craintes ne furent rien à côté de la réalité… J'arrivai en retard à presque tous mes cours, n'ayant pas pris le plan du lycée, et de plus, tous les élèves me regardaient de travers, comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Bref, cette journée ne serait pas dans mon Top 10 des meilleurs moments de ma vie. J'accueillis la sonnerie du dernier cours avec soulagement, et rentrai directement chez moi, épuisée tant physiquement que moralement.

-Comment s'est passée ta première journée ? me demanda mon père en rentrant, alors que je cuisinais notre dîner.

-Oh, pas trop mal, mentis-je. Il y a des filles sympas… Angela et Jessica. J'ai pas mal de cours avec elles.

-Angela Weber et Jessica… Stanley ?

-Oui c'est bien ça, il me semble, fis-je évasive.

-Je suis content que tu te plaises ici, Bell's… Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

Je lui souris et retournai à la préparation de mes lasagnes.

Le lendemain fut un peu différent. Je me repérai mieux dans les couloirs et fut surtout aidée par mes nouveaux « amis », apparemment ils m'avaient vite adoptés. Après le cours de Maths avec Jessica, nous filâmes rejoindre les autres à la cafet'. Notre groupe discutait bruyamment en mangeant, lorsque des élèves entrèrent dans la cantine. C'était la première fois que je les voyais. Ils étaient différents… magnifiquement différents.

-Qui c'est ? questionnai-je Angéla, après lui avoir donné un coup de coude.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'eux. Ils étaient six, trois filles et trois garçons. Trois couples à première vue. Bien que physiquement différents, on ne pouvait nier une ressemblance certaine entre eux. Leur peau pâle et leurs yeux bizarrement de la même couleur miel, à quelques nuances près, mais surtout ce qui était fascinant chez eux, c'était leur beauté dérangeante… la perfection de leur trait.

-Ce sont les Cullen, me répondit ma camarade en chuchotant. Le Docteur Cullen et sa femme les ont tous adoptés. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur eux. Tu vois les trois bruns ?

-Oui, soufflai-je, tout en continuant à les fixer indécemment.

-La fille, c'est Alice, le grand costaud, c'est Emmett. Et le plus beau, enfin de mon avis personnel, c'est Damon. Alice et Damon sont jumeaux, il est clair qu'ils se ressemblent, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je la regardai alors, surprise par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ronchonna-t-elle. De toute façon, il n'est pas libre…

-C'est ce que je vois, murmurai-je, en posant à nouveau mon regard sur la table où ils venaient de s'installer. Et les autres sont aussi frères et sœurs ?

-La blonde à côté d'Emmett, c'est Rosalie et l'autre à côté de… Damon, soupira-t-elle, c'est Kate Denali. Rosalie et Jasper sont frères et sœur. Kate, quant à elle, a deux sœurs plus âgées, qui sont à l'université. Elles sont orphelines et vivent avec leur oncle et tante, à ce qu'on dit.

-Très intéressant… dis-je à voix basse, plus pour moi-même que pour Angéla.

-Flippant plutôt ! intervint Jessica, qui apparemment nous avait espionnées. Ne perds pas ton temps avec eux, me prévint-elle ensuite, en mâchonnant un morceau de pain. Ils ne sont pas très sociables, ils restent entre eux et c'est tout.

-Arrête Jess ! reprocha Angéla à son amie, ils ne sont pas méchants, juste réservés.

Cette étrange fratrie m'intrigua et j'y repensai malgré moi tout l'après-midi, me prenant même un reproche par mon professeur de biologie, qui m'avait posé une question à laquelle je n'avais pas su répondre.

Mes premières semaines au lycée de Forks se passèrent plutôt bien. Un autre nouvel élève était arrivé, et m'avait vite remplacée au rang de curiosité locale. J'étais intégrée dans un groupe assez sympa, même si les garçons étaient un peu trop collants à mon goût

Un vendredi soir, trois semaines après mon arrivée à Forks, je vis une voiture garée derrière celle de mon père.

-Papa ? Nous avons de la visite ? fis-je en refermant la porte d'entrée.

-On est dans le salon ! me cria-t-il.

Je posai mes affaires et me rendis dans le salon.

-Oh ! Salut Jacob, saluai-je le jeune indien.

-Salut Bella ! Je suis venue avec ma nouvelle voiture, tu l'as vue ? Elle est pas mal, hein ?

Tout en écoutant sa voix chaude, je ne pus le lâcher des yeux. Il affichait un sourire éclatant et ses yeux pétillaient de joie de vivre.

-Quel âge as-tu, Jacob ? lui demandai-je, tout à trac.

Ma question le surprit tellement qu'il s'arrêta de parler et son sourire disparut.

-Moi ? Heu… Je viens d'avoir 16 ans, répondit-il finalement.

-Tu fais plus, lançai-je en lui souriant.

-Oh merci ! fit-il gêné.

-Tu pourrais venir embrasser ton vieux père, tout de même ! entendis-je mon père râler.

J'allai donc vers lui et posai une grosse bise humide et bruyante sur sa joue, tout en le serrant dans mes bras.

-Hey ! Tu m'étrangles, grogna-t-il, provoquant mon éclat de rire.

-Bon, je vais y aller, annonça Jacob, se retenant de pouffer, lui aussi. À demain Charlie. Bella, tu peux venir avec nous… heu, demain… si tu veux… hésita-t-il, le regard dirigé vers ses chaussures.

-Venir où ?

-Partie de pêche, pique-nique, tout le tralala, quoi ! m'informa mon père, affalé sur le canapé.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, fis-je avant de raccompagner Jacob à la porte. À demain alors.

Nous passâmes une journée géniale, rigolant des minuscules prises de nos pères ou des souvenirs de notre enfance. Je me surpris même à penser que Jacob était bien le premier garçon de Forks avec qui j'aurais pu accepter un rendez-vous. Je repoussai immédiatement cette pensée, en songeant à son âge… 16 ans, c'était encore un gamin.

-Comment ça se passe au lycée ? me demanda mon père, alors que nous mangions dans son restaurant préféré.

-Très bien, répondis-je sans mentir, cette fois.

Une question me turlupinait depuis un moment, et j'osai enfin lui en parler.

-Papa… Tu… tu connais le Dr Cullen ?

-Euh… Oui, enfin pas personnellement mais je sais qu'il est très gentil et que c'est un excellent médecin. Notre hôpital a de la chance de l'avoir, tu sais.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré mais… ses enfants sont au lycée, et ils sont un peu renfermés. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de leur parler.

-Ce sont de chouettes gamins, j'espère que tu n'écoutes pas tout ce que les gens d'ici racontent sur cette famille, me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

-Non, je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles, papa, je t'assure.

Le sujet fut vite clos et nous finîmes de manger en silence, avant de rentrer chez nous.

Les jours, puis les semaines passèrent… Cela faisait déjà deux mois que j'étais revenue à Forks. Le printemps venait de pointer le bout de son nez, mais les températures étaient toujours aussi fraîches. Il faisait à peine quelques degrés de plus et le soleil refusait toujours de se montrer.

Les Black venaient souvent nous rendre visite, pour regarder un match de baseball sur notre écran plat ou tout simplement pour passer une soirée entre amis. Mais Jacob venait également seul, juste pour me voir. Un soir après les cours, il m'attendait sur le parking du lycée.

-Salut Jake ! fis-je surprise de le voir.

-Salut ! me répondit-il son habituel sourire, illuminant son visage.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? demandai-je curieuse.

-Hum… En fait, je voulais te demander un truc… fit-il hésitant.

-Oui vas-y, l'encourageai-je

-Heu… Je ne sais pas si… enfin, je veux dire… tu…

-Bon Jacob, décides toi là ! rigolai-je.

-Ok ok, tu accepterais de venir au ciné samedi… avec moi ?

Son sourire s'était évanoui, un masque d'incertitude s'était même formé sur son visage, aux traits encore enfantin. Je fus étonnée par sa question et ne répondis rien. Il prit sûrement mon silence pour une réponse négative, car il afficha soudain un air boudeur adorable.

-Non, j'ai rien dit… Oublie, ce n'est pas grave, souffla-t-il en amorçant un mouvement de recul.

-Jake, attends ! répliquai-je en l'attrapant par le bras. Je ne t'ai même pas répondu, ne t'en vas pas…

Il se retourna vers moi, plongeant alors ses yeux interrogateurs dans les miens.

-C'est d'accord, Jacob… C'est même une très bonne idée. Cela fait une éternité que je ne suis pas allée voir un bon film, le rassurai-je.

En entendant ces mots, il me gratifia d'un magnifique sourire, juste avant de me prendre dans ses bras, mes pieds quittant même le sol.

-Pas… si fort, J…Jake ! J'étouffe là, me plaignis-je.

-Oups désolé. Tu va voir ça va être sympa, je te laisserai même choisir le film, si tu as envie, continua-t-il très enthousiaste.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée chez moi que je réalisai vraiment la signification de son invitation. Son hésitation… Sa déception à l'idée que je ne veuille pas… C'était bien un rendez-vous que Jacob venait de me proposer, pas une simple sortie entre amis. J'avais acceptée de toute façon, et en y réfléchissant, je n'avais rien contre l'idée… Sortir avec Jacob… Même mon père n'y verrait sans doute aucun inconvénient. Je me surpris à sourire en nous imaginant, main dans la main, annonçant notre relation à nos pères.

Jacob vint donc me chercher le samedi suivant, en début d'après-midi.

-Bon film les jeunes, gloussa mon père, lorsque nous partîmes. Ne faîtes pas de bêtises.

J'eus le temps de l'entendre s'esclaffer, avant de fermer la porte derrière moi. Comme je l'avais prévu, il était ravi que je passe du temps avec Jacob.

-Tu veux voir quoi ? me demanda-t-il en regardant les films à l'affiche.

-Euh… Aucune idée, je te laisse choisir.

Finalement nous optâmes pour un bon vieux film de zombies. Nous rigolâmes durant presque tout le film, tant il était grotesque. Jacob n'essaya rien cette fois-ci, mais notre complicité était évidente, et j'aimais vraiment ça. Il était un ami, un confident. Il me raccompagna en début de soirée, jusqu'à ma porte, et déposa un bisou sur ma joue, en me souhaitant une bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Jake, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je racontais notre sortie à mon père, tout en faisant réchauffer un reste de tarte, pour notre dîner. Nous mangeâmes rapidement, puis je souhaitai une bonne nuit à mon père, extenuée par ma journée. Après une rapide douche bienfaisante, je mis un short et un vieux t-shirt, en guise de pyjama, et me couchai, ravie de retrouver mon lit. Malgré la fatigue, je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil, je pris donc un livre et commençai ma lecture quand un bruit me fit sursauter. Cela provenait de ma fenêtre, un deuxième coup se fit entendre, me fichant carrément la frousse. Je pris finalement mon courage à deux mains et allai voir de plus près. Je tirai les épais rideaux et ouvris le battant. Il faisait nuit noire, et il n'y avait aucun bruit dehors.

-Bella ! m'appela alors une voix, que je reconnus aussitôt.

Une fois que mes yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, je l'aperçus, au pied de l'arbre qui se trouvait devant ma fenêtre.

-Jake, mais que fais-tu là à cette heure ? grognai-je.

-Je peux monter deux minutes ?

-Quoi ? criai-je, avant d'étouffer mon cri par ma main, ne voulant pas alerter mon père. Non mais tu veux que Charlie te tue ? Rentre chez toi, continuai-je en refermant ma fenêtre.

-Attends, Bella ! S'il te plait, je veux juste te dire un truc important.

-Si Charlie te voit dans ma chambre, tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure, crois moi, le prévins-je.

-Il m'aime bien… fit-il avant de s'élancer pour prendre appui sur le mur de la maison, puis sur le tronc d'arbre.

Il était si souple. Il grimpa à l'arbre et se retrouva à hauteur de ma fenêtre en si peu de temps, que j'en restai muette de surprise.

-Pousses-toi, Bella, chuchota-t-il, face à la fenêtre.

-J…Jacob, non ! Tu ne va pas…

Et si. Il poussa sur ses jambes et se propulsa jusqu'à ma fenêtre et j'eus à peine le temps de m'écarter, pour le laisser entrer. Il se redressa, fier de lui, avec un immense sourire barrant son visage.

-Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ! rageai-je en abattant mon poing sur son torse.

Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir frappé, que je me rendis compte qu'il était… torse nu. Je le détaillai de haut en bas et découvris qu'il ne portait qu'un short. Je sentis mes joues prendre feu et m'éloignai vivement de lui.

-Bella ? Ça va, me demanda-t-il inquiet.

Je levai enfin les yeux vers lui, et en voyant son air triste, ma brusque colère disparut aussi vite qu'elle était née.

-Oui. J'ai eu peur pour toi, idiot ! avouai-je alors, en lui tournant le dos.

-Oh ça ! rigola-t-il alors. Désolé Bella.

Il posa alors ses mains chaudes sur mes épaules et me fit tourner pour que je lui fasse face.

-Je vais bien, souffla-t-il tout bas. J'aime bien que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est… mignon.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es dans cet état et ce que tu fais là ? boudai-je, en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-Heu… En fait, j'étais prêt à me coucher quand j'ai eu envie de te parler. J'ai pris ma voiture et je suis venu, voilà c'est tout.

-Ta voiture ? Je ne l'ai pas vue dans l'allée, répliquai-je méfiante.

-Je n'ai pas pris de risques, je me suis garé plus loin, contra-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je le fixai alors, incapable de savoir si j'étais furieuse contre lui ou si j'étais au contraire heureuse de son audace. J'étais vraiment bluffée, il avait retrouvé son sourire, et m'observait également, arborant un air parfaitement fier de lui.

-Que voulais-tu me dire ? finis-je par abdiquer.

-En fait, je voulais savoir… enfin, j'espérais que tu avais passé une bonne après-midi avec moi, commença-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Oui, c'était parfait, le rassurai-je. On a bien rigolé.

-Super, je suis content. Tu sais, Bella, je… je t'apprécie beaucoup.

Ses yeux quittèrent alors les miens pour se tourner vers le sol. J'eus même l'impression que ses joues rosirent un peu, au moment où il prononça ces quelques mots.

-Moi aussi Jake, je t'apprécie… sauf quand tu fais ce genre de folie, plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère bizarre qui s'était installée.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Je reculai légèrement, me dégageant de son étreinte quand il posa une main sur ma joue. J'ancrai alors mes yeux dans les siens, incapable de m'en détacher. Il approcha son visage encore plus près du mien et murmura quelques mots à mon oreille.

-Bella… Je crois que… Je t'aime.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, qu'il posa ses lèvres fiévreuses sur les miennes. Je ne le repoussai même pas et lui rendis son baiser, agrippant comme je pouvais, ses cheveux courts.

Soudain, un bruit de pas dans l'escalier fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

-Mon père, lâchai-je dans un souffle. Tu dois partir, et tout de suite, lui intimai-je ensuite, en le repoussant vers la fenêtre.

-Ok, j'y vais, accepta-t-il en approchant de la seule sortie possible. Je t'aime Bella, ajouta-t-il, avant de sauter vers l'arbre.

Il se laissa glisser sans mal jusqu'au sol et se mit à courir dans l'obscurité. Je refermai rapidement ma fenêtre et me recouchai sans bruits. Dix secondes après, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'entrouvrir, puis se refermer. J'étais au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque, je l'avais échappé belle.

Le lendemain, le soleil me réveilla, filtrant à travers les rideaux. Il était 11h quand je me levai enfin. Je pris une douche rapide pour finir de me réveiller et descendis rejoindre mon père.

-Bonjour ma puce, me dit-il d'une voix joyeuse. J'ai invité les Black à manger ce midi, il y a un match.

J'étais contente de pouvoir le revoir aussi vite, mais j'appréhendai un peu, ne sachant pas comment réagir vis-à-vis de Jacob, suite à sa déclaration et à notre baiser. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il osa à peine me regarder, je le saluai donc avec un grand sourire encourageant. Charlie et Billy s'installèrent devant la tv avec leur pack de bière et leur pizza, nous laissant seuls tous les deux. J'eus alors brusquement une idée.

-On va se balader, criai-je à l'intention de nos pères, en attrapant la main de Jacob pour l'entraîner dehors.

Il ne protesta pas et me suivit.

-Tu n'es pas fâchée ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

-Non… bien sûr que non, le rassurai-je, en pressant sa main dans la mienne.

-Alors, ça veut dire que… nous deux… On est ensemble ?

-Oui, rigolai-je, je pense que l'on peut dire ça comme ça.

C'est ainsi que débuta ma relation avec Jacob. J'attendis deux bonnes semaines avant d'en parler à mes amies, Jessica et Angéla, quelques jours après tout le lycée était au courant.

Les semaines, puis les mois passèrent, nous rapprochant de la fin de l'année scolaire et donc de l'évènement le plus attendu par tous les élèves : le bal de fin d'année. Les préparatifs avaient déjà commencé, on pouvait voir partout, des affiches annonçant la soirée. Je n'étais pas très emballée car je n'aimais pas danser… Ou plutôt je ne savais pas. Heureusement, Jacob avait accepté de m'y accompagner, mais il me restait encore une tenue à trouver.

-Bella ! me héla Jessica à l'intercours. On compte aller à Port Angeles, faire les boutiques demain soir avec Angie, tu veux venir ?

-Euh… Demain ? réfléchis-je alors. Oui, pourquoi pas. J'espère trouver une robe potable avec votre aide.

-Super, s'exclama-t-elle ensuite. On prendra ma voiture.

Le lendemain, nous partîmes donc toutes les trois pour le centre-ville de Port Angeles. Nous fîmes plusieurs boutiques de vêtements avant d'en trouver une qui vendait le genre de robes que nous recherchions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-là ? me demanda Jessica en se regardant dans le miroir en pied, dans une robe fourreau parme.

-Elle te va bien… Mais la noire te met plus en valeur, je trouve, déclarai-je.

-Et toi Bella, tu as trouvée quelque chose ? me demanda Angela.

-Oui, la bleue fera parfaitement l'affaire, lui répondis-je en lui montrant le cintre.

-Dites les filles, hésitai-je alors, je me disais… Comme j'ai déjà choisi ma robe… Je… J'aurais bien été faire un tour dans une librairie du coin pour trouver un bouquin… Si ça ne vous embête pas bien sûr.

-Oh mais non ! me rassura Jessica avec un sourire. Vas-y si tu veux, on se retrouve pour 19h30 au resto, d'accord ?

-Ok pas de soucis. S'il y a le moindre souci, on se tient au courant, fis-je en agitant mon portable.

Je sortis donc de la boutique et marchai en longeant les différentes enseignes, espérant trouver celle que je voulais. Je me rendis vite compte que la lecture n'était pas le loisir à la mode à Port Angeles, ne dénichant finalement aucune librairie. Je demandai donc plusieurs fois des renseignements à des passants, mais je finis par admettre que j'étais perdue, au moment où je tombai dans une impasse.

-_Flûte,_ pensai-je alors un peu nerveuse. _C'est bien ma veine !_

Je fis demi-tour et essayai de retrouver mon chemin, mais mon sens de l'orientation plus que limité, me permit juste de me perdre encore plus. L'obscurité commençait à tomber, je regardai alors ma montre : 19h30. J'étais en retard et n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais, de plus la rue était déserte. Je pris mon portable : pas de réseau. Les hauts immeubles qui m'entouraient devaient brouiller le signal, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver une cabine téléphonique. La peur commença à me gagner et j'accélérai mon allure. Malheureusement, alors que je pensais déboucher sur une artère principale, je tombai une fois de plus dans une voie sans issue, sauf que cette fois au moment où je me retournai, je me figeai d'effroi et mon cœur accéléra brutalement. À quelques mètres devant moi, se trouvaient quatre garçons, nonchalamment adossé contre l'un des murs qui se dressaient de chaque côté de la rue. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais passer devant eux. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et repris ma marche, évitant de regarder dans leur direction.

-Hey Chérie ! me lança l'un deux.

-Tu veux de la compagnie ? continua le plus grand.

Je ne répondis rien et arrivai à leur hauteur, quand ils bougèrent et se mirent au milieu de la rue, me bloquant le passage.

-Je… Mes amies m'attendent, bafouillai-je transie de peur.

-Si elles sont aussi jolies que toi, tu peux nous les présenter non ? ricana un petit brun, en s'avançant vers moi.

-Laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plait, fis-je sur un ton que je voulais plus assuré.

À ce moment là, les choses dérapèrent. Le garçon brun voulut me toucher, mais je lui mis une gifle reflexe magistrale. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, je regrettai immédiatement mon geste tant son regard était noir de colère. Je reculai de plusieurs pas, tout en sachant qu'aucune fuite ne serait possible par l'arrière : j'étais prise au piège. Je n'avais aucun moyen de leur échapper, j'étais seule et ils étaient quatre. J'essayai alors de me rappeler les maigres techniques d'autodéfense que mon père m'avait apprise, il y a longtemps.

-Tu veux pas jouer avec nous ? grinça le costaud.

Une fois encore, je ne répondis rien, une boule d'angoisse obstruait ma gorge, laissant difficilement passer l'air. Mon regard, qui jusque là était fixé sur les quatre garçons, fut soudain attiré par un mouvement au-delà d'eux. Un maigre espoir naquit en moi, lorsque je distinguai la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître. Ma joie fugace disparut quand je compris que seul, il ne pourrait rien contre mes quatre assaillants. Puis, tout en continuant à reculer, je réalisai que ce cinquième garçon devait sûrement faire partie de la même bande, autrement comment expliquer sa brusque présence ici ? La panique s'empara alors complètement de moi, ma respiration devint complètement erratique et mon rythme cardiaque bien trop rapide.

Le dernier arrivant passa soudain sous un réverbère et je pus voir son visage, on aurait dit un ange. Un ange déchu plutôt. Son visage était dur, il paraissait en colère et son regard… J'avais l'impression qu'il était fixé sur les autres garçons, qui ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué.

Brusquement je poussai un cri de surprise lorsque mon dos rencontra le grillage qui bloquait définitivement la rue. J'étais acculée. Mes poursuivants s'arrêtèrent également, un grand sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Mon regard se porta alors sur l'ange, espérant qu'il était là pour me sauver. Au moment où le petit brun approcha sa main de mon visage, une voix se fit entendre.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, gronda mon ange gardien.

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent dans un même mouvement, parfaitement synchrones, pour faire face à mon sauveur.

-T'es qui toi ? grogna le costaud en bombant le torse.

-C'est ta copine ou quoi ? ricana un autre.

-Laissez-la et… Barrez-vous, intima-t-il de son magnifique ténor, que la colère faisait trembler.

Il leva légèrement la tête pour vriller ses yeux dans ceux de ses adversaires, tout en serrant les poings. Contre toute attente, les autres ne répliquèrent pas et s'écartèrent même de leur interlocuteur.

-Je sais ce que vous avez fait…, continua-t-il d'une voix cynique, mais toujours aussi envoutante. Et je ne vais pas vous laissez vus en tirez si facilement.

En disant ses mots, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines, le rendant encore plus beau mais aussi plus… Effrayant. Les quatre gaillards se regardèrent et je vis un mélange de peur et de surprise dans leurs yeux, juste avant qu'ils ne courent à toutes jambes.

-On s'arrache, cria l'un d'eux, apparemment apeuré.

Ma première réaction fut alors de lâcher un gros soupir de soulagement, je n'étais pas passée loin de la catastrophe. Je posai alors mon regard sur mon sauveur, m'apprêtant à le remercier, lorsque son brusque changement d'attitude m'en empêcha. Il fronçait les sourcils et me fixai de ses prunelles noires, me rendant mal à l'aise. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de voir à travers moi, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je soutins difficilement son regard et arrivai à prononcer quelques mots.

-M…Merci, vous m'avez sauvée, articulai-je difficilement.

Une lueur de surprise traversa ses yeux faisant tomber, l'espace d'une seconde, le masque imperturbable qu'il arborait.

-Sauvée ? rigola-t-il d'un rire sans joie. Oui… Peut-être… Ne t'aventure plus par ici, toute seule, me prévint-il de sa voie veloutée, avant de se retourner et de partir dans l'obscurité. Une seconde après il avait disparu. Je restai immobile, incapable de faire le moindre geste, pendant plusieurs minutes. Je fus sortie de ma léthargie par la sonnerie de mon portable.

-Allo ? fis-je d'une voix automatique.

-Bella ? Ah bah enfin, dit Angéla d'une voix inquiète. Où es-tu ? Ça fait une demi-heure que nous te cherchons. On a essayé de t'appeler mais on tombait à chaque fois sur ta messagerie.

-Angie, ça va… Ne t'en fais pas. Je… Je me suis perdue. En fait, je le suis toujours, plaisantai-je pour la rassurer.

Je regardai dans la direction qu'avait prise ce garçon si mystérieux, qui venait de me sauver la vie. Je ne savais même pas son prénom. La voix de mon amie retentit dans le téléphone, me tirant de mes rêveries.

-Où es-tu là ? Nous allons te guider si tu veux, ok ? Bella ?

-Oui, oui excuse-moi. Je suis…

Angéla et Jessica m'aidèrent finalement à retrouver le restaurant où nous mangeâmes ensuite, avec appétit. Je ne leur parlais pas de ma mésaventure ni de mon ange gardien, il n'était pas nécessaire de les inquiéter alors que j'allais bien. Nous rentrâmes ensuite à Forks, et une fois seule, dans ma chambre, je me rendis compte d'une chose : je n'arrivai pas à me sortir mon mystérieux inconnu de la tête. Pendant tout le repas et tout le trajet, je ne pensais qu'à lui… Et dire que je ne le reverrais sûrement jamais…

* * *

_**Bon alors heureuses ?**_

_**Ne vous emballez pas trop pour Bella & Jacob hein, je vous rapelle que c'st une fic "Bella & Edward " lol**_

_**Je trouve que j'ai été gentille pour la fin non ?**_

_**Ahhhhhh Edward... Un ange ? Elle est loin du compte notre Bella... Si elle savait...**_

_**Le chapitre 03 sera donc en Pov Edward, et détaillera plus en détail cette première rencontre, et tout ce que ça va changer pour Ed ;)**_

_**J'espère avoir pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn de review lol**_

_**Bizzzz**_

_**Aly**_


	4. Chap 03 : Obsession

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ^^**_

_**Et un grand merci à mes bêta : Léti, Titiguizmo, Skéri et Aurélie ;) Merci pour vos avis les filles ^^**_

**_à fanny : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour celui-ci ;)_**

**_Réponse faite directement pour les reviewers enregistrés, comme d'hab._**

**_Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas._**

**_

* * *

_**

**- Chapitre 03 – Obsession -**

**Pov Edward**

Je déboulai dans l'impasse, poursuivant mes proies, sans même qu'elles s'en rendent compte. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps, et encerclaient déjà la jeune fille. Leurs pensées débordaient de violence et de vulgarité, ce qui me mit totalement hors de moi. Je serrai les poings alors que le venin remplissait ma bouche, à l'idée du festin qui m'attendait. Ces quatre mecs ne méritaient pas de vivre et je ne ressentais absolument aucun remord en pensant au traitement que je leur réservais.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, grondai-je furieux, lorsque l'un d'eux voulut toucher la fille.

Mes quatre futures victimes se retournèrent dans un même mouvement synchronisé. Je pus voir la surprise sur leur visage, ce qui me fit sourire. Ils étaient sûrs d'eux, ils se pensaient forts… à quatre contre un… Grave erreur…

-T'es qui toi ? grogna le plus baraqué, en essayant de m'intimider.

-C'est ta copine ou quoi ? ricana un autre, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la fille, elle était jolie. C'était l'exact opposé de celle avec qui je partageais mon éternité depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

-Laissez-la et… Barrez-vous, ordonnai-je, sur un ton qui ne permettait pas d'objection.

Je les fixai tour à tour, scannant leurs esprits et vis avec satisfaction qu'ils avaient peur à présent. Ils hésitaient encore à se sauver comme des lâches, deux d'entre eux pensaient qu'une bagarre serait forcément à leur avantage, tandis que les deux autres étaient à deux doigts de partir en pleurnichant comme des enfants.

-Je sais ce que vous avez fait…, continuai-je d'une voix cynique. Et je ne vais pas vous laissez vous en tirez si facilement.

-_C'est un flic,_ pensa l'un d'eux.

-_Faut vraiment se tirer là !_

-_Il me fait trop flipper, ce gars !_

Un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres au moment où je lus leurs pensées paniquées. J'avais gagné. Le moment que je préférais allait enfin commencer : la chasse était ouverte. Et je n'avais pas pour habitude de laisser s'échapper mes proies.

-On s'arrache, cria l'un d'eux, complètement apeuré.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils décampent à toutes jambes. J'allai les poursuivre quand soudain… Quelque chose m'en empêcha. Ce parfum... Son parfum. Mon regard se porta inexorablement sur elle. Je ne pus détacher mes yeux des siens, tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments totalement contradictoires. Il y avait d'abord l'envie de retrouver ces idiots pour leur faire payer leurs crimes, mais une partie de moi, n'avait pas envie de s'abreuver à ces pourritures, alors qu'elle était là… Si près… Il suffisait que je franchisse les deux ou trois pas qui me séparaient d'elle et je pourrais étancher ma soif. Non… Je déraillai complètement, elle était la victime… Je ne tuais pas les gens innocents. Je n'étais pas un tueur.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi son odeur si captivante, ne m'avait pas frappée plus tôt. La présence des autres humains devait sûrement camoufler sa douce fragrance… Mais maintenant que nous étions seuls, elle m'obsédait littéralement.

Je me mis soudain à penser à Carlisle, mon père… mon mentor. Que penserait-il de moi après ça ? Si je dépassais cette ligne, je perdrais ma famille à jamais. C'est alors que je pris conscience d'une chose : malgré ma rébellion, je n'avais pas tiré de trait sur eux. Carlisle n'était pas seulement mon créateur, il représentait ce dont j'avais le plus besoin : une famille. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à redevenir un membre à part entière du clan Cullen mais je n'étais pas prêt non plus à leur dire adieu définitivement.

Je n'avais jamais été autant attiré par le sang d'un humain… Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

-M…Merci, vous m'avez sauvée, dit-elle subitement d'une voix faible, interrompant mes réflexions.

Je la regardai alors d'un air surpris, avant de redevenir imperturbable. En apparence seulement, car à l'intérieur, j'étais complètement perdu. Elle venait de parler et je ne l'avais pas entendue. Mentalement, je veux dire… D'habitude, les gens normaux formulent leurs phrases dans leur tête avant de parler, ce qui me permet toujours d'avoir un temps d'avance. Mais là… rien. J'avais beau me concentrer, ça ne changeait rien. Je ne pouvais pas entrer dans sa tête. Elle était bien bonne celle-là !

-Sauvée ? Oui… Peut-être… fis-je dans un rire léger, rempli de sarcasmes. Ne t'aventure plus par ici, toute seule. _Si elle savait qui je suis_… pensai-je ensuite, plein d'amertume.

Je me retournai alors et partis en courant. Deux rues plus loin, je m'arrêtai, fier de moi. J'avais réussi. Cette fille avait le sang le plus ensorcelant que j'aie jamais senti et pourtant j'avais eu la volonté suffisante pour m'éloigner d'elle. Carlisle aurait été fier de moi. Je me remis à courir tout en repensant à elle… Ça n'allait pas être facile de la retrouver… Surtout si je ne l'entendais pas. Un défi… Voilà ce dont j'avais besoin pour me changer de mon quotidien morose. C'était décidé : cette fille devenait ma priorité numéro un… Enfin, une fois que je me serais occupé des quatre gugusses bien sûr. Je repris donc ma chasse, ces idiots n'étaient vraiment pas malins car ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup éloignés. Ils étaient en train de piquer une voiture. Décidemment, la loi… ils ne devaient pas connaître.

-Je vous avais dit que je ne vous lâcherais pas, tonnai-je en arrivant sans bruit à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ils sursautèrent et me regardèrent surpris. Cette fois, je ne leur laissai pas l'occasion de se sauver. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer, je voulais en finir… et vite. D'habitude, mes chasses me procuraient un certain sentiment de satisfaction, j'avais l'impression de faire une bonne action en débarrassant la ville de sa racaille. Mais là, je ne ressentis rien. Mon esprit était toujours obsédé par la fille. Allais-je la retrouver ? Comment réagirais-je si je la revoyais ?

Lorsque je me fus assuré que les quatre délinquants ne feraient plus de mal à personne, je mis les trois corps dans la voiture qu'ils voulaient voler et y mis le feu, pour cacher les preuves. Heureusement pour moi que dans ce quartier, une voiture incendiée était plutôt courant. J'avais laissé la vie à l'un d'eux… Petit cadeau à ma moitié, qui devait m'attendre, vu l'heure tardive. Je rentrai donc chez moi, le gars inconscient dans le coffre de ma voiture.

-Ma puce ? Désolé d'avoir été long, mais j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

-Oh Edward ! s'exclama-t-elle en applaudissant, mais il est encore vivant !

-Je sais que tu les préfères encore chauds, répondis-je sarcastique.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! fit-elle en m'embrassant rapidement avant de se jeter sur son cadeau.

Quelques heures plus tard, je sortis seul et marchai dans les rues encore désertes. Mes pas m'amenèrent rapidement dans l'impasse où j'avais sauvé la fille. Son parfum flottait encore faiblement. J'étais bien décidé à la retrouver, donc autant commencer tout de suite. Je suivis sa trace sans trop de problèmes, ainsi je compris comment elle s'était retrouvée dans ce guet-apens : elle s'était perdue. Apparemment, elle avait longtemps tourné en rond. Je remontai sa piste jusqu'à un restaurant et puis… plus rien. Elle était sûrement repartie en voiture.

-Nom d'un chien ! pestai-je à haute voix.

Ça s'annonçait plus dur que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je rentrai alors chez moi, déçu et contrarié. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'une simple humaine pouvait me mettre dans un état pareil. A croire qu'elle devenait une véritable obsession pour moi.

**Pov Bella**

Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant le bal, tout le lycée était pris d'une vague d'excitation qui me dépassait complètement. J'étais contente d'être en vacances mais j'appréhendai de m'ennuyer pendant deux mois. Jessica et Angéla seraient absentes une bonne partie de l'été, même Jacob ne serait pas là pendant un mois.

Jacob. Je passai presque tout le cours de Maths à penser à lui. À nous. Depuis quand me posai-je autant de questions sur mon couple ? Ah oui, depuis ce fameux soir, où j'étais passée très près de me faire violer. Mais grâce à mon mystérieux sauveur, je m'en étais sortie avec une grosse frayeur. Je n'arrivai pas à me sortir ce garçon de la tête, j'avais même rêvé de lui. À plusieurs reprises. Je ne le connaissais pas et pourtant j'éprouvai une attirance pour lui. J'avais essayé de lutter contre ce sentiment mais en vain. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Jacob, il était inutile de l'inquiéter, mais au fond de moi j'étais consciente que la raison pour laquelle je ne lui avais rien dit était que j'avais honte. Je n'aurais jamais du ressentir quelque chose pour un autre garçon, j'aimais Jacob… enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Je devais arrêter de me mentir, ma relation avec Jacob ne menait à rien. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous sortions ensemble, et nous n'avions toujours pas dépassé le stade du simple baiser, à croire qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre nous. C'était peut-être ça finalement… Je n'avais que de la tendresse pour lui, pas de l'amour.

-Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? me demanda Jessica d'une voix soucieuse, alors que nous sortions du cours.

Je soupirai avant de lui répondre.

-Je… Je me pose des questions sur… moi et Jacob, lui avouai-je le regard triste.

Elle ne répondit rien et me lança un pauvre sourire compatissant.

À la fin de la journée, je décidai de ne rien lui dire. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir ou perdre son amitié, et puis de toute façon, je ne reverrai jamais mon ange gardien, je ne connaissais même pas son prénom.

-Mike a invité Jess pour le bal, m'annonça amèrement Angéla, alors que nous nous dirigions vers la cantine.

-Super ! répondis-je faussement ravie. Et toi, tu y vas avec qui ?

-Personne pour l'instant…

-Demande-lui, Angie. Ne soit pas bête, voyons.

-Euh…

-Éric t'aime beaucoup mais il est… timide, je crois. Demande-lui, affirmai-je en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

-Tu as raison, fit-elle finalement, tout en me rendant mon sourire.

-Oh, tu sais quoi, fis-je soudain, en m'asseyant à notre table habituelle.

-Non quoi ?

-Alice Cullen est venu me parler ce matin… Elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille. Gentille, mais bizarre.

-Ah bon ! fit-elle étonnée. Et que te voulait-elle ?

-Elle m'a demandée si j'avais trouvé une robe pour le bal. Apparemment, elle nous a vues à Port Angeles.

Le soir du bal arriva finalement, Jacob vint me chercher. Il était particulièrement séduisant dans son costume, mais je ne ressentais toujours pas d'attirance physique pour lui. Angéla avait finalement invité Éric au bal et il avait accepté, comme prévu, Jessica et Mike était venu ensemble.

-Tu pars quand ? demandai-je soudain à mon cavalier, pendant que nous partagions un slow.

-Dans deux jours, fit-il un peu triste. Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas que je reste ?

-Jake, ta sœur t'a invitée, tu ne peux pas refuser, le grondai-je gentiment. Tu as envie de la voir, non ?

-Oui, bien sûr mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Un mois ce n'est rien, tu sais.

-Bon… Tu as raison, fit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Ce baiser, chaste et prudent, me mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il ne faisait que renforcer mes doutes sur notre relation. La soirée se passa bien, Jacob me raccompagna ensuite chez moi, en me disant que je lui manquerais pendant ces quatre semaines loin de lui.

Les vacances d'été étaient enfin là et Jessica partit avec ses parents pour un voyage en Europe. J'appelai Angéla pour lui proposer une sortie shopping, c'était surtout une excuse pour pouvoir lui parler. J'avais besoin de conseils.

-Depuis quand tu aimes faire les boutiques, toi ? s'enquit mon amie, avec un sourire malicieux.

-Humpf… En fait, je voulais surtout discuter avec toi, avouai-je piteusement.

- À propos de Jake et toi, je suppose, devina-t-elle.

-Oui… Il est parti et… il ne me manque même pas. Je ne suis plus du tout sûr de l'aimer, Angie.

-Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai toujours pensé que vous n'étiez qu'amis, en vous voyant ensemble.

-Tu sais, le jour de notre sortie à Port Angeles… Je me suis perdue…

-Oui ? m'encouragea-t-elle.

-Et bien, je ne vous ai pas tout dit… J'ai failli me faire agresser, par des mecs pas commodes.

-Quoi, mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? me gronda-t-elle outrée.

-Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter et surtout… J'étais perdue à cause des sentiments que je ressentais.

-Comment ça ? ajouta-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Une personne m'a évitée le pire, dis-je mélancolique. Un garçon…

-Ah, je comprends mieux…

-Il m'a sauvé, mais je ne sais rien de lui. Et bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

-Oh je vois. C'est à cause de lui que tu as des doutes sur Jacob ?

-Oui… Enfin, je me suis rendue compte que je ne ressentais pas d'attirance pour Jake comme… j'en ai ressenti pour ce garçon.

Angéla me regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis elle me prit dans ses bras.

-Si tu n'aimes pas Jake, tu dois rompre avec lui… Tu n'as pas le choix, me conseilla-t-elle ensuite.

-Oui, tu as raison, soupirai-je alors. Merci Angie.

Angéla partit en vacances une semaine plus tard, je me retrouvai ainsi seule à Forks. Mon père me proposa d'aller voir ma mère mais je refusai, ne tenant pas à les déranger dans leurs vacances. J'en profitai pour lire et faire quelques révisions de mes derniers cours. Je n'avais pas été très motivée les dernières semaines. Et dire que ce serait ma dernière année de lycée… Il me faudrait penser à la fac ensuite…

Le mois sans Jacob passa relativement vite. J'appréhendai notre explication, j'étais persuadée qu'il ne voudrait plus me voir, mais je n'avais pas le choix : je devais être honnête avec lui. Le jour de son retour j'appelai son père pour savoir à quelle heure son vol atterrissait.

-Billy ? Bonjour, c'est Bella. Je voulais savoir à quelle heure arrivait l'avion de Jake, s'il vous plait ?

-Bonjour Bella. Heu… 15h, mais… Crois-tu que ce soit une bonne idée d'y aller ? plaisanta-t-il.

-En fait, hésitai-je, pour tout vous dire… J'ai décidé de rompre avec lui… Son absence m'a fait comprendre que je ne ressentais qu'une grande tendresse pour lui… J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas…

-Oh… Je comprends, fit-il surpris. Non, ne t'inquiète pas Bella… Je m'y attendais un peu, pour être honnête.

-Merci. J'irais donc le chercher pour 15h, nous aurons le temps de discuter dans la voiture.

-D'accord, à plus tard alors.

J'arrivai à l'aéroport en avance, et attendis en me rongeant les ongles tant j'étais nerveuse. Une voix automatique annonça que l'avion atterrissait, puis je le vis enfin. Il était si grand qu'il surplombait la plupart des passagers d'une bonne tête. Il était souriant mais lorsqu'il me vit, son sourire s'effaça et il prit un air presque gêné. Les personnes devant lui se dispersèrent et je vis la raison évidente de sa gêne : il avait son bras sur les épaules d'une jeune fille. Elle était belle, et lui souriait à pleine dent. Bizarrement, je ne ressentis aucune jalousie, ce qui aurait été logique après tout. Encore pire, j'étais presque… soulagée.

Ils s'approchèrent de moi, Jacob enlevant son bras pour le laisser tomber le long de son corps et il franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient presque en courant.

-Bella ! s'écria-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué…

-Toi aussi, mentis-je, en fixant la jeune fille qui était restée en retrait. Tu as ramené quelqu'un dans tes bagages, plaisantai-je alors.

-Ah… euh… oui, bredouilla-t-il en s'éloignant de moi. Bella, je te présente Lizzie… C'est la meilleure amie de ma sœur.

-Bonjour, Bella, me dit Lizzie poliment. Ravie de te rencontrer, Jacob m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais.

-En bien, j'espère ! badinai-je, pour cacher ma curiosité grandissante.

Je ne pus parler à Jacob durant le trajet qui nous ramena à la réserve. J'avais la nette impression que Jake et Lizzie était plus que des amis… Les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient, ne mentaient pas. Je les déposai devant la maison des Black et partis sans m'attarder plus longtemps. Jacob me promit de venir me voir le lendemain, seul.

Le soir même, alors que j'étais couchée, j'entendis des petits bruits contre ma fenêtre. Je l'ouvris et découvris Jacob.

-Tu me laisses monter ? chuchota-t-il.

-Tu aurais pu attendre demain, voyons, grognai-je à moitié endormie.

-C'est important Bella, souffla-t-il, tout en grimpant à l'arbre.

Je le laissai entrer et m'assis sur mon lit. Il m'y rejoignit et me serra dans ses bras.

-Merci d'être venu me chercher, c'était une bonne surprise.

-De rien, c'est normal. Tu es mon ami, non ? fis-je en le regardant.

-Je pensais être plus que ça pour toi, marmonna-t-il en soupirant.

-Hum… Jake… Je…

-…Il faut qu'on parle, dîmes-nous d'une seule voix.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, puis je pris la parole la première.

-Je suis désolée Jake, commençai-je gênée, j'ai pris conscience que…

-Tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi, c'est bien ça ? finit-il à ma place, en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

-Tu as deviné… Mais je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, avouai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-Hey… Bella, ne pleure pas voyons. Tu ne me perdras pas. Je crois que j'ai toujours su qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous, tu sais.

Je le regardai, rassurée par ses paroles et lui souris faiblement.

-Et toi, qu'avais-tu à me dire ? Toi et Lizzie, hein ?

-Heu…ouais. Enfin… Comment t'as deviné ?

-Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas… Raconte-moi tout !

-En fait, j'ai rencontré Lizzie chez ma sœur, comme je te l'ai dit c'est sa meilleure amie. Je l'avais déjà vue étant plus jeune mais là… ça a été le coup de foudre, en quelques sortes.

-Wow carrément ! m'exclamai-je.

-Elle est un peu plus vieille que moi, mais ça ne lui pose pas de problèmes apparemment, rigola-t-il finalement.

-Tu fais plus mûr que ton âge, c'est pour ça. Je suis ravie pour toi, Jake, fis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu mérites d'être heureux.

-Merci.

Il rentra ensuite chez lui, me laissant seule sur mon lit, incapable de retrouver le sommeil. La vie était bizarre parfois. Cette nuit là, je dormis mal, rêvant à mon sauveur… mon ange-gardien. La lumière filtrant de ma fenêtre, me réveilla tôt… trop tôt à mon goût. Je me levai en grognant, pour refermer les rideaux et m'aperçus que ma fenêtre était entrouverte. J'avais sûrement oublié de la fermer correctement après la visite de Jacob. Je me recouchai alors pour finir ma nuit.

**Pov Alice**

-Edward compte s'installer à Seattle, dis-je une fois ma vision terminée.

-Bien, me répondit Carlisle, il va donc falloir déménager.

-Accepteriez-vous quelques personnes de plus ? demanda Éléazar.

-Nous avons déjà une maison à Forks, expliqua Carlisle. Je pense que vous trouverez sans problèmes une maison qui vous plaira, à proximité. Votre compagnie nous est très agréable, ajouta-t-il en souriant à son ami.

C'est ainsi que nous, le clan Cullen et eux, le clan Denali, arrivâmes à Forks. Cela faisait déjà trois ans, que nous étions partis d'Alaska pour venir nous installer dans cette petite ville de l'état de Washington. S'il le savait, je pense qu'il le prendrait très mal, mais la raison de notre arrivée à Forks n'était autre qu'Edward. Jasper m'avait dit un jour, combien Carlisle souffrait du comportement de son premier « fils », c'est pourquoi toute la famille acceptait sans problèmes les déménagements incessants.

Les Denali nous suivirent donc à Forks, il ne pouvait en être autrement, vu le lien qui unissait Damon et Irina. Ces deux là ne se quittaient plus. Les sœurs ne pouvant rester éloignées les unes des autres, tout le clan avait finalement décidé de nous suivre. C'est ainsi que nous mîmes en place notre petit mensonge traditionnel pour les humains. Les trois sœurs Denali étaient élevées par leur oncle et tante, depuis la mort de leurs parents.

Tout se passait relativement bien, autant de notre côté que celui d'Edward, dont je surveillai régulièrement le futur. Enfin jusqu'à ce jour… Le bal de fin d'année approchait et j'eus une vision. Edward se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre, pour aider une fille… C'était une fille de notre lycée… Bella… Swan, je crois. Il fit partir les agresseurs mais ensuite c'était le chaos. Il doutait, hésitait… son futur n'était plus clair du tout, ce qui me donna une horrible migraine.

-Il va faire une bêtise, Jazz'… gémis-je alors.

-Peut-être pas, me rassura-t-il. Il prendra sûrement la bonne décision. Il n'a jamais franchi la ligne jusque là, non ?

-Tu as raison mais… Il tue quand même des humains, et j'ai du mal à croire que Carlisle ne lui en veuille pas.

-Tu as bien vu qu'il reviendrait vers nous, pas vrai ? Carlisle se raccroche à ça, tu ne peux pas l'en blâmer.

-Je sais… J'aimerai tellement en savoir plus sur son retour, soupirai-je agacée. J'ai horreur de ces vision incomplète ou floue, je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Edward prit finalement la bonne décision et ne toucha pas à Bella. Par contre, il semblait décidé à la retrouver, ce qui me parut bizarre. Je devais savoir ce que cette fille pensait de mon « frère », je fis donc quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait avant : j'allai lui parler directement.

-Hey, salut… Tu es… Bella, je crois. On a quelques cours en commun… Je suis Alice… Alice Cullen, fis-je en lui souriant, pour la mettre à l'aise.

-B… Bonjour Alice, moi euh… c'est Swan… Bella Swan. Tu… Aurais-tu un problème avec un cours, ou… ?

-Oh non ! la coupai-je alors. En fait, j'avais juste une petite question, il parait que tu as été à Port Angeles, il y a quelques jours… pour trouver une robe de bal, non ?

-Heu… Oui… Pourquoi ?

-En fait, tu as du rencontrer un ami à moi… Il m'a parlé d'une agression, fis-je alors tout bas, pour que les autres élèves n'entendent pas. Tu n'as rien eu, j'espère ?

-Qui… Qui t'as parlé de ça ? grogna-t-elle en me prenant le bras, pour nous mettre à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Personne n'est au courant, je… enfin… à part celui qui m'a aidé.

-Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien à personne, jurai-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Il ne t'a pas fait peur, j'espère, tentai-je d'un ton léger, pour connaître son état d'esprit.

-Euh non, au contraire. Heureusement qu'il était là… J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir le remercier.

-Je lui dirais, lorsque je le verrais… C'est quelqu'un d'assez, hum… solitaire, ris-je doucement.

-J'ai été impressionnée par la façon dont il a réussi à faire fuir mes agresseurs, avoua-t-elle ensuite. Il dégageait vraiment quelque chose…

Elle ne semblait pas avoir été effrayée… Si elle savait qu'elle était passée à deux doigts d'une attaque de vampire.

La sonnerie retentit, mettant fin à notre discussion.

-Bon bah, à plus, s'esquiva-t-elle.

-Ok, bye, fis-je en lui adressant un petit signe de la main.

Je retrouvai ensuite Jasper, pour lui demander son avis.

-Qu'as-tu senti ?

-Apparemment, nous n'avons rien à craindre d'elle.

-Je pense aussi, fis-je ravie. J'aime bien cette fille !

-C'est marrant, ajouta-t-il, tout à coup perplexe, je crois qu'elle a plus ou moins craqué pour lui. Elle était gênée et confuse quand tu as parlé de lui.

-Ce n'est rien, tu oublies que c'est l'effet que nous faisons aux humains : soit ils ont peur, soit ils sont sous le charme, fis-je d'une voix légère, en l'entraînant par la main.

Je n'eus pas d'autre vision d'Edward par la suite, mais moi et Jasper, surveillâmes tout de même Bella, au cas où. J'avais gardé l'incident de Port Angeles secret, ne voulant pas inquiéter nos parents. Les vacances étant enfin là, j'avais une furieuse envie de shopping. Je pris donc Rosalie et Kate avec moi, et nous partîmes pour Seattle et ses nombreuses boutiques de vêtements.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, nous revînmes les bras chargés de sacs en tout genre. Je venais à peine de passer la porte d'entrée, que je lâchai tous mes sacs, une vision me figeant sur place.

-Alice, ça va ? s'inquiéta mon amoureux en me rejoignant.

-Encore une vision ? entendis-je Rosalie, dans mon dos.

-On ne va pas encore déménager à cause de lui ! grogna Kate.

-Alice… Que vois-tu ? me demanda Jasper méthodique.

-Je… C'est… C'est… Edward…

-Bah voilà… ronchonna Kate.

-Non Kate… Il ne part pas… balbutiai-je, alors que ma vision prenait fin.

Toute la famille se tourna vers moi et tous me fixèrent avidement, attendant que je leur dévoile enfin ce que je venais de voir.

-C'est grave ? s'inquiéta Jasper, voyant que je ne parlai toujours pas.

-Non, c'est… surprenant, c'est tout, fis-je toujours aussi interloquée. Il… est là. Il est à… Forks. Je l'ai vu… au lycée de Forks ! révélai-je enfin après un long silence.

* * *

_**Hein... Quoi... Une fin sadique ? ah bon...**_

_**lol**_

_**Vous êtes habituées maintenant, non ? hihi**_

_**Bon alors il vous a plu ce petit chapitre ?**_

_**Comme vous l'avez compris, Mr Edward débarque à Forks dans le prochain chapitre, mais va falloir attendre un peu, car avec le week-end de l'avant-première d'Eclipse,**_

_**je vais pas avoir bcp de temps pour écrire :(**_

_**J'espère recevoir pleinnnnnnnn de review ^^**_

_**Bizzzzz**_

_** bientôt**_

_**Aly**_


	5. Chap 04 : Le Nouveau

_**éh Oui me revoilou avec, enfin, un nouveau chapitre. je sais ça fait presqu'un mois mais avec le week-end de l'avant première d'Eclipse, j'ai pris du retard.**_

_**Du coup, je vous ai fait un bon gros chapitre, avec plein de choses dedans ^^**_

_**J'espère que vous l'aimerez, ça avance pour nos héros préférés.**_

_**UN GRAND MERCI : à mes bêta, et pour ce chap principalement à Elo et Skleri.**_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzz**_

_**Aly.**_

* * *

**- Chapitre 04 - Le Nouveau -**

**Pov Bella**

Les vacances prirent finalement fin, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Depuis ma rupture avec Jake, je n'avais qu'une hâte : retrouver ma routine du lycée. Je l'avais très peu vu depuis son retour, il passait tout son temps avec le nouvel amour de sa vie… Oui, j'étais un peu jalouse… Pas d'elle, parce qu'elle sortait avec Jacob mais de leur relation… J'aurais tout donné pour avoir moi aussi un amoureux. C'est ainsi, qu'alors que je prenais ma douche pour mon premier jour de lycée, je me mis à rêvasser à mon sauveur de Port-Angeles… Durant tout l'été, mon esprit n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui… de fantasmer sur lui, même. Et ce matin de septembre, n'échappa pas à la règle, jusqu'au moment où…

-Bella ? Tu es encore dans la douche ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ? Tu va être en retard !

La voix de mon père me tira de mes rêveries et je commençai à paniquer. Je sortis en vitesse de la douche et jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, pleine de buée.

-Oh mon Dieu ! m'exclamai-je soudain, prise de panique. Je suis complètement à la bourre là !

Je me séchai et m'habillai en quatrième vitesse, puis descendis l'escalier, réussissant miraculeusement à ne pas tomber. Je sortis de la maison, sans même prendre le temps de petit-déjeuner et me ruai vers ma vieille camionnette.

Je me garai et sortis du parking en courant, apercevant Jessica. Elle me vit et me fit un signe de la main pour me saluer, tout en attendant que je la rejoigne.

-Salut… Jess…, fis-je essoufflée en arrivant enfin près d'elle.

-Bah alors, tu as oublié de te réveiller ou quoi, ce matin, rigola-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment principal.

-Non… Mais, j'étais dans ma douche et… Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée, avouai-je.

-Tu vas pouvoir me raconter tes vacances, pendant le discours de rentrée. J'ai plein de choses à te raconter, moi aussi, se réjouit-elle alors.

Nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre l'amphithéâtre où notre proviseur avait l'habitude de prononcer un long et soporifique discours. Nous tombâmes sur Angéla dans le couloir, juste avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Pendant toute l'heure que dura le discours, ce fut Jessica qui nous raconta, avec tous les détails, ses vacances et surtout sa nouvelle relation avec Mike. Angie et moi, ne pûmes en placer une et nous accueillîmes avec soulagement le début de notre premier cours commun.

-J'ai biologie, le mardi avec… Mike et Jessica, annonçai-je à mon amie.

-C'est cool, nous avons pas mal de cours en commun, toi et moi, me répondit-elle.

Les jours se succédèrent, le week-end arriva rapidement. Je sortis le samedi avec Angéla et restai tranquillement à la maison le dimanche pour relire mes cours de la semaine. Billy vint à la maison regarder un match avec Charlie et me donna par la même occasion des nouvelles de son fils. Lizzie et Jacob étaient de plus en plus amoureux, elle avait même décidé de rester à Forks et s'était inscrite au lycée de la réserve. « Génial » avais-je dit d'un ton pas vraiment convaincant.

Une nouvelle semaine commença avec le soleil. Le lundi, je retrouvai Angéla en maths et lui racontai mon week-end, principalement la partie «Jacob et Lizzie », en commençant par le début. Elle fut assez surprise mais essaya de me consoler en m'assurant que c'était mieux pour moi et que j'allai bientôt rencontrer l'homme de ma vie.

Je passai le reste de la journée à penser à cette idée. L'homme de ma vie… Le rencontrerai-je un jour ? Au jour d'aujourd'hui, un petit-ami m'aurait déjà largement rendue heureuse. Je me trouvai un peu jeune pour parler déjà de l'homme de ma vie, mais bizarrement, à un moment de la journée, mes pensées partirent loin… Port-Angeles… Une ruelle sombre… Je me repris rapidement tant l'idée était saugrenue, me surprenant même à sourire toute seule… Oui, ce garçon m'avait sauvé la vie mais il n'avait rien du prince charmant. En y repensant, il avait même un côté sombre qui pouvait faire… peur. Je chassai mon ténébreux sauveur de ma tête en me concentrant sur mon cours, et rentrai finalement chez moi fatiguée psychologiquement. Je m'octroyai alors une bonne douche chaude et pris un livre en attendant de descendre préparer le dîner.

Le lendemain, je me levai reposée et prête à affronter une nouvelle journée de cours. J'ouvris mes rideau en souriant, m'apprêtant à recevoir les rayons du soleil sur le visage, mais…. Rien. Je rouvris les yeux et découvris avec déception que le soleil avait été remplacé par de gros nuages gris. L'été à Forks était bien fini. Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner et partis pour le lycée. J'arrivai en avance et pus parler avec Angéla et Jessica avant mon premier cours. Mike se joignit à nous et nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers notre cours de Biologie appliquée. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà arrivée et nous prîmes places à deux paillasses vides. Le professeur entra et referma la porte derrière lui et nous demanda de sortir nos livres. Je me baissai pour attraper mon sac, mais à cause de la hauteur du tabouret, je mis bien plus de temps que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Au moment où j'arrivai enfin à mettre la main sur mon manuel, j'entendis la porte de la classe s'ouvrir. Je me redressai alors rapidement pour voir qui venait d'entrer, et entendis en même temps la voix de notre proviseur retentir dans la pièce.

Il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui, mais je ne pouvais pas encore distinguer son visage. Le proviseur bougea et je pus enfin voir le nouvel élève… J'eus alors le choc de ma vie… Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter définitivement tant l'émotion que je ressentis était intense. Mes yeux ne purent quitter son visage, je dus me pincer afin de vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve… Non, c'était bien la réalité… Il était bien là. Sans m'en rendre compte mes yeux avait accroché les siens… Ce vert émeraude si parfait. La voix du proviseur nous présentant le nouvel élève, et nous invitant à lui souhaiter la bienvenue me rendit un peu mes moyens et je pris alors seulement conscience que lui aussi me regardait. Son regard pénétrant était vrillé sur moi, et il arborait même un petit sourire en coin… parfaitement irrésistible.

J'avais eu tort de penser qu'il pouvait être effrayant, je savais maintenant que c'était l'obscurité de la ruelle qui m'avait donné cette impression, car là… En pleine lumière, et de jour, il était tout simplement… Parfait. Mon cœur tapait toujours aussi fort dans ma poitrine, une goutte de sueur perla même le long de ma joue. C'est alors, qu'il ferma les yeux et arbora une expression indéfinissable pendant un très bref instant, qui disparut immédiatement lorsqu'il les rouvrit.

Il fit alors une chose qui m'acheva littéralement, il bougea la tête en un mouvement léger, tout en me fixant toujours. Il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles : il m'avait reconnu. Je sentis alors la chaleur envahir tout mon corps et se concentrer sur mes joues, je mis mes mains dessus : elles étaient brûlantes. Je devais être rouge écarlate… Prise de honte, je cachai mes joues à l'aide de mes cheveux et baissai les yeux.

-Accueillez-le comme il se doit, il vient d'arriver en ville et ne connait personne. Enfin personne mis à part sa famille, déclara le proviseur de sa grosse voix, en se tournant vers son élève. Je vous présente donc Edward Cullen. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, Edward, ajouta-t-il au jeune homme, en lui désignant la seule place de libre… Celle qui se trouvait à côté de moi.

Mon cerveau venait sûrement de se déconnecter car je restai sans réaction. Ce fut la voix de Jessica, juste derrière moi, qui me sortit de ma transe.

-Bella, pstttt… Il a dit Cullen, hein ? murmura-t-elle.

-Heu… Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu, fis-je distraitement.

-Cullen… Comme le Dr Cullen ? Comme la fratrie Cullen… du lycée ?

-Je… J'en sais rien Jess…, bredouillai-je.

Edward Cullen. Ainsi c'était son nom. Se pouvait-il qu'il fasse également partie de cette étrange fratrie ? En tout cas, il y avait une certaine ressemblance… Il avait la même beauté parfaite. C'est alors qu'il se déplaça, d'une démarche gracieuse et fluide, jusqu'à la chaise vide, à côté de moi. Il arborait toujours son irrésistible sourire en coin et s'assit sans un bruit.

-Très bien, vous êtes installé Mr Cullen, je peux commencer ? demanda aimablement Mr Molina.

-Oui, monsieur, dit-il d'une voix totalement envoûtante.

Sa voix… Son ténor, raisonna dans ma tête et me renvoya plusieurs mois en arrière dans cette ruelle sombre. À ce moment là, elle était pleine de colère, au contraire d'aujourd'hui où elle était… simplement parfaite. Tout en lui était parfait…

-Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen. On se connait je crois, me dit-il doucement, alors que mon cœur accéléra dangereusement dans ma poitrine.

-Enchantée, répondis-je tout bas avant de me présenter à mon tour. Moi, c'est Bella… Swan.

-Je sais, déclara-t-il avec aplomb. Tu es la fille du chef Swan, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… Oui, bredouillai-je perturbée.

Comment savait-il ça ? Je me retournai alors vivement vers le tableau, incapable de soutenir son regard insistant plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'une question me brûle les lèvres.

-Es-tu… le fils du Dr Cullen ? lui demandai-je discrètement, sans quitter le professeur des yeux.

Comme il ne me répondait pas, je posai finalement mon regard sur lui et vit qu'il me regardait d'un air amusé.

-Adoptif, mais oui, je suis bien un des fils de Carlisle Cullen. Je dirais même que je suis son préféré, sans me vanter… mais chut, ne le répète pas à mes frères et sœurs, hein ? dit-il d'une voix où je crus deviner une pointe d'ironie.

Le reste du cours se passa plus normalement. J'essayai de me concentrer sur ce que racontait Mr Molina, sur les organismes unicellulaires, bien que de temps à temps je jetasse un rapide coup d'œil à Edward. À plusieurs reprises, je fus surprise de remarquer qu'il gardait les yeux fermés, semblant presque dormir. À la fin du cours, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il se leva lentement de son tabouret et me refit le coup du sourire en coin ravageur, avant de s'adresser à moi, de son timbre velouté.

-J'espère que l'on aura d'autres cours en commun, sinon on aura bien l'occasion de se recroiser d'ici mardi prochain. À plus, Bella, finit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je le regardai s'éloigner et alors qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir, j'entendis la voix de Jessica dans mon dos.

-Alors Bella… Tu as pu discuter avec lui ? fit-elle toute excitée.

-Euh… Un peu.

-Ohlala il est vraiment canon, tu n'trouves pas ? C'est le fils du docteur ou pas ?

-Euh, oui il est… pas mal, tempérai-je pour ne pas qu'elle s'emballe. Et oui, c'est bien son fils.

…

-Bella ? Youhou… Tu rêves ou quoi ?

-Hein ? Euh non… Je pensais juste à mon cours d'après, il faut que j'y aille, mentis-je.

La vérité était que je ne réalisai pas encore tout à fait ce qui venait de se passer pendant cette heure. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que ce mystérieux garçon hantait mes rêves et mes pensées et voilà qu'il débarquait dans mon lycée. Pendant toute la journée, je ne pensai qu'à lui et au-delà de sa personne, c'était surtout la raison de son arrivée à Forks qui me troublait. Pourquoi se trouvait-il à Port-Angeles l'année dernière, alors que sa famille était à Forks ? Et pourquoi cette année, avait-il décidé de venir au lycée, ici ? Décidemment, ce garçon était plein de mystères.

Une fois mon dernier cours terminé, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture, toujours prise par mes réflexions, quand je l'aperçus sur le parking. Il se tenait près de sa voiture, une Volvo argentée flambant neuve, et me fit un signe de la main. Je lui répondis de la même façon et entrai rapidement dans ma voiture, sentant mon cœur s'emballer. Pourquoi me faisait-il cet effet ? Il était certes plutôt craquant mais… Quelque chose en lui me gênait, il était trop sûr de lui… presque arrogant. Je mis le contact en soupirant, et lançai un regard dans le rétroviseur pour sortir de ma place, c'est alors que je les vis. Les autres Cullen se tenaient à quelques mètres de leur frère, mais ils arboraient tous une expression bizarre. Un mélange de méfiance et d'étonnement. Je n'y prêtai pas plus d'attention et rentrai chez moi.

Pendant toute la soirée, je restai silencieuse, ce qui heureusement ne gênait pas Charlie, et montai rapidement me mettre au lit. J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil, mais le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec une certitude : j'avais rêvé d'Edward Cullen.

**Pov Edward**

La retrouver… Voilà ce que j'avais en tête depuis deux semaines. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi je voulais tant la revoir. Était-ce son parfum si envoutant, ou le fait que je ne pouvais pas lire en elle ? Je ne savais même pas ce que je comptais faire, si jamais j'arrivais à la retrouver.

J'avais une furieuse envie de m'abreuver avec son sang, mais d'un autre côté, la tuer m'horrifiait. À cause du fait que je ne voulais pas être un assassin…. À cause de Carlisle… Mais surtout, à cause du sentiment étrange que je ressentais au plus profond de moi.

Mes recherches commencèrent vraiment après que j'aie perdu sa trace olfactive. C'est là que mon don me servit énormément, car grâce à lui je pus obtenir un renseignement crucial : la fille et ses deux amies venaient de Forks.

La trace s'arrêtant devant un restaurant, je tentai le coup et entrai pour vérifier.

-Monsieur, excusez-moi, me dit un serveur en s'approchant de moi. Nous ne servons plus à cette heure, désolé.

-Non… Je ne viens pas manger, mais pour un renseignement…

-Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour…

Je lui tendis discrètement un billet de cent Dollars.

-Rien d'illégal, je vous rassure, murmurai-je. Juste un renseignement.

-Ok, de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Je devais rejoindre trois amies ici ce soir mais mon avion a eu du retard et mon portable m'a lâché, donc pas moyen de les prévenir de mon retard. L'une d'entre elle avait les cheveux long et bouclé et des yeux chocolat...

-Oh oui, je vois, me coupa-t-il. Trois très jolies filles, j'ai d'ailleurs plus ou moins tenté ma chance mais… sans succès. Elles sont parties il y a quelques heures, mais en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-_Tu viens déjà de le faire, maintenant je sais à quoi ressemblent ses amies,_ pensai-je en esquissant un sourire.

-Je… Peut-être qu'elles auraient dit où elles comptaient aller après… Un indice, n'importe quoi qui me permettrait de les retrouver…

-Hum, attendez, j'ai une idée… Une de mes collègues s'est chargée de cette table en fin de service… Je peux lui demander.

-Cela serait très gentil de votre part, fis-je en lui déposant le billet dans la main qu'il me tendait.

Il fourra le billet dans sa poche et partit vers les cuisine, il revint deux minutes plus tard avec une petite blonde, mais je savais déjà ce que je voulais savoir.

-Bonsoir, me dit-elle poliment. Je me rappelle des jeunes filles, en fait je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose à part qu'elles ont parlé d'un bal… Elles avaient des sacs, et venaient certainement de s'acheter leur robe. Je leur ai demandé de quelle école elles étaient et m'ont répondue « du lycée de Forks ». C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire…

Elle semblait désolée, mais moi au contraire j'étais… excité. J'avais enfin une vraie piste, Forks était une petite ville, même s'il me fallait six mois, je finirais par la trouver.

Dès le lendemain, je partis pour Forks après avoir lâché un « j'ai des trucs à faire » pas très convaincant à ma compagne. Je décidai de commencer par le lycée, il me suffisait de rester à l'extérieur du parking, où je pouvais ainsi scanner les esprits de tous les élèves, sans être vu.

Au bout de deux heures, des pensées entrèrent dans ma tête… Des pensées que je connaissais, et qui compliquaient les choses.

-_Pas eux… pas ici,_ grondai-je intérieurement.

Je m'enfonçai alors dans la forêt et essayai de trouver leurs traces. Je déboulai par un petit chemin sur une grande maison blanche, perdu au milieu des arbres. Pas de doutes, ils étaient tous là et depuis un petit moment apparemment.

La présence de ma famille à Forks compliquait tous mes plans. La petite brune ne manquerait pas de me voir dans une de ses visions, et si je risquai de faire du mal à l'humaine… Ils m'en empêcheraient, et ça il n'en était pas question.

Voilà comment je me retrouvai dans mon minable appartement à tourner comme un lion en cage, en essayant de trouver une solution. Pendant deux semaines, j'essayai de voir toutes les options… Je ne pouvais pas les provoquer, ils étaient trop nombreux. Ma seule chance résidait dans le fait qu'Alice ne voit pas mon futur… Mais oui c'était ça la solution, je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je comptai faire en revoyant cette fille, donc le lutin extralucide ne devait rien voir non plus.

Je ne devais pas me focaliser sur le moment où je la verrais, mais juste sur le fait de la retrouver… C'était la première étape.

En retournant au lycée, je m'aperçus que le bal de fin d'année avait lieu le soir même.

-_Parfait_, pensai-je ravi.

Je me pointai donc le soir même près du gymnase où avait lieu la fête, sans me faire remarquer. Je ne devais pas m'approcher trop près, pour ne pas que mes frères et sœurs sentent mon odeur, je me cachai donc dans le bois qui bordait le lycée. Heureusement que mon don fonctionnait à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distance.

Je me concentrai sur l'intérieur de la salle, espérant voir le visage tant espéré dans la tête d'un de ces élèves. Elle était jolie… Elle devait bien avoir des prétendants…

-Gagné ! fis-je à haute voix.

Elle était là, dans la tête d'un gars… Ils dansaient, elle ne paraissait pas très heureuse. Je pus voir très facilement toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin. Ce gars était son petit-ami mais apparemment il partait en vacances. Parfait, j'aurais le champ libre pour agir. Soudain, la fille apparue dans la tête d'un autre gars, et un prénom revint plusieurs fois… Bella… Pas de doute, c'était elle, c'était son prénom… Elle s'appelait Bella. Joli, très joli même.

Je restai un moment, espérait inconsciemment que je la verrai sortir. Soudain, les pensées du gars m'alertèrent : il allait la raccompagner. C'était parfait, je n'avais plus qu'à les suivre et ainsi je connaitrai enfin son adresse. J'attendis que l'autre parte pour m'approcher de la boite-aux-lettres. Résidence Swan. Bella Swan, j'avais enfin tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je rentrai alors chez moi, et ce soir là, ma partenaire de jeux fut plus que ravie de ma bonne humeur… et de ce que nous fîmes ensuite.

Je ne revins pas la voir avant plusieurs jours. En fait, je ne savais pas quelle attitude adoptée maintenant que je pouvais aller la voir n'importe quand. Je ne devais pas prendre de décision si je ne voulais pas qu'Alice me voie et fasse tout échouer… J'étais trop prêt du but maintenant. Donc au bout d'une semaine, je me décidai à aller la voir, enfin… moi je la verrais… J'entrai sans problème dans la maison endormie, et trouvait ensuite sa chambre grâce à son merveilleux parfum. Je n'étais qu'a deux pas d'elle… Elle dormait paisiblement. Sa chambre était saturée de son odeur, et je me sentis mal… Ma gorge se mit à me brûler, réveillant mes plus sombres instincts.

-_Quel idiot_, rageai-je intérieurement, en tentant de me contrôler.

Je n'avais même pas pris la précaution de me nourrir, avant de venir. À cause de mon oubli, elle était en danger… Je pouvais la tuer en une fraction de seconde… Je restai pendant presqu'une minute confronter à une horrible lutte intérieure. Il serait si simple de la mordre… de goûter son sang, et de laisser le venin agir, ainsi elle serait comme moi, une créature de la nuit… On pourrait rester toute l'éternité ensemble. Mais… et si elle ne voulait pas de moi ? Ou si une fois transformée, son sang exquis se figeant dans ses veines, elle ne m'attirait plus ?

Non. Non. Non. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, je voulais qu'elle me connaisse… Je voulais la connaître, et tout lui dire. Et peut-être même la présenter à ma famille.

Je sortis alors rapidement et une fois dehors, pris une grande bouffée d'air propre. Je me sentais déjà mieux, j'avais réussi. Je lançai un dernier regard vers sa chambre, avant de filer à travers la forêt.

-_Dors, ma Bella… Dors_, pensai-je heureux.

Je filai à travers les arbres et rejoignis mon terrain de chasse favori : le centre-ville de Port-Angeles. Cette petite excursion nocturne m'avait ouvert l'appétit : il était temps pour moi de partir chasser.

Mes visites à Bella se firent ensuite de plus en plus rapprochées. Je revins une deuxième fois, quelques jours après la première puis tous les deux jours et enfin tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin du mois de Juillet. À chaque visite, je me testai de plus en plus. Je devais me contrôler en sa présence, avoir envie de la vider de son sang à chaque fois que je la verrais, n'étais pas une bonne façon pour devenir proches. Ainsi, à ma troisième ou quatrième visite, j'osai enfin la toucher. D'abord timidement, du bout des doigts. Le contact me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, tant sa peau était chaude et douce. Elle bougea mais ne se réveilla pas, à mon grand soulagement. Je pris ensuite l'habitude de seulement la regarder dormir, visite après visite, je m'habituai à son parfum si subtil, mais son sang m'attirait toujours autant. Il me fallait me nourrir avant chaque visite pour tenir le coup et ma gorge me brûlait énormément, malgré tout.

Chaque nuit, où je lui rendais visite, j'essayai également de pénétrer son esprit endormi. Mais toujours rien, et c'était particulièrement frustrant. Elle semblait immunisée contre mon don, ce qui aurait certainement beaucoup plu à Carlisle. Penser à lui, me fit soudain cogiter sur le fait qu'Alice ne m'avait toujours pas contacté. Là, il était clair que si elle me surveillait, comme je le craignais, elle devait savoir. Je repoussai cette pensée au fin fond de ma tête et posai les yeux sur ma belle endormie.

Ma routine commençait à s'installer quand un évènement vint tout chambouler. C'était le 1er août, je venais d'arriver devant chez elle quand je sentis une odeur bizarre… désagréable même. Je me cachai alors dans le bois près de la maison et attendis. J'entendis des pensées arriver… On aurait dit qu'elles provenaient de plusieurs personnes… Bizarre. Je vis alors débouler de l'autre côté de la maison, un énorme loup, qui se métamorphosa en humain.

-_Un… Un modificateur_, m'étonnai-je intérieurement.

Carlisle m'en avait vaguement parlé un jour, mais je n'en avais jamais vu. Décidément, cette petite ville baignait dans le paranormal !

Le jeune homme mit son short et grimpa sans problème à la fenêtre. Je pus suivre leur conversation à travers son esprit et me réjouis d'apprendre qu'ils venaient de rompre. Bella était maintenant célibataire, et elle serait sûrement triste… Elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour la consoler… Ce doux rêve me tenta… Être cette personne pour elle… Je repris mes esprits en soupirant, conscient que ça ne serait jamais possible, car je n'étais plus humain. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation en vampire, je regrettai mon humanité.

Le loup finit par sortir par la fenêtre et s'en alla à travers bois, j'attendis de ne plus entendre ses pensées pour monter à mon tour à l'arbre qui trônait devant la fenêtre de Bella. J'attendis qu'elle s'endorme et entrai silencieusement par la fenêtre cette fois. Je restai toute la nuit, l'écoutant parler dans son sommeil et caressant ses cheveux du bout des doigts pour ne pas la réveiller.

Aux premières lueurs du soleil, je partis à regrets, me rendant compte de ma totale dépendance à cette fragile humaine. Je fonçai alors à travers bois, comme à chaque fois, pour rentrer retrouver celle qui me servait de substitut. La situation rendait au moins quelqu'un heureux, c'était déjà ça. Le lendemain, je changeai un peu mes habitudes et allai marcher pour réfléchir.

Après un moment de réflexion, j'en vins à la conclusion, qu'il y avait trois choses donc j'étais sûr et certain.

La première : j'étais totalement dépendant de Bella, j'avais besoin de sentir son odeur et de toucher sa peau… Elle était comme une drogue pour moi.

La deuxième : je serais prêt à tout pour elle, prêt à tout pour la protéger… même à tuer.

Et la troisième : je ne supportais pas l'idée de rester dans l'ombre, je voulais qu'elle me connaisse, je voulais faire partie de sa vie… Même au risque de voir débarquer le clan Cullen au grand complet pour m'en empêcher.

Une fois que j'eus pris conscience de cela, je me sentis libéré d'un poids énorme. Je savais exactement ce qu'il me restait à faire, et j'allai m'y mettre dès que possible.

-Lycée de Forks… Me voilà ! dis-je à voix haute, avec un large sourire.

**Pov Alice**

Ces derniers temps, les visions du futur d'Edward étaient soit floues, soit contradictoires. Mais cette fois c'était différent, la vision qui me frappa alors que je venais à peine de passer la porte, était aussi nette qu'une émission haute-définition sur l'écran plasma du salon. Il venait enfin de prendre sa décision, et j'espérai vraiment que ce soit la bonne… Pour lui, pour notre famille… Et surtout pour Bella Swan…

-Non Kate… Il ne part pas… balbutiai-je, pour répondre à ma belle-sœur.

Toute ma famille se tourna vers moi et ils attendirent en silence que je leur dévoile le contenu de ma vision. Même Damon attendit patiemment que je parle.

-C'est grave ? s'inquiéta Jasper, au bout d'un moment.

-Non, c'est… surprenant, c'est tout, fis-je toujours aussi interloquée. Il… est là. Il est à… Forks. Je l'ai vu… au lycée de Forks ! révélai-je enfin après un long silence.

-Comment ça au lycée de Forks ? s'exclama Carlisle, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Raconte-moi exactement ce que tu as vu, Alice.

-Oui… Je… Il…

Jasper me prit alors par la main et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé du salon.

-Respire, me souffla-t-il doucement. Concentre-toi et raconte-nous…

-Ok, fis-je en reprenant mes esprits. J'ai eu plusieurs flashs… Je le vois entrer en classe avec le proviseur… C'est son premier jour, il porte des lentilles et il a l'air… normal. Ensuite, je le vois sur le parking… Près de sa voiture… Nous arrivons, et… Bah, plus rien.

-Oh ! fit Carlisle l'air perdu. Pourquoi a-t-il décidé si brusquement de venir au lycée ? C'est… si étrange…

-Je sais pourquoi, il est ici, murmurai-je les yeux perdus dans le vide.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir leur dire ? me dit Jasper en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens

-Oui, il le faut. C'est important… Elle est importante.

-Elle ? s'étonna Emmett.

-Oui, elle, confirmai-je. Bella Swan. Une élève du lycée…

-La fille du Chef Swan ? me coupa Carlisle de plus en plus abasourdi.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et poursuivis.

-J'ai omis de vous parler du petit incident de Port-Angeles, avouai-je gênée.

-Quoi ? Il l'a attaquée… C'est ça ? gloussa Emmett.

-Mais non, gros crétin ! grondai-je en lui assenant une claque sur l'épaule. Au contraire, il l'a sauvée…

-Sauvée ? répliqua Kate d'un air médusé. Les vampires non-végétariens ne sont pas censés sauver les gens, il me semble !

-Oui. Pour résumer, elle allait se faire agresser par des mecs pas clairs et il les a faits fuir.

Je tus volontairement les détails et le sort qu'il avait réservé aux quatre hommes.

-Peut-être a-t-il changé ? déclara Esmée d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

-Non Esmée, il n'est toujours pas décidé à devenir végétarien, désolée…

-Oh, dommage… soupira-t-elle visiblement déçue.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que la fille du chef Swan est importante ? reprit Carlisle intéressé.

-C'est… pour elle, qu'il vient au lycée… Pour la revoir.

-Notre cher frère serait-il tombé amoureux… d'une humaine ? railla Rosalie d'une voix presque méprisante.

-Ce n'est pas ça, expliquai-je. Mais, cette fille pourrait être la clé… de son retour parmi nous.

Ma dernière révélation laissa tout le monde perplexe, le silence se fit bientôt pesant, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle le rompe.

-Je te fais confiance, Alice, me sourit-il alors. Que doit-on faire à ton avis ?

-Rien. Jusqu'à cette fameuse rencontre sur le parking, nous devons agir normalement, sans chercher à entrer en contact avec lui.

Tout le monde accepta de jouer le jeu et nous reprîmes nos activités. Je montai dans ma chambre, en emportant Jasper avec moi. Une fois dans notre chambre, je me laissai tomber sur notre lit en soupirant.

-Tu as bien fait de leur dire, me rassura Jasper en souriant.

-Hum… Bien obligée, ripostai-je bougonne.

-Carlisle et Esmée étaient soulagés de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas attaquée, et fiers d'apprendre qu'il l'avait sauvée.

-Tant mieux, répondis-je en esquissant un début de sourire.

-Je peux te poser une question, Lily ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi le défends-tu avec autant d'acharnement ? Je ne suis pas certain qu'il le mérite…

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! le grondai-je alors. Il… Edward est quelqu'un de bien, je le sais… Il… ne le sait pas encore, c'est tout…

Il ne broncha pas, et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Veux-tu me parler de ta vision le concernant ? Je ne dirais rien, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance…

-Je ne peux pas Jazz', soupirai-je alors, cette vision est trop lointaine. Elle dépend de trop de chose, et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle va se réaliser.

-Je te connais, Lily… Je sais que tu feras tout pour que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, il me connaissait. Et il savait aussi comment me remonter le moral. Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire et lui sautai au cou.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

-Oui je sais, ma belle, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Notre rentrée fut légèrement décalée à cause du beau temps, je comprenais enfin pourquoi j'avais vu Edward au lycée seulement en deuxième semaine. Heureusement que notre père, était quelqu'un d'influent à Forks, et que le proviseur gobait sans broncher toutes les excuses qu'il donnait pour justifier nos absences. Le mardi suivant, je réunis tous mes frères et sœurs dans le salon avant de partir pour le lycée.

-D'après ma vision, c'est aujourd'hui que nous devons croiser Edward au lycée. Aucun d'entre vous ne doit essayer de le trouver ou de lui parler avant ce soir, c'est bien d'accord ? exigeai-je.

Ils eurent différentes réaction, mais finirent tous par accepter ma demande.

-Tu n'as toujours pas eu la suite de ta vision ? me demanda Damon alors que nous nous dirigions vers les voitures.

-Hum… Non, avouai-je.

-Bizarre…

-Non, c'est plutôt logique en fait. Je pense qu'il ne sait pas quelle attitude avoir face à nous. C'est une bonne chose, je pense car la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, il ne voulait pas devenir végétarien, là, s'il commence à se mêler aux humains, je trouve que c'est un pas vers un changement.

-Tu n'as pas tort, petite sœur, fit-il en me souriant.

Damon était vraiment gentil, j'étais heureuse qu'il fasse partie de notre famille. J'étais persuadé qu'il s'entendrait bien avoir Edward, si ce dernier y mettait du sien.

Nous prîmes la route pour le lycée et la journée commença normalement. Je retrouvai les autres à l'heure du repas, aucun d'eux n'étaient tombé sur Edward. Je vérifiai discrètement s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis, et fus rassurée de constater qu'il nous attendrait d'ici quelques heures, sur le parking. Mes cours de l'après-midi furent pénibles à suivre, tant j'avais hâte de sortir du lycée. Finalement, la sonnerie du dernier cours retentit enfin, et je retrouvai tout le monde dans le hall d'entrée.

-Alors ça y est, hein, fanfaronna Emmett de sa grosse voix, on va enfin revoir notre super frangin !

C'était ironique bien sûr, je sentais bien que mis à part Jasper qui me soutenait, les autres ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil cette rencontre soudaine.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au parking, et l'aperçûmes tout de suite. C'était impossible de le rater, il était debout près d'une Volvo rutilante, et faisait un signe de la main à quelqu'un.

-_Edward… On peut peut-être… parler_, pensai-je bien distinctement.

Il lui fallu à peine une seconde pour réagir. Il tourna d'abord la tête vers nous, son sourire s'effaça et il fronça les sourcils. Il mit ses deux mains dans les poches de son jean et nous fit un petit signe de tête. Était-ce pour me répondre ou était-ce juste pour nous saluer ?

-Bon allez, vous attendez quoi là, fit brusquement Emmett en s'avançant d'un pas.

Jasper le retint par le bras.

-Non Em'… Reste là. Laisse-le venir à nous. Laissons-le décider, je le sens… nerveux.

Je me retournai vers Edward, et pus constater qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il nous fixait toujours… Il devait certainement être en train de scanner nos esprits, afin d'anticiper nos réactions… Bonnes ou mauvaises.

Il se décida finalement à bouger, et fit lentement les quelques pas qui le séparait de nous.

-_Je suis contente de te voir_, pensai-je pour l'encourager, tout en affichant en grand sourire.

Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, mais je me sentais proche de lui. Je le comprenais, et j'avais envie de l'aider.

- Ça faisait longtemps, murmura-t-il d'une voix prudente.

-Trop, ajoutai-je vivement. Comment vas-tu ?

-Moi ? Très bien merci, sourit-il alors. Ça me fait plaisir de… vous voir… tous.

Sur ces paroles, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sauter au cou. Je regrettai aussitôt mon acte, le trouvant en fin de compte, en peu déplacé. Mais, il referma ses bras sur moi, ce qui me rassura.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre, plaisanta-t-il à mon oreille.

-Et toi, tu es quelqu'un de… difficile à cerner, répliquai-je en me détachant de lui.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je.

-Pour n'avoir rien dit. Pour Port-Angeles… Et surtout, pour Bella…

-Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix, fis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Je retournai auprès des autres et il me suivit.

-Alors ça y est, tu rentres au bercail ! lança Emmett sur un ton enjoué.

-Hum non… Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je voulais juste, que vous sachiez que j'étais également à Forks. Mais je ne viens pas pour vivre avec vous, ou devenir végétarien. Désolé.

-Tu pourrais peut-être…

-Non Alice… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ils me manquent mais… Je ne supporterais pas leur déception, ça peut paraître lâche mais…

-Mais non, Edward… Ne t'en fais pas, je leur dirais, ils comprendront.

-Merci. Pour la version officielle, continua-t-il, j'ai déjà dit au directeur que je ne vivais pas avec le reste de ma famille. Je pense que ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde.

Il nous regarda chacun notre tour, et commença à reculer.

-On se verra en cours, nous lança-t-il avant de nous tourner le dos et de partir d'un pas rapide vers sa voiture.

Il démarra bruyamment et sortit rapidement du parking.

-Tout ça pour ça, grommela froidement Rosalie.

Nous rentrâmes ensuite à la villa, pour informer Carlisle et Esmée. Je leur résumai la rencontre, en ajoutant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à les voir. Esmée soupira, le regard triste.

-Bon, je pense qu'il va falloir prévenir les Quileutes. Edward fait partie de notre famille, je pense qu'il sera assez intelligent pour se nourrir en dehors de la ville. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe sur un loup et l'attaque.

J'acquiesçai, et montai dans ma chambre pour réfléchir. Une fois seule, je m'allongeai sur mon lit et repensai à lui, à elle… À la vision, que j'avais eue. J'allai devoir les surveiller tous les deux, maintenant. Je n'étais pas sûre du tout d'avoir choisi la bonne alternative, mais y en avait-il vraiment une ? Dans tous les cas, un des deux souffrirait… Voilà pourquoi j'avais opté pour celui qui les gardait tous les deux en vie…

* * *

_**Alorsssssssssss ? Elle est gentille ma fin là, hein ?**_

_**Bah faut bien s'arrêter quelque part de toute façon XD**_

_**N'oubliez pas : une review = Un teaser du prochain chapitre ;)**_

_**Comment voyez-vous la suite ? j'attends vos idées en review, comme d'hab ^^**_

_**Je vous retrouve dans peu de temps pour le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous.**_

_**Aly.**_


	6. Chap 05 : Se découvrir

_**Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu :DD C'est énorme !**_

_**Je suis ravie de constater que cette fic vous plait, du coup je vous annonce que j'ai mis les grandes lignes au brouillon et pour l'instant j'ai déjà au moins 22 chapitres ^^**_

_**Je remercie aussi les personnes pour les mise en alerte et favoris, j'espère vous lire en review bientôt**_

_**Un grand merci à mes Bêta chéries XD avec qui je délire bien lors des lectures tests.**_

_**Trève de blabla, bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas.**_

* * *

**- Chapitre 05 – Se découvrir -**

**Pov Bella**

-Alors, ton week-end chez ta mère… C'était comment ? me demanda vivement Angéla, juste avant que notre professeur de Maths n'arrive.

-Oh bah, ça va… Soleil, chaleur… Le pied, quoi ? fis-je d'un air faussement abattu.

-Bella… Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais… Joyeux anniversaire, me dit-elle tout bas, tout en souriant.

-Merci Angie. Une deuxième fois, lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Mon amie savait que je n'aimais pas particulièrement fêter mon anniversaire. Cette année, j'avais eu la chance qu'il tombe pendant le week-end, et il était finalement passé assez inaperçu.

-Allez ! Dis-moi donc, ce que tes parents t'ont offert, continua-t-elle curieuse, alors que le professeur commençait son cours.

-Ah ! Ne m'en parle pas, fis-je d'un air navré. Cette année, tout ça parce que ce sont mes 18 ans, ils se sont surpassés.

-Wow, super ! C'est quoi… Une nouvelle voiture ?

-Euh non, pas à ce point-là, rectifiai-je amusée par son enthousiasme. Ils m'ont payé des cours… de piano.

-Des cours de piano ? répéta-t-elle surprise. Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano…

-En fait, techniquement… Je ne joue pas, et c'est pour ça qu'ils m'offrent des cours. J'ai toujours aimé la musique… Toutes les musiques, même le classique. Et, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir mon propre piano.

-C'est un super cadeau, tu dois être ravie.

J'acquiesçai de la tête avant de reprendre discrètement.

-Les cours sont le jeudi soir, à l'école de musique près du lycée.

À la fin du cours, nous nous séparâmes et je filai rejoindre ma classe de Langues. Après les cours de la matinée, je rejoignis mes amis pour déjeuner, à la cantine du lycée. Je m'assis à côté d'Angéla qui elle-même était assise à côté de Ben, son nouveau petit-ami. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné avec Eric le soir du bal, et finalement elle avait plus dansé avec Ben qu'avec son cavalier attitré. Ces deux là ne se quittaient plus, j'étais heureuse pour elle… même si je l'enviais.

Le repas fut agréable et animé, mais je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise, malgré tout. Mes deux meilleures amies, Jess et Angie, étaient en couple, et moi non. Même lorsque j'étais avec Jake, ce n'était pas pareil car il n'était pas avec nous au lycée. Là, je me sentais seule… Je ne pouvais décemment pas leur en vouloir, mais mes amies étaient beaucoup moins disponibles pour nos discussions ou nos sorties entre filles.

Le jeudi soir arriva rapidement, et je me rendis à l'école de musique, pour mon tout premier cours. J'étais un peu stressée, mais le cours se passa bien. La professeure, qui voulait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom : Mary, était très gentille et très patiente. Le cours se déroula en deux étapes, 1h de perfectionnement au solfège où nous étions cinq élèves, puis 1h de cours privé, seule avec elle. Je rentrai tard à la maison, fatiguée mais épanouie. Je racontai ma journée à mon père, qui avait commandé des pizzas, puis après le repas, je montai me coucher.

Le lendemain, après une première heure en compagnie de Mike et Angéla. Je me retrouvai seule pour 1h de Littérature. Seule… enfin, c'était sans compter Alice Cullen.

-Salut Bella, me salua-t-elle de sa voix chantante, avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Bon… Bonjour Alice, Tu… n'étais pas dans ce cours vendredi dernier ? m'étonnai-je.

- Non en effet, j'étais en randonnée avec ma famille, m'expliqua-t-elle sans hésiter.

Le professeur entra et nous salua, avant de commencer son cours.

-Alors comme ça, tu es dans la classe de mon frère, reprit-elle à voix basse, pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Quelle classe et… Quel frère, répliquai-je peu concentrée sur sa question.

-Biologie. Edward.

En entendant ce prénom, je me tournai vivement vers elle, complètement concernée, cette fois.

-Euh, oui. Pourquoi est-il rentré plus tard que vous ? demandais-je avidement.

-C'est une très longue histoire, me répondit-elle évasive. Mais bon pour résumer, on va dire qu'il est en pleine divergence d'opinion avec nos parents, et… Il avait choisi de faire sa vie de son côté, enfin jusqu'à il y a encore quelques jours.

Elle me sourit mais ne rajouta rien.

Le reste du cours se passa en silence, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse.

-Dis-moi Bella…

-Oui ?

-Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre fois, quand je t'ai menti, commença-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour Port-Angeles, j'aurais du te dire que… c'était Edward…. Que c'était mon frère.

-Oh pour ça ! m'exclamai-je. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est oublié. Il est vrai que j'ai été très surprise de le voir débarquer dans mon cours de Biologie.

J'allais sortir lorsqu'elle me rattrapa par le bras.

-Attends, une dernière chose. Fais attention, il… peut être impulsif parfois… Évite de le contrarier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, conclut-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je sortis de la salle de classe, en essayant d'analyser ses paroles. Je laissai finalement tomber et me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers mon prochain cours. J'avais 1h de Musique et après je pourrais rejoindre les autres au self.

J'entrai dans la salle, et levai les yeux pour trouver une place libre, quand brusquement je me figeai sur place. Mes yeux venaient d''accrocher le regard vert émeraude de mon sauveur… Edward Cullen. Il me regardait en souriant, et me montra même la chaise vide à côté de lui. Comme je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas accepter, je me dirigeai vers lui et m'assis à ses côtés.

-Bonjour Bella, me fit-il aimablement. Je savais bien que l'on se reverrait rapidement.

**Pov Edward**

Cette rencontre avec eux, m'avait bien plus retourné, que ce que je leur avais laissé croire. J'étais complètement paumé… Je ne savais plus du tout ce que je voulais, ni les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à tourner le dos à mes parents. J'étais pourtant, à l'époque, tellement persuadé d'avoir raison… J'étais sûr de faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi… Jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps encore.

J'essayai de revenir en arrière pour voir à quel moment, ma vie avait complètement basculée… Passant en l'espace de deux secondes, de simple à compliquée.

Je n'eus pas besoin de chercher longtemps, j'avais déjà la réponse. Je savais qui était responsable de mon changement soudain. Elle qui avait bouleversé toutes mes certitudes… Bella. Son prénom était présent dans mon esprit à longueur de temps… Nuit et jour. Je venais même de m'inscrire dans le lycée d'une petite ville paumée, pour pouvoir être avec elle. Ma bêtise me fit sourire… Pourquoi voudrait-elle de moi ? Pourquoi voudrait-elle d'un monstre sans âme ? Elle ne savait même pas que les vampires existaient et je n'avais pas le droit de la mettre au courant. J'allais devoir lui mentir… faire semblant.

Lorsque je la vis enfin sortir du bâtiment principal, toutes mes préoccupations furent balayées en une fraction de seconde. Un rituel un peu malsain s'était installé inconsciemment. J'avais tellement besoin de la voir, qu'à peine mon dernier cours fini, je filai déposer ma voiture devant mon appart' pour revenir en courant au lycée et l'attendre. Je la suivais alors jusqu'à chez elle et traînais autour de la maison, afin d'essayer de suivre les conversations avec son père. Puis, lorsqu'elle montait pour se coucher, je grimpais à l'arbre attenant à la maison, et patientais jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, pour entrer dans sa chambre. Elle ne fermait plus sa fenêtre et je me prenais à espérer qu'inconsciemment, elle agissait ainsi pour m'encourager à entrer. C'était parfaitement idiot, mais… J'aimais cette idée.

Cette nuit là, la première après notre cours commun, je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom. Je crus avoir mal entendu… Pour quelle raison rêverait-elle de moi ? Mais elle le répéta à deux reprises, juste avant d'émettre de petits gémissements particulièrement adorables. Apparemment, je l'avais marquée et cela me remplis de joie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais heureux. Aux premières lueurs du jour, je m'éclipsai sans bruit, juste après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur son front et murmuré « À tout à l'heure » à son oreille.

Mon rituel se répéta le lendemain, et le surlendemain… Enfin presque. Je suivis sa voiture, comme à mon habitude, lorsqu'elle tourna brusquement au coin d'une rue. Elle s'arrêta sur le parking de… l'école de musique de Forks. Je restai à une distance acceptable, pour ne pas me faire remarquer. J'étais proche de l'explosion, tant le fait de rester à l'extérieur me rongeait. Je décidai donc d'entrer. Je trouvai sans mal la salle où elle se trouvait, et me postai à un endroit où je pouvais l'entrevoir sans être vu. Au bout d'une heure, les autres élèves sortirent et elle resta seule avec sa professeure.

Le piano. Ainsi, Bella prenait des cours de piano. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse aimer ça, au point de vouloir prendre des cours. C'est alors que je pris vraiment conscience que je ne la connaissais pas, et que j'allais devoir remédier à ça et vite. Je vis dans la tête de la jeune prof que le cours allait se finir, je sortis donc discrètement, mais au moment où je me dirigeai vers les arbres pour me cacher, j'entendis des pensées derrière moi.

-Alice ! dis-je à peine surpris, avant de me retourner.

Elle me toisa avec son regard pétillant et son petit sourire mutin.

-J'aurais du m'en douter…, ajoutai-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse. Je ne savais pas que tu étais son garde du corps. Je devrais peut-être la prévenir, elle serait sûrement ravie.

-Et moi, je suis sûre qu'elle apprécierait de savoir qu'un quasi-inconnu s'introduit toutes les nuits dans sa chambre, rétorqua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle marquait un point.

-Bon, ok, tu as gagné, fis-je embarrassé, ébouriffant mes cheveux avec ma main. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu n'as pas besoin de me surveiller, tu sais… Je ne vais rien lui faire.

-Peut-être… ou peut-être pas, fit-elle en rigolant.

Je me rembrunis, à l'idée qu'elle ait eu une vision peu flatteuse me concernant.

-Qu'as-tu vu ? grognai-je alors. J'ai le droit de savoir ce que je vais lui faire…

-Mais non, ce n'est pas ça du tout, me rassura-t-elle. J'avais juste envie de discuter un peu avec toi. J'ai des choses importantes à te dire, Edward.

-Oh ! Bah dans ce cas, vas-y, je t'écoute…

-Déjà, je voulais te remercier d'avoir joué le jeu sur le parking du lycée. Les autres n'ont pas été très cools avec toi, j'en suis désolée.

-C'est normal… Vu mon attitude ces dernières années, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils me sautent au cou, fis-je ironique.

-Hum bon… J'ai une autre chose importante à te dire, qui n'a rien à voir… Est-ce que tu connais La Push ?

-Euh oui, de nom. Je n'y suis jamais allé. Pourquoi ?

-Et il ne vaut mieux pas que tu essayes, rigola-t-elle d'un rire sans joie. Il s'agit de la réserve de la tribu Quileute, et il se trouve que les Quileutes sont… des loups-garous. Enfin des modificateurs plutôt…

-Ah, c'est donc ça ! m'exclamai-je. J'ai vu l'un d'entre eux, une nuit chez Bella. Apparemment il sortait avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ramène une fille dans ses bagages, en rentrant de vacances.

-Edward, tu sais que c'est très impoli d'espionner les gens ! me morigéna-t-elle.

Je baissai les yeux, histoire de donner le change.

-Tu es au courant du traité, il me semble, continua-t-elle avec sérieux.

-Oui.

-Tu sais donc qu'il est important que tu…

-Alice, voyons… Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais bien que je ne dois pas me nourrir à Forks. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir plusieurs de ces sales cabots puants, à mes trousses.

-Bien.

-Bien, répétai-je. On a fini je crois.

-Euh, encore une petite chose. Peux-tu me dire qui est cette fille avec qui tu fais des choses… répugnantes ? dit-elle en prenant un air dégouté.

-Non mais je rêve là ! grondai-je agacé. Et c'est toi qui me dis de ne pas espionner les gens !

-Désolée, mais je ne contrôle pas mes visions mon cher. Alors… cette fille…

-C'est personne, je ne te dirais rien, fis-je avant de la saisir par le bras, pour la tirer à l'abri des arbres. Elle sort, l'informai-je à voix basse.

-Je vais rentrer alors, m'annonça-t-elle. Sois sage…

-Très drôle, lançai-je alors qu'elle s'éclipsait déjà.

Elle était sympa cette fille. Sympa et drôle. C'était bon de savoir que j'avais au moins un allié dans ma famille, mis à part mes parents, bien sûr.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai de bonne heure au lycée, et me dirigeai vivement vers le bureau de Mme Cope, avec une idée en tête.

-Bonjour, Mme Cope, fis-je d'une voix mielleuse, pouvez-vous me sauver la vie ?

-Oh ! Euh… bafouilla-t-elle en levant les yeux de son roman. Tu…es le nouvel élève, c'est bien ça ? Edward, si je me rappelle bien… Que puis-je faire pour toi mon garçon ?

-J'ai un gros service à vous demander.

-Je ferais ce que je peux…

-En fait, comme vous le savez, j'ai manqué quelques jours et une de mes camarades m'a gentiment prêté ses cours pour que je récupère mon retard. Le problème, c'est que je devais lui rendre aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas quels cours elle a ce matin. Donc, si vous pouviez…

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, et tapota sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

-Quel est son nom ?

-Bella Swan.

-Hum… Alors, ce matin, elle a Histoire, puis Littérature et enfin Musique. Voilà, j'espère t'avoir aidé. Autre chose ?

-Super, vous avez bien dit Musique en troisième heure, n'est-ce pas ? J'y suis aussi, je pourrai donc lui rendre à ce moment là.

Je fis alors mine de repartir, puis fis mine de changer d'avis.

-Euh… Mme Cope… Pouvez-vous vérifier, que je suis bien inscrit pour le cours de Musique. J'ai… enfin, je ne suis plus sûr…

Elle regarda à nouveau, et fit une moue embêtée.

-Désolée Edward, tu n'es pas inscrit…

-Et, pouvez-vous m'arranger ça, la suppliai-je en utilisant tous les atouts de séduction que me donnait mon statut d'immortel. Ce cours est vraiment très important pour moi.

-Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit, mais… Pour toi, je veux bien faire une exception.

Elle m'adressa un sourire que je lui rendis aussitôt, la faisant rougir.

-Vous êtes la meilleure, surenchéris-je volontairement.

Cette fois, je me retournai pour de bon et partis en direction de mon premier cours. Il me faudrait patienter deux longues heures pour la revoir.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, je me rendis rapidement dans la salle de musique. Je donnai le mot que Mme Cope avait rédigé pour le professeur et je m'assis à un pupitre. Je commençai à scanner les esprits de mes camarades, espérant pouvoir ainsi la « voir » arriver.

Je dus attendre quelques minutes avant de finalement la voir franchir la porte. Elle leva les yeux, pour chercher un endroit où s'asseoir puis son regard chocolat s'ancra finalement au mien. Je lui souris, et l'invitai à s'asseoir près de moi. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je redoutai sa réaction. Et si elle refusait ? Heureusement, elle arbora un sourire timide et se dirigea vers moi. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui parler.

-Bonjour Bella. Je savais bien que l'on se reverrait rapidement.

-Je viens juste de sortir d'un cours avec ta sœur, m'annonça-t-elle, d'un air détaché.

-Laquelle ? demandai-je.

-Alice. Et… on a parlé de toi…

-De moi ? fis-je réellement étonné. J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop raconté d'horreurs sur mon compte.

-Elle m'a juste dit la raison de ton arrivée tardive au lycée, et… que tu étais parfois impulsif.

Elle prononça cette phrase en souriant, tout en sortant ses affaires. Je ne répondis rien, trop occupé à la regarder fixement, et a essayé de pénétrer son esprit. Rien, toujours rien. Je m'attendais à quoi, au juste, hein ? Cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'essayais, sans y parvenir. Pas la moindre brèche… Son esprit était réellement inviolable. C'était bien ma chance, il fallait que la seule personne capable de bloquer mon don, soit celle qui m'obsédait… L'ironie de la situation me fit sourire, puis je repris pied dans la réalité.

-Impulsif, répétai-je songeur, oui peut-être un peu. Je peux savoir ce que ma sœur t'a dit pour expliquer mon absence ?

-Divergence d'opinion avec vos parents, m'apprit-elle.

Alice était décidément une marrante. « Conflit familial » aurait été plus proche de la vérité et si je voulais être parfaitement honnête, « Caprice d'enfant gâté » était, à mon sens, ce qui collait le mieux à ma réaction, mais bon…

-On peut dire ça comme ça, lâchai-je alors tout bas.

Elle me regarda, les sourcils froncés, une ride de concentration se formant sur son front, puis elle reporta finalement son attention sur notre professeur, qui venait de commencer son cours.

Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer sur le cours, mes yeux étaient irrésistiblement attirés par ma jolie voisine. À plusieurs reprises, son regard chocolat se posa furtivement sur moi, j'eus même droit à un léger sourire… deux fois.

J'avais la sensation bizarre que tout mon corps se réchauffait, par sa simple présence à mes côtés. J'étais bien… enfin, mis à part la désagréable sensation dans ma gorge. Bella me faisait toujours cet effet, c'était le revers de la médaille, pourrait-on dire. Même si la douleur s'atténuait grâce aux nombreuses visites nocturnes que je lui rendais, elle était toujours là, comme pour me rappeler qui j'étais. À chaque fois que j'étais près d'elle, je devais lutter de toutes mes forces pour empêcher la partie sombre de mon être, de lui faire du mal.

Mais ça en valait le coup.

Chaque sourire… Chaque regard, rendait même ma douleur complètement insignifiante.

Bizarrement, cette heure de cours passa à une vitesse folle, contrairement au reste de la journée. À la sonnerie, elle se leva, me sourit et se dirigea vers la porte, pour se rendre au self. Je la suivis de loin, et m'installai seul à une table, après avoir pris mon plateau. Encore une fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction.

-Edward Cullen te mate, l'informa à voix basse, sa voisine de table.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde, puis elle baissa les yeux. Je vis ses joues prendre une adorable teinte rosée. À ma grande surprise, elle se leva de sa chaise, et après avoir murmuré quelques mots à son amie, vint vers moi.

-Tu ne manges pas avec tes frères et sœurs, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise, se trouvant face à moi.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une constatation, mais de celles qui sous-entendent une explication. Et je n'étais pas très doué, pour ce genre d'explications… celles qui parlaient de moi et de ma famille.

-On va dire que la plupart n'apprécie pas vraiment mon retour, fis-je évasif, en plantant mon regard dans le sien. N'oublie pas que… je suis le chouchou de mes parents.

En disant cela, je ne pus me retenir de sourire, en entendant les pensées quelque peu outrées de mes frères et sœurs, pourtant à l'autre bout de la cafétéria. Je tentai un rapide coup d'œil dans leur direction, et croisai alors leurs regards noirs.

-Si tu veux… enfin, si tu en as envie, hésita-t-elle tout à coup, tu peux te joindre à nous.

-Oh… Euh, c'est gentil, Bella, fis-je surpris de sa proposition. Mais, je suis quelqu'un de… solitaire.

-Bon… Tant pis, dit-elle déçue, en tournant les talons.

Je n'avais pas envie de la laisser partir, alors que j'avais la meilleure des opportunités de passer du temps avec elle.

-Attends, m'exclamai-je, en me levant vivement de ma chaise. Si tu veux… Tu peux rester… avec moi.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, son regard faisant la navette entre son groupe d'amis et moi, puis finalement, elle se décida et s'assit en face de moi.

-J'accepte à une condition, déclara-t-elle en me souriant.

-Heu, oui… Dis toujours, répondis-je méfiant.

-Tu réponds à mes questions.

-Je peux toujours essayer.

J'allais devoir ruser… et mentir. Encore une fois. J'aurais tellement aimé tout lui dire, j'étais persuadé qu'elle n'aurait rien dit à personne. Mais je ne pouvais pas. En plus, ce n'était certainement pas le lieu approprié pour une telle révélation.

Nous discutâmes donc pendant un petit moment, jouant le jeu des questions réponses, chacun notre tour. C'est ainsi que j'en appris beaucoup sur elle. Elle était fille unique, ses parents étaient divorcés mais sa mère s'était récemment remariée. Elle était venue à Forks pour permettre à sa mère de voyager avec son nouveau mari. Cette fille était capable de se sacrifier pour le bonheur des autres… C'était définitivement quelqu'un de bien.

Moi en revanche, je ne lui fournis que peu d'information croustillante, ce qui l'agaça d'ailleurs, au plus haut point.

-Est-ce que tu…

Elle semblait hésitante, se triturant les doigts et n'osant pas me regarder dans les yeux.

-… as une petite amie ?

-Non, mentis-je sans montrer la moindre hésitation.

En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

-Et toi ? enchaînai-je immédiatement.

-Euh… Moi… Je… Non, moi non plus. J'étais avec quelqu'un et nous avons rompu cet été.

-Désolé de l'apprendre, mentis-je à nouveau.

Je n'étais absolument pas désolé, bien au contraire…

Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment que la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit. Nous nous levâmes et prîmes séparément la direction de nos classes respectives.

J'étais content de lui avoir parlé, et je n'avais qu'une envie : Rester dans ma petite bulle. En arrivant devant la porte de mon cours, je changeai brusquement d'avis et repartis dans le sens inverse pour me rendre à l'accueil. Mme Cope me regarda d'un air suspicieux, jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse mon sourire en coin. Mon arme fétiche quant il s'agissait d'embobiner les humains. Après lui avoir expliqué que je ne me sentais pas bien du tout, et qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je rentre, elle accepta en insistant sur le fait que mon Docteur de père devait me faire un certificat à rapporter le lundi d'après sans fautes.

Je montai alors dans ma voiture, et partis faire un tour dans les rues de Forks. Je passai non loin de l'école de musique, ce qui me donna une idée. Je me garai sur le parking vide, et fis le tour du bâtiment pour trouver une entrée discrète. Après m'être introduit dans le bâtiment sans trop de problème, je me dirigeai vers la salle de cours de Bella. Le piano était toujours là. Je m'approchai de l'instrument, et en fis le tour, tout en laissant ma main glisser doucement sur le bois lisse.

Je m'assis alors face au clavier, un peu nostalgique, en pensant une nouvelle fois à ma famille… à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie avec eux. Je n'aurais eu qu'à demander pour avoir un piano de ce genre à la maison, j'aurais même pu entrer au conservatoire, si je l'avais voulu… Si seulement… Je ris doucement de moi-même à ces pensées car je ne savais même pas jouer. Je n'avais, pour ainsi dire, jamais posé les doigts sur une touche. Mais la musique m'avait toujours aidé à éteindre les voix dans ma tête. Je posai alors mes doigts délicatement sur les touches en ivoire, et exerçai une légère pression pour faire retentir la première note. Mes doigts prirent alors position et commencèrent à jouer le morceau vu en cours, le matin même. Ma mémoire infaillible fit tout le travail, je savais instinctivement où trouver les bonnes notes. La musique emplit alors la salle, et je me laissai emporter par elle.

**Pov Alice**

Lorsque Carlisle rentra de sa rencontre avec Billy Black, il semblait serein et nous adressa même un sourire. Il rejoignit Esmée et l'embrassa tendrement avant de nous faire un résumé de son entrevue diplomatique.

-J'ai expliqué la situation à Billy Black, et il a accepté d'inclure Edward dans le traité, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas végétarien. Il m'a par ailleurs prévenu qu'il n'y aurait aucune exception, ce qui veut dire que nous avons l'obligation de le surveiller.

-Ah bah c'est génial ça ! protesta Rosalie. En gros, si Monsieur fait une bêtise, nous nous retrouverons avec une meute de chiens enragés sur le dos.

-Rose, détends-toi, souffla Emmett pour la calmer. Il fait partie de la famille…

-Je me calme, si je veux, continua-t-elle agressive, en repoussant la main d'Emmett sur sa cuisse. Je suis la seule à trouver ça injuste ?

-Rosalie, tenta Esmée à son tour.

-Je n'ai pas envie de déménager une nouvelle fois, je me plais dans cette ville. Devoir changer de ville tous les cinq ou six ans est déjà assez pénible. Il refuse notre aide… Alors laissons-le se débrouiller !

Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi furieuse et je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait autant de rancœur envers Edward.

-Rose, je te comprends mais je suis sûr qu'il se rendra compte de son erreur, et qu'il reviendra parmi nous, dit Carlisle d'une voix calme.

Elle soupira bruyamment, puis sortit en claquant la porte.

-Bah c'est malin ça… Maintenant qu'elle est furax, elle ne va pas vouloir que je la touche cette nuit, grommela Emmett.

-EMMETT ! grondâmes-nous d'une seule voix.

-Bah quoi ? fit-il, le plus innocemment du monde.

Nous terminâmes cette discussion sur un fou rire général, puis je pris Carlisle à part pour lui apprendre quelque chose.

-Pendant ton absence, je n'ai pas pu te voir, commençai-je.

-Comment ça ? fit-il étonné.

-Je suppose que… les loups bloquent mes visions, soupirai-je agacée.

-Oh ! C'est embêtant, répliqua-t-il. N'importe qui se trouvant près d'un loup, disparaitrait de tes visions… Hum… Au moins, nous sommes au courant, à nous de faire attention.

J'acquiesçai et montai dans ma chambre, où Jasper m'attendait déjà.

Les semaines passèrent, je pris l'habitude de surveiller le futur d'Edward, ainsi que celui de Bella. J'étais contente de constater que mon frère semblait prendre les bonnes décisions ces derniers temps. Je savais à quel point Bella l'obsédait, et surtout à quel point son sang à elle, l'attirait.

Petit à petit, je m'étais beaucoup rapproché de Bella. On discutait de chose et d'autres pendant les quelques cours que l'on avait en commun, et j'appréciai réellement sa compagnie. C'était une fille gentille et pas du tout superficielle, comme certaine fille du lycée. Je parlais également beaucoup avec Edward, je le considérais vraiment comme mon frère. Jasper me soutenait également, ce qui n'était pas du luxe, face à l'incompréhension générale des autres.

-Ils réagissent comme ça car ils ne le connaissent pas vraiment, m'avait dit Jazz' alors que nous étions seuls. Toi, tu as tes visions… moi je ressens ses états d'âme.

-Peut-être, bougonnai-je alors, ils pourraient être plus gentils tout de même, et lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Il ne lui a rien fait jusque là, non ?

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers notre cours commun et nous assîmes à nos places habituelles. Notre prof commença son cours, quand brusquement je me figeai, frappée par une vision. Jasper sentit immédiatement ma tension et il sut tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas.

-Alice… Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oh non… Jazz'… Je crois que j'ai parlé trop vite… Il… Edward… Nous devons sortir… Il faut l'en empêcher…

-Alice… Calme-toi, souffla-t-il prudemment. Je ne comprends rien…

Ma vision prit fin et je le fixai désemparée.

-Comment j'ai pu zapper ça, me sermonnai-je. Il ne savait pas… Il faut le sortir de là, et tout de suite, Jazz'…

-Le sortir d'où ? fit-il sans comprendre. Il doit être en cours là, non ?

-Oui… Justement… Et c'est bien ça le problème…

-Quoi ? Oh non… C'est quel cours… Alice ?

-Biologie, soufflai-je complètement paniquée. Il… Il a TP de Biologie… Le TP sur les groupes sanguins…

* * *

_***Pas la peine de me chercher je suis cachée***_

_**Oui bon je sais, c'est sadique... Mais vous êtes habituées maintenant non ? mdr**_

_**Petit sondage, ça faisait longtemps :**_

_**Que va faire Edward pendant ce fameux TP, hum hum :**_

_**-Il bouffe toute la classe : tapez 01**_

_**-Il bouffe juste Mike XD : tapez 02**_

_**-Il sort de la classe avant de faire une bêtise : tapez 03**_

_**-Il sort de la classe avec Bella, mais la mord : tapez 04**_

_**Pour le savoir, va falloir attendre un peu ;)**_

_**Et n'oubliez pas : Review = Teaser ;)**_

_**à bientôt, fidèles lectrices**_

_**Bizzzz**_

_**Aly**_


	7. Chap 06 : Lâcher Prise

**_Un grand merci pour ttoutes les mises en alerte ou en favoris : c'est géant :DDD_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review de temps en temps, moi aussi j'aime vous lire ^^_**

**_Merci aussi à mes bêtas pour les avis. Je sais que vous attendez la suite, donc je ne vais pas blablater longtemps._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_On se retrouve en bas._**

**_

* * *

_**

**- Chapitre 06 – Lâcher prise -**

**Pov Edward**

Le mardi matin était un bon jour pour moi. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de m'instruire qui me donnait le sourire, mais plutôt le fait de savoir qu'elle serait là. Elle… Tout tournait autour d'elle maintenant… Bella. Mon besoin d'elle augmentait chaque jour. Pour être honnête, j'étais devenu totalement dépendant.

J'arrivai donc en Biologie en avance, espérant qu'elle serait déjà là, et que nous pourrions ainsi discuter quelques minutes avant le cours. Malheureusement, la classe était quasiment vide, Bella n'était pas encore arrivée. Je m'installai et attendis, scannant les pensées des élèves dans le couloir, pour calmer mon impatience. Soudain, je reconnus l'esprit d'une de ses amies, elles discutaient… Quelques secondes après, elle entrait enfin dans la classe.

Inconsciemment, je lui adressai immédiatement un sourire radieux, qu'elle me rendit sans hésitation, avant de s'installer à mes côtés.

-Salut, souffla-t-elle, tu es bien matinal ce matin.

-Salut, lui répondis-je. Peut-être que… j'avais envie de te voir.

C'était risqué et… direct, mais je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi.

-Oh ! fit-elle, prise au dépourvu.

-Tu as été sympa avec moi, ajoutai-je en vrillant mon regard au sien. Je t'aime bien…

Elle semblait chercher ses mots… comme éblouie.

-Je… je t'apprécie aussi, Edward, fit-elle finalement en esquissant un sourire timide.

Monsieur Molina nous annonça alors le programme du jour. Mais avant que les mots ne sortent de sa bouche, ses pensées, claires comme de l'eau de roche, m'atteignirent de plein fouet.

_« TP sur les groupes sanguins »_

_-Là, je suis vraiment dans le pétrin_, pensai-je affolé.

-Oh non ! grogna Bella, à côté de moi. Je sens que je vais me sentir mal.

Je l'entendis à peine, tant j'étais occupé à passer en revue les options qui s'offraient à moi. J'avais réussi à vivre parmi ces humains, presque du jour au lendemain, mais cela au prix de nombreux efforts et surtout parce que je me nourrissais jusqu'à l'écœurement, chaque week-end. Mais là, ce qui se préparait n'avait rien à voir… Du sang allait couler, réveillant le monstre tapi au fond de moi. Je tournai la tête vers ma voisine, réalisant avec horreur qu'elle serait la première à être blessée, si je perdais le contrôle.

Des images arrivèrent alors dans ma tête, alors que je m'imaginais sautant sur Bella et la vidant de son sang, avant de m'en prendre au reste de la classe. Ma respiration s'accéléra alors que je tentai de repousser ses images, et de me convaincre que je pouvais me contrôler.

Peine perdue… Je sentais le monstre grignoter petit à petit le peu de détermination qui me restait. Le prof passa dans les rangs et déposa sur les paillasses, le nécessaire pour le test sanguin. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur la petite aiguille servant à percer la peau. Il fallait que je sorte… Que je trouve une excuse, avant que la moindre goutte de sang ne soit versée, sinon…

-Toi non plus, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, entendis-je alors.

Je repris mes esprits et la dévisageai désemparé.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Edward… Le sang… Tu n'aimes pas ça non plus, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle en m'adressant un faible sourire compatissant.

J'émis un petit rire nerveux… Si elle savait… C'était tout le contraire, en fait. J'aimais le sang, je ne pouvais m'en passer, j'en étais dépendant. Si elle savait, qu'en ce moment même, je livrai une véritable lutte intérieure pour les garder tous en vie… enfin elle seule m'importait vraiment.

J'entrevis alors une lueur d'espoir, lorsque je compris que je m'étais trompé. Les images dans ma tête n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination, mais… Une vision qu'Alice était en train de faire défiler dans sa tête.

-_Edward, il faut que tu sortes de là_, me lança-t-elle mentalement.

Elle était proche… J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi, dans le couloir sûrement.

C'est alors que le prof s'approcha de Mike, tout en expliquant le protocole du TP. Il s'empara de l'aiguille et prit la main de Mike dans la sienne, et dans un geste rapide et précis, appliqua le petit dard sur le doigt de son élève.

-Aïe, râla ce dernier.

Je me retournai alors vivement, sentant déjà l'odeur cuivrée qui réveilla aussitôt la brûlure au fond de ma gorge. Je fixai la goutte du divin nectar, qui trônait au bout du doigt de Mike. Le monstre était en train de gagner la bataille.

-_Edward, NON_ ! pensa brusquement Alice, si fort que je repris immédiatement mes esprits.

Je me détournai de la paillasse de derrière et essayai de me concentrer sur les pensées de ma sœur, tout en cessant de respirer.

-_Sors ! Maintenant… Trouve une excuse, mais sors !_

Je me levai de mon tabouret, prêt à balancer la première excuse bidon pour sortir de cet enfer, lorsque…

-Oh… Je…

Un bruit de chute se fit entendre, Bella venait de s'affaler par terre. Je me jetai sur elle, pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

-Bella… Bella ? Tu vas bien… Tu m'entends, Bella ?

-Je… Oui… Enfin, je crois que je vais avoir un bel hématome au coude mais… Je crois que ça va aller, balbutia-t-elle alors que je l'aidai à se relever.

Mr Molina s'était approché aussi, et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

-L'odeur du sang… m'incommode, avoua-t-elle en grimaçant.

Le prof prit alors son doigt et afficha une moue affligée.

-Ce n'est même pas ton sang, railla-t-il. Bon… Qui veut…

-Moi, m'empressai-je de répondre avant même qu'il ait finit de parler. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

-D'accord, Edward… Allez-y, mais ne traînez pas en route !

J'acquiesçai de la tête et pris la main de Bella, qui frissonna légèrement à mon contact, mais se laissa faire. Je dus la soutenir jusqu'à la porte, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et me demanda d'attendre un peu, qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

-_Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais._

Je me retournai et vis ma sœur et Jasper appuyés contre le mur du couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je peux l'emmener si tu préfères, me dit-elle ensuite en ignorant ma question.

-Alice ? s'exclama Bella en réalisant que nous n'étions plus seul. Tu n'es pas en cours ?

-Notre prof nous a demandé d'aller chercher un truc pour son cours, mentit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil peu discret.

-Je dois amener Bella à l'infirmerie, les informai-je pour les forcer à retourner en cours.

Je savais que le plus dur était passé. Je me sentais déjà mieux, heureusement que Bella n'avait pas eu le temps de se piquer le doigt. Alice me fit un signe de tête et je lui adressai un « Merci » seulement audible pour des oreilles immortelles. Nous prîmes le chemin de l'infirmerie et une fois dehors, j'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air frais, qui finit de m'éclaircir l'esprit.

-Comment tu te sens ? m'enquis-je vivement.

-Euh… Ça peut aller… Tu dois me trouver ridicule, fit-elle d'une petite voix, sans me regarder.

-Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

-Bah, je viens de me ridiculiser en plein cours, répondit-elle ironique, je trouve ça suffisant non ?

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, fis-je doucement en pressant plus fort ma main sur sa taille.

Nous arrivâmes alors à notre but, je frappai à la porte et l'infirmière vint nous ouvrir.

-Que vous arrive-t-il jeunes gens ? nous demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aimable.

-TP de Bio, répondis-je en lui adressant mon sourire en coin, les groupes sanguins…

-Ah je comprends ! rigola-t-elle. C'est tous les ans la même chose. Tu peux retourner en cours, je m'occupe d'elle.

Elle prit Bella par le bras et l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit. Je ne bougeai pas, une idée venant de germer dans mon esprit.

-Tu es encore là ? s'étonna-t-elle en revenant. Elle doit se reposer un peu, c'est tout.

-En fait, commençai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien, la faisant rougir, elle est également tombée et s'est fait mal au coude. Je serais plus rassuré si elle voyait un médecin…

-Oh ! Euh… Tu as sans doute raison. Je vais devoir appeler son père dans ce cas.

-Attendez ! Je peux l'emmener voir mon père. C'est le Dr Cullen, il travaille à l'hôpital.

-C'est gentil…

-Edward.

-C'est vraiment gentil, Edward, mais… Cela veut dire que tu vas également manquer tes cours, et…

-Ce n'est rien, la rassurai-je en utilisant mon « arme de séduction massive ». Je les rattraperai sans problèmes.

-Bon… Dans ce cas, je vais te faire une dispense, que tu n'oublieras pas de rapporter signée par ton père. Je compte sur toi !

-C'est noté, fis-je ravi de la facilité avec laquelle je l'avais embobinée.

L'infirmière partit chercher Bella et elles revinrent toutes les deux, quelques minutes plus tard. Bella me lança un regard soupçonneux mais ne commenta pas. Nous sortîmes de l'infirmerie et après avoir fait quelques pas, elle s'arrêta brusquement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air boudeur.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je n'ai pas besoin de voir de médecin, mon coude va bien… J'aurais peut-être un bleu d'ici quelques jours, mais rien qui nécessite de déranger ton père, voyons !

Elle avait débité ces mots avec une telle rapidité, qu'un simple humain aurait eu toute la peine du monde à la suivre. Je l'observai amusé, et quand elle eut fini, je me remis à marcher jusqu'au parking.

-Hé, mais attends-moi, Edward ! gronda-t-elle.

-Si tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital, libre à toi, déclarai-je. Dans ce cas, que veux-tu faire ?

-Euh… Retournez en cours, par exemple, fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse irrésistible.

-Bella, nous avons la journée entière pour faire ce que l'on veut et toi, tu veux retourner en cours ? m'exaspérai-je, en en rajoutant des tonnes.

Elle ne répondit rien, me défiant du regard pendant un long moment, puis soudain elle soupira et me sourit faiblement.

**Pov Bella**

Après un long silence, je lui répondis enfin par un signe de tête affirmatif.

-Ok. Que fait-on ? lui demandai-je avec un faible sourire.

-Hum… J'ai mon idée, viens…

Il m'entraîna vers sa voiture, m'ouvrit ma portière et se mit au volant. Il démarra en trombe, sortit de la place de parking dans un dérapage contrôlé digne d'un film et partit, bien trop vite à mon goût, en direction du centre de Forks.

Il roula un moment, et nous arrivâmes rapidement aux limites de la ville. Je commençai à sérieusement me demander où il comptait aller.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ? lui demandai-je avec un voile d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Là, fit-il en désignant l'étendue verte devant la voiture.

-Ah mais oui, je connais bien ce parc, fis-je en me détendant.

Il me regarda avec son sourire en coin si irrésistible, et je sentis mes joues se réchauffer et mon cœur s'accélérer.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et je le rejoignis rapidement. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à une table et nous assîmes dessus. Un silence gêné s'installa pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je prenne l'initiative de le rompre.

-Edward, commençai-je en regardant le bout de mes Converses, si… je te demandais de… Euh… de me parler de toi, de me permettre d'en savoir plus sur toi… Tu accepterais ?

Je n'osai toujours pas relever la tête pour le regarder.

-Tu sais, répondit-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je ne pense pas que… Enfin, c'est juste que… Ma vie n'a rien d'extraordinaire…

Je tournai enfin la tête vers lui, plantant mon regard dans le sien, comme s'il était possible d'y lire la vérité. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, disait le proverbe.

-Tes parents… Ils sont morts n'est-ce pas ? lâchai-je alors de but-en-blanc.

Il ne répondit rien et son visage se ferma.

-Je sais que l'on a déjà discuté de choses et d'autres mais… J'ai le sentiment que… Tu n'as pas été très honnête avec moi…

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses traits, bien que toujours indéchiffrables semblaient moins tendus.

-Oui, souffla-t-il, les yeux dans le vide. Ils sont morts. Il y a longtemps, je ne m'en souviens même pas.

-Oh ! Désolée… Je ne voulais pas…

-Ne le sois pas, me coupa-t-il avec un sourire mélancolique. Autre chose ?

-Je me disais que… Ça pouvait expliquer pourquoi tu es si… renfermé sur toi-même. Je ne veux pas faire de psychologie à trois sous mais, ton impulsivité… Ça vient de là, non ?

Il me regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. Comme il ne se décidait pas à parler, je continuai sur ma lancée.

-Je veux juste comprendre, Edward, je ne veux pas être indiscrète mais… Je suppose que perdre les repères que sont ses parents, aussi jeune… doit forcément laisser des traces…

-Tu… as sans doute raison, répondit-il finalement, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Finalement, il commençait à s'ouvrir à moi, et cela me rendit heureuse. Sans m'en rendre compte, ma main se posa doucement sur la sienne, mais sa peau était si froide que je la retirai instinctivement.

-Mais, tu es gelé… Tu ne veux pas que l'on rentre ?

-Non, non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! rigola-t-il. C'est toujours comme ça, même en été. J'ai… un problème de circulation sanguine, d'après mon père.

-Je peux te poser une autre question ?

-Oui, vas-y.

-Pourquoi tu n'habites pas avec ta famille ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Bella, nous sommes en froid. Je… ne suis pas comme eux, et ils ont du mal à l'accepter, m'avoua-t-il d'une voix pleine de rancœur.

J'acceptai sa réponse et arrêtai de l'embêter avec mes questions. J'avais la nette impression qu'enfin, dans ce parc, et pour la première fois depuis que l'on se parlait, il avait été honnête avec moi. On aurait dit qu'il… avait enfin lâché prise.

-Je peux te ramener chez toi si tu veux, me proposa-t-il d'une voix douce.

-C'est d'accord, acceptai-je en me levant. Allons-y !

Nous marchâmes lentement et en silence jusqu'à sa voiture, il m'ouvrit encore une fois ma portière et nous partîmes, direction la maison de mon père.

-Hey ! Mais roule moins vite, m'écriai-je soudain, en regardant le compteur s'affoler.

-Désolé, ria-t-il sans avoir l'air franchement repentant. C'est l'habitude…

-Hé bien, tu devrais la perdre, le morigénai-je en lui jetant un regard dur. Je te rappelle que mon père est chef de police, et j'ai été élevé dans le respect des lois, moi.

Quelques minutes après, nous étions arrivés. Il se gara derrière la voiture de patrouille et alors que j'ouvrai ma portière, je me tournai vers lui.

-Tu… ne descends pas ? lui demandai-je, voyant qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

-Je… euh… Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, hésita-t-il, apparemment surpris par ma proposition détournée.

-Il est encore tôt, ajoutai-je pour le décider, et je pourrais te présenter à mon père.

-C'est tentant mais…

-Allez… Edward, s'il te plait…

-Bon, soupira-t-il vaincu, si ça te fait plaisir, c'est d'accord.

Il m'adressa son sourire en coin, qui me faisait tant craquer, et je me détournai pour sortir et surtout pour ne pas qu'il remarque mes joues rougir. J'étais suffisamment gênée par la façon dont réagissait mon corps à sa présence, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il en soit conscient.

-Bonjour Papa, lançai-je en ouvrant la porte. C'est moi, je suis déjà rentrée.

-Dans le salon…

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demandai-je poliment à Edward.

-Euh non, ça ira, merci, me sourit-il alors.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon et mon père nous dévisagea d'un air suspicieux.

-Papa, je te présente Edward, un camarade du lycée. Edward, voici mon père, le Chef Swan.

-Bonsoir Monsieur, ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Edward, enchanté… Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là, à cette heure ?

-J'ai fait un malaise en cours de Bio… Tu sais bien que l'odeur du sang me rend malade, avouai-je un peu honteuse de ma faiblesse.

-Elle est tombée et s'est fait mal au coude, ajouta Edward avant que je puisse protester. J'ai voulu l'emmener voir mon père, à l'hôpital, mais votre fille est têtue et elle n'a rien voulu savoir.

-Oh ça… Je veux bien te croire, rigola mon père. Ton père est médecin, Edward ?

-Oui, vous le connaissez sûrement, fit ce dernier, parfaitement à l'aise. C'est le Docteur Carlisle Cullen.

-Oh mais oui, bien sûr. Notre hôpital à de la chance de l'avoir, c'est un brillant chirurgien.

-En effet, j'aimerai beaucoup lui ressembler plus tard, déclara-t-il en souriant.

-Tu souhaites faire des études de médecine alors ?

-Oui, enfin si je suis accepté à la fac, rigola-t-il en passant sa main dans sa chevelure cuivrée.

Mon père se joignit à lui, puis il reprit son interrogatoire.

-Vous êtes ensemble en Biologie, si j'ai bien compris.

-Oui, confirmai-je, et en Musique aussi.

-Ah, tu aimes la musique, toi aussi. Joues-tu d'un instrument ? Bella t'a sûrement dit que nous lui avions offerts des cours de piano, avec sa mère, dit-il tout fier de lui.

-Papa, tu n'es pas obligé de raconter ma vie, voyons ! grognai-je embarrassée.

-Non, répondit Edward étonné, je ne savais pas. En fait, je ne savais même pas que son anniversaire était passé, sinon je lui aurais offert un petit quelque chose.

Il me regarda et je fus une nouvelle fois éblouie par son incroyable regard émeraude et son sourire charmeur.

-Veux-tu rester dîner avec nous, ce soir ? proposa mon père. Bella est une excellente cuisinière.

À ces mots, je tirai la langue à mon père et pris un air fâché. Edward s'empressa de refuser poliment, prétextant qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Je l'accompagnai donc jusqu'à sa voiture, nullement pressée qu'il s'en aille.

-Alors comme ça, tu te destines à des études de médecine, dis-je perplexe.

-Euh, pas vraiment, m'avoua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Je me doutai que cela plairait à ton père, et comme j'ai envie de te voir plus souvent, il fallait qu'il m'apprécie.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil complice, ce qui me fit une nouvelle fois rougir. Je baissai les yeux, cherchant quoi lui répondre.

-On se voit demain, lança-t-il en passant la tête à travers sa fenêtre ouverte.

-Euh Oui, bien sûr.

-On peut se retrouver à la cantine… Je te garderais une place.

En disant cela, il avait les yeux brillants et un sourire radieux, sa voiture s'éloigna et je poussai un grand soupir. Comment un garçon aussi parfait, pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ? Je lui adressai un dernier signe de la main et rentrai chez moi.

Après avoir préparé à dîner pour mon père et moi, nous mangeâmes rapidement, puis je fis la vaisselle.

-J'essuie, me dit Charlie, en prenant un torchon.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais, elle va sécher.

-En fait, c'est une excuse pour parler avec ma fille…, bredouilla-t-il gêné.

Je lâchai l'assiette que je tenais, surprise par le ton qu'il venait de prendre.

-Qu'y a-t-il papa ?

-Bah… euh… Tu me le dirais, si… tu avais un petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ?

-PAPA ! m'offusquai-je alors.

-Je sais que tu as l'âge, et tout… Mais, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

-Mais, il n'y a rien à dire voyons, m'énervai-je, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Edward n'est qu'un camarade de lycée, nous ne sommes même pas vraiment amis, tous les deux.

-Ah ! Qui te dit que je parlai de lui ? rigola-t-il.

-Pfff tu n'es pas drôle Papa, boudai-je alors.

-En tout cas, je le trouve très bien cet Edward. Un père médecin… Futur médecin, lui-même. Il a l'air gentil.

Je me retins de lui balancer la vérité sur Edward, décidant que c'était mieux qu'il continue à penser ça... au cas où.

-Je monte me coucher, dis-je une fois la vaisselle terminée.

-Bonne nuit ma puce.

-Bonne nuit papa, ne te couche pas trop tard.

Il rigola tout en se dirigeant vers le canapé du salon, tandis que je montai dans ma chambre. Je pris une bonne douche relaxante, qui me permit de faire le bilan de ma journée. Il s'était passé tant de chose aujourd'hui. Je sentais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Edward et moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre de nom à cet étrange sentiment que je ressentais. C'était tellement différent de ce que j'avais partagé avec Jacob. Tellement plus… intense.

Je me mis au lit immédiatement après ma douche, fatiguée par les émotions de la journée. Mais à peine eus-je fermé les yeux, que le visage d'Edward apparut. Je soupirai, et essayai de penser à autre chose, mais mon cerveau refusait d'obtempérer. J'étais trop fatiguée pour lutter contre moi-même, et rendis les armes. Je laissai alors mon esprit me repasser ma journée en boucle, et bizarrement je m'endormis rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai reposée et heureuse. J'avais bien dormi. J'avais rêvé d'Edward. Mais malgré ma bonne humeur, j'avais un étrange sentiment… Je mis ma main sur ma joue et tournai la tête vers ma fenêtre quand celle-ci s'entrouvrit, laissant entrer un vent froid. J'allai fermer le battant…

-_Bizarre_, pensai-je, _j'étais pourtant certaine de l'avoir fermée_…

* * *

_**Alors, il vous a plu ?**_

_**Désolée pour celles qui voulaient voir Mike se faire bouffer... c'est raté XDD**_

_**On dit encore une fois merci à Alice hein ;))**_

_**Petit à petit, ils se rapprochent... Mais c'est pas encore gagné...**_

_**Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite, en espérant avoir encore pleins de review ^^**_

_**Bizzzzzzzz**_

_**Aly**_


	8. Chap 07 : Amitiés

**_Tout d'abord, comme d'habitude je remercie énormément toutes celles (ceux?) qui ont laissé une review._**

**_Vous savez à quel point c'est important, et motivant pour la suite ^^_**

**_Pour les non-inscrites : inscrivez-vous c'est simple et je pourrais vous répondre directement et vous envoyer des teasers._**

**_Un gros kissou à mes supers Bêtas : Skléri, élo, Isa, Aurélie, Léti. Merci à vous._**

**_Désolée, d'avoir mis du temps à publier ce chapitre, mais jongler avec deux fanfics n'est pas évident, et puis avec les vacances : pas faciles d'écrire._**

**_La rentrée est là donc je vais reprendre mon rythme d'1 chapitre tous les 15 jours environ._**

**_Pour ce chapitre : pleins pleins de choses et surtout LE rapprochement Ed/Bella tant attendu ;)_**

**_Mais... encore désolée pour la fin, hein... Comme d'hab quoi_**

_**Trêve de baratin, je vous retrouve en bas.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_

* * *

_

**- Chapitre 07 – Amitiés -**

**Pov Edward**

Après être parti de chez Bella, je rentrai chez moi. Je pris une douche et me changeai, pour ressortir avant que ma colocataire ne revienne.

J'attendis la tombée de la nuit, et pris la route de l'école de musique. Depuis que je savais que Bella venait ici, j'y venais presque toutes les nuits, pour attendre qu'elle s'endorme. Je restai une heure ou deux à pianoter, laissant libre cours à mon imagination. C'était bizarre, car je n'avais jamais pris de cours, mais ça me venait tout seul. Apparemment, j'étais doué… sûrement grâce à mon statut de vampire.

Vers 23h, je sortis de l'école et me dirigeai vers la maison des Swan. La journée avait été particulièrement mouvementée et riche en émotion en tout genre. J'étais passé très près de la catastrophe cette fois, il faudrait que j'aie une petite discussion avec Alice à ce propos d'ailleurs.

Je montai alors à sa fenêtre et comme aucun son ne provenait de l'intérieur de la chambre, j'entrouvris légèrement le battant, et entrai. Son visage était si serein, si beau. Elle sentait toujours aussi bon. Je supportais de plus en plus mal d'être séparé d'elle, s'en était même douloureux. Elle était ma drogue, et je n'avais pas du tout envie de me désintoxiquer.

Cette nuit-là, je restai assis par terre, près d'elle. Elle parla pendant son sommeil, la plupart des sons n'était pas compréhensibles mais je reconnus tout de même mon prénom à deux reprises et un « Reste », puis un « Ne pars pas ». Rêvait-elle de moi ?

Les heures passèrent si rapidement, que je fus presque surpris par le lever du jour. Je caressai une dernière fois sa joue du bout des doigts et sortis en vitesse, sans prendre la peine de refermer la fenêtre. À peine, quelques minutes plus tard, je la vis passer la tête par l'ouverture. Je courus alors reprendre ma voiture devant chez moi, et partis pour mes cours.

Je fis le trajet jusqu'au lycée avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Bella semblait m'apprécier de plus en plus et cela me rendait heureux. Arrivé sur le parking, je mis de la musique pour passer le temps, il était encore tôt. Elle n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver et je ne voulais pas manquer une occasion de lui parler. Au bout de quelques minutes, on frappa à ma vitre, je relevai la tête espérant voir Bella, mais je fus déçu de découvrir Alice.

-Et ben, ça fait plaisir de constater à quel point tu es content de me voir ! ronchonna-t-elle en ouvrant ma portière.

-Bonjour Alice, lui dis-je simplement.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas entendue arriver, j'me trompe ?

-Euh, c'est vrai… J'avoue. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

Au sourire qu'elle afficha, je devinai facilement qu'elle savait ce qui occupait mon esprit.

-Si tu as quelque chose à me dire Alice, dis-le ! m'impatientai-je.

-Bon… Je sais que… Enfin… Qu'elle t'a présenté son père… Je trouve ça super cool ! débita-t-elle à une vitesse surprenante, même pour moi.

-Oh ça ! rigolai-je en éteignant mon autoradio. Oui, c'est vrai, c'est… cool. Mais d'un autre côté, je me dis que je ne devrais pas essayer de… Devenir son ami. Ce n'est pas bien pour elle, seulement…

-Seulement, tu es incapable de rester loin d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cette raison que tu passes tes nuits dans sa chambre, sans qu'elle le sache…

J'émis un grognement en guise de réponse et la fusillai du regard.

-Arrête de me surveiller ! grondai-je ensuite. J'ai droit à une vie privée, non ?

-Si je te surveille, Edward, c'est pour ton bien… Et celui de Bella.

-Parlons-en justement ! fis-je d'une voix remplie d'amertume. Tu es consciente que je suis passé à deux doigts de faire un carnage, hier !

-Je suis désolée pour ça, crois-moi ! Je n'ai rien vu plus tôt… Oh, et puis zut ! Je ne suis pas une machine, bouda-t-elle ensuite.

Je la regardai et éclatai finalement de rire. Elle se joignit à moi, jusqu'à ce que son regard se perde dans le vide. Une vision, très certainement. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle reprenne vie pour l'interroger.

-Qu'as-tu vu ?

Elle me répondit par un sourire éclatant.

-Je te laisse frérot… On se voit en cours, me salua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je la regardai rejoindre Jasper et pestai contre elle pour ne m'avoir rien dit de sa vision.

À peine une minute après, je compris sa réaction. Grâce à mon ouïe surdéveloppée, j'entendis la camionnette de Bella arriver, avant même qu'elle n'emprunte l'allée menant au parking. C'était donc ça, elle voulait juste me laisser seul avec elle. Sympa. Je sortis de ma voiture et m'adossai nonchalamment contre la carrosserie, pour l'attendre. Il y avait une place de libre à côté de ma voiture, et lorsqu'elle me vit, elle vint s'y garer.

-Salut, me dit-elle en souriant.

-Salut. Bien dormi ?

-Heu oui… J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, me dit-elle de bonne humeur. Tu… Tu m'attendais ?

-Gagné ! m'exclamai-je en me dirigeant vers le lycée. J'ai vu que ta voiture n'était pas encore sur le parking, donc j'ai décidé de t'attendre.

-Oh… Merci, murmura-t-elle gênée.

Elle baissa les yeux, pour cacher son embarras mais je vis tout de même, ses joues s'empourprer. Son cœur s'affola, renforçant encore plus son subtil parfum. Mes yeux se fixèrent alors inconsciemment sur sa jugulaire, où circulait le précieux nectar, réveillant ma soif.

-Edward ? Edward ? Tu vas bien ?

-Euh… Oui, excuse-moi. On y va ? fis-je pour changer de sujet.

Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à son cours et filai ensuite rejoindre ma classe. J'avais cours avec Alice, et pris donc place à ses côtés.

-Bella va bien ? me murmura-t-elle, espiègle.

-Ah ah… Très amusant, répliquai-je. Alice, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Il t'est déjà arrivé de désirer le sang d'un humain au point d'en devenir obsédée ?

-Euh… Non, désolée. Je sais que tu n'as aucune envie de lui faire du mal et je t'aiderai à ne pas déraper, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

-Merci, soupirai-je un peu trop bruyamment. Mais, tu sais, je vis difficilement le fait d'en être si dépendant. Quand elle n'est plus près de moi… Je me sens mal, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la retrouver. Voilà pourquoi je passe mes nuits à la regarder dormir.

Notre professeur se racla la gorge, tout en nous fixant du regard, les sourcils froncés. Nous continuâmes notre discussion plus discrètement.

-_Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est son sang qui te rend ainsi_ ? pensa-t-elle en regardant le tableau.

Sa question me laissa perplexe et je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

-Quoi d'autre, à ton avis ? murmurai-je enfin après un long silence.

-_Tu es amoureux, idiot_ ! déclara-t-elle mentalement en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air vraiment affligé.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Quelle idée saugrenue.

-Sérieux, Alice, t'as fumé quoi ce matin ? Moi, amoureux de Bella Swan ? T'es folle ou quoi ! m'offusquai-je.

-Et pourquoi pas ? continua-t-elle les yeux brillants.

-Elle est humaine, voyons ! me justifiai-je.

-Et alors…

-Et alors ? répétai-je à cours d'arguments.

-Comment expliques-tu ton comportement obsessionnel, dans ce cas, hein ?

-Son sang… C'est son sang qui m'attire, pas elle, mentis-je.

Elle ne répliqua rien car la sonnerie marqua la fin du cours. Elle sortit en silence et je la suivis jusque dans le couloir où elle m'adressa finalement quelques mots.

-À ce soir, si tu veux. On pourra discuter, si tu en as envie, bien sûr.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et courut se jeter dans les bras de son amoureux, qui l'attendait à l'autre bout du couloir.

-_Je le sens si… confus,_ réussis-je à capter dans la tête de mon frère, avant qu'ils ne partent main dans la main.

Jasper n'avait pas tort. Le reste de la matinée, je repensai à ma discussion avec Alice, et j'en arrivai toujours à la même conclusion : non, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, j'avais juste envie de devenir son ami.

Lorsque mon dernier cours du matin toucha à sa fin, je me précipitai à la cafète. J'espérai qu'elle n'allait pas m'oublier et que l'on pourrait passer un petit moment ensemble. Le self se remplissait petit à petit, mes frères et sœurs arrivèrent également et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle. Alice m'adressa un sourire complice et me désigna la porte de la tête. En effet, quelques secondes après, Bella entra dans la grande pièce bruyante avec son groupe d'amis. Je restai assis à la regarder fixement, espérant qu'elle me chercherait.

-Hey, Bella, Edward Cullen te mate…, chuchota son amie Angéla.

Elle se tourna alors vers moi et un immense sourire s'épanouit sur son visage, lorsque nos regards s'accrochèrent. Elle me fit un petit signe de la main et je l'entendis s'expliquer avec son amie.

-Je ne mange pas avec vous ce midi, Angie. Edward a des questions sur un cours que l'on a en commun. On se voit plus tard, ok ?

-Ok. Pour un cours, hein ? fit son amie en souriant. File, il t'attend.

-Tu as déjà mangé ? me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi.

-Euh non. Pas faim, ce midi…, répondis-je évasif.

-Moi si, me sourit-elle en piquant sa fourchette dans la salade de tomates.

-Pauvres tomates, elles ne t'avaient rien fait ! m'exclamai-je en rigolant de tant de précipitation.

Elle m'adressa un regard plein de reproche, tout en finissant sa bouchée.

-Bella, tu peux répondre sincèrement à une question ?

-Euh oui, vas-y.

-Y'a-t-il quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ?

-Comment ça ?

-Un objet… Un truc que… euh… Je pourrais t'offrir ?

Elle me dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, sans dire un mot.

-_Ah ! Quelle plaie ce don, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir le bloquer_ ? pensai-je alors.

-Pou… Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'offrir quelque chose ?

-J'ai raté ton anniversaire, donc j'ai envie de te faire un petit cadeau, voilà tout. Alors dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir.

-C'est très gentil Edward, mais… Non. Je n'aime pas les cadeaux, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je n'aime pas me sentir redevable…

-Tu es bien la première personne que je connaisse qui n'aime pas les cadeaux, fis-je perplexe. Tant pis… Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je vais devoir me débrouiller tout seul.

-Tu es sérieux, là ? On se connait depuis si peu de temps…

-C'est vrai mais, tu es une des rares personnes à… m'accepter tel que je suis, et je t'en remercie.

Comme à son habitude, dès qu'on lui faisait un compliment, elle se mit à rougir et son cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois. Je la regardai ensuite finir de manger, tout en l'écoutant me faire le résumé de sa matinée. Après un moment qui me parut trop court, la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit.

-La prochaine fois, viens manger avec le groupe, m'invita-t-elle en se levant. Tu verras, mes amis sont sympas.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie et une fois dans les couloirs, je la saluai et me dirigeai vers ma classe.

Je passai mon après-midi à songer à ma nouvelle mission : lui trouver un cadeau. Un cadeau qui la marque, qui la touche. Je scannai les esprits de ses amis, mais sans résultats. Le dernier cours de la journée touchait à sa fin, et je n'avais toujours aucune idée. Je m'apprêtai à sortir de l'enceinte du lycée, quand des pensées sautillantes arrivèrent dans ma tête, juste avant que deux mains fines se posent sur mes yeux.

-C'est qui ? chantonna une petite voix de lutin.

-Pff Alice, la prochaine fois, évite d'hurler tes pensées, si tu ne veux pas que je sache que c'est toi.

Elle rigola et m'accompagna jusqu'à ma voiture.

-As-tu besoin de compagnie, ce soir ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Si tu sais déjà la réponse… Pourquoi poses-tu la question ?

-Hey, ça va… Monsieur est grognon, à ce que je vois !

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais…, soupirai-je. Oh, je sais ce qu'on peut faire. Monte, je vais te montrer où j'habite et après on trouvera un endroit où parler. Ça te va ?

-Oui parfait, allons-y.

Pendant le trajet, nous restâmes tous les deux silencieux, ce qui me permit de faire le point, sur tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis que j'avais pris la décision de venir à Forks. Alice avait été la seule de ma famille à me parler. Les autres m'évitaient soigneusement et je les comprenais. Je ne leur en voulais pas. Ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde, de m'en vouloir… C'est pourquoi, la sollicitude d'Alice me touchait d'autant plus. Elle était devenue au fil des jours, bien plus qu'une sœur : une amie, une confidente. Elle avait gardé le secret pour mon don, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Elle était la seule en qui j'avais confiance.

C'est pourquoi, après cette journée bizarre où je m'étais rapproché de Bella et où j'avais essayé de mettre un nom à mes sentiments pour elle, j'éprouvai le besoin urgent de me confier. Et surtout, j'avais besoin de l'aide d'Alice pour lui trouver un cadeau. En tant que Reine du shopping, ce serait un comble si elle ne trouvait rien.

Après avoir été brièvement chez moi, enfin devant chez moi plutôt, car je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de tomber sur ma… colocataire, nous reprîmes la route pour Forks. Je me garai sur le parking de l'école de musique, désert à cette heure tardive, et contournai le bâtiment pour passer par mon entrée clandestine.

-Quand tu disais « trouver un endroit pour parler », je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais par effraction dans un bâtiment public, me sermonna ma sœur.

-C'est une école privée, Alice, renchéris-je en jouant sur les mots. Arrête de faire l'innocente, nous savons tous les deux que tu sais depuis un moment, que je viens dans cet endroit tous les soirs.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, ronchonna-t-elle alors que je m'installai au piano.

Ma main se posa doucement sur les touches d'ivoire et mes doigts firent raisonner toutes les notes de la gamme, de la plus grave à la plus aigue.

-Tu sais jouer ? s'enquit Alice.

-Pas vraiment… Mais… C'est instinctif, je dirais.

-Autodidacte, hein ? Tu m'impressionnes, p'tit frère, fit-elle sincèrement. Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas de cours, au lieu de venir ici clandestinement ?

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Tu veux écouter ce que j'ai composé ?

-Oh oui, avec plaisir ! s'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Alice m'écouta jouer mes premiers essais de composition, puis je me mis à jouer le début d'une toute nouvelle musique… Juste quelques notes… Lente et mélancolique.

-Edward, c'est… c'est magnifique. Vraiment, m'affirma-t-elle alors.

-Merci, la remerciai-je en souriant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est en pensant à Bella que j'ai commencé à composer cette mélodie.

-_Et à part ça… Pas amoureux, le frangin… Télépathe mais aveugle… Hilarant._

-Alice ! grognai-je en réponse à ses pensées. Je NE suis PAS amoureux d'elle, alors garde tes pensées, pout toi, ok ?

Elle me tira la langue, comme à son habitude et reprit son sérieux.

-Sans rire, Edward, elle est très belle. Tu devrais lui jouer.

-Peut-être… un jour.

-Avec tout ça, on a pas vraiment discuté finalement, rigola-t-elle.

-Non, en effet.

Nous sortîmes du bâtiment et je m'installai sur le capot de ma voiture, pour regarder les étoiles. Alice m'imita et nous discutâmes longuement. Elle me raconta des histoires sur la famille et essaya même de me convaincre de revenir.

Puis, j'en vins finalement au sujet qui me tenait à cœur.

-Tu savais que l'anniversaire de Bella était passé ?

-Oui, vaguement.

-Et bien, je veux lui acheter quelque chose, mais… Je n'ai pas d'idées.

-Oh ! Vraiment…

-Alice… Ne joue pas à ça avec moi… Laisse-moi voir.

-Voir quoi ?

-Bon ok, c'est drôle… Voilà, maintenant, laisse-moi voir ce que je vais lui offrir… S'il te plait. Je sais que tu l'as vu !

-Et non, raté mon cher, rigola-t-elle alors.

-Ah… Et… Tu n'aurais pas une idée, par hasard ?

-Quel est ton budget ? me demanda-t-elle l'air sérieux.

-Je me fiche de combien ça va coûter… Je veux lui faire plaisir, c'est tout.

Elle me fit alors son plus beau sourire avant de me faire entrer dans sa tête.

-Oh mais oui ! C'est génial… C'est une super idée. Tu es la meilleure, sœurette, merci, la remerciai-je chaleureusement en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle aimera, même si…

-Quoi ?

-Euh rien…, fit-elle avec une petite moue. Tu verras par toi-même.

-Bon, soupirai-je sans insister plus longuement, il ne me reste plus qu'à en trouver un maintenant.

-Ça par contre, je peux te le dire. Tu devrais trouver ton bonheur dans le quartier chic de Seattle.

-Cool, merci pour l'info… Oh ! Mais avec tout ça, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Ça ne t'ennuie pas de rentrer seule ?

-Mais non, grand bêta ! Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas une pauvre jeune fille sans défense. Cours rejoindre ta Bella ! rigola-t-elle en s'écartant de la voiture.

Je déposai une bise sur sa joue et la saluai une dernière fois, avant de remonter en voiture, direction la maison de Bella. Je la laissai à quelques rues de la résidence et montai une énième fois à sa fenêtre. Elle dormait déjà et avait l'air agitée. J'entrai sans bruits et l'observai pendant quelques minutes.

Je lui remis délicatement la mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage, derrière l'oreille, puis lui caressai doucement la joue. Elle sembla bizarrement plus détendue après ce simple geste, on aurait même dit qu'elle souriait. Je m'assis, comme à mon habitude, sur le sol et la regardai dormir jusqu'au petit matin.

**Pov Bella**

-Angie ? Salut, c'est Bella, dis-je à mon amie qui venait de décrocher.

-Bonsoir Bella, pourquoi m'appelles-tu à cette heure ? Rien de grave, au moins ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas… En fait, comme on n'a pas eu le temps de se reparler depuis ce midi… Je… euh…

-Oh toi, tu veux me parler d'un garçon, je parie, s'exclama-t-elle. Non, attends… Edward Cullen ?

-J'avoue, je suis démasquée. Oui, en effet… J'ai besoin de conseils, Angie… Faut vraiment que je te raconte.

-À ce point là ? Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Avec Angéla, je savais que je pouvais me confier et qu'elle garderait pour elle tout ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire. Je lui racontai donc en détails, mes moments avec Edward et surtout ce qu'il m'avait dit à propos de mon anniversaire.

-Il veut quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle vivement.

-M'offrir un cadeau… Je sais, c'est dingue.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas dingue ! Au contraire, je trouve ça trop mignon, trop romantique.

-Romantique ? Non mais, t'es pas bien ? Angie, voyons, nous commençons tout juste à devenir amis… Il n'y a rien de romantique là dedans.

-Euh Bella, t'es aveugle à ce point ? Un garçon veut te faire un cadeau pour ton anniversaire qui est passé depuis plus d'un mois, et tu ne vois rien de romantique là dedans ? Ouvre les yeux, Bella… Edward Cullen en pince pour toi… Wahoo, c'est vraiment trop génial…

Angéla venait de me confirmer ce que j'avais en effet soupçonné, mais… Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi je l'intéressais autant.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûre à 99%, Bella. Ça saute aux yeux… Rien que ce midi au self, tu ne l'as pas vu te dévorer des yeux.

-Bon et alors, je fais quoi pour le cadeau ?

-Attends déjà de voir ce que c'est. S'il n'essaye pas de t'embrasser en te l'offrant, bah… c'est qu'il est du genre timide.

-Ok, je vais suivre tes conseils Angie, merci de m'avoir écoutée. Je dois filer préparer le dîner. À demain.

-Ça marche. Oui, à demain. Bye.

La soirée passa lentement et j'étais tellement préoccupée que je ne dis pas un mot à table et montai rapidement m'allonger sur mon lit pour réfléchir.

Deux semaines passèrent, pendant lesquelles Edward et moi, nous rapprochâmes encore un peu. C'était quelqu'un de solitaire et à part moi et sa sœur Alice, il ne parlait à personne d'autre. C'est pour cette raison que deux jours par semaine, je mangeai seule avec lui et les autres jours avec mes autres amis.

-Toujours pas de cadeau ? me demanda Angie à la fin d'un cours.

-Non… Il a peut-être changé d'avis…

-J'en doute. Il ne t'a pas invité à sortir ?

-Non, toujours pas. Mais, je le vois ce soir, il vient pour réviser.

-Réviser hein ? fit-elle en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

-Oui, réviser Angie… Nous avons des cours en commun, je te rappelle, et des examens importants la semaine prochaine.

Angéla m'accompagna jusqu'au parking où Edward attendait près de sa voiture.

-Je te laisse. Veinarde va ! plaisanta mon amie, en saluant Edward de la main.

-Tu me suis ? lui proposai-je en arrivant à ses côtés.

-Oui, ça marche, acquiesça-t-il en m'adressant son sourire en coin irrésistible.

Nos séances de révisions se multiplièrent. J'étais heureuse de passer du temps avec lui, même s'il ne se passait rien entre nous.

-Tu veux réviser ce soir ? lui proposai-je à la fin d'un de nos cours en commun.

-Euh non, pas ce soir… J'ai… un impératif. Désolé, Bella, s'excusa-t-il avant de sortir rapidement.

À la fin de la journée, je rentrai chez moi, fatiguée et déçue de ne pas le voir. Je mis la télé et commençai à préparer des lasagnes pour le dîner, quand la sonnette retentit.

-J'arriiiiiiiiiiive ! hurlai-je les mains pleines de sauce tomate.

Après un lavage express, je trottinai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ouvris.

-B'soir M'dame…

-Mademoiselle.

-Euh oui, pardon… Swan, Isabella Swan… C'est bien ici ?

-Oui, c'est moi, répondis-je au livreur.

-Parfait, dans ce cas, je vais chercher votre colis.

-Mon colis ? Mais je n'attends aucun colis, fis-je éberluée en le suivant jusqu'à l'énorme camion de livraison, garé devant la maison.

-Bah si… J'ai un piano à livrer ici même, pour Isabella Swan.

-Un quoi ?

-Un piano… Vous savez l'instrument de musique ?

-…

-Mademoiselle Swan ? Ça va, vous êtes toute blanche ?

-Je… Je… Non, c'est… euh… C'est une erreur… Je n'ai jamais commandé de piano, voyons !

-Bah p't'être bien mais moi j'ai votre nom sur le bon de livraison, regardez…

-Oui mais… euh….

-Pardon… Poussez-vous… On le met où ?

-Dans… le salon.

Je les suivis jusqu'au salon complètement perdue. Mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de me faire un tel cadeau, alors qui ? L'un des livreurs me tendit une feuille que je signai sans vraiment la regarder.

-Tenez, ça c'est pour vous. Apparemment, c'est un cadeau et il y a un petit mot à votre intention.

-Oh, merci.

Je les raccompagnai en les remerciant, puis me retrouvai seule avec un énorme piano à queue au milieu de mon salon, et un carton entre les mains. Deux mots seulement étaient lisibles, rien d'autre. Pas de nom, ni de signature.

_« Joyeux Anniversaire »_

Je reconnus l'écriture immédiatement et tout devint clair. Son refus de réviser, son attitude bizarre de la journée. Mais il était devenu complètement fou. Un piano… Mon premier réflexe fut de prendre mon portable et de l'appeler. Je tombai directement sur son répondeur, et laissai donc un message.

-Edward Cullen, tu as intérêt à ramener tes fesses vite fait, chez moi et illico ! dis-je d'une voix sèche avant de raccrocher.

J'étais furieuse contre lui, mais je ne savais même pas pourquoi… J'aurai du être heureuse d'un tel cadeau, moi qui souhaitais une preuve de son affection pour moi. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait comme n'importe quel garçon ? M'inviter au restaurant, ou au cinéma aurait largement suffi, non ? Je serrais mon portable dans ma main quand je le sentis vibrer. Un sms.

_« Apparemment, tu as eu mon cadeau… J'arrive. E. »_

Il allait arriver, c'était déjà ça. Après avoir lu son message, je me sentis mieux et je sortis l'attendre dehors en espérant qu'il arriverait rapidement. Dix minutes plus tard, une voiture se gara devant la maison et Edward en sortit, le visage fermé, on aurait dit qu'il était inquiet.

-Tu as été vite pour venir, lançai-je d'une voix neutre.

-Hum oui, je… j'étais dans le coin, hésita-t-il en esquivant mon regard.

Il avait l'air si mal à l'aise que toute ma colère s'envola et que la seule envie que j'avais, était de le serrer dans mes bras.

-Merci, dis-je finalement d'une voix plus chaleureuse, tout en tripotant nerveusement ma bague.

Il releva la tête et me sourit enfin.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Comment je pourrais ne pas l'aimer… mais Edward, c'est trop… C'est beaucoup trop ! débitai-je alors.

-Je suis content qu'il te plaise… Quand j'ai entendu ton message, j'ai eu peur que…

-Oh excuse-moi pour ça, le coupai-je. J'étais si surprise que je me suis un peu emportée.

-Je peux le voir ?

-Oui bien sûr, entre.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, pour le prix… Il est d'occaz', je l'ai dégoté dans une brocante pour trois fois rien.

-Ah…. Je préfère, car j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les cadeaux, grimaçai-je.

Après l'avoir accordé, nous fîmes un essai sur un morceau à quatre mains. J'eus la surprise de constater, qu'Edward s'était énormément améliorer. Ses doigts semblaient glisser sur les touches.

-Tu veux écouter une de mes compos ? me demanda-t-il soudain.

-Tu composes ? fis-je étonnée. Oui, avec plaisir.

-C'est seulement le début, mais sois sincère, ok ?

-D'accord.

Il commença à jouer une mélodie vraiment magnifique et sans m'en rendre compte, une larme coula sur ma joue.

-Mais… Bella, tu pleures ? dit-il en arrêtant brusquement de jouer.

-Euh non, c'est rien… C'est juste que… C'est très beau, Edward. Vraiment. J'adore la musique et parfois… Bah voilà, maintenant tu vas me prendre pour une folle, tentai-je de reprendre consistance en faisant un peu d'humour.

Il se mit à rire, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère devenue pesante.

-Je suis content que ça te plaise à ce point, reconnut-il ensuite.

Il resta encore quelques minutes avec moi, mais prit finalement congé quand je me rappelais que mes lasagnes inachevées m'attendaient dans la cuisine.

Le lendemain, au lycée, je m'empressai de trouver Angéla pour lui en parler.

-Un piano ! Rien que ça… Et ben, un seul conseil, Bella : marie-toi avec lui et tu ne manqueras de rien.

-Il m'a dit l'avoir eu dans une brocante, par contre, il n'a tenté aucune approche, lui annonçai-je déçue.

-Edward Cullen est un timide ! C'est la meilleure de l'année, plaisanta-t-elle. Dans ce cas, tu n'as plus le choix : invite-le !

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Oui. Tu n'as rien à perdre, non ? Un ciné… Y'a rien de mieux pour former des couples.

-Mouais… Si tu le dis.

C'est ainsi, qu'une semaine plus tard, une fois que nos examens furent derrière nous, je me décidai enfin.

-Edward ?

-Oui, répondit-il en vrillant son regard émeraude au mien, me faisant perdre pied.

-Je peux te poser une question ? hésitai-je nerveuse.

-Bien sûr, vas-y !

-Est-ce que tu… Enfin, j'veux dire… euh… Tu viendrais avec moi au ciné, ce weekend ? me lançai-je finalement.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'étonnement se lisant facilement sur ses traits si parfaits. Puis, son regard se liquéfia et un sourire apparut, illuminant son visage.

-Avec plaisir… Enfin... J'aimerais bien… Mais, je crois que je suis pris, lâcha-t-il lorsque son visage se ferma à nouveau.

Ses yeux se voilèrent et il semblait soucieux.

-Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça, Edward ! J'ai accepté ton cadeau, je te rappelle, fis-je sur un ton léger, sans me départir de mon courage.

-Humm, je vois… Dans ce cas, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-il avant de m'adresser son sourire en coin irrésistible.

Il avait dit oui. J'allais sortir en tête à tête avec Edward Cullen. Wow… Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Je lui avais quelques peu forcé la main, mais je ferais tout pour qu'il s'amuse.

Nous nous mîmes d'accord pour qu'il vienne me prendre chez moi à 15h, le samedi. C'est mon père qui lui ouvrit, il était pile à l'heure mais moi, je n'étais pas encore prête. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, le temps que j'arrive. Charlie était ravi que je sorte, encore plus de savoir que c'était avec le fils du Dr Cullen, futur médecin lui-même, enfin en théorie seulement.

Edward nous conduisit à Port Angeles en un temps record. Il roulait beaucoup trop vite, mais j'étais tellement crispée que je ne lui dis rien.

Nous nous décidâmes sur un film d'action qui avait de bonnes critiques et Edward insista pour me payer mon billet. Pendant le film, je le surpris à plusieurs reprises en train de me regarder, ce qui provoqua une fois de plus, mes rougissements. J'étais heureuse d'être dans le noir, pour une fois.

J'avais espéré qu'il profiterait justement de l'obscurité pour tenter un rapprochement, prendre ma main par exemple. Mais, la fin du film approchait et… rien. Peut-être voulait-il juste être mon ami après tout… Juste un ami. Cette pensée me serra le cœur et une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Lorsque le générique apparut sur l'écran géant, Edward se leva et me fixa en souriant. Il me tendit ensuite sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

Au moment où j'effleurai ses doigts, le contact de sa peau froide me surprit tellement que je retirai vivement ma main. Je vis alors dans ses yeux, un mélange de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

-Désolée, Edward… Je… J'ai été surprise. Ta peau… Elle est si froide.

-Ne t'excuse pas, Bella, fit-il en retrouvant le sourire, j'ai l'habitude tu sais. Alice me taquine souvent en me disant que j'ai le sang froid, comme les serpents. Sympa ma frangine, hein ? ironisa-t-il en me tendant à nouveau sa main.

Cette fois, je la pris et me levai de mon siège. Nous sortîmes de la salle et une fois dehors, je repris la parole.

-J'ai un peu faim, pas toi ? tentai-je innocemment.

-Non, mais si tu en as envie… On peut aller dans un p'tit resto. Y'a une pizzeria pas loin.

-Ah oui ! J'y suis allée avec des amies, il y'a quelques temps. Justement le soir de notre première rencontre, si tu te souviens… Quand tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-En effet, tu as bonne mémoire, Bella. Allons-y alors, fit-il en me couvant du regard.

Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'affoler, mais heureusement pour moi il ne pouvait l'entendre, c'était suffisamment gênant comme ça.

Nous marchâmes en silence pendant quelques mètres et soudain, je sentis ses doigts effleurer les miens. Était-ce volontaire ? Je lui lançai un coup d'œil interrogateur et il me répondit par un sourire. Nos regards se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre pendant quelques instants, alors que nous nous étions arrêtés de marcher sans même nous en rendre compte. Sans lâcher mon regard, sa main s'empara doucement de la mienne et nos doigts se croisèrent de manière si naturelle que j'en oubliai complètement leur froideur.

Nous fîmes le reste du chemin, main dans la main, dans un silence gêné. Il m'ouvrit galamment la porte du restaurant et demanda une table pour deux.

Une serveuse arriva pour prendre notre commande, je pris une pizza alors qu'Edward ne souhaita rien prendre, sous prétexte qu'il était trop tôt pour lui et qu'il n'avait donc pas faim. Nous discutâmes du film en nous moquant sans vergogne, des cascades irréalistes et de la pauvreté du scénario, puis je le rejoignis dehors après avoir payée ma note au comptoir.

-Tu veux que je te ramène ? me demanda-t-il.

-Je n'en ai pas très envie…, avouai-je en accrochant son regard émeraude.

-Moi non plus à vrai dire. Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, mais… Je te trouve vraiment belle, Bella, dit-il tout bas en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.

Je fermai les yeux sous sa caresse, mais en les rouvrant, je restai muette de stupeur face à ce que j'entrevis brièvement.

-Edward, tu…, voulus-je dire alors qu'il me tirait par le bras.

Je n'avais pas rêvé… J'avais bel et bien vu la peau de son avant-bras, briller comme si elle était incrustée de milliers de petits diamants. Il marchait vite à présent, j'avais même du mal à le suivre. Les manches de sa chemise n'étaient plus retroussées et recouvraient à présent totalement ses bras. Il ne semblait pas disposé à discuter, encore moins à m'expliquer ce que je venais de voir. J'essayai donc de lancer la conversation.

-Hé, tu as vu, le ciel s'est découvert, on a même droit a un peu de soleil…. Ça faisait longtemps.

À ma grande surprise, il me lança un regard noir et ne répondit rien. Je ne voulais pas nous donner en spectacle, donc j'attendis d'arriver à la voiture, pour avoir enfin une explication seule à seul.

-Nous sommes seuls, alors raconte-moi !

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, Bella. Monte.

-Comment ça, rien à me dire ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

-Monte !

-Edward !

-J'ai l'air de rigoler ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne pus soutenir son regard, tant la colère que j'y voyais me fit peur. Je montai dans la voiture, sans toutefois abandonner. J'étais bien décidée à ne pas rentrer chez moi, sans une explication valable. Il démarra en trombe et partit vers Forks, bien plus vite que la vitesse autorisée.

-Edward, s'il te plait… Parle-moi, dis-je d'une voix douce.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

-Parler de quoi, hein ?

-De… Euh… Je sais ce que j'ai vu, Edward ! m'énervai-je brusquement.

-Tu ne sais rien ! contra-t-il dédaigneux, sans me regarder.

Comment tout avait pu basculer en si peu de temps ? Il y a moins d'une heure, j'étais encore sur un petit nuage et là… J'avais l'impression d'être en enfer. Pourquoi ne voulait-il rien me dire ? Qu'avais-je vraiment vu ?

Tout un tas de questions défila dans ma tête, j'étais tellement prise dans mes réflexions, que je ne vis pas que l'on arrivait déjà chez moi.

-On est arrivés, fit-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotions en regardant droit devant lui.

-Je… Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir sans avoir eu la vérité, répliquai-je, bornée.

-Dans ce cas, tu risques d'attendre longtemps… Mais je n'ai pas toute la nuit, alors… Descends !

Le ton avec lequel il prononça ce dernier mot, me fit frémir. J'étais perdue et à court d'argument, mais je ne voulais pas lâcher, et tentai une nouvelle approche.

-Edward… Ne gâche pas tout, soufflai-je alors d'une petite voix, en observant sa réaction.

Pendant un court instant, le masque de dureté qu'il arborait, tomba. Il tourna son regard vers moi, la tristesse ayant remplacée la colère, mais ne dit rien. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de sonder mon esprit. J'approchai ma main de sa joue, mais il l'arrêta avant qu'elle atteigne son but. Il ne voulait pas que je le touche… Sans m'en rendre compte, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Des larmes de rage, d'impuissance, mais aussi de déception.

Une foule de sentiments m'avait envahie. J'étais en colère contre lui d'être aussi buté, je me sentais si démunie face à son attitude et tellement déçue qu'il ne m'accorde pas sa confiance. Et puis ce geste, alors que je faisais un pas vers lui… Il ne voulait pas que je le touche, alors soit… Je retirai vivement ma main de la sienne, et essuyai rageusement les gouttes salées qui s'échappaient de mes yeux.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça, hein ? Je croyais que j'étais importante à tes yeux ! explosai-je à bout de nerfs, sans essayer de retenir mes larmes.

-Je… Je ne peux rien te dire, confessa-t-il d'une voix faible. Rentre chez toi, Bella, et oublie ce que tu as vu. C'est dans ton intérêt.

-NON. Pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? hurlai-je dans un sanglot.

-Si… Si, j'ai confiance en toi, mais…, lâcha-t-il, avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

-Mais pas assez pour me dire ton secret, apparemment, murmurai-je d'une voix cassée et à bout de force.

Son silence confirmait que j'avais raison, ce qui me fit mal, je me sentais trahie.

-Edward, pour la dernière fois, explique-moi pourquoi j'ai vu ta peau scintiller… S'il te plait, tentai-je, résignée.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Si tu ne me dis rien… Je ne suis plus ton amie, lâchai-je en dernier recours, espérant le faire réagir.

Son visage se crispa durant une seconde, lorsque je prononçai ces mots, mais il recomposa son masque inexpressif aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait laissé tomber.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux… C'est peut-être mieux pour toi, finalement, assena-t-il avant de détourner la tête, mettant fin à la conversation.

Mon cœur se déchira en mille morceaux, ses mots raisonnèrent dans ma tête, sans que je comprenne vraiment leur sens. Cette fois, c'était clair au moins, c'était fini. Avant même d'avoir réellement commencée, notre relation venait de m'exploser à la figure.

Des larmes silencieuses recommencèrent à couler le long de mes joues, puis je me décidai à sortir de la voiture. Je ne me retournai pas et avançai, tel un zombie, vers la maison. J'entendis sa voiture démarrer dans un crissement de pneus, puis entrai à l'intérieur. Mes jambes me portèrent difficilement jusqu'à ma chambre et je m'écroulai sur mon lit, laissant enfin libre cours à mes sanglots.

* * *

**_Non, non pas taper..._**

**_Je sais je suis méchante... Mais vous devez être habituées là maintenant, non ?_**

**_Je vous fais le coup à chaque chapitre XDDD_**

**_Petit sondage : _**

**_Que va-t-il se passer entre Ed et Bella ds le chapitre d'après ?_**

**_-Ils vont se réconcilier, parce qu'Ed est un beau parleur : Tapez 01_**

**_-Ed va tout les expliquer, mais Bella va flipper et ne veux plus le voir : Tapez 02_**

**_-Alice parle à Bella, Tapez 03_**

**_-Autre solution ? Tapez 04_**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et que vous me laisserez une review ^^_**

**_N'oubliez pas : une review=un teaser du chap d'après._**

**_ bientôt_**

**_Robisouxxxxxxxx_**

**_Aly._**


	9. Chap 08 : Tu me manques

_**Wow, un énorme merci à vous toutes (tous ?) : 23 reviews pour le chapitre 07.**_

_**Un grand merci à mes bêtas chéries qui se reconnaitront ^^**_

_**pour les enregistrés : j'ai répondu directement comme d'habitude.**_

_**Pour fanny, Aurelie, PatiewSnow, xoxo : Merci pour vos reviews, je les adore :D**_

_**Contente que ce chapitre vous ai plu, malgré la fin sadique XDD**_

_**Voici la réponse au sondage... ou pas.**_

_**J'espère que vous allez aimer, et que vous allez battre le record de reviews ^^**_

_**Je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas (je serais sûrement cachée sous une pierre lol)**_

* * *

**- Chapitre 08 – Tu me manques… -**

**Pov Edward**

-Je ne peux pas…

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais de prononcer ces mots, alors que tout mon être crevait d'envie de tout lui dire. Elle devait penser que je n'avais pas confiance en elle, mais c'était faux, et je ne pouvais pas la réconforter.

-Si tu ne me dis rien… Je ne suis plus ton amie.

Non, Bella… Pas ça. Je pouvais sentir sa tristesse dans sa voix, elle ne me pardonnerait jamais. Pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix, sa vie était en jeu.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux… C'est peut-être mieux pour toi, finalement, assenai-je avec toute la conviction que j'étais encore capable de mettre dans ces mots.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues et je me détestais pour ça. Je l'entendis claquer la portière, sans pouvoir la regarder. Je ne lui avais même pas adressé un dernier regard, par peur que sa détresse me fasse flancher, et que je lui balance toute la vérité.

Je me permis juste un coup d'œil vers la maison, pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien rentrée et quand la porte claqua, je pus enfin me laisser aller… Arrêter de faire semblant. Mes poings s'abattirent rageusement sur le volant, le tordant légèrement, puis je mis le contact et démarrai en trombe. La seule vue de sa maison, de sa fenêtre, était une vraie torture, je devais partir. Il fallait que je m'en aille de ce lieu, même si je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je pouvais aller. Je fis seulement quelques mètres, avant de freiner brusquement et de prendre mon portable pour appeler la seule personne susceptible de me comprendre.

-J'ai fait une gaffe, Alice… Il faut que je te parle, tout de suite ! lâchai-je d'une voix éraillée par des sanglots silencieux.

-Ok, j'arrive.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je l'entendis arriver, et elle n'était pas de bonne humeur.

-Mais, Bon Dieu, Edward, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! s'écria-t-elle visiblement très remontée.

-Rien… Je… Ce n'est même pas de ma faute, je te le jure !

-Tout était parfait : le piano, le ciné, et vous deux ensemble. Et là, tu m'appelles et votre futur a changé, et pas en bien, tu peux me croire ! Alors vas-y, explique-moi et tu as intérêt à être convaincant, me gronda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je lui résumai l'incident et terminai en lui disant les derniers mots de Bella.

-Je t'assure que j'étais à deux doigts de tout lui dire, avouai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Oh, Edward ! Je suis si désolée… Je n'ai rien vu.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Alice, la rassurai-je. Je n'ai pas été assez prudent. J'aurais du voir que le ciel s'était dégagé.

-Tu l'as mise en danger, tu en es conscient ? me reprocha-t-elle.

-Oui…, soufflai-je abattu. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux, mais c'est réglé de toute façon… Elle ne veut plus me voir.

-Il va falloir la surveiller, elle ne doit parler de ça à personne…

-Je sais.

J'interceptai alors malgré moi, des fragments d'images provenant certainement d'une vision, et puis plus rien.

-C'était quoi ça ? m'exclamai-je.

-Rien, rétorqua-t-elle en me lançant un regard mauvais.

-Alice, montre-moi !

-Non.

-Comment ça, non ? C'était Bella, j'ai vu Bella, et… et… elle était comme nous, c'était un… vampire.

Ce dernier mot sonna comme une insulte dans ma bouche.

-Oui, bon… C'est effectivement une possibilité… Une parmi d'autres. Tu veux voir, hein ? Alors regarde, et profite bien du spectacle ! lâcha-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Elle m'envoya alors volontairement un flot d'images insoutenables.

-Non, arrête Alice ! Pas ça… Je ne ferai jamais ça… geignis-je en tombant à genoux.

La vision qu'elle venait de me faire partager, était en fait mon pire cauchemar. Ce contre quoi je me battais, depuis que je la connaissais : moi-même. La part sombre de mon être, celle qui était obsédée par son sang. Une possibilité parmi d'autres… moi, tuant Bella en la vidant de son sang.

-Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, tu me crois, Alice, l'implorai-je.

Elle se baissa pour se mettre à mon niveau, et posa ses mains sur mes épaules dans un geste réconfortant.

-Je sais que tu ne le souhaites pas, Edward, mais… Je sais aussi, que ces images reviennent de temps en temps, sûrement à des moments où son sang t'attire plus que tu ne le crois.

-Je ne dois plus la revoir, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je dans un souffle.

-Non Edward, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, rectifia-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux vers elle, une étincelle d'espoir venant d'apparaître dans mon avenir bien sombre.

-Évite juste de te retrouver seul avec elle.

-Merci, Alice. D'être venue et de m'avoir écoutée. Si… Si tu ne me vois pas au lycée pendant quelques jours, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, d'accord ?

Je la pris brièvement dans mes bras et elle repartit vers la villa blanche. Je me retrouvai seul et réalisai vraiment à cet instant, que je ne pourrai plus passer mes nuits avec Bella. Je rentrai donc chez moi et pour une fois, je fus ravi d'y retrouver ma colocataire. Celle qui, depuis des années, était à mes côtés. J'avais besoin d'oublier Bella pendant quelques heures, et je savais qu'elle me fournirait le divertissement dont j'avais besoin, sans poser de questions.

-Tiens… Eddie, tu t'es décidé à rentrer finalement ! susurra-t-elle avec une petite moue.

Je la regardai avec une drôle d'impression, sans réussir à en identifier la cause. Elle avait été pour moi, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une petite-amie, une partenaire. Il était difficile pour moi de parler d'amour, car comment un vampire sans âme pourrait-il aimer ? Mais, on s'éclatait bien tous les deux… au lit, ou en chasse, on avait partagé de bons moments.

Seulement voilà, Bella était arrivée dans ma vie, et tout avait changé. Je trouvai finalement ce qui n'allait pas, lorsque je regardai ma superbe compagne : elle ne m'attirait plus. Notre attirance avait été physique dès le début, mais là… Je ne la désirais plus. La seule avec qui je voulais être, c'était Bella. Cette prise de conscience me fit peur car elle voulait dire que j'étais irrémédiablement perdu.

Perdu car seulement deux options s'offraient à moi : faire en sorte que Bella devienne un vampire, ou gouter son sang et prendre le risque de la tuer.

Perdu, car bien sûr, ces deux options n'étaient absolument pas envisageables, ni l'une ni l'autre, et pourtant… Dans les deux cas, je serais libéré de mon addiction.

Une douce caresse sur ma joue me sortit de mes réflexions et je repris pied dans la réalité. Elle me souriait et je décidai donc de déconnecter mon cerveau pendant quelques heures et de lui donner ce qu'elle attendait.

-Toi, moi, la chambre, tout de suite, résumai-je d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

Je saisis sa main et l'entraînai à vitesse surhumaine jusqu'à notre chambre. Elle me fit alors face et, le sourire aux lèvres, se déshabilla devant moi.

-Faut que j'aille en cours, mentis-je en me rhabillant, plusieurs heures plus tard.

Elle me regarda partir, sans protester et je pris la direction de Forks en courant. Je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner au lycée, et me rendis à l'école de musique, espérant que le piano m'aiderait à mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête.

Le contact des touches d'ivoire sous mes doigts me fit immédiatement penser à Bella, au piano que je lui avais offert. Tout ceci me paraissait tellement loin à présent. Je commençai à jouer les premières notes de la musique qu'elle m'avait inspirée, mais malgré mes efforts, rien de nouveau ne vint s'y ajouter.

La première semaine après notre dispute fut vraiment difficile pour moi, je ne serai d'ailleurs pas revenu en cours sans l'intervention d'Alice. Après trois jours à errer, seul et malheureux comme les pierres, elle était venue me voir et avait trouvé les mots justes.

_« -Bon Edward, ça suffit là ! Tu me donnes mal au crâne, avait-elle dit sur un ton très sérieux._

_-Hey, mais je n'ai rien fait, moi !_

_-Justement ! C'est bien ça le problème, tu ne fais rien. Tu n'as envie de rien, tu ne prends pas de décision, ce qui rend ton avenir flou et indécis. Et moi en attendant, j'ai des tas de visions et une migraine depuis deux jours ! Alors s'il te plait, reviens en cours et parle-lui._

_-Désolé pour la migraine, mais je ne peux pas, Alice. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Elle ne voudra pas me parler, sauf si c'est pour que je lui dise la seule chose qu'elle ne peut pas savoir._

_-Bon, sur ce point, je suis malheureusement d'accord, mais… Si je te demande de revenir en cours, c'est surtout dans notre intérêt à tous. Tu es le seul à pouvoir découvrir discrètement si Bella a parlé de ce qu'elle a vu à quelqu'un._

_-Oh ! Je vois. Dans ce cas… » _

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai dans les couloirs du lycée, repensant à ce qu'Alice m'avait dit. La facilité avec laquelle elle m'avait convaincu, me fit sourire… Je devais bien l'admettre : j'avais changé, et le plus drôle était que j'aimais bien le nouveau moi.

Depuis que j'étais revenu au lycée, Bella ne m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole, en fait elle ne m'avait même pas regardé une seule fois, pour être honnête. J'espérais pouvoir lui dire quelques mots, pendant le cours de biologie que nous avions en commun, tous les mardis.

Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, mais ne m'adressa ni la parole ni un coup d'œil. Son visage était fermé, sans expression, elle avait de larges cernes violacées et les traits tirés. Elle ne devait pas bien dormir, et la voir ainsi me décida à venir vérifier par moi-même, dès la nuit tombée.

-Salut p'tit frère, je peux ? me demanda Alice en se plantant devant ma table, à l'heure du repas.

-Oui, je t'en prie, répondis-je en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

-As-tu appris quelque chose ?

-Hum non, je suppose que c'est bon signe. À mon avis, elle n'en à parlé à personne.

-Je pense aussi, et tant mieux pour nous. Sinon, je… voulais te dire, que tu ne…

-STOP ! la coupai-je alors. Je sais ce que tu vas dire… Je veux juste vérifier qu'elle va bien, me justifiai-je.

-Je sais que tu vis mal son silence, mais si je te promets que cela va s'arranger, peux-tu me promettre de ne pas aller la voir ce soir ?

Je l'observai sans rien dire pendant un court instant, scrutant son esprit à la recherche d'un indice, mais je ne trouvai rien.

-Jusque là, tu m'as prouvé que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi alors, oui, je te le promets, Alice.

-Fais-moi confiance, ça va s'arranger.

Elle me sourit et se leva pour rejoindre les autres Cullen. La sonnerie retentit alors, marquant la fin de la pause-déjeuner.

Le temps passa et les jours se succédèrent si bien que cela faisait déjà trois semaines que Bella et moi étions fâchés.

Trois semaines de silence, d'ignorance et d'insomnies.

Trois semaines à être malheureux, seul et totalement en manque d'elle.

Même la musique, ne m'apportait plus aucun réconfort, je n'arrivais pas à composer et avais de ce fait, perdu toute envie de jouer.

Je sentais qu'Alice s'inquiétait pour moi, car je séchais de plus en plus de cours, surtout ceux où j'étais avec Bella. La seule chose qui me faisait encore rester à Forks était ce que j'avais vu dans les pensées de son amie Angéla : Bella était malheureuse de notre dispute et je lui manquais. Il y avait donc encore un espoir, si faible soit-il. Plusieurs fois, j'avais pris mon portable et sélectionné son numéro, mais à chaque fois, je n'arrivais pas à appuyer sur la touche d'appel.

**Pov Bella**

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je restai à pleurer sur mon lit, car je me réveillai le lendemain, vers 11h, encore toute habillée, mais recouverte de ma couette.

Sûrement mon père. J'allai devoir lui donner des explications, autrement dit : lui mentir.

J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche et filai donc à la salle de bain. L'eau chaude me fit du bien, mais je dus me résoudre à sortir pour m'habiller et affronter mon père.

-Bonjour P'pa, dis-je en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Il était en train de lire son journal et leva les yeux vers moi.

-Bonjour Bell's, j'ai fait du café si tu en veux.

-Oh merci, oui, je vais en avoir besoin.

-Mauvaise nuit ?

-Ouais…

-Écoute, Bella… commença-t-il, voyant que je ne disais rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward, mais…

-Papa, je…

-Attends… Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ?

-_Si, il m'a brisé le cœur_, pensai-je.

Mais bien sûr, ça, je ne pouvais pas lui dire.

-Non, papa, bien sûr que non, voyons ! Edward, n'y est pour rien, c'est moi…

-Ah !

-Je… me suis fait des films, voilà tout.

-Oh, je vois…

-Edward est… juste un ami, rien de plus.

Ces mots, si douloureux à prononcer, me rappelèrent que même ça… Il ne l'était plus, et uniquement par ma faute. Il me fallut beaucoup d'efforts pour retenir les larmes, qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau.

Mon père partit rendre visite à son ami Billy Black après le déjeuner. Il s'était bien sûr assuré avant de partir, que je pouvais rester seule. À peine eut-il franchit la porte que je pris le téléphone et composai le numéro de ma meilleure amie.

-Salut Angie ! Tu vas bien ?

-Hey Bella, salut ! Alors raconte-moi. Comment c'était ?

-Justement, je t'appelais pour savoir si je pouvais passer chez toi ?

-Oh oui, bien sûr, je suis toute seule en plus.

-Ok, à tout de suite alors.

-Je t'attends.

Je me rendis donc chez elle et quinze minutes plus tard, je frappai à sa porte.

-Vas-y entre, me dit-elle en ouvrant.

Elle m'invita à m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et me proposa un rafraichissement.

-Je t'écoute, Bella, dis-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir, m'encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Ça va être rapide alors, commençai-je en essayant de ne pas m'effondrer.

Je sentais déjà les larmes revenir, à la seule évocation de ma sortie ratée avec Edward. Mon amie s'en rendit compte et se rapprocha de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Hey Bella, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Non, pas vraiment, Angie… En fait, rien ne va, dis-je avant d'éclater en sanglots dans ses bras.

Mon amie ne posa pas de questions, me laissant le temps nécessaire pour me calmer de moi-même. Je séchai mes larmes au bout de quelques minutes, et pris le mouchoir qu'elle me tendait.

-Si tu as besoin d'en parler… Je suis là, me dit-elle sur un ton compatissant.

Je pris une grande inspiration et lui racontait le ciné et le resto, je m'arrêtai au moment où tout bascula, ne voulant pas parler du secret d'Edward. Je cherchai donc un mensonge… Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais une bien piètre menteuse.

-C'est au moment où il a caressé ma joue, que tout a basculé. J'ai remarqué une… drôle de cicatrice sur son bras et j'ai voulu savoir ce que c'était. Il s'est alors braqué et a voulu rentrer. Une fois dans la voiture, j'ai insisté et comme il ne répondait pas, je me suis énervée. Son manque de confiance m'a fait si mal, que j'ai dit des mots que je regrette maintenant.

-Wow ! C'est dingue, ça… Mais, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Je l'ai menacé de… de ne plus être son amie, s'il ne me disait rien.

-Et ?

-Il n'a rien dit… Ou plutôt si, que c'était sûrement mieux pour moi de ne pas savoir, lâchai-je avec tristesse.

-Oh ma pauvre Bella ! C'est idiot, peut-être que tu devrais l'appeler pour lui dire que tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Ça semblait si bien parti entre vous deux.

-Non, je ne peux pas. C'est à lui de faire le premier pas, je me suis assez ridiculisée.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle subitement.

-Moi ? Non… Je… Enfin… soupirai-je abattue. Je n'en sais rien.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu et je rentrai finalement chez moi.

Je passai une très mauvaise nuit, rêvant d'Edward et d'aliens à la peau qui brillent. Je me réveillai d'ailleurs en sursaut, me trouvant parfaitement ridicule.

Le lendemain au lycée, je ne le croisai pas de la journée, à croire qu'il avait séché les cours. Le mardi, cela se confirma, puisqu'il ne vint pas en cours de Bio. Mon cœur se serra à la pensée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose et je profitai donc de l'intercours pour trouver Alice et lui demander des nouvelles.

-Alice ? Attends-moi, s'il te plait ! la hélai-je de loin.

-Oh Bella, c'est toi ! Tu as un problème ?

-Oui enfin, non… Une question plutôt. As-tu des nouvelles de ton frère ?

Elle me fixa et se mit à rigoler.

-Lequel Bella, soit plus précise !

-Euh oui, pardon… Edward… As-tu des nouvelles d'Edward ?

-Ah, oui bien sûr, il est… souffrant.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Il allait très bien samedi, Alice !

-Bon ok, il va me tuer pour te l'avoir dit, plaisanta-t-elle, mais c'est important que tu saches. Il m'a raconté pour votre rendez-vous qui s'est mal terminé. Il est malheureux, tu sais. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là.

-Pourquoi ne vient-il pas s'excuser, alors ?

-Il est trop fier pour ça, Bella. Laisse-lui le temps, il finira par te dire ce que tu veux savoir.

-Tu crois ?

-Je le sais, fit-elle d'une voix énigmatique. Je connais mon frère et je sais comment il fonctionne. Je suis sûre qu'il a des sentiments pour toi, Bella.

Je soupirai en entendant les paroles pleines d'espoir d'Alice, car j'étais encore plus perdue.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser, tu sais. Je pensais que nous étions amis, qu'il tenait à moi. Entre amis, on se fait confiance, pas vrai ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, Edward est quelqu'un de très complexe. Bon écoute… Je te promets de lui parler, d'accord ?

-Merci, Alice, c'est très gentil de ta part.

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit et nous nous séparâmes.

Edward réapparut au lycée après quelques jours d'absence mais ne vint pas me parler. S'il était trop fier pour venir s'excuser, alors moi aussi j'allai jouer ma butée. Je ne lui adressai donc aucun regard ni aucune parole.

Combien de temps allai-je pouvoir tenir sans lui parler ? Telle était la question que je me posai après trois semaines de silence.

Trois semaines pendant lesquelles mes cours de piano étaient devenus une vraie torture, car je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer.

Trois semaines d'insomnies et de cauchemars. Je dormais mal… très mal même, et avais de ce fait une mine affreuse. Mais je tenais bon. J'attendrais qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Au fil des jours, je perdais quand même l'espoir qu'il le fasse. Plus le temps passait et moins je le voyais au lycée. Il séchait presque tous nos cours communs, accentuant encore plus la déchirure de mon cœur. Les weekends étaient le plus dur à gérer pour moi, car je me retrouvais très souvent seule. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à sortir avec mes amis et seule Angéla passait de temps en temps me voir pour discuter.

Ce samedi là, quatre semaines exactement après notre sortie ratée, mon téléphone se mit à vibrer, me faisant sursauter. J'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées, assise face au piano qu'Edward m'avait offert. Je n'y avais pas retouché depuis le jour où nous avions joué tous les deux. Au moment de prendre mon téléphone, un espoir fou traversa mon esprit… espérant voir un certain prénom s'afficher.

Mon cœur meurtri fit un bond dans ma poitrine, lorsqu'effectivement je lus SON prénom sur l'écran. C'était un SMS, mais je m'en fichais. Le signe que j'attendais depuis des semaines était enfin là. Je pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de calmer les tremblements nerveux de mes mains et appuyai sur la touche pour lire son message.

_« Tu me manques. E. »_

Je crus que mon cœur allait, cette fois, s'arrêter pour de bon. Je lui manquais… Je lus et relus plusieurs fois les quelques mots afin de m'assurer que je ne les avais pas inventés. Je me pinçai même le bras pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas. Non… Tout cela était bien réel, il venait enfin de faire le premier pas, mais… Car il y avait un mais, j'attendais autre chose de lui : une explication. J'entrepris alors de lui répondre.

_« Toi aussi. Mais ça ne change rien. B. »_

J'hésitai avant de l'envoyer… Et si je le braquais définitivement ? Tans pis, je décidai de prendre le risque et validai mon texto.

**Pov Alice**

Après avoir laissé Edward, je rentrai en courant à la villa.

-Hey Lily, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? me dit Jasper en m'envoyant une vague apaisante.

-Merci, Jazz'.

Je lui adressai un pauvre sourire et montai m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Il fallait que j'y voie clair, je détestais être dans le flou et cette histoire entre Bella et Edward commençait à me rendre dingue.

-Je peux entrer ? me demanda mon amoureux en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Oui, bien sur ! fis-je en m'asseyant en tailleur.

-Agacée, énervée, soucieuse, voilà un cocktail d'émotions que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ressentir chez toi, ma puce !

-Désolée Amour, mais…

Je soupirai en le regardant dans les yeux, hésitant à tout lui dire.

-Tu me promets de ne pas en parler aux autres ?

-Promis.

-C'est Edward… commençai-je.

-Tiens donc, ironisa-t-il.

-Ne sois pas méchant avec ton frère, le sermonnai-je avant de poursuivre. Edward et Bella se sont rapprochés mais il s'est passé un truc imprévu qui a tout gâché.

-Wow, tu me fais peur Alice, là ! Ne me dis pas que Bella est au courant pour nous ?

-Pas encore, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Elle a entrevu sa peau briller, et lui a demandé des explications. Bien sûr, il ne lui a rien dit et maintenant elle ne veut plus lui parler.

-C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, non ? Edward n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait rien lui dire.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Alice ! Tu sais parfaitement que c'est interdit…

-Et si Bella devenait l'une des nôtres, hein ? fis-je avec un petit sourire.

-Si tu choisis les visions qui t'intéressent, ce n'est pas juste, grogna-t-il.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer de rendre notre frère heureux ou de garder Bella en vie, boudai-je alors.

-Bref… Que prévois-tu de faire, maintenant ?

-Surveiller Bella. Je dois m'assurer qu'elle ne va parler de ça à personne.

-Tu devrais mettre Carlisle au courant, dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

-Hum, oui… c'est une bonne idée, mais pas maintenant…

Sur ces mots, je l'embrassai, tout en m'allongeant sur lui pour partager un tendre moment.

Le lundi suivant, au lycée, je ne vis pas Edward. Il m'avait prévenu donc je ne cherchai pas à le contacter et lui laissai du temps pour faire le point. Quand Bella vint me demander de ses nouvelles, le lendemain, je ne sus quoi répondre et lui dis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

_« Ah, oui bien sûr, il est… souffrant. »_

Bien sûr, elle ne me crut pas, mais elle m'expliqua son point de vue et je lui promis finalement de parler à Edward. Ce que je fis dès le mercredi après les cours. J'arrivai à le persuader de revenir au lycée, sans lui parler de ma conversation avec Bella. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se braque, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Les semaines passèrent, et je les observais de loin, Jasper m'ayant demandé de les laisser se débrouiller un peu seuls. Cependant, il me restait une chose à faire : mettre Carlisle au courant, et à force de faire l'intermédiaire entre mes « Roméo et Juliette », je savais quelle serait ma plaidoirie.

Même si Jazz n'aimait pas l'idée, j'étais de plus en plus persuadée que Bella était digne de confiance et qu'Edward pouvait lui révéler notre secret. Je me rendis donc à l'hôpital, un soir après les cours, pour parler à notre père.

Je frappai à la porte de son bureau, et attendit qu'il me dise d'entrer pour ouvrir la porte.

-Alice ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Officiellement, j'entends par là pour tes collègues que j'ai croisés en arrivant, je suis passée faire un petit coucou à mon papa chéri officieusement, je suis venu te parler de quelque chose de très important, à propos de…

Je pris une grande inspiration parfaitement inutile.

-… à propos d'Edward, finis-je alors en observant ses traits se figer.

-Oh… Tu as eu une vision ? s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement. Il va lui arriver quelque chose ou…

-Hey doucement ! rigolai-je devant son empressement. Il ne va rien lui arriver, je fais tout pour, en tout cas. En fait, tu ne sais pas tout sur le retour d'Edward et surtout sur la raison qui l'a poussé à s'inscrire au lycée de Forks.

Il s'assit alors bien au fond de son fauteuil, et se gratta le menton en affichant un air soucieux.

-Je t'écoute Alice, apparemment j'ai raté plein de choses.

-Tu te rappelles quand j'ai eu ma vision de son arrivée au lycée ? Et bien, je ne vous ai pas tout dit ce jour là, je n'en étais pas certaine alors, mais aujourd'hui il me parait évident que notre cher Edward est amoureux.

-Amoureux ? De la fille Swan, tu veux dire ?

-Oui, il le nie, bien sûr. D'après lui, c'est juste l'appel du sang… Mais je n'y crois pas.

Je lui racontai ainsi toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails. Les nuits dans la chambre de Bella, sa passion soudaine pour le piano, le cadeau de Bella, et enfin leur sortie ratée.

-Si elle a vraiment vu sa peau briller, nous allons devoir quitter la ville, et forcer Edward à nous suivre. Tout cela devient trop dangereux, pour elle comme pour nous.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, elle n'a rien dit à personne, l'informai-je alors. Et mes visions ne vont pas dans ce sens.

-Tes visions ?

-Oui, soupirai-je, j'ai eu plusieurs visions concernant Edward, Bella… Edward et Bella. Rien n'est certain, mais je suis convaincue qu'elle sera la raison de son retour dans notre famille. Mais pour cela, il va falloir tout lui dire.

-Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? me sermonna-t-il.

-Si. Je… Je l'ai vue nous rejoindre, Carlisle… commençait-je hésitante, avant qu'il ne m'interrompe.

-Oui, j'ai bien compris que tu voulais qu'Edward…

-Je ne parlais pas de lui, là, le coupai-je à mon tour.

-Mais… Oh ! Quand tu dis « nous rejoindre », tu ne veux pas dire que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais j'acquiesçai de la tête.

-Comment ? Qui ?

-Je n'en sais rien, peut-être que ça n'arrivera même pas, tu sais comment sont mes visions. Mais entre Edward qui tue Bella et Bella qui devient vampire, mon choix n'a pas été long à faire.

-Alice, voyons, tu ne peux pas jouer avec l'avenir des gens ainsi. Ce n'est pas bien ! Arrête de surveiller ton frère, et surtout arrête d'influencer le futur de cette fille selon tes envies.

-Tu ne comprends pas qu'il est trop tard pour ça ! Edward est littéralement obsédé par elle depuis l'incident de Port Angeles. Il ne partira jamais de Forks, en la laissant ici. Par contre, si on lui explique qui on est, je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra et gardera notre secret.

-Tu sais parfaitement que je ne veux plus créer de vampires. Jamais plus je n'infligerai ça à quiconque, souffla-t-il l'air absent.

-Arrête de te fustiger à cause d'Edward. Il a un sale caractère et puis c'est tout ! Nous avons tous très bien réagis à notre nouvel état, non ? Et si Bella faisait le choix de son plein gré, de nous rejoindre… Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il soupira, le regard dans le vague.

-Je sais que c'est une décision importante. Jasper est au courant de tout et je suis sûre qu'il me soutient sur ce coup, par contre, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de mettre les autres au courant.

-Je suis assez d'accord, j'en parlerai tout de même avec Esmée. J'ai besoin de son avis. Laisse-moi quelques jours pour réfléchir à tout ça et on en reparle, d'accord ?

-Ok, fis-je en lui souriant.

Nous rentrâmes ensuite ensemble à la villa, pour reprendre nos occupations habituelles.

**Pov Edward**

Si j'avais été humain, un médecin m'aurait sûrement dit que j'étais en pleine dépression. Un vampire pouvait-il être dépressif ? En tout cas, j'en avais tous les symptômes. Je ne me nourrissais presque plus, aller en cours n'avait plus de sens pour moi, je ne parlais à personne. Isolé, affamé, dépressif… Ça résumait assez bien mon état actuel.

La seule chose qui aurait pu me rendre le sourire aurait été d'entendre la voix de Bella ou de voir à nouveaux son sourire. Pas le sourire forcé qu'elle affichait lorsque l'un de ses copains racontait une blague vaseuse, non, mais plutôt celui qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle m'avait remercié pour le piano ou quand j'avais dit « oui » pour la sortie ciné.

Ce sourire là, avait déserté son visage depuis quatre semaines maintenant, et je pouvais lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux, les rares fois où nos regards se croisaient. Je n'en pouvais plus de n'être que l'ombre de moi-même. Je pris donc une décision que je comptais bien mettre en œuvre dès le soir même. Je préférais subir les foudres de mon feu follet de sœur, plutôt que de continuer à faire souffrir Bella sans réagir.

J'eus du mal à contenir mon impatience, mais la nuit tomba finalement et vers 23h30, je me rendis chez elle, puis, grimpai à l'arbre pour essayer de l'apercevoir à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Je ne pouvais pas voir grand-chose à cause des rideaux, mais je l'entendais bouger dans son lit. Elle était couchée mais ne dormait pas, ou plutôt n'y arrivait pas.

Je dus patienter jusqu'à 1h du matin pour tenter d'entrer. Une fois que ses rythmes cardiaque et respiratoire furent réguliers, j'ouvris sa fenêtre avec précautions et entrai, après avoir vérifié qu'elle dormait vraiment.

Son subtil parfum, qui imprégnait fortement toute la pièce, réveilla brutalement la brulure au fond de ma gorge. Quel idiot ! Je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis trop longtemps et je débarquais dans la chambre de celle dont le sang m'obsédait…

Je me plaquai contre la fenêtre, luttant contre le monstre qui s'était réveillé. Bella tourna alors le visage vers moi, ce qui m'apaisa immédiatement. Elle avait l'air sereine. J'arrêtai de respirer et ressortis à regrets par la fenêtre. Une fois dehors, l'air frais de la nuit me fit reprendre mes esprits. Il était temps pour moi d'aller chasser, une bonne traque… Voilà ce dont j'avais besoin. Je partis donc en direction de Port Angeles et trouvai sans trop de mal quelques truands qui ne manqueraient à personne. J'en ramenai un à mon appartement pour mon « amie » qui se lécha les lèvres en voyant mon cadeau. Une fois rassasiée, elle m'entraina dans la chambre, ce qui me permit d'oublier Bella pendant quelques heures.

Au petit matin, je sortis de la chambre prendre une douche et quittai l'appartement pour retourner à Forks… Sans véritable but. Mes pas m'amenèrent dans la forêt qui bordait la maison de Bella, mais je ne pus me résoudre à aller frapper. Si de simples excuses avaient été suffisantes, je serais venu depuis longtemps demander son pardon, mais elle était têtue… presque autant que moi, et elle voulait la vérité, rien d'autre.

Après plusieurs minutes à fixer la maison des Swan et à me torturer l'esprit pour trouver une solution, j'eus enfin une idée. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et tapai les quelques mots destinés à Bella.

_« Tu me manques. E. »_

Je validai mon message, anxieux à l'idée qu'elle ne me répondrait peut-être pas. Les minutes passèrent et toujours rien. Je tapotai nerveusement mon portable en fixant des yeux l'écran désespérant vierge, quand soudain il se mit enfin à vibrer. Un sourire béat se dessina sur mes lèvres en voyant le prénom de Bella s'inscrire. Ensuite, l'inquiétude remplaça vite la joie et j'appréhendai le contenu de sa réponse. Je me décidai enfin à ouvrir son message, après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

_« Toi aussi. Mais ça ne change rien. B. »_

Aïe, ça faisait mal. Mon cœur n'aurait pas été figé comme de la pierre, il se serait certainement brisé en deux. Comme je l'avais prévu, elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire et son ultimatum était toujours d'actualité : en gros, si je voulais qu'elle me reparle un jour, je devais lui avouer être un vampire, mais si je lui disais la vérité, j'avais neuf chances sur dix pour qu'elle se sauve en hurlant et ne veuille plus jamais entendre parler de moi, sauf si…

Alice. Elle m'avait promis que tout allait s'arranger, alors peut-être que Bella réagirait bien face à cette nouvelle. Je lui envoyai alors une réponse.

_« Je suis désolé. E. »_

L'attente était insoutenable, surtout qu'elle était juste là, à quelques mètres. Peut-être que j'aurais du aller lui dire ces mots en face…

Ah ! Sa réponse. Plus rapide, cette fois.

_« Moi aussi. B. »_

Petit à petit, on avançait. À présent, j'étais sûr de deux choses : je lui manquais et elle était désolée. Je tapai alors sans réfléchir, les quelques mots qui résumaient bien ce que j'avais dans la tête.

_« J'ai besoin de ton amitié. E. »_

En vérité, j'avais besoin d'elle tout court, elle était comme une drogue pour moi. Son sang était mon héroïne personnelle.

J'attendis la réponse, particulièrement fébrile, et quand mon téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois entre mes mains, je ne perdis pas une seconde pour lire le message.

_« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors. B. »_

Cette fois, c'était décidé, ma décision était prise. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas être d'accord, mais tant pis.

_« Ok. Je passe te prendre dans 1h. E._

Il me faudrait certainement moins d'une heure pour faire l'aller-retour à la villa blanche. Même si Alice allait certainement voir mes projets, je voulais lui dire en face, et elle ne m'arrêterait pas. C'était ma décision, je ne parlerais que de moi, ils ne seraient donc pas concernés.

À mi chemin, je stoppai ma course, surpris d'entendre des pensées familières dans ma tête.

-Alice ? dis-je en fixant un point devant moi.

Elle apparut une demi-seconde après, tout sourire.

-Edward, tu es là ! Je te croyais devant chez Bella ?

-Oui, j'y étais, mais…

-Je voulais te parler, c'est important, me coupa-t-elle.

-Non, Alice, moi d'abord, me renfrognai-je.

J'avais vu juste, elle voulait me convaincre de ne pas parler à Bella.

-Attends, Edward…

-Non, Tu n'arriveras pas à m'en dissuader… Je vais lui dire la vérité, point final !

-Laisse-moi finir, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu ne t'apprêtais pas à me persuader de ne rien dire à Bella ?

-Non.

Elle se mit alors à rigoler, devant ma mine sérieuse.

-Comment ça non ?

-_Je venais justement te dire que Carlisle est d'accord pour que tu parles à Bella, idiot ! _m'annonça-t-elle mentalement.

Je la regardai alors fixement et scannai son esprit, totalement pris de court par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Pourquoi lui en avoir parlé ?

-Parce qu'à mon avis, c'est la meilleure solution pour vous réconcilier, fit-elle en souriant.

-Oh ! J'avoue que… Je ne l'avais pas vue venir celle-là.

-Je compte sur toi pour trouver les bons mots…

-Ne t'en fais pas, Alice, je n'ai aucune envie de la voir partir en courant, plaisantai-je alors.

Elle s'approcha de moi et je la serrai un moment dans mes bras pour la remercier.

-Allez, file maintenant. Elle doit t'attendre.

-En fait, fis-je en jetant un regard à ma montre, je vais plutôt être en avance.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur et elle me laissa, en me souhaitant bonne chance.

Je fus devant chez Bella en quelques minutes et hésitai à frapper. J'avais plus d'une demi-heure d'avance, et je voulais qu'elle soit dans le meilleur état d'esprit possible.

Je pris mon portable et lui envoyai un nouveau message.

_« Tu aimes les surprises ? E. »_

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_« Oui, du moment qu'elles ne coûtent pas plus d'un dollar. B. »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en lisant ces quelques mots, et lui envoyai un ultime SMS.

_« Surprise ! »_

J'attendis quelques secondes après avoir envoyé mon message et frappai enfin à sa porte. Je l'entendis courir pour venir ouvrir.

-Ed… Edward, c'est toi ! fit-elle réellement étonnée.

-Si tu n'es pas prête, je peux attendre dehors, fis-je, quelque peu gêné.

-Non, non, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, je t'attendais en fait…

-Bon, dans ce cas… Tu es toujours certaine de vouloir entendre la vérité ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête, d'un air décidé.

-Alors, allons faire un tour, proposai-je en lui tendant ma main.

* * *

_**Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je sais encore une fin sadique...**_

_**Petit sondage (oui j'aime les sondage) :**_

_**-Ed va tout lui dire, tapez 01**_

_**-Ed va se dégonfler et inventer un mensonge plus gros que lui, tapez 02**_

_**-Ed va tout lui dire, MAIS il va se passer un truc qu'il n'avait pas prévu, tapez 03**_

***Désolé, l'option Tapez l'auteure n'est actuellement pas disponible***

_**Si vous voulez un teaser, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : La p'tite bulle ^^**_

_**à bientôt les twilighteuses ;)**_

_**Bizzzzzzzz**_


	10. Chap 09 : Confidences

**_Wouhou, y'a quelqu'un ?_**

**_Bon euh comment dire... Oui je suis toujours vivante XD et non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction :D_**

**_Désolé d'avoir été longue, mais plusieurs choses ont fait que je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt ;)_**

**_Je vais faire court : Un grand merci pour toutes les mises en favs et en alerte._**

**_Un grand merci pour toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai reçu ^^_**

**_C'est très important pour moi, et j'espère en avoir beaucoup pour ce chapitre très important :D_**

**_Merci aussi à mes bêtas qui m'ont aidée à me remotiver._**

**_Je vous laisse lire, ce chapitre est un peu court mais pleins de révélations :D et je pense que le suivant sera beaucoup plus dense._**

**_Bonne lecture ^^ on se retrouve en bas._**

* * *

**- Chapitre 09 – Confidences -**

**Pov Bella**

_« Ok. Je passe te prendre dans 1h. E._

Il allait venir… Finalement, je comptais assez à ses yeux pour qu'il me dise son secret. Je montai en vitesse me rendre présentable. Une fois légèrement maquillée et parfumée, j'essayai de faire quelque chose avec mes cheveux, sans réellement y parvenir. Au bout de quelques minutes, je laissai tomber et redescendis pour l'attendre. Il avait dis dans une heure…

-_Pfiou, encore quarante cinq minutes à atten_dre, me dis-je en soupirant d'impatience.

Je tournai en rond en me rongeant les ongles quand mon portable vibra une nouvelle fois. J'eus un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il avait peut-être changé d'avis.

_« Tu aimes les surprises ? E. »_

Quelle drôle de question ! Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il arrive avec un autre cadeau et vu sa dernière surprise, je le croyais capable de débarquer avec une voiture.

_« Oui, du moment qu'elles ne coûtent pas plus d'un dollar. B. »_

Sa réponse arriva presque immédiatement et tenait en un seul mot : « _Surprise_ ». C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je me précipitai donc pour ouvrir et fus surprise de le voir.

-Ed… Edward, c'est toi !

Je regardai ma montre, il avait bien trente minutes d'avance.

-Si tu n'es pas prête, je peux attendre dehors, fit-il embarrassé.

-Non, non, je t'attendais en fait…

-Bon, dans ce cas… Tu es toujours certaine de vouloir entendre la vérité ?

J'approuvai de la tête, mon regard se noyant dans le vert de ses yeux.

-Alors, allons faire un tour, dit-il en me présentant sa paume.

Je mis alors ma main dans la sienne et frissonnai légèrement à son contact glacé. Il s'en rendit compte car il me lança un regard interrogateur. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et ses doigts se refermèrent sur les miens.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ? m'enquis-je.

-On peut faire une balade en forêt, on sera tranquille pour discuter. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

-Oui, ça me va.

Nous marchâmes pendant quelques minutes sans dire un mot. Edward était à mes côtés, les mains dans les poches et une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Moi, je devais me concentrer sur mes pas pour ne pas tomber, tandis que mon esprit tergiversait sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire. J'appréhendai ce moment car maintenant que j'y voyais plus clair dans mes sentiments, j'espérais qu'il m'éclairerait sur les siens.

Le silence qui régnait devenait de plus en plus pesant, et une boule d'angoisse se forma dans mon ventre, tant j'étais nerveuse. Mon esprit analysa pendant quelques secondes les différentes possibilités qui pouvaient expliquer le comportement d'Edward, mais malheureusement pour moi, ce laps de temps suffit à me rendre ridicule une nouvelle fois. N'étant plus concentrée sur mes pas, je ne vis pas la grosse racine en travers du chemin et je trébuchai lamentablement.

Ensuite tout se passa très vite, je fermai les yeux, attendant de rentrer en contact avec le sol, mais… Au lieu de ça, je sentis une main froide me retenir fermement par le bras. Je rouvris les yeux et fixai avec étonnement, celui qui venait de m'éviter bien des soucis.

-M…Merci, fis-je alors qu'il me lâchait le bras.

Par réflexe, mes doigts retinrent sa main, alors que je me noyai littéralement dans le vert intense de ses yeux, sans pouvoir dire un mot de plus.

-Regarde où tu marches ! me sourit-il finalement, en gardant ma main dans la sienne.

Je lui rendis son sourire et nous reprîmes notre marche. Nous arrivâmes peu de temps après, à une petite clairière dont je n'avais, jusque là, jamais soupçonné l'existence. C'était vraiment magnifique… Un petit coin de verdure au milieu de la forêt.

J'étais tellement perdue dans ma contemplation du lieu, que je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'Edward m'avait lâché la main. Il se tenait à deux pas devant moi et me tournait le dos. Il avait les bras le long du corps et ses mains se refermaient en deux poings.

-_Mauvais signe_, me dis-je.

J'attendis patiemment sans bouger, qu'il soit prêt à parler.

-Tu veux toujours savoir ? me demanda-t-il brusquement sans me faire face.

Son ton était aussi froid que sa peau, à cet instant.

-Euh… Oui, bien sûr, fis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Finalement, il se retourna, les épaules basses et le visage exprimant plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. Résignation, inquiétude… Mais surtout, c'était l'étrange mélange de peur et d'espoir qu'il y avait dans ses yeux qui m'intriguait.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et avançai d'un pas, comme pour l'encourager.

-Tu veux savoir, même si tu risques de ne plus vouloir me parler après ça ?

La tristesse de sa voix était à cet instant, parfaitement perceptible.

-Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas, le rassurai-je doucement.

-On verra…

**Pov Edward**

Comment allai-je trouver les mots pour lui annoncer ce que j'étais ? Elle était humaine, elle allait forcément partir en hurlant, lorsque j'aurais prononcé le mot « vampire ». Elle ne voudrait plus jamais me parler, ni même que je l'approche… malgré sa promesse.

Ou alors…

Peut-être qu'Alice avait raison, et qu'elle réagirait bien.

Il fallait absolument que je me raccroche à ce petit espoir, car sinon je savais que je n'arriverais jamais à lui dire toute la vérité.

Je rassemblai donc mon courage et commençai mon histoire.

-Promets-moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?

-Je te le promets.

-Bon, je suppose que tu veux savoir si ce que tu as vu à la sortie du ciné était bien réel, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je veux la vérité Edward… Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ! fit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

-Tu avais raison, avouai-je dans un soupir, tu as bien vu ma peau… briller.

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend, persuadé qu'elle allait immédiatement me demander, comment c'était possible, mais... rien.

Surpris de son silence, je relevai la tête pour affronter son regard.

-C'est… c'est une maladie rare, ou… un truc dans le genre ? répondit-elle finalement, en me fixant de son intense regard chocolat.

-Non, mais j'aurais préféré, dis-je, ironique. Je t'ai déjà dit mon âge ?

-17 ans, je crois. Par contre, je ne connais pas ta date de naissance.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire nerveux, conscient que le moment de vérité était arrivé.

-C'est le 20 Juin, Bella. Je suis né le 20 Juin… 1901, soupirai-je en attendant sa réaction.

-Tu… tu peux répéter ? J'ai du mal comprendre, bredouilla-t-elle alors.

-Non, Bella, tu as bien entendu. Je suis figé dans mes 17 ans depuis 1918. Cette année là, j'ai tout perdu : mon père, ma mère, et surtout… ma vie.

-Quoi ? T… ta vie… Tu veux dire que…

Elle secoua la tête, comme si cela pouvait effacer ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Non… Ce n'est pas possible, tu… Ça suffit, Edward, arrête de me raconter des idioties. Pourquoi essayes-tu de me faire peur, hein ?

Elle avait totalement changé de comportement, passant de l'incompréhension à la colère en une fraction de seconde. Ça n'allait pas être facile de la convaincre…

-Je ne cherche pas à te faire peur… Tu voulais la vérité ? Et bien la voilà, m'énervai-je soudain en la prenant un peu brusquement par les épaules. Je ne suis plus humain, Bella, je suis un vampire.

Voilà, c'était fait, j'avais enfin réussi à lui dire. Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre sa réaction.

-Un… un… vampire, souffla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

-Oui…

Je vis alors clairement la peur remplacer la surprise dans ses yeux, et sa réaction, bien que naturelle, me blessa malgré tout. Son regard toujours rivé au mien, elle recula de deux pas, sans dire un mot. J'aurais voulu la retenir, mais une petite voix dans ma tête me soufflait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle.

-Ce n'est pas possible… Edward, les vampires n'existent que dans les livres ou dans les films !

Je sursautai de surprise en entendant sa voix, alors que je m'étais persuadé qu'elle allait s'enfuir et ne plus m'adresser la parole. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était arrêtée et me regardait avec curiosité.

-Et pourtant, si, fis-je en la rejoignant à vitesse non-humaine.

-Co… Comment as-tu pu… Si vite… Tu…

-Vampire, tu as déjà oublié ? dis-je sur un ton plus léger.

Le fait de me rapprocher d'elle venait de faire taire pour de bon, la petite voix dans ma tête qui voulait que je sois raisonnable. Être si près d'elle… Son odeur… Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : qu'elle m'accepte comme j'étais et que nous redevenions amis comme avant… Comme elle me l'avait promis.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi, je… Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu le sais j'espère.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Edward. J'ai juste du mal à croire à tout ça, c'est tout.

-Tu veux des preuves ?

-Heu… Tu es sérieux ?

-Ma peau est froide comme la pierre, commençai-je déterminé, sans la quitter des yeux.

Je pris ensuite sa main, elle se laissa faire et je la posai sur ma poitrine.

-Mon cœur est figé depuis ce jour de 1918, où Carlisle m'a transformé.

-Carlisle ? s'exclama-t-elle stupéfaite en retirant sa main. Tu veux dire Carlisle Cullen… Le Dr Cullen ? Ton… ton père ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que nous nous ressemblons tous autant, sans avoir un quelconque lien de sang ? Carlisle est plus qu'un père adoptif pour nous… C'est notre créateur.

-Le Dr Cullen est un vampire ! Tous les Cullen sont…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase et je lui laissai quelques instants pour digérer tout ça. Apparemment, elle ne s'était doutée de rien. Les humains peuvent se montrer si aveugle parfois !

-Tu veux savoir ce que je suis capable de faire ? continuai-je alors.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et moins d'une seconde plus tard, j'étais de l'autre côté de la clairière. Je revins près d'elle et empoignai d'une main, une grosse branche d'arbre. Je me mis à la comprimer si fort, que le bois se désagrégea sous mes doigts. Je lançai le reste du morceau de bois à plusieurs mètres de distance, tel un javelot.

-Wow… s'exclama-t-elle visiblement impressionnée. C'est… C'est vraiment incroyable. Tu n'as pas menti alors… Tu es vraiment un…

-Oui, la coupai-je volontairement.

Je savais ce que j'étais et je n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

-Pourquoi sors-tu en plein jour, alors ?

-Le soleil n'a aucun effet sur nous, mis à part… ce dont tu as été témoin. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous évitons de sortir en plein soleil. Mais bon, vu le faible taux d'ensoleillement de la région, Forks est la ville idéale pour des vampires, plaisantai-je.

La pression retombait petit à petit, le plus dur était passé et elle avait plutôt bien réagit. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Alice !

Nous n'en avions pas terminé pour autant, elle devait avoir plein de questions et je comptai bien lui répondre du mieux que je pourrais. Elle allait enfin me connaître, et je devais bien avouer que cela me rendait… heureux.

-Vous dormez dans des cercueils ? fit-elle avec une petite moue irrésistible.

-Non, rigolai-je, et je ne sais pas d'où vient cette idée farfelue d'ailleurs, car en vérité, nous ne dormons pas.

-Jamais ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Jamais, répétai-je amusé par ses réactions. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à t'observer.

À ces mots, elle se mit à rougir et j'entendis très distinctement son cœur s'emballer.

-Tu m'as suivie ? fit-elle faussement outrée.

-On peut dire ça, ris-je alors.

-Tu m'as suivie, oui ou non ? Réponds ! fit-elle d'une voix autoritaire et les sourcils froncés.

-Bon, ok : oui ! Et j'ai souvent trainé dans le coin aussi…

-Oh…

-Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas surtout, l'encourageai-je avec un sourire. Je ne veux plus avoir de secret pour toi.

- Oui, en effet j'en ai plein. On pourrait peut-être s'asseoir, non ?

-Oui, si tu veux.

Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe, l'un en face de l'autre et elle commença à me poser ses questions.

-Est-ce que vous avez d'autres pouvoirs ?

-Tous nos sens sont hyper développés en quelques sortes, mais certains d'entre nous ont un don supplémentaire.

-Un don ? Toi… Tu en as un ?

-Oui. Je peux lire dans les pensées de n'importe qui.

Elle resta bouche bée, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour digérer la nouvelle et émettre un son.

-Euh… Wow… Tu veux dire que… là, tu… enfin, je veux dire… Tu entends tout ce que je pense ?

-J'aimerais bien, mais non, rassures-toi ! rigolai-je.

-Mais, tu viens de me dire que…

-J'ai oublié de préciser que tu étais la seule qui gardait ses pensées secrètes ! Tu es une énigme…

-Intéressant…

En disant cela, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, alors que ses yeux chocolat ne lâchaient pas les miens.

-Est-ce que les autres Cullen ont également un don ?

-Oui, Jasper et Alice seulement. Il peut manipuler les émotions tandis qu'elle a des visions du futur.

-Alice voit le futur ? Et ben… Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant…

-Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas abordé un point qui me parait essentiel, dis-je soudain tendu.

Elle me jaugea pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant de répondre.

-Vous ne mangez pas comme nous, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu avaler ne serait-ce qu'un bout de pain.

-Dans le mille ! Je suis démasqué, fis-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, à mon tour.

J'allais devoir jouer serré maintenant, et tout lui expliquer. Mais j'avais très peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas suivre le régime de ma famille. Et puis… Il restait aussi le sujet délicat de mon attirance pour elle… pour son sang.

Comment lui révéler mon obsession sans lui faire peur ? Devrais-je être honnête jusqu'au bout et lui avouer que j'avais passé la plupart de mes nuits dans sa chambre, à la regarder dormir ?

Non. Elle n'était certainement pas prête pour ça. Si tout se passait bien, un jour peut-être, plus tard, je lui dirais… Mais pas maintenant.

-Donc cette partie là de l'histoire est vraie, hein ? Vous… vous nourrissez de sang ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête tout en scrutant son visage, pour essayer d'y lire ce qu'elle ressentait, mais… Je ne vis rien. Elle resta de marbre, pourtant, je pouvais me fier à un signe qui ne trompait pas : son rythme cardiaque. Forcément, avec toutes ces révélations, son cœur était mis à rude épreuve, et à ce moment précis, il tambourinait bien plus vite que la normale.

-Les habitants de Forks ne risquent rien, lâchai-je sur un ton léger, pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Carlisle n'est pas un vampire comme les autres, il est… comment dire… resté très humain et il a pour conviction de ne tuer aucun humain pour se nourrir.

-Mais alors, comment… ?

-Sang animal ! Les Cullen sont ce qu'on pourrait appeler des vampires « végétariens ». Rassurée ?

-Oh… Euh… Oui. Enfin, j'ai du mal à croire que tout ça est bien réel. C'est si…

Elle grimaça en cherchant ses mots.

-Effrayant ? Repoussant ?

-Oh non, fit-elle d'une voix rassurante, juste… bizarre.

Bizarre. Je venais de lui avouer qu'un clan de vampire vivait près de chez elle, et elle trouvait cela bizarre. Cette fille était décidemment hors du commun.

-Toi par contre, je suppose que… tu préfères le sang humain, n'est-ce pas ?

Là, elle me scotcha littéralement. Elle arrachait nerveusement les brins d'herbes devant elle, en attendant ma réponse. Elle n'avait pas l'air effrayée, juste curieuse. Comment avait-elle deviné ?

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Réponds-moi d'abord… S'il te plait.

Elle avait prit un ton ferme et décidé.

-Hum… Oui, tu as raison. Mais, jamais de personnes innocentes, me justifiai-je sur la défensive.

-Comme les quatre hommes qui m'ont attaquée à Port-Angeles ?

-Oui.

-Oh, je vois.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, comme pour me dire qu'elle comprenait, et… acceptait ça.

-Alors, repris-je, comment as-tu deviné ?

-Disons que maintenant, je sais en quoi consiste ton différend familial.

Je me mis à rire. Cela me fit du bien et Bella se détendit également.

-Je vois que tu n'as rien oublié de ce que je t'ai raconté, hein ? En effet, c'est bien la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas vivre avec eux…

Je profitai alors de l'occasion pour lui raconter toute mon histoire, depuis le début en 1918, jusqu'à notre rencontre dans cette ruelle sombre de port-Angeles.

-Donc en fait, Carlisle t'a sauvé la vie... S'il ne t'avait pas transformé, tu serais mort et… nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés, dit-elle les yeux brillants, une fois que j'eus fini mon monologue.

-Oui, mais…

-Tu lui en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Je la regardai, surpris de voir à quel point c'était elle qui lisait en moi.

-On se demanderait presque qui est le télépathe, ici, plaisantai-je, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-Pourquoi lui en vouloir ? Je ne comprends pas ta réaction…

-Je pense que je lui en ai voulu de ne pas avoir sauvé mes parents, et puis… une part de moi refusait l'idée de continuer à vivre sans eux.

-Il n'était pas responsable, Edward.

Elle m'adressa son plus beau sourire et se rapprocha de moi. Elle posa alors sa main sur mon genou, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les miens.

-J'ai une dernière chose à t'avouer.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, m'encouragea-t-elle.

-Tu sais ce soir-là, dans la ruelle… J'aurais pu te tuer…

-Pou… pourquoi ?

-Ton sang. Il est beaucoup plus attirant pour moi, que pour n'importe quel autre vampire. C'est un peu comme… une obsession.

-Oh !

-Après m'être occupé des quatre types, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : te retrouver.

-Donc, ta venue à Forks, n'était pas due au hasard !

-Non, en effet. Je t'ai cherchée. Une partie de moi, ne voulait qu'une chose : goûter ton sang, mais d'un autre côté, je savais que j'étais capable de me contrôler en ta présence et donc j'ai voulu te connaître. Voilà toute l'histoire. Je suppose que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça !

-Euh, non, en effet, dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

-Je… comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus être mon amie, Bella. Je te demanderais juste de…

-Ce n'est pas ça, Edward… Mais, comment puis-je être ton amie si le simple fait d'être près de moi, te fait souffrir ?

Un voile de tristesse flottait à présent sur son visage, et ses mots s'imprimèrent violemment dans mon cerveau, comme marqués au fer rouge. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne… J'avais trop besoin d'elle, et je me sentais capable d'endurer n'importe quoi, si cela pouvait m'éviter de ressentir le vide qu'elle laissait quand elle n'était plus près de moi.

-Ne plus te voir m'est encore plus insupportable, marmonnai-je tristement.

-Hey… s'exclama-t-elle doucement. Edward, regarde-moi…

Je relevai la tête et mon regard capta automatiquement le sien.

-Je n'ai pas aimé notre « séparation », fit-elle en mimant les guillemets. J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu ne me feras rien. Si tu en as envie, nous pouvons être amis à nouveau…

-Tu le penses vraiment ? murmurai-je plein d'espoir.

-Oui.

-Merci, Bella. Pour tout.

Elle fit alors quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout : elle s'approcha de moi et mit ses bras autour de mon cou, pour me serrer contre elle. Automatiquement, mes bras se refermèrent dans son dos et je sentis sa chaleur m'envelopper. C'était tellement agréable. Notre étreinte dura de longues secondes, puis nous nous éloignâmes.

-Tu veux rentrer ? lui demandai-je alors.

-Oui, mon père doit être revenu, il va s'inquiéter.

Je fus sur mes pieds en moins d'une seconde et je lui tendis la main, pour l'aider à se relever.

-Merci.

-Allons-y ! dis-je en gardant sa main dans la mienne. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis avec le Chef Swan.

Elle rigola et nous marchâmes tranquillement vers sa maison. Malgré la froideur de ma peau, elle ne sembla pas gênée de garder ma main dans la sienne.

-Ah tiens, mon père n'est pas encore rentré.

-Bella ? Il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose, fis-je en lui faisant face, devant la porte d'entrée de sa maison.

-Hum, oui… Vas-y, dis-moi.

-Tout ce que je t'ai dit doit rester secret. Tu ne peux en parler à personne, pas même à ton père où à ta meilleure amie.

-C'est promis, ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, on me prendrait certainement pour une folle, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Y'a des chances en effet. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi.

Je lui adressai alors mon sourire en coin habituel, celui qui faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur.

-Tu veux entrer un moment ? me proposa-t-elle alors.

-Non, désolé, je dois y aller. On se voit lundi, au lycée.

-Oh, dommage, fit-elle apparemment déçue.

Je fus alors irrémédiablement attiré vers elle, et sans que je l'eusse décidé consciemment, mes lèvres déposèrent un léger baiser sur sa joue. Le contact de sa peau, douce et chaude, et le fait de sentir sa subtile fragrance réveillèrent le monstre, tapi au fond de moi.

Mon regard s'attarda une seconde sur son cou, à l'endroit précis où pulsait le divin nectar, mais… je tins bon. Je me repris aussitôt et vis qu'elle avait rougi.

-J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps, lui confessai-je.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, me sourit-elle alors. Sois prudent.

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil et me dirigeai d'un pas léger vers ma voiture. Il était encore tôt et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire. Je pris donc mon portable et composai le numéro de ma sœur.

-Alice ? Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'appelle.

**Pov Bella**

Pour toute réponse, il déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Bien sûr, mon cœur s'était affolé lorsque j'avais cru, l'espace d'une demi-seconde, qu'il allait m'embrasser sur la bouche. Mais non, en parfait gentleman, il préféra ma pommette légèrement rosie. Je manquai de défaillir, quand ses lèvres, douces et froides, effleurèrent ma peau.

-J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps, dit-il doucement, alors que je me noyais dans le lagon de ses yeux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Sois prudent.

Il rejoignit ensuite sa voiture, après m'avoir adressé un clin d'œil complice. Je restai sur le pas de la porte, immobile, jusqu'à ce que sa voiture ne soit plus qu'une tâche au bout de la rue.

Je claquai la porte derrière moi en soupirant. La tension de ces quelques heures retombait enfin, me laissant totalement vidée, sans énergie, ni envie de faire quoique ce soit.

Charlie rentra peu de temps après et me trouva avachie sur le canapé du salon. La télé était allumée, mais je ne la regardais pas tant mon esprit était occupé à se repasser en boucle les révélations d'Edward.

Après avoir essayé de me parler, sans beaucoup de résultat, mon père prit le téléphone et commanda une pizza.

-Raconte-moi un peu ta journée, lança-t-il en me tendant une part.

-Oh… euh… Edward est passé me voir, on a… discuté. Il m'a montré un petit coin sympa dans la forêt.

-Je n'aime pas que tu t'aventures seule dans la forêt, Bella, tu le sais pourtant.

-J'étais avec Edward, papa, donc je n'étais pas seule…

-Je l'apprécie beaucoup mais, désolé, je ne crois pas qu'il te serait d'un grand secours si un animal sauvage venait vous attaquer.

Je réprimai un fou rire, en pensant à quel point il était loin de la vérité.

-Je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit, p'pa. Ne te couche pas trop tard.

J'embrassai la joue de mon père pendant qu'il grommelait.

-C'est moi le parent ici, je te rappelle…

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'enfilai rapidement mon pyjama et me glissai sous ma couette. Je n'avais pas le courage de prendre une douche et n'avais qu'une envie : m'endormir, en espérant ne pas rêver de vampires.

Malheureusement, le sommeil me fuyait. Une heure… deux heures… Je décidai d'abandonner et fis le tri dans le brouhaha de mon cerveau.

Oui, Edward me plaisait. Je pouvais même dire que j'en étais déjà amoureuse. J'avais envie d'être avec lui, d'être plus que son amie, mais…

Car bien sûr, il y avait un « mais »… Il y avait toujours un « mais ».

Edward était un vampire, et je ne pouvais pas occulter cette partie de l'équation. Il était immortel et j'étais humaine. Même s'il partageait mes sentiments, quel avenir pouvais-je espérer pour un couple tel que le nôtre ?

Mon cœur se serra lorsque je réalisai que je n'avais que deux options possibles : soit je devenais un vampire pour que nous puissions être ensemble soit je restais humaine et je gardais mes sentiments pour moi.

Continuer à être seulement son amie… Il n'y avait pas de choix à faire finalement. Devenir vampire était totalement impossible car mon père avait besoin de moi. Je n'étais pas prête à quitter ma vie actuelle, ma famille, mes amis, pour un garçon aussi parfait soit-il.

Après trois heures à tourner dans mon lit, je pris finalement mon portable et envoyai un sms.

_« Merci pour ta confiance. B. »_

Je gardai mon téléphone dans mes mains, attendant sa réponse avec impatience.

_« Merci pour ton amitié. E. »_

Je l'éteignis alors un petit sourire triste aux lèvres et m'enfonçai dans mon oreiller. Cette fois, le sommeil s'empara de moi rapidement.

* * *

***Non pas taper***

_**Oui je sais encore une fin sadique... Bon heu au moins, Bella sait maintenant, c'est déjà bien.**_

_**Comme vous aurez remarqué, c'est pas tout de suite qu'ils vont sortir ensemble hein XD Alors quand ?**_

_**Bah heu... Je ne sais pas... Prochain chapitre ? Hum...**_

***Mode pub ON***

_**Si vous ne connaissez pas la sérié The vampire diaries : je vous la conseille, elle est géniale**_

_**Avec des copines auteures, nous avons crées un forum pour regrouper les fanfictions et discuter. Nous espérons en faire un endroit convivial, pour les fans de FF de twilight mais aussi de tout les autres univers.**_

_**Donc si vous êtes auteur ou lecteur : venez vous inscrire :**_

_**www[.]lasa-forum[.]1fr1[.]net**_

_**Sans les crochets bien sur :D**_

_**On vous attend.**_

_***Mode pub OFF***_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu : si vous voulez un teaser du prochain chapitre, qui j'espère arrivera rapidement : REVIEWWWWWWWWW**_

_**A bientôt :D**_


	11. Chap 10 : Maladresse

**_Me revoilou avec un petit chapitre tout chaud :D_**

**_Comme j'étais bien partie dans l'histoire, j'ai préféré continuer sur cette fic avant de changer, j'espère que ça vous plaira._**

**_Chapitre très important, et désolée pour la fin... euh... comment dirais-je... un poil sadique XD_**

**_Un grand merci a toutes pour vos reviews et mise en favs/alertes : Le nombre de reviews a diminué mais j'espère que pour ce chap : vous ferez exploser le compteur :D_**

**_C'est le meilleur moyen de me motiver hihi_**

**_Merci à mes keupines : Skléri et Elo pour leurs avis et conseils :D_**

**_J'arrête de causer, place à la lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas... ou pas._**

* * *

**- Chapitre 10 – Maladresse -**

**Pov Bella**

Il était 6h30 quand la radio me réveilla, comme chaque matin, les jours où j'avais cours. Et comme chaque matin, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : me rendormir. Cependant, à la différence des autres jours, je me levai rapidement pour aller me doucher. Une fois prête, je me rendis dans la cuisine pour me préparer un petit-déjeuner.

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin ! s'exclama mon père en entrant dans la pièce, une tasse de café à la main.

-Ouaip, répondis-je distraitement. J'ai bien dormi, je me sens d'attaque pour une nouvelle semaine de cours.

Il me sourit, déposa son mug dans l'évier et retourna dans le salon.

Malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle Morphée m'avait accueillie les bras ouverts, je me sentais reposée. Je n'avais pas rêvé, cependant, le visage d'Edward était la première chose à laquelle j'avais pensé en me réveillant.

Je devais bien avouer que mon empressement à aller au lycée n'était du qu'au fait de le revoir. J'aimais l'idée d'être la seule à savoir, d'être sa confidente.

Après le départ de mon père, je fis rapidement ma vaisselle et me rendis compte que j'étais en avance. Je décidai toutefois de partir, je pris donc mes affaires, mes clés et sortis de la maison.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que… balbutiai-je après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée.

À la place de la voiture de patrouille, se trouvait un autre véhicule que je connaissais bien. Son propriétaire était adossé à la carrosserie, les bras croisés sur le torse et un irrésistible sourire illuminant son visage aux traits si parfaits.

-Je t'emmène, si tu veux ? me lança Edward, de son mélodieux ténor. Le covoiturage est très bon pour la planète !

J'étais scotchée sur place, incapable de bouger, ni de prononcer le moindre mot. Je devais vraiment avoir un air bizarre car son expression changea et il s'approcha de moi, l'air inquiet.

-Bella ? Tu vas bien ?

-Euh oui, pardon… Pou… pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ? demandai-je en reprenant mes esprits.

-Hier, quand je suis parti, tu semblais si déçue, fit-il, les yeux pétillants de malice. Je me suis dit que tu serais contente de me voir, alors me voilà !

-Oh, je vois ! Ok alors, je te suis.

Nous rejoignîmes sa voiture et il m'ouvrit galamment la portière passager, avant de se mettre au volant.

-Bien dormi ? fit-il en démarrant.

-Oui, très bien, souris-je alors. Et toi ?

Il rigola mais ne me raconta pas sa nuit. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir pourtant, mais je ne voulais pas être impolie et n'insistai pas davantage.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée bien plus vite que prévu, et cela était uniquement du à la vitesse excessive de mon chauffeur d'un jour. Cependant, sa conduite était tellement souple que j'étais restée parfaitement détendue tout le long du trajet.

-Merci de m'avoir conduite, lui dis-je en descendant.

-De rien. C'est des choses qui se font entre amis, non ?

Il m'adressa un sourire éblouissant qui me fit rougir encore une fois. Fichue réaction épidermique !

-On se voit au self, ce midi ? lui lançai-je alors qu'il avançait déjà vers le bâtiment principal.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Il s'éloigna, juste après m'avoir adressé un dernier signe de la main. Je me dirigeai vers ma classe, sans prêter attention à ce qui m'entourait, quand soudain, je sentis une main me tapoter l'épaule. Je repris pied dans le monde réel et reconnus immédiatement la voix qui m'interpelait.

-Alice ! Euh, excuse-moi, j'étais un peu dans la lune.

-Un peu ? chantonna-t-elle malicieusement. Moi, j'aurais dit complètement plutôt… Alors dis-moi, comment s'est passé ton week-end ?

-Je… euh… On a cours, Alice là… Ce n'est…

-Non, non, non… Tu ne vas pas te défiler, les cours sont dans…

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

-… sept minutes trente exactement. Donc vas-y, je t'écoute.

-_Elle a du boire trop de café au petit-déj_ ! pensai-je, juste avant que je ne réalise mon erreur.

J'avais trouvé étrange qu'elle veuille me parler dès le matin, de cette façon… Mon cerveau m'envoya alors les informations comme un télégramme… Juste des mots, les uns à la suite des autres.

_« Café – Edward – Vampire »._

Alice était un vampire. Edward me l'avait dit, mais c'était la première fois que je le réalisais vraiment, alors qu'elle était là, en face de moi. Maintenant, je comprenais son attitude et pourquoi elle voulait savoir pour mon week-end.

-Tu… tu sais tout, n'est-ce pas ? murmurai-je. Edward, t'a tout raconté…

Son visage se crispa légèrement, et elle devint sérieuse.

-C'est… plutôt à toi que je devrais dire ça. Il t'a tout dit.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une constatation. J'acquiesçai de la tête, ne sachant quoi lui répondre et malheureusement pour moi, l'expression qu'elle arborait était indéchiffrable.

-Il a bien fait, sourit-elle enfin. Je suis contente que tu saches la vérité, on va pouvoir être amies maintenant.

-Amies ? Oui, bien sûr mais… Ce n'est pas pour surveiller Edward ou un truc dans le genre ?

-Non…

Elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincue elle-même.

-Tu peux me faire confiance, Alice… Je ne dirais rien. Votre secret est entre de bonnes mains.

-Je sais ça, Bella… Ce qui m'ennuie…

Elle soupira, sans en dire plus, mais ses yeux la trahissaient, cette fois. Quelque chose l'embêtait et je devais savoir quoi.

-Dis-moi, s'il te plait, la suppliai-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

-Tu es certaine de vouloir aller à ce cours ?

-Euh oui… enfin…

-C'est important, Bella et j'ai besoin de plus de deux minutes pour te dire ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Ok. Je te suis.

Nous sortîmes en douce du lycée et nous nous installâmes sur un banc proche du parking, hors de vue du personnel enseignant.

-Tu me fais un peu peur, Alice, là ! dis-je inquiète.

-Il ne faut pas, me rassura-t-elle doucement. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Tu as… vu mon futur ? Il va m'arriver un truc ? Ce n'est pas Edward qui…

-Stop ! me coupa-t-elle sèchement. Arrête de te faire des films. Non, je n'ai rien vu sur toi et non, Edward ne va pas te faire de mal. Mais je dois t'avertir cependant…

-M'avertir ?

-Oui, il est dangereux, Bella. J'aime mon frère malgré ses choix mais, il faut rester réaliste. C'est pourquoi tu dois être consciente qu'il représente un réel danger pour toi.

-Hmm… Il… Il m'a dit qu'il ne s'attaquait qu'à des criminels, fis-je apeurée.

-C'est la vérité, ne t'en fais pas. Son don lui permet, d'une certaine manière, de garder une part d'humanité en lui. Mais, pour toi c'est différent. Ton sang l'obsède, ça doit être très dur pour lui de résister en ta présence. Il fait preuve de beaucoup de volonté…

-Je sais, il me l'a dit. Mais, il a aussi dit, qu'il souffrirait encore plus de ne plus me voir.

-Oui, c'est normal, Bella. Il t'apprécie beaucoup, tu comptes énormément pour lui, mais… Il y a un autre aspect que tu dois prendre en compte, tu agis comme une drogue sur lui, il est en manque quand tu es loin de lui.

Je pris quelques secondes pour assimiler tout ça. Je ne pensais pas avoir une telle influence sur lui. Le doute s'installa alors dans un coin de mon esprit.

-Tu veux dire que… S'il veut être avec moi, c'est uniquement pour… mon sang ?

Mes propres paroles m'horrifièrent et des images horribles apparurent dans ma tête : Edward, me plantant ses dents dans le cou. Je frissonnai en secouant la tête, pour faire partir ses pensées ridicules.

-Bella ? Hey… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il va me tuer pour ça, mais tu dois savoir qu'il a de vrais sentiments pour toi. Il veut être ton ami et pas seulement pour ton sang, je t'assure.

-Je te crois, la rassurai-je d'un sourire.

-Cependant, je dois te mettre en garde. Bien qu'Edward n'ait pas envie de te faire du mal, tu ne dois en aucun cas rester seule avec lui. Jamais. Pour votre bien à tous les deux.

-D'accord, Alice. Je te le promets

Le reste de la matinée ne fut pas terrible pour moi, les paroles d'Alice raisonnant dans ma tête, comme dans un écho perpétuel. Je redoutais un peu de retrouver Edward au self, comme prévu.

Je le sentais grandir en moi… le doute. Cette infime petite possibilité qu'il puisse être uniquement guidé par ses instincts primaires, par l'appel du sang. Je me rendis compte qu'Alice avait raison, je ne devrais plus me retrouver à nouveau seule avec lui, tout du moins pas avant d'être sûre de ses véritables intentions.

La pause de midi sonna finalement, je sortis de ma classe et vis avec surprise qu'Edward m'attendait dans le couloir. Il était souriant et… toujours aussi beau. Mes joues s'enflammèrent, comme à leur habitude, ce qui sembla lui plaire. Nous rejoignîmes la cantine en silence, ce n'est qu'une fois assis l'un en face de l'autre, qu'il prit la parole.

-Je sais qu'Alice est venue te parler.

Il n'avait pas l'air fâché, juste inquiet.

-Oui, en effet. Nous avons discuté pendant presqu'une heure.

-Alice est du genre bavarde… J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas dit d'horribles choses sur moi.

Sa voix avait tremblé en disant ces mots, lui qui possédait une diction si parfaite, en temps normal. Inconsciemment, ma main se posa doucement sur la sienne, arrêtant de ce fait, les tortures qu'il faisait subir au morceau de pain qui trônait au milieu de son plateau.

Nos regards se croisèrent irrémédiablement et à cet instant, tous les doutes, toutes les questions qui me hantaient depuis sa révélation, s'effacèrent comme par magie.

Il ne parla pas. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, de toute façon. En cet instant, je m'en voulus terriblement d'avoir douté de lui et de ses intentions, je savais qu'il était mon ami et qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

-Elle s'inquiète juste pour nous, dis-je en rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

-Hmmm… Elle t'a demandée de ne plus me voir, c'est ça ? répliqua-t-il blessé.

-Non, Edward, pas du tout, m'empressai-je de répondre.

Il me regarda étonné.

-Elle m'a juste conseillé d'éviter de rester seule avec toi.

-Et c'est tout ?

-En gros, oui…

-Bon… Je suppose qu'elle veut seulement nous protéger, fit-il, visiblement soulagé.

-Je le pense aussi.

L'heure de la reprise des cours arriva et nous nous séparâmes à regret, pour rejoindre nos classes respectives. Le soir venu, je le retrouvai sur le parking, à côté de sa voiture.

-Est-ce que tu comptes passer me prendre demain matin ? me lançai-je après de longues secondes d'hésitation.

-Euh non, je ne préfère pas prendre de risques. Alice à raison, nous devons éviter de nous retrouver seuls, au moins pour l'instant.

-Ah… fis-je déçue, mais résignée.

Il ne resta pas, ne descendit même pas de voiture. Je lui adressai un dernier signe de la main, sur le pas de la porte, auquel il répondit avant de partir rapidement.

Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois. Les vacances de Noël furent difficiles à vivre car ma mère m'avait suppliée de venir passer les fêtes avec elle et son nouveau mari. Charlie était invité chez les Black, j'avais donc accepté à contrecœur.

Deux semaines sans voir Edward, je croyais ne pas être capable d'y survivre. Heureusement, que nous avions les sms. Je lui manquais également, et ça m'aidait à tenir. Dans certains messages, je m'imaginais même y voir autre chose que de l'amitié, il m'arrivait d'ailleurs, la nuit, de rêver à une vraie relation.

À ma grande surprise, ce fut Edward et Alice qui vinrent me chercher à l'aéroport, car mon père avait été retenu par le travail. Depuis ce jour-là, nous passâmes énormément de temps tous les trois. J'appréciais de plus en plus Alice et elle semblait être la seule Cullen à s'intéresser à Edward.

Nous formions désormais un trio inséparable, au lycée, mais aussi en dehors. Chaque week-end, nous sortions au cinéma ou faire du shopping. Ce n'était pas mon activité préférée, mais Alice adorait et ça nous permettait de parler, rien que toutes les deux.

-Alice, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, Bella, je t'écoute.

-Tu crois qu'il serait possible que… enfin… Tu crois qu'Edward et moi, on…

-Bon accouche, Bella ! rigola-t-elle alors.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas évident, boudai-je.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai.

-Tu crois que nous pourrions sortir ensemble ? Je veux dire… Comme un couple normal, pas en tant qu'amis…

-Pas besoin de dessins, Bella, j'avais compris !

Elle fit une pause et sembla réfléchir.

-Je pense que oui, dit-elle finalement. Pas tout de suite, c'est encore trop tôt pour lui, il faudrait qu'il accepte de changer son… régime alimentaire, mais c'est une possibilité.

-Donc, tu crois qu'il a des sentiments pour moi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si tu en doutes encore, c'est que tu es aveugle, ma pauvre Bella ! À ton avis, pourquoi il passe autant de temps avec toi ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même : il est accro à mon sang…

-Il n'y a pas que ça, Bella… Plus à ce stade. S'il voulait seulement ton sang, il t'aurait attaquée depuis longtemps, ou aurait essayé du moins. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de renoncer à être seul avec toi, il aurait trouvé un moyen, n'importe lequel, pour t'isoler et planter ses dents dans ta carotide, lâcha-t-elle en laissant glisser ses doigts fins, le long de son cou.

Ses paroles me firent frissonner, mais en même temps me réjouirent.

-Donc je dois attendre, tu crois ?

-Oui, lorsqu'il sera prêt, il t'en parlera, j'en suis sûre, fit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Merci, Alice, tu es une vraie amie.

Le printemps pointa enfin le bout de son nez, et les premiers rayons de soleil réapparurent.

-On va au ciné, ce week-end ? proposa Edward en me rejoignant sur le parking.

-Pas possible pour moi, répliqua Alice avec une petite moue. Jazz' m'accompagne faire du shopping.

-Et moi, j'ai mon livre à finir pour mon devoir de littérature.

-Oh ! Roméo et Juliette, tu veux dire ? Je l'ai fini depuis longtemps, moi, me nargua-t-elle, en me tirant la langue. Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Bella !

-Ah ah ah, très drôle, boudai-je.

Il était vrai que depuis que nous sortions tous les trois, j'avais quelque peu délaissé mes études, et mes notes en subissaient les conséquences.

Edward n'insista pas plus, mais je voyais bien qu'il était déçu. Il savait que l'absence d'Alice, ce samedi, signifiait que nous ne nous verrions pas. Plusieurs mois étaient passés, toutefois, son attirance pour mon sang était toujours aussi forte. Alice et Edward avaient d'ailleurs eu une discussion houleuse, lorsque ce dernier avait proposé de venir me chercher chez moi, sans la présence de sa sœur. Elle n'avait rien cédé, et il avait finalement accepté sa condition : s'il voulait être seul avec moi, il devait renoncer au sang humain.

Il avait donc essayé… et avait tenu trois semaines.

Le samedi arriva rapidement. Je me levai tôt et ouvris mes rideaux. J'eus alors la bonne surprise de voir que le soleil brillait, ce qui me mit de bonne humeur.

Je fus prête bien plus vite que d'habitude et descendis embrasser mon père.

-Tu sors aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-il.

-Non, j'ai un livre à finir et un devoir de littérature à faire dessus.

-Tu vas rester enfermée avec ce beau temps ? s'étonna-t-il. Ma fille est décidemment trop sérieuse.

-_S'il avait vu mes dernières notes, il ne dirait pas ça _! pensai-je alors.

Il partit peu de temps après, rendre visite à son ami Billy. Une fois seule, je réalisai qu'il n'avait pas tort : le soleil se faisait si rare à Forks, qu'il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Je pris donc un plaid, mon livre, mon portable et je sortis, après avoir laissé un mot pour Charlie, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

Je me rendis prudemment à la clairière, et découvris avec émerveillement, qu'elle avait quelque peu changé. En effet, une multitude de fleurs rose et parme avaient fleuri, l'herbe avait poussé et on pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter. Je m'installai rapidement sur le tapis de verdure et commençai ma lecture.

Deux heures plus tard, mon portable sonna. Ma première intention fut de l'ignorer, tant j'étais prise dans l'histoire d'amour impossible de Juliette.

-_Et si c'était mon Roméo_, songeai-je brusquement.

Je jetai alors un œil sur l'écran : c'était bien lui. Je décrochai, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut Bella, je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

-Euh non… Enfin, j'étais en train de lire. Tout va bien, Edward ? Tu as l'air bien sérieux…

-Je peux passer te voir ?

-Alice est avec toi finalement ? dis-je en sentant une joie démesurée m'envahir.

-Non. Mais, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire Bella, et… ma sœur n'a pas à l'entendre.

Ma joie retomba alors comme un soufflet, remplacée par un sentiment de malaise, que je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer.

-Elle ne va pas apprécier, marmonnai-je alors.

-Je suis assez grand pour me passer d'une baby-sitter, ironisa-t-il. Mais si toi, tu ne souhaites pas que…

-Non Edward, m'empressai-je de dire, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Je serais ravie de te voir, surtout si c'est important.

-Tant mieux, je te rejoins chez toi dans pas longtemps…

-Non, attends… Je ne suis pas chez moi, je suis à la clairière… à notre clairière.

-Ok, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et je repris ma lecture, mais bizarrement, Juliette et son Roméo ne m'intéressèrent plus autant. Je dus relire plusieurs fois la même phrase, avant d'en comprendre le sens, tant mon esprit divaguait sur les mots d'Edward.

Une chose importante à me dire.

Alice n'avait pas à l'entendre.

Est-ce qu'enfin, il allait me dévoiler ses sentiments ?

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, car comme promis, à peine dix minutes après son appel, il était là. Il me prit dans ses bras, huma mes cheveux et déposa une bise sur ma joue. C'était devenu notre rituel du matin, c'était sa façon de me dire bonjour.

-Que voulais-tu me dire de si important ? dis-je lorsqu'il s'éloigna légèrement, gardant mes mains dans les siennes.

Il me regarda alors intensément et un large sourire illumina son visage.

**Pov Edward**

Tout était devenu tellement plus simple, depuis que Bella savait mon secret. Tout… Enfin, à part une exception qui répondait au doux nom d'Alice. Sa présence quasi-constante auprès de Bella me pesait parfois, mais elles étaient devenues amies, je ne pouvais donc rien dire.

Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était aussi un moyen pour ma sœur, de me surveiller. Oui, j'avais promis, mais je n'avais pas pensé que mes visites nocturnes à Bella, feraient parties du pacte.

Mes nuits étaient alors devenues longues et ennuyeuses. Je ne passais presque plus à mon appartement, juste pour me doucher et me changer, ce qui avait le don d'agacer ma colocataire. Au moins, j'avais du temps pour réfléchir. Penser à ce que je voulais vraiment, à ce qui était important.

Au bout de plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois même, je pris finalement ma décision : je voulais être avec elle, et pour cela je devais remplir la condition qu'Alice m'avait imposée : me sevrer de sang humain.

J'essayai donc une première fois… et échouai lamentablement au bout de trois semaines. Je repoussai alors l'idée d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec Bella, dans un coin de ma tête, jusqu'à ce fameux jour.

-On va au ciné, ce week-end ? avais-je lancé comme une évidence.

Lorsqu'Alice pensa à Jazz', je compris tout de suite qu'elle allait refuser. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle ne pouvait pas passer tout son temps libre à jouer les baby-sitters. Elle confirma ce que je redoutais, en nous annonçant qu'elle devait passer la journée avec son amoureux, mais Bella avait de toute façon, un devoir à faire.

Une journée sans la voir, je devais pouvoir survivre ! Je n'aurais qu'à en profiter pour aller chasser. En quittant Bella sur le parking, le vendredi soir, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui glisser à l'oreille qu'elle allait me manquer.

Longues, furent les heures qui suivirent. J'étais totalement désœuvré et la nuit était déjà bien avancée quand je me rendis compte de l'endroit où j'avais atterri. Inconsciemment, mes errances m'avaient conduit à l'unique endroit où je ne devais pas me trouver. Mon regard se porta immédiatement sur la fenêtre par laquelle j'étais passé de nombreuses fois. Je descendis rapidement de voiture et hésitai un instant au pied de l'arbre.

Mon envie de la voir fut la plus forte et je grimpai agilement sur mon perchoir habituel. Les rideaux étaient tirés et même si mes yeux pouvaient voir dans le noir, ils ne pouvaient pas encore voir à travers les objets.

Je m'aventurai alors plus près de la fenêtre, conscient que la branche pouvait céder à tout moment sous mon poids. Mes efforts furent récompensés, car je pus l'apercevoir entre les pans du tissu épais, paisiblement endormie.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas entrer, même si j'en brûlais d'envie. En fait… si bien sûr, j'étais physiquement capable d'entrer, mais je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas la mettre en danger, surtout ce soir… Alors que la brûlure dans ma gorge se faisait de plus en plus présente, jusqu'à en devenir douloureuse.

Je pris plusieurs inspirations profondes, pour me calmer et décidai de rester là cette nuit. Je ne quittai mon perchoir qu'au lever du jour. Le ciel était clair, sans aucun nuage… Ce qui me promettait une journée fort ennuyeuse, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Je regrettai alors quelque peu de ne pas avoir profité de la nuit pour chasser.

Je rentrai en passant par les bois, pour éviter de me faire remarquer. Je courrais à vive allure, évitant les arbres avec précision, quand soudain, le vent qui fouettait mon visage apporta une alléchante fragrance qui me fit stopper net.

J'analysai rapidement le fumet… Ce n'était pas humain. Dommage… Mais, j'étais tellement affamé que n'importe quel animal conviendrait. Je me mis donc en chasse et attrapai sans problème ma proie.

Une fois partiellement rassasié, je rentrai à mon appartement et filai sous la douche. L'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps de pierre, me fit un bien fou et me permit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, une évidence me sauta à la figure, j'avais la solution sous le nez depuis le début. La raison de mon échec, lors de ma première tentative pour me sevrer de sang humain, était évidente : je n'étais pas assez motivé.

Maintenant, je savais précisément ce qui me donnerait la motivation nécessaire à ce changement important : Bella… Ou plus exactement son amour.

Je n'étais toujours pas sûr de ses sentiments pour moi, mais j'avais besoin de savoir si elle était prête pour une vraie relation, et la meilleure façon de savoir était de lui demander.

C'était décidé. J'allais lui dire que je l'aimais, comme si… toutes ces années, je n'avais vécu que dans l'attente de la trouver. J'étais certain que si elle répondait favorablement à mes attentes, je réussirai à changer… à devenir meilleur. Et peut-être que je pourrai même réintégrer ma famille.

Je sortis de la douche et m'habillai en vitesse. Il était encore tôt et je ne tenais plus en place. Une petite chasse me ferait sûrement le plus grand bien, je pris donc la direction de la forêt et me mis en quête d'une proie.

Après avoir enfin étanché ma soif, plus que nécessaire, je pris mon portable et hésitai un moment avant d'appeler Bella. D'un côté, je ne voulais pas la déranger dans ses devoirs, mais d'un autre, elle devait savoir… JE devais savoir. Je me décidai enfin, en réalisant que de toute façon, je n'aurai pas la patience d'attendre encore une ou plusieurs heures, pour lui parler.

Elle fut surprise, mais accepta ma proposition de venir la voir. Je devais la retrouver à la clairière : c'était l'endroit parfait pour lui révéler mes sentiments. En cet instant, je me sentis léger, libre… heureux.

Je la rejoignis en quelques minutes et la pris dans mes bras, ma façon à moi de lui dire bonjour.

-Que voulais-tu me dire de si important ? me dit-elle doucement, laissant ses mains dans les miennes.

Bien que ses pensées me fussent toujours inaccessibles, à ce moment précis, j'eus l'impression de pouvoir lire en elle. Sa voix et les traits de son visage m'indiquèrent clairement son état d'esprit : elle était impatiente de savoir et n'avait nullement l'air effrayée, ce qui me rassura.

Une idée germa alors dans ma tête. Je n'aurais pu dire si c'était le discret chant des oiseaux ou seulement le fait d'être heureux, mais j'eus soudain envie de jouer, de lui montrer enfin le morceau qu'elle m'avait inspiré. Il résumait assez bien mes sentiments et si cela ne suffisait pas pour qu'elle comprenne, je ne pouvais rêver meilleure introduction pour une déclaration.

Toutes ces réflexions me prirent à peine une seconde et je lui adressai alors un sourire éclatant, tout en pressant légèrement ses mains.

-Ça ne t'embête pas si l'on rentre chez toi pour parler ? Ton père n'est pas là, non ?

-Non, mais… Je pensais que tu aimais bien cet endroit.

-Bien sûr que oui ! L'endroit où j'ai cessé d'avoir des secrets pour toi, sera toujours spécial.

Elle ne protesta pas plus et se laissa entraîner en direction de sa maison. Je passai devant afin de lui dégager le chemin, mais apparemment, j'avais du oublier quelque chose, car…

-Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement, au moment où je me retournai, alerté par le bruit de sa chute.

Elle était agenouillée par terre et se frottait les mains, pour enlever la terre et les débris végétaux, qui les salissaient. Je m'en voulus de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se blesse. J'étais trop pris dans mes pensées…

Je la rejoignis en une demi-seconde pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

-Bella, ça va ? demandai-je inquiet.

-Euh… Oui, je crois, fit-elle en s'essuyant les mains sur son jean. Apparemment, rien de cassé !

-Tant mieux, dis-je rassuré, tu…

-Je ? Edward ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sa voix ne semblait être qu'un murmure… Le message olfactif que je venais de prendre en pleine figure, avait bloqué mes autres sens, pour intensifier mon odorat. J'eus une espèce de vertige, tant la douce fragrance était envoutante. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, un seul mot revenait encore et encore dans ma tête, comme une énorme enseigne à néons clignotants :

« SANG ».

Mes yeux se posèrent irrémédiablement sur l'origine de l'odeur alléchante et tout mon corps se raidit d'un coup.

-Edward ! Réponds-moi… Je n'ai rien, je t'assure…

-Ta main… réussis-je à marmonner, en fixant toujours les fines gouttelettes écarlates qui s'échappaient de sa blessure.

Elle regarda ses paumes de plus près et remarqua la coupure, peu profonde d'après elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste un peu de sang, je… OH ! Désolée, Edward… Mais quelle idiote, je fais ! se sermonna-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi. Je suis la reine des bourdes, hein ?

Le fait qu'elle s'éloigne me fit reprendre quelque peu mes esprits, mais il était trop tard : le monstre avide de sang… de SON sang, venait de se réveiller.

Il fallait que je fasse la seule chose censée dans une telle situation : me sauver aussi loin que possible, mais… Mes yeux accrochèrent son regard implorant et anéantirent mes dernières volontés. Je ne voulais pas partir… Je la voulais elle, en fait non… Je le voulais lui : son sang ! Ce précieux nectar qui me maintenait en « vie », je ne pouvais pas y résister… Il m'appelait inexorablement. Il chantait pour moi, tel le chant des sirènes…

Bella ne bougea pas, gardant son regard chocolat ancré au mien, pendant que je luttais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. C'était mon amie… Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, je devais me contrôler.

Un silence de plomb s'était installé, j'étais incapable de dire quoique ce soit. L'entêtant parfum me faisait tourner la tête, m'empêchant de réfléchir. Je pris soudain conscience que, si je restais une seconde de plus ici, avec elle, le monstre allait gagner. Il fallait que je parte, et tout de suite, pendant que j'étais encore moi-même.

Profitant de cet éclair de lucidité, je me retournai et fis un pas, mais une nouvelle fois, ma fragile résolution vola en éclat, lorsqu'elle me retint de sa voix tremblante.

-Edward, attend… Ne me fuis pas…

Ses mots me touchèrent en plein cœur, me coupant dans mon élan.

-Regarde-moi Edward… S'il te plait ! m'implora-t-elle.

Je savais que je devais partir… pour son bien, mais… Je n'y arrivais pas. Les poings serrés et le regard tourné vers le sol, je luttais intérieurement contre le démon avide de sang qui grandissait en moi. J'entendis Bella faire un pas vers moi. Combien lui en fallait-il pour me rejoindre ? Deux, trois ? Je devais partir, maintenant !

Je réussis juste à émettre un faible grognement pour l'avertir de ne pas m'approcher.

-Edward, tourne-toi… Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Sa voix était de plus en plus suppliante… irrésistible. Mécaniquement, je tournai la tête vers elle, mon regard plongeant immédiatement dans le chocolat liquide de ses prunelles. Nous restâmes un temps indéfini à nous regarder, mais qui me parut une éternité, puis elle parla.

-Peut-être que… commença-t-elle, en me tendant imperceptiblement sa main blessée.

Je lui fis face complètement, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

-… si tu… goûtais mon sang, tu serais moins tenté après, lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix mal assurée.

-Tu… Tu peux répéter ? fis-je totalement abasourdi, par ce que je venais d'entendre.

Elle fit un nouveau pas vers moi, en me tendant, sans ambigüité cette fois, sa paume d'où coulait un mince filet de sang.

Plusieurs pensées se bousculèrent dans ma tête, en une fraction de seconde. Était-elle suicidaire ou juste idiote ? Et si elle avait raison, finalement ? J'en avais tellement envie… Juste un peu… Juste une fois, pour goûter.

-NON ! grognai-je en rassemblant le peu de volonté qu'il me restait. Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

J'espérais que le ton menaçant de ma voix, lui ferait suffisamment peur pour lui ôter cette idée de la tête.

-Ça vaut la peine d'essayer non ?

-Bella, j'ai dit non ! grondai-je, à bout de force.

Elle abaissa son bras, et alors que je pensais qu'elle s'était résignée, une étrange lueur de défi éclaira ses yeux.

-Tu ne me feras rien ! dit-elle avec aplomb, en soutenant mon regard.

-Je ne serais pas si catégorique à ta place, répondis-je d'une voix sombre.

Elle ne se démonta pas et continua à me défier du regard.

-J'ai confiance en toi ! Si cela peut t'aider, ça en vaut la peine !

Son inconscience me mit en colère car au fond de moi, je sentais que j'étais à deux doigts d'accepter sa proposition.

-Tu ne devrais vraiment pas, fis-je sur un ton glacial.

-Bien sûr que si, Edward ! Tu es fort, tu as toujours été capable de te contrôler jusque là, non ?

-Jusque là, ton sang restait à l'intérieur de ton corps, Bella ! fis-je sarcastique.

Son regard s'adoucit alors et elle avança vers moi. Je n'avais plus qu'à tendre le bras pour la toucher.

-Edward… J'en ai envie… S'il te plait, essaye au moins, murmura-t-elle d'une voix cajoleuse.

-Tu as envie de mourir ? explosai-je en l'attrapant par les poignets. Ce n'est pas un jeu, Bella ! On ne joue pas avec un vampire. Si je goutte ton sang, je ne vais pas avoir envie d'arrêter. Comprends-tu ça ?

Enfin, son expression changea, elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle. Je venais d'être odieux avec elle et maintenant, elle avait peur de moi.

L'odeur du sang me sortit brutalement de mes pensées moroses et je vis sa main. Je tenais toujours son poignet, un peu trop fort d'ailleurs, ce qui avait renforcé le saignement.

-Excuse-moi, je… je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, dis-je en la lâchant.

Je relevai la tête pour observer sa réaction et vis avec étonnement qu'elle pleurait. Des larmes silencieuses avaient coulé le long de ses joues.

-Ne pleure pas, l'implorai-je doucement, en réprimant une furieuse envie de la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et essaya de sourire.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses, bafouilla-t-elle la voix cassée.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire nerveux.

-Pourquoi ? grinçai-je avec un sourire sans joie. Parce que je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour risquer de te perdre. Tu es bien plus importante que cette stupide obsession pour ton sang.

-Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle surprise. Ecoute, moi aussi je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir… J'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec toi… rien qu'avec toi.

-Ne me demande pas ça, Bella, gémis-je, lassé de me battre.

Elle se rapprocha encore et posa sa main indemne sur ma joue, dans un geste infiniment tendre et doux.

-Tiens, fit-elle en mettant son autre main bien trop près de ma bouche. Je sais que tu en as envie, je le vois dans tes yeux.

-Bella, c'est trop dangereux, lâchai-je, conscient qu'elle avait déjà gagné.

-Non, tu ne vas pas me mordre. Tu as juste à lécher le sang qui a coulé. Je te fais confiance !

Je pris sa main blessée, avec douceur, dans la mienne. Je devais rester calme, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre mon self-control. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je pris une grande inspiration avant d'approcher la blessure de ma bouche.

Je posai mes lèvres sur la fine déchirure de sa paume, comme pour y déposer un baiser, puis ma langue lécha doucement la trainée de sang. Il y en avait peu, mais ce fut suffisant pour que je sois sûr qu'il n'avait pas d'équivalent. Le sang de Bella se révélait à la hauteur de mes espérances… de mon obsession.

Ma langue passa ensuite lentement sur mes lèvres pour y essuyer la moindre molécule du précieux nectar. Le venin me monta à la bouche et tout mon corps se crispa. Ce n'était pas assez, il m'en fallait encore… Juste quelques gouttes. Il s'ensuivit une véritable bataille intérieure que je n'étais pas certain de gagner.

C'est ce moment peu opportun que choisirent mes lentilles, pour se désagréger. J'avais complètement oublié de les changer avant de venir. Cela n'allait pas arranger les choses.

-Edward… Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, fit une petite voix au loin.

Un grognement m'échappa, mais je me repris aussitôt et levai la tête pour la regarder, sans toutefois lâcher sa main.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle alors. Tes… tes yeux.

-Je porte des lentilles pour les cacher, lui expliquai-je.

-Tu commences à me faire peur, là ! Arrête, s'il te plait, lâche-moi la main.

Mes yeux faisaient la navette entre sa main, qui ne saignait plus, et son regard implorant.

-Je… je n'y arrive pas ! lâchai-je impuissant.

-Tu peux le faire, Edward, me supplia-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. J'ai confiance en toi.

-Je t'avais prévenue… J'essaye, mais… C'est plus fort que moi…

Là, sans prévenir, le monstre remporta la partie et je perdis totalement le contrôle de mon corps. D'un geste rapide et brutal, me dents percèrent la fine peau de sa main, faisant couler à nouveau le fluide vital dans ma bouche. J'aspirai goulûment alors que les protestations de ma victime, ne semblaient pas m'atteindre.

« … Non, pas ça… »

« Arrête, Edward… Je t'en supplie… »

« Pitié ! Non ! »

« … Tu me fais mal, je t'en prie… »

Cette voix…

Je m'arrêtai subitement de boire pour me concentrer sur la voix. Je la connaissais, mais ce n'était pas une voix dans ma tête… Pourquoi n'entendais-je pas les pensées de ma proie ? La seule personne qui… OH NON ! Bella…

Je relevai immédiatement la tête et ce que je vis, m'horrifia. C'était bien Bella, elle était en larmes et son visage exprimait la peur, mais aussi une intense douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! hurla-t-elle alors en se débattant. Ahhh ! Ça brule !

Mon regard se posa alors sur la morsure que je venais de lui infliger. Qu'avais-je fait ? Non, ce n'était pas ce que voulais…

Je m'aperçus que je la tenais toujours par le poignet et la relâchai aussitôt. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, sans arrêter de crier sa douleur. Le venin avait déjà commencé son travail et elle allait se transformer. Devenir comme moi, sauf si…

Je devais faire quelque chose, je devais l'aider.

-Bella, calme-toi, essayai-je de la rassurer.

-Ne m'approche pas ! hurla-t-elle de plus belle. Va-t-en !

Cela ne servait à rien, je ne pouvais rien faire… Un seul nom me vint alors à l'esprit et je me mis à courir à travers bois.

-_Alice !_ pensai-je fortement.

J'étais complètement paniqué et horrifié par ce que je venais de faire.

-Alice ! hurlai-je à haute voix, cette fois.

* * *

_**Stop! Pas la peine de hurler... je sais... Je suis méchante...**_

_**En plus, le pire c'est que vous n'aurez pas le prochain chapitre tout de suite, car j'ai "Pour l'éternité" à continuer XD**_

_**Bref, pas la peine de me chercher pour me torturer : la seule manière d'avoir une info croustillante sur la suite : c'est de me laisser une REVIEW.**_

_**Petit sondage, ça faisait longtemps :**_

_**Si vous pensez que :**_

_**-Bella va se transformer : **_**tapez 1**

_**-Les Cullen vont réussir à la sauver à temps, **_**tapez 2**

_**-Un autre vampire va arriver et tuer la pauvre Bella (*rire sadique*), **_**tapez 3**

_**-L'option "tapez l'auteure" est toujours indisponible.**_

_**Je vous rappelle que nous vous accueillons avec plaisir sur notre forum consacré aux fanfics en tout genre :**_

**http[:]/lasa-forum[.]1fr1[.]net**_** sans les crochets, bien sûr.**_

_**à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ^^**_

_**Aly.**_


	12. Chap 11 : Regrets

_**Hello chères lectrices adorées (lecteurs ?), me revoilà avec un petit chapitre tout beau tout neuf, juste avant la fin de l'année 2010.**_

_**Je pense que vous comprendrez que j'aie mis un peu de temps à publier en ces temps de fêtes :p**_

_**Bref, passons au choses sérieuses... Bella va-t-elle se transformer ? Réponse dans ce chapitre.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le chap d'avant : c'est génial, j'vous adore.**_

_**Merci à mes fidèles bêtas : vous savez que je vous kiffe ;)**_

_**Et merci pour toutes les mises en favs/alerts : ça fait très plaisir, laissez moi une review : j'y répondrais avec plaisir.**_

_**J'arrête de blablater, et vous retrouve en bas.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**- Chapitre 11 – Regrets -**

**Pov Alice**

-Amour, qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-là ? fis-je en lui montrant une adorable petite robe bleue.

-Parfaite ! rigola Jasper en me couvant du regard. Comme les vingt dernières que tu m'as montrées, Alice !

-Oui, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à choisir. Tant pis, je les essaye toutes, on verra bien ce que ça va donner.

Je me dirigeai d'un bon pas vers les cabines d'essayage, quand soudain…

-Alice, ça va ? Une vision, hein ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête alors que les images apparaissaient dans mon esprit. Jasper nous entraîna dans une des cabines et me fit asseoir sur le banc étroit, avant de s'agenouiller devant moi.

-Dis-moi ce que tu vois ! dit-il d'une voix calme, rodé par ce genre de situation.

-Bella… Edward… Oh non ! gémis-je alors.

-Seuls ? Je croyais qu'ils ne devaient pas…

-Dans la forêt…, le coupai-je alors. Bella, non…

Les images s'arrêtèrent et mes yeux reprirent vie.

-Alors, raconte…

-Oh Jazz', c'est Edward… Il va faire une bêtise, une très grosse bêtise, et… On va arriver trop tard !

-Allons-y ! s'empressa-t-il de dire en m'entraînant par la main. Tu me raconteras dans la voiture.

Nous primes la route pour Forks et j'essayai de me concentrer pour localiser le lieu du drame.

-C'est où ?

-Je ne sais pas… Il y a des arbres… Une forêt… Je n'en suis pas sûre mais, va chez les Swan… Vite.

Jasper gara la voiture quelques minutes après, et je suivis mon intuition, en me dirigeant vers le bois qui bordait la propriété des Swan.

-Edward ! Oh non ! Qu'as-tu fait ? lâchai-je faiblement, en tombant sur mon frère.

Il avait une mine affreuse, les traits paniqués et les yeux rouge vif.

-Je… Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé, dis-lui que je suis désolé, d'accord ? J'ai réussi à m'arrêter mais…

Il débitait ces mots à une vitesse bien trop rapide pour être compris par des oreilles humaines. Il avait l'air complètement perdu… sous le choc.

-Calme-toi, Edward ! Où est-elle ? Où est Bella ?

-Là-bas… Alice, tu dois la sauver…

Il nous lança un regard suppliant et sans que je puisse le retenir, il disparut dans les arbres.

-Non Jazz', laisse-le partir. Nous devons trouver Bella !

-Tu as raison, mais il devra rendre des comptes, lâcha-t-il d'un ton plein de reproches.

Nous suivîmes la trace olfactive et trouvâmes Bella sans problèmes. Elle était étendue au sol, inconsciente.

-Il l'a mordue, souffla mon amoureux en restant en retrait.

-On est arrivé trop tard, gémis-je en me jetant à terre, près de mon amie. Mais, on peut sûrement la sauver ! Il faut l'emmener à Carlisle et vite.

Nous prîmes le chemin de la villa et j'en profitai pour appeler notre père, pour lui expliquer la situation.

**Pov Edward**

Un lâche. Voilà ce que j'étais.

Je m'étais enfui tel le pire des lâches.

Après plusieurs minutes de course à travers les arbres, je m'arrêtai, conscient que je n'avais aucun but. J'étais furieux contre moi-même et plusieurs arbres en firent les frais. J'étais faible et maintenant le pire était arrivé : la fille que j'aimais allait peut-être mourir par ma faute, ou pire, devenir un monstre.

Alors que je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage, en me refaisant le film de ces dernières minutes dans ma tête, ma langue essuya lentement le sang qui salissait encore mes lèvres.

-_Hmm, exquis…,_ pensai-je en fermant les yeux.

Malgré moi, un petit sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur mes lèvres, pendant un bref instant. Elle avait réellement le meilleur sang qu'il m'ait été donné de boire. Si seulement je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle…

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe et se blesse ? L'arbre sur lequel je venais de frapper rageusement, se brisa net et s'écroula au sol, ce qui ne diminua pas pour autant mon sentiment de malaise.

Maintenant que j'étais loin d'elle, je pouvais recommencer à penser clairement. Je réalisai alors que je l'avais abandonnée, seule en pleine forêt. Alice et Jasper allait la trouver et l'amener à Carlisle, mais j'avais envie d'y retourner, je voulais savoir comment elle allait.

Finalement, je décidai à contrecœur de rentrer chez moi pour attendre. Je pourrais passer un coup de fil à Alice pour prendre des nouvelles, en espérant qu'elle veuille toujours me parler.

En arrivant devant mon immeuble, je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro de ma sœur. L'attente était insoutenable, je ne pouvais plus rester dans l'ignorance.

-Alice, ne raccroche pas s'il te plait… Je veux savoir.

-Désolée Edward, je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder, là ! Je suis occupée à réparer tes bêtises. Elle est inconsciente, et on ne sait pas si on pourra éviter la transformation.

-Oh non ! gémis-je effondré. J'ai essayé, Alice… Je te le jure. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

-Non ! Pas le temps. Désolée.

Et elle me raccrocha au nez.

Sa voix était si glaciale… Je venais de perdre l'unique alliée qui me restait au sein du clan Cullen. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour aider Bella, je ne pouvais qu'attendre en priant qu'ils réussissent à lui éviter le pire. Je montai à mon appartement et au moment d'ouvrir la porte, une voix féminine m'accueillit.

-Eddy ! Enfin te voilà ! me sermonna-t-elle gentiment, les mains sur les hanches. J'ai l'impression de ne plus te voir… Tu étais passé où encore ?

Je la regardais de haut en bas et remarquai qu'elle était toujours aussi belle. Je n'avais pas été honnête avec elle, je devrais peut-être tout lui dire… Où alors repartir sur de bonnes bases, essayer d'oublier Bella… Au moins pour quelques heures.

-Nulle part, répondis-je évasif. Désolé de ne pas être très présent, tu m'as manqué Vicky.

Elle sembla surprise, peut-être par les mots que je venais de prononcer ou la douceur de mon ton, et m'adressa même un sourire.

-Toi aussi.

-Tu veux que je te montre à quel point ? lâchai-je sans réfléchir, en ancrant mon regard dans le sien, où une lueur de désir était en train de naître.

-Oh ouiiiiii ! roucoula-t-elle ravie.

Oublier tout ça.

Libérer ma frustration.

J'en avais besoin, pour ne pas devenir fou. Avec elle au moins, je pourrais être moi, je n'aurais pas besoin de faire attention à mes gestes, de faire semblant… Et elle aimerait sûrement ça.

Sans la lâcher des yeux, je la plaquai contre le mur, juste avant de me jeter avidement sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre, il était sauvage, passionné… désespéré. Elle y répondit sans se faire prier, prenant mon visage entre ses mains, alors que sa langue s'enroulait déjà autour de la mienne.

Je caressai brièvement sa joue avant de descendre sur son décolleté, puis rapidement, ma main se posa sur sa cuisse et remonta pour s'inviter sous sa jupe. Je pouvais déjà la sentir vibrer de désir et les légers effleurements que j'exerçai à cet instant, par-dessus sa lingerie, ne firent qu'intensifier son plaisir. Elle émit plusieurs petits gémissements, avant de crier mon prénom, au moment où j'écartais le morceau de dentelle qui couvrait son intimité brûlante.

-Tu es si… excitée, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille, alors que mes doigts commençaient à jouer avec ses lèvres intimes.

-Ça ma tellement manqué Edward, gémit-elle en ondulant légèrement pour intensifier ses sensations. Vas-y… Oui… J'aime quand tu fais ça…

Je glissai rapidement un doigt un elle, puis un deuxième, et commençai un va-et-vient soutenu. Elle atteignit rapidement l'orgasme et s'attaqua à mes vêtements. D'abord les boutons de ma chemise, qu'elle jeta au sol, puis la ceinture de mon pantalon.

Je repris alors sa bouche d'assaut et lui enlevai sa jupe ainsi que son string. Je saisis alors ses fesses nues à pleines mains, pour la soulever. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et je nous emmenai vers notre chambre.

Je la jetai sans ménagement sur le lit et ôtai rapidement ce qui me restait de vêtement, avant de la rejoindre. Victoria n'était pas le genre de fille à être soumise pendant l'amour, c'est ce que j'aimais chez elle. Nous étions à égalité sur beaucoup de points. Cependant, cette fois-ci, j'avais besoin d'autre chose, je ne voulais pas d'un moment doux ou tendre, je voulais me défouler.

Ma partenaire de jeu dut sentir mon état d'esprit car elle resta étrangement silencieuse tout au long de nos ébats. Elle me laissa conduire le bal, sans jamais protester, même lorsque je fus un peu brusque. Je lui fis l'amour deux, non, trois fois de suite, avant de me sentir enfin mieux. Je me laissais alors retomber sur le dos, le regard fixé au plafond et le corps parfaitement détendu.

-À quoi penses-tu ? me demanda Victoria, en caressant mon torse du bout des doigts.

-À rien…

Je n'étais plus à un mensonge près ! C'était d'ailleurs plutôt l'inverse, car mon cerveau était en ébullition, repensant aux derniers évènements et aux possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, lorsque je pris conscience de l'ironie de la situation. Je venais de faire l'amour de façon plutôt intense avec Vic et juste après, je ne pensais qu'à une autre. Mon cerveau n'avait décidemment pas envie de l'oublier.

Mais bizarrement, je n'avais pas pensé à elle pendant l'acte. Cela m'intrigua et je me rendis rapidement à l'évidence je n'avais pas pensé à elle, simplement parce que je n'aurais jamais été aussi brutal avec elle. Avec Bella, c'était différent… Elle était mon amie, en fait, elle était beaucoup plus que ça… Je l'aimais, j'en étais certain à présent.

Même si j'avais certainement tout gâché en l'agressant de la sorte, j'étais content d'avoir pu goûter son sang, car j'étais dorénavant certain de l'aimer pour de bonnes raisons. Je l'aimais pour la personne exceptionnelle qu'elle était, et pas juste pour son sang, aussi exquis soit-il.

J'espérais vraiment qu'elle soit sauvée et évite la transformation, mais si jamais cela devait arriver, j'y voyais au moins un point positif : être vampires tous les deux, me laisserait l'éternité pour me faire pardonner.

Je décidai alors que mes distractions avaient suffisamment duré et qu'il était temps que je sache. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que je l'avais mordue, soit elle était sauvée, soit elle était en train de se transformer. Je me levais alors brusquement du lit, sans regarder Victoria.

-Je dois sortir, fis-je évasif. Tu veux que je te ramène à manger ?

-Non, ça ira, miaula-t-elle en s'étirant comme un chat. J'ai mangé en t'attendant.

À peine arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, je pris mon portable et appelai ma sœur.

-Alice, c'est moi… Dis-moi juste si elle va bien… Dis-moi que je ne l'ai pas tuée, murmurai-je angoissé.

**Pov Alice**

Mon portable vibra et je sortis donc de la chambre pour répondre, en devinant l'identité de mon correspondant. Je décrochai et laissai mon frère s'exprimer, avant de prendre la parole.

-Non, elle ne va pas mourir, répondis-je sèchement.

-Tu veux dire que… Elle ne va pas devenir…

-Non en effet, elle restera humaine… Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi !

Je regrettai un peu la dureté de mes mots, mais il l'avait cherché. Il était responsable de tout ça, je l'avais prévenu pourtant !

-Oh merci mon Dieu ! souffla-t-il visiblement soulagé. Carlisle a réussi à aspirer le venin à temps, je suppose ?

-En fait non, c'est… moi, aidée de Jazz'. Carlisle avait peur qu'il soit trop tard, il m'a donc persuadée de le faire moi-même. Jasper m'a aidée avec son don et ça a suffit. Nous la surveillons toujours, elle n'est pas encore réveillée.

-Je vois… Merci Alice, je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais, dit-il d'une voix penaude.

-Tu peux l'être en effet ! Je dois te laisser maintenant.

-Ok, soupira-t-il tristement, juste avant que je raccroche.

Je ne voulais pas être blessante, mais son attitude irresponsable m'avait vraiment déçue. Il allait devoir m'expliquer ce qui était arrivé et il avait intérêt à être convaincant.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner veiller Bella dans ma chambre, Rosalie m'interpella.

-Tu étais au téléphone avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton dédaigneux.

-Je suppose que tu parles d'Edward, répondis-je d'une voix neutre.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je parie qu'il dit être désolé et que tu l'as cru…

-Rosalie, s'il te plait… Ce n'est pas le moment.

-J'ai entendu ta conversation, Alice. Pourquoi demande-t-il des nouvelles, hein ? Pourquoi ne disparait-il pas de nos vies ?

Elle parlait sur un ton agressif, presque haineux.

-Je te rappelle qu'Edward fait autant partie de la famille que toi ou moi, fis-je en gardant difficilement mon calme.

-Arrête de le défendre, Al' ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine…

-Tu as tort, Rose… Il était prêt à changer pour Bella. Je suis persuadé qu'il a une bonne excuse pour ce qui s'est passé.

-Bah les filles, on se dispute ? dit soudain une grosse voix.

-Toi, ne te mêle pas de ça ! gronda Rose à sa moitié.

-Oh, ma douce est contrariée ! Viens, je t'emmène faire un tour, rien que tous les deux, je te laisse conduire.

Emmett lui fit alors les yeux doux et elle se détendit. Ils partirent tous les deux, main dans la main, me laissant reprendre mon poste auprès de Bella.

Une heure plus tard, Jasper vint me relayer et je rejoignis Carlisle et Esmée au salon.

-Toujours pas de changement ? demanda Carlisle.

-Non. D'après moi, elle ne se réveillera pas avant la fin de la journée.

-As-tu parlé à ton frère ? s'enquit Esmée, d'une voix triste.

-Oui. Il a demandé de ses nouvelles, il semblait soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle resterait humaine. Je continue de penser qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

-Peut-être Alice, mais cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. J'aimerais vraiment comprendre la raison de son geste !

-Nous devons lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, martelai-je avec force, telle une avocate à la cour.

-Bien sûr, temporisa Esmée. Tu sais très bien que nous l'aimons, et que nous ne souhaitons qu'une seule chose : son retour parmi nous. C'est juste qu'il nous a beaucoup déçus…

-Je sais… Moi aussi. Il faut que je lui parle, je reviens dans deux heures, tout au plus. Bella aura besoin de moi, à son réveil.

-D'accord. Dis-lui bien qu'il peut rentrer à la maison quand il veut ! me lança ma mère, juste avant que je franchisse la porte d'entrée.

Une fois dehors, j'appelai donc mon frère pour savoir où il se trouvait et lui donnai rendez-vous sur le parking, désert en ce samedi, du lycée.

-Je suis surpris que tu veuilles encore me parler, dit-il en arrivant silencieusement.

-Je veux des explications, Edward… Et je veux la vérité.

-Je ne l'ai pas attaquée, comme vous devez tous le penser ! se défendit-il.

-Tu m'avais promis ! m'emportai-je malgré moi. Tu ne devais pas rester seul avec elle !

-Je sais… Je voulais juste lui parler, lui avouer… mes sentiments. J'étais prêt à changer pour elle.

Il fit une pause, et un masque de souffrance s'imprima sur son visage, comme s'il revivait la scène.

-Et puis, elle est tombée et tout à basculé. Sa main blessée… Ma soif… Mais pourquoi, diable, a-t-elle eu cette idée stupide ? s'énerva-t-il soudain.

Il me raconta ensuite l'étrange proposition de Bella, de goûter son sang, la difficulté qu'il avait eue à refuser, pour finalement céder. Comme prévu, il n'avait pas réussi à s'en contenter et l'avait mordue.

-Tu ne l'as pas tuée, rien que ça, c'est déjà un miracle, plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Hmm, si je n'avais pas chassé juste avant, c'est sûrement ce qui serait arrivé, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

-Elle va s'en remettre, le rassurai-je en posant une main sur son bras.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et essaya de sonder mon esprit.

-_Je suis déçue, mais… Je suis rassurée de savoir que c'était un accident_, pensai-je alors.

-Merci, souffla-t-il pour toute réponse.

-Je lui dirais que tu es désolé, je te tiens au courant dès qu'elle se réveille, fis-je à haute voix cette fois, avant de lui adresser un sourire.

-D'accord.

-Au fait, lui dis-je, alors que je m'apprêtai à partir, tu as tort de penser que l'on est tous contre toi… Je suis toujours dans ton camp et Esmée m'a chargée de te dire que tu es le bienvenu à la maison.

-Oh ! Merci Alice, mais… Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour ça, même si…

-Je comprends, ne t'en fait pas.

Je rentrai alors à la villa et résumai la discussion à mes parents, qui furent heureux et soulagés, avant de remonter auprès de Bella.

Carlisle avait pris la précaution d'appeler le Chef Swan pour lui dire que sa fille passerait le reste du week-end chez nous. Il voulait ainsi s'assurer qu'elle était complètement remise. Charlie avait accepté sans problème.

En fin de journée, elle commença à bouger et finit par ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de grimacer en voyant sa main bandée. Elle ne parut pas me remarquer au début et je l'observai donc un moment avant de me manifester.

-Salut, Bella au bois dormant !

Elle sursauta et tourna son regard chocolat vers moi.

-Alice ? Où… Où suis-je ? bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Tu es chez moi, lui expliquai-je en me rapprochant. Te rappelles-tu ce qui est arrivé ?

Elle se tut un moment, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent et exprimèrent un mélange de souffrance et de tristesse, au fur et à mesure que sa mémoire revenait. Une larme orpheline coula même le long de sa joue.

-Edward… souffla-t-elle si bas, qu'une oreille humaine n'aurait rien perçu.

-Je lui ai parlé, tu sais… Il s'en veut terriblement et il était très inquiet pour toi.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, entourant ses genoux de ses bras.

-J'avais confiance en lui…

-Bella… Il m'a tout raconté, dis-je doucement. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de…

-J'avais confiance en lui…

-Bella ! Regarde-moi, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle ne me regarda pas et garda sa tête posée contre ses genoux.

-J'avais confiance en lui…

Cette fois, elle éclata en sanglots. Je la pris alors dans mes bras pendant un moment, pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer.

-Pourquoi, Alice… ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda-t-elle les yeux embués.

-C'est un vampire, Bella ! Non-végétarien de surcroit ! Tu sais que tu n'aurais jamais du lui proposer ?

-Je pensais que ça l'aiderait. J'avais envie de savoir…

-Savoir quoi ?

Elle baissa les yeux, et j'entrevis ses joues se colorer légèrement, puis elle changea de sujet.

-Au fait, comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

-J'ai eu une vision, mais trop tard pour t'éviter tout ça. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, tu sais !

-Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien… à part la douleur.

-Edward a réussi à s'arrêter tout seul… et quand il a réalisé ce qu'il avait fait, il s'est enfui.

-Il m'a abandonnée…

-Non Bella, il s'est éloigné pour éviter de te tuer !

-Oh mais ! Je… Il… Il m'a mordue… Je vais me transformer, moi aussi ? s'exclama-t-elle paniquée.

-Doucement ! Non, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai réussi à aspirer le venin, tu ne risques plus rien.

Elle soupira de soulagement avant de me regarder d'un air reconnaissant.

-Merci Alice !

-Carlisle veut te garder quelques heures en observation. Tu vas passer la nuit ici, tu es en sécurité et ton père est au courant que tu es chez nous, l'informai-je avec un sourire.

-Bon… Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Alice, toi aussi tu portes des lentilles ? demanda-t-elle en me fixant d'un air interrogateur.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Ses yeux…

-Oh oui, je vois.

-J'ai eu si peur… C'est la première fois que je réalisais vraiment qu'il n'était pas humain.

-Le sang animal dilue progressivement cet horrible rouge vif, pour arriver à cette teinte dorée.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire et son regard redevint mélancolique.

-Tu devrais peut-être lui parler, essayai-je doucement.

-Non… Je ne peux pas, je ne veux plus le voir ou lui parler… pour le moment.

Elle s'était alors remise en position fœtale, et avait même frissonné.

-Je comprends, tu es choquée, c'est normal. Mais, il n'est pas responsable, Bella ! C'est un accident. N'oublie pas qu'il regrette énormément de t'avoir blessée.

-Tu as raison… C'est de ma faute, j'ai été stupide de penser qu'il pourrait se contenter de quelques gouttes !

-Ecoute, laisse-toi du temps… Repose-toi et quand tu seras prête, tu sais où le joindre, d'accord ? Je lui dirais d'attendre ton appel.

-Merci, Alice, encore une fois. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir, tu sais.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, puis je la laissai seule. Elle semblait si fatiguée, pas physiquement, mais moralement plutôt. Elle dormit toute la nuit, sans se réveiller et le dimanche matin, elle allait déjà beaucoup mieux.

-Tu as meilleure mine ! fit Carlisle en l'examinant.

-J'ai faim ! rigola-t-elle. Je pense que c'est bon signe, non ?

-Oui, en effet. Descends à la cuisine, Alice t'a préparé quelque chose.

-Je suis sûre que tu vas te régaler, ajoutai-je avec enthousiasme.

Nous descendîmes tous et Bella mangea son petit-déjeuner avec appétit, puis, Carlisle lui donna la permission de rentrer. Je la déposai donc devant chez elle et après un dernier signe de la main, je rentrai à la villa blanche.

**Pov Bella**

Je regardai la voiture d'Alice s'éloigner, avant de rentrer à la maison. Charlie ne posa pas trop de questions, et me demanda juste si je m'étais bien amusée. Je montai rapidement à l'étage, prétextant que je n'avais pas pris de douche, et m'enfermai dans ma chambre.

Je m'allongeai alors sur mon lit et regardai ma main bandée. Les images de ce qui s'était passé, me revinrent brutalement en mémoire, et bien que je reconnaisse avoir eu tort de lui proposer mon sang, je n'arrivais toujours pas à lui pardonner son geste. J'avais entièrement confiance en lui et il m'avait trahie…

Alors que rien de sérieux n'avait réellement commencé entre nous, quelque chose venait de se briser et je savais que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Mon portable vibra soudain. Un sms. Edward, bien sûr.

_« Je suis désolé. E. »_

Alice m'avait déjà dit qu'il regrettait, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Je reposai mon téléphone sur la table de chevet, sans lui répondre, et entrepris de retirer la bande de ma main.

La morsure était cicatrisée maintenant, mais il restait malgré tout une marque boursouflée que je caressai légèrement du bout du doigt.

Mon esprit retourna alors dans le passé, et me fit revivre une nouvelle fois tout ce dont je me souvenais. J'avais eu du mal à le convaincre, mais il avait cédé. Je me rappelai alors la sensation inoubliable que m'avait procurée sa langue, douce et froide, lorsqu'elle avait léché ma blessure. Grisant. J'étais pleinement consciente du danger et… Oui, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, j'avais aimé ça.

J'avais aimé lui donner ce qui l'obsédait le plus. J'avais aimé sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau, lorsqu'il avait aspiré mon sang. Il y avait quelque chose de sensuel, presque érotique, dans ce geste. J'avais apprécié chaque secondes de ce moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il dérape.

Ses dents déchirant ma peau… Et ses yeux… Si rouges…

Jamais, je n'avais eu aussi peur de ma vie. C'est à ce moment précis que j'avais réellement pris conscience de ce qu'il état vraiment : un vampire.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Mes sentiments étaient toujours là, mais je n'étais plus sûre de vouloir prendre le risque, après ça.

-Bella ! C'est Angéla ! hurla mon père, du rez-de-chaussée.

Je descendis et allai ouvrir la porte. C'était bien Angéla.

-Salut Bella ! Je passais dans le coin et je… Heu… Ça va toi ? Tu es toute pâle.

-Oui, ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je tombe mal peut-être… J'aurais du prévenir, excuse-moi, dit-elle visiblement embarrassée.

-Non, reste… fis-je en la retenant par le bras. J'ai besoin de conseils, c'est à propos d'Edward.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre, où nous nous assîmes sur mon lit.

-Alors ça y est, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Il t'a embrassé ?

-Euh non… Il ne m'a pas embrassé. Nous avons discuté et… J'ai vu une autre facette de lui que je ne connaissais pas.

-Oh ! fit-elle très déçue. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal, quand même ?

Angela avait toujours été très intuitive, j'allais devoir faire attention si je ne voulais pas qu'elle en apprenne trop.

-Non, mentis-je. C'est juste que… Il m'a fait peur. Nous nous sommes disputés et il s'est énervé. Ce n'était plus le garçon que j'aime… Je te jure, Angie, il m'a vraiment fichu la trouille !

-Certaines personnes ont du mal à contrôler leur colère…

-Oui je sais. Il s'est excusé, par sms et par l'intermédiaire d'Alice, mais…

-Tu n'es plus très sûre, pas vrai ? devina-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai de la tête en soupirant.

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

-Laisse passer du temps, évite de le voir pendant quelques jours et tu verras bien s'il te manque ou pas.

Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Angéla pour m'aider. Elle avait raison, ne plus le voir pendant un certain temps me ferait du bien.

Nous continuâmes à discuter de chose et d'autre, puis Angie dut rentrer chez elle pour le dîner. Je me mis alors aux fourneaux pour préparer quelque chose de rapide pour mon père et moi, puis nous mangeâmes en silence.

Je décidai ensuite de me coucher tôt, et montai dans ma chambre après avoir fait la vaisselle. J'allais éteindre mon portable, quand celui-ci se mit à vibrer : un sms.

_« Je sais que tu ne veux plus me parler, et je le comprends. Si tu savais comme je regrette… E. »_

Cette fois-ci, je lui répondis.

_« Je sais, Alice me l'a dit. B. »_

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'expliquer et… m'excuser. E. »_

_« Trop tôt, désolée. Évite de venir au lycée pendant quelques jours, stp. B. »_

Ce serait plus facile pour tout le monde ainsi. J'espérais juste qu'il accepterait sans poser de questions. J'envoyai le texto en soupirant, puis éteignis immédiatement mon téléphone sans attendre de voir s'il y répondait.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, annonçant le début d'une nouvelle semaine de cours, l'idée de l'envoyer par la fenêtre me traversa l'esprit, tant je n'avais pas envie de me lever. La nuit avait été particulièrement mauvaise, peuplée de formes vaguement humaines dont je ne pouvais rien distinguer d'autre que leurs yeux rouge vif, qui me fixaient avidement.

**Pov Edward**

_« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'expliquer et… m'excuser. E. »_

Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. J'étais résolu à monter à cette fenêtre, comme je l'avais déjà fait de nombreuses fois, mais seulement si elle m'y autorisait.

_« Trop tôt, désolée. Évite de venir au lycée pendant quelques jours, stp. B. »_

Je dus relire son message deux fois, avant de comprendre sa signification. Mes genoux cédèrent sous la profonde tristesse qui m'envahit alors.

Elle ne voulait plus me voir. C'était fini.

Je l'avais agressé et maintenant, elle avait peur de moi. C'était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle, mais…

Intérieurement, j'avais envie d'hurler, de monter à cet arbre pour entrer dans sa chambre, et lui dire de ne pas me repousser. C'est alors qu'une sonnerie de portable, le mien, me ramena à la réalité.

-Hey Edward… Tu vas bien ?

-Hmm… Pas le moment, Alice, grognai-je.

-Où es-tu ? Ecoute, je sais que tu es un peu perdu, mais… Arrête de te torturer, d'accord ? Tu me donnes mal au crâne !

-Quoi ?

-Ne fais pas de bêtise, ok ? Je suis sûre que tu prendras la bonne décision.

-Wow Alice, c'est fou comme tu m'aides là ! répliquai-je amer.

-Tu comprendras en temps voulu. Je te laisse, bye frangin.

Et elle raccrocha.

Prendre la bonne décision. Elle en avait de bonnes !

Mon état d'esprit avait sûrement déclenché une de ses visions. Je fixai alors la fenêtre de Bella, et pris finalement la direction de la forêt. Je laissai alors s'exprimer mon désespoir et plusieurs arbres se retrouvèrent au sol.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je me sentais déjà mieux… libéré. Je pouvais à nouveau penser clairement. Je savais ce que je voulais. Une minute après, j'entrai par la fenêtre de Bella, sans faire de bruit. Elle dormait. Je m'approchai lentement du lit, le regard rivé sur son visage, tout en inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air, chargé de son subtil parfum.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque la brûlure se réveilla dans ma gorge. J'étais rassuré de voir que rien n'avait changé : son sang chantait toujours pour moi.

Là, debout près d'elle, je réalisai vraiment à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Je passai donc une grande partie de la nuit, assis par terre, simplement à la regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle en dormant. Son sommeil devint agité et elle se réveilla même en sursaut.

-Non… Non, Edward…

Et dire qu'avant, elle murmurait mon prénom pour me demander de rester… Maintenant, j'étais responsable de ses cauchemars. Génial !

Cela me conforta dans ma nouvelle résolution, et j'attendis qu'elle se rendorme pour sortir et me mettre en route pour la villa blanche. J'étais inquiet, mais déterminé. Je savais que c'était ma seule chance d'arranger les choses avec elle… mais aussi, avec ma famille. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils m'accueillent à bras ouverts, mais j'étais prêt à tout pour pouvoir m'expliquer avec Carlisle, même à laisser Rosalie m'arracher un bras, si cela la soulageait. Je ne voulais plus être à l'origine des tensions au sein du clan, le vilain petit canard de la famille.

Au moment de franchir le grand portail métallique de la propriété, le silence environnant me surprit. J'aurais du capter les pensées provenant de la maison depuis un moment déjà.

Mais là, rien !

J'avançai d'un pas décidé et atteignis rapidement la porte, qui s'ouvrit avant même que je monte les marches du perron.

-Ahhh ! Te voilà enfin, s'exclama mon lutin de sœur, avant de me rejoindre en sautillant. Tu es pile à l'heure !

-Comment ça pile à l'heure ? bredouillai-je surpris. Tu…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend, alors qu'elle m'envoyait des images mentales afin de m'expliquer.

-J'aurais du me douter que tu mettrais ton nez, là dedans, ris-je soulagé. Merci, Alice ! Je t'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu de me retrouver face à vous tous.

Elle éclata de rire avant de reprendre :

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Voyons, Edward, on ne mord pas ! Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu t'es arrangée pour vider la maison, uniquement pour que je puisse parler seul à seul avec Carlisle. Je te connais, Alice !

-Hmm, c'est possible que certains membres de la famille ne soient pas spécialement ravis de ton retour, mais ils devront s'y faire.

-Ils ? tentai-je malicieux.

-Bon ok, c'est plutôt « Elles »… Rosalie a embarqué Kate et ses sœurs dans le mouvement « Anti-Edward »… Désolée, grimaça-t-elle.

Je la pris alors spontanément dans mes bras et lui soufflai quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Ne le sois pas ! Tu en as déjà tellement fait pour moi. Merci, p'tite sœur.

Je déposai une bise sur sa joue et elle me sourit.

-Il t'attend… Bonne chance.

Elle m'adressa un dernier clin d'œil et se dirigea vers le garage, pour en sortir au volant d'une superbe Porsche jaune.

À présent, je captai uniquement les pensées de mon père. J'entrai alors dans la maison et montai directement à l'étage.

-_Deuxième étage, troisième porte à gauche_, m'indiqua-t-il mentalement.

Je frappai malgré tout par politesse à la porte de son bureau et attendis qu'il m'invite à entrer. Je refermai ensuite la porte derrière moi et poussai un soupir.

Enfin, le moment était arrivé ! Il m'en avait fallu du temps pour prendre conscience qu'il avait raison depuis le début et que j'avais agi en gamin capricieux.

Je l'observai alors qu'il écrivait, l'air concentré, puis enfin, il posa son stylo et leva les yeux vers moi. Je m'attendais à y voir de la colère ou tout du moins de la déception, mais tout ce que j'y vis fut du soulagement.

-Papa, je… commençai-je, mal à l'aise, ne sachant que dire.

-Tu es venu… Alice avait raison… Tu es revenu !

-Je suis là, mais… Si je suis venu, c'est pour te parler, je te dois des excuses… Je vous dois à tous des excuses.

Il se leva et me rejoignit en silence, puis posa alors sa main sur mon épaule et la pressa doucement.

-Je suis désolé, P'pa… Pour tout ! soufflai-je.

Il m'attira alors à lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire, soulagé, et profitai pleinement de cette étreinte paternelle, symbole de notre réconciliation.

-Oh mon fils ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix que l'émotion faisait trembler.

* * *

_**Ahahah bah non... Pas de Bella vampire pour cette fois :p**_

_**Bah quoi j'ai jamais dit que ça n'arriverai pas hein ;)**_

_**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chap ? Aimé ? Détesté ? Dites-moi tout en review.**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Edward, et de ses retrouvailles avec Carlisle ?**_

_**J'ai essayé de vous faire une fin pas trop sadique, j'espère que vous avez aimé =)**_

_**Je vous souhaite un joyeux nouvel an et à l'année prochaine.**_

_**Robisouxxxxxxxx**_

_**Aly.**_


	13. Chap 12 : Je t'aime

_**Hello you, chères lectrices (lecteurs?) ! **_

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui je pense, devrait vous plaire beaucoup :D**_

_**Ahhhh enfin, vous allez me dire, bah oui, fallait bien que ça arrive !**_

_**Moment remerciement : **_

_**-Un grand merci à mes bêtas, même à la malade, qui n'a pas pu être trop présente sur ce chap ;)**_

_**-Merciiiiiiiiii pour toutes vos super reviews ! Je souris bêtement devant mon écran, quand j'en reçois une (sisi j'vous assure)**_

_**20 tout pile, c'est pas mal, mais je sais que vous pouvez faire beaucoup mieux :D**_

_**-Merci également pour les mise en favs/alerts : ça fait toujours bizarre *_***_

_**Bon allez, j'vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas :D**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**- Chapitre 12 – Je t'aime -**

**Pov Edward**

-Nous serons mieux en bas pour discuter, me dit mon père.

Nous descendîmes donc au salon et prîmes place sur deux fauteuils, face à face.

-Tu avais raison, me lançai-je, les yeux baissés. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous quitter et je m'en excuse. J'ai agi comme un gamin trop gâté qui fait un caprice… Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais…

J'enfouis alors ma tête dans mes mains et soupirai bruyamment. Si mes yeux en avaient été capables, des larmes auraient certainement coulées, à cet instant précis. Des larmes d'impuissance, car il était trop tard : le mal était fait.

J'avais blessé mes parents, ma famille… Ainsi que la seule personne qui m'avait montré un intérêt sincère. Mes doigts agrippèrent rageusement mes cheveux, mes ongles griffant mon cuir chevelu.

-Edward ! Regarde-moi, m'interpella mon père. Ne te fustige pas ainsi.

Je levai alors la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? bredouillai-je, surpris.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Tu es là maintenant, c'est le principal. Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix, un jour ou l'autre.

-Mais, j'aurais pu la tuer… Si facilement…

-Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

-J'en ai eu envie, confessai-je d'une voix morte. Je ne voulais pas arrêter… J'en voulais plus.

-L'important, c'est que tu aies réussi à t'arrêter. Et je dois dire que c'est très impressionnant, surtout pour un vampire non-végétarien.

-Que dois-je faire, maintenant ? gémis-je alors. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça, je ne veux plus devenir un monstre.

-Il va falloir te sevrer de sang humain, pour commencer, c'est indispensable et c'est ce qui te permettra de mieux te contrôler.

-Je n'y arriverai jamais tout seul…

-Je sais. Je serais là pour t'aider, Edward, et je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant qu'Alice te soutiendra également, si tu en as besoin.

Je lui adressai un regard plein de gratitude.

-Je peux te poser une question ? dis-je soudain.

-Oui, vas-y.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré une personne, dont le sang t'attirait plus que les autres ? demandai-je mal à l'aise.

-Non. C'est ce qui t'est arrivé avec Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, dès la première seconde.

-Tu peux tout me dire, si tu le souhaites. Je ne te jugerai pas, m'encouragea-t-il.

-Merci papa. Ce jour-là, dans la ruelle, elle est devenue une véritable obsession. Je devais la retrouver… Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Elle était comme une drogue pour moi, je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle était près de moi, ma gorge me brûlait, même si je m'étais nourri juste avant.

-Et qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

-Ensuite, je… J'ai commencé à la regarder dormir, presque toutes les nuits. C'était les rares moments où nous étions vraiment seuls, où je pouvais caresser sa peau, sentir son parfum si exquis… Même si elle n'en a jamais été consciente. Je pensais me contrôler, je pensais être fort… Et puis… Il a fallu qu'elle se blesse.

-Tu aurais dû partir tout de suite, commenta Carlisle, sans que cela ne soit un reproche.

-Oui, j'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé de toutes mes forces, fis-je en secouant la tête. Mais, elle s'est sentie rejetée, elle m'a supplié de rester et de goûter son sang. Là aussi, j'ai tenté de résister… Mais j'ai échoué. Le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est que je suis heureux d'avoir bu son sang car il s'est révélé à la hauteur de mon obsession. Je me sens tellement coupable de l'avoir agressée, que je suis maintenant persuadé que jamais je ne recommencerai.

Une fois ma tirade terminée, je levai les yeux vers mon père, un peu honteux de ma confession et fus surpris de constater qu'il ne semblait pas fâché.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, mon fils. Bella va bien, tu as réussi à t'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Maintenant, tu dois assumer tes actes et attendre qu'elle soit prête à te pardonner.

-Je ne mérite pas son pardon, soufflai-je abattu.

-Edward, ne dis pas ça, voyons ! Si elle tient à toi, elle trouvera la force de te pardonner.

-Merci.

Il y eut un bref silence et il reprit :

-Je pense que tu devrais revenir à la maison, me proposa-t-il chaleureusement. Tu es chez toi, ici.

-Non… Je ne peux pas…

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est impossible. Je ne le mérite pas… Pas après ce que j'ai fait. Je ne mérite pas ta compassion, lâchai-je amer, en me levant vivement.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer. Prends ton temps. Mais je voulais que tu saches que quand tu seras prêt à revenir, tu seras le bienvenu.

J'acquiesçai de la tête, et repris :

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me sens si mal, marmonnai-je en lui tournant le dos, prêt à partir.

-Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me retournai vivement pour le dévisager, surpris par sa question.

-Euh oui… Enfin, je crois.

-Tu l'aimes ! déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

-Non… euh… Je l'aime beaucoup oui, mais…

-Edward, tu es amoureux d'elle ! Ça crève les yeux.

-Non, non, c'est impossible, me défendis-je farouchement, en secouant la tête. Nous sommes amis… De simples amis.

-Il y a plus, et tu le sais, insista-t-il calmement.

-Je dois y aller, me défilai-je alors. J'ai un truc important à faire.

-Attends, dit-il en m'attrapant le bras. Si tu te sens aussi mal, c'est à cause de la culpabilité. Et tu te sens coupable car tu as des sentiments pour elle.

-Non ! clamai-je, buté, en refusant de le regarder en face.

-Arrête de te mentir, Edward ! Tu dois les accepter pour te pardonner ton geste.

-Je ne peux pas, soufflai-je, à court d'arguments. C'est à cause de ce que je ressens pour elle, que c'est arrivé.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Je le regardai enfin, avant de pousser un soupir, hésitant un moment avant de lui dire la vérité.

-J'avais promis à Alice de ne pas rester seul avec elle, mais après notre dispute, Bella m'a lancé un ultimatum. J'ai pensé quitter la ville, mais j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments et j'ai décidé de tout lui dire. Je voulais juste être honnête avec elle, sur ce que je suis mais je voulais surtout qu'elle sache ce que je ressentais vraiment pour elle. J'aurais dû m'abstenir…

-Oh ! Je vois, s'exclama mon père. Je comprends mieux ta réaction… Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

-J'ai une chose importante à effectuer, et après… Je suppose que je vais faire un peu le point sur tout ça. Merci de m'avoir écouté et d'être aussi compréhensif.

-Je t'en prie, mon fils, fit-il ému, en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je sortis de la villa et une fois dans la forêt, je me laissai tomber au sol, adossé à un arbre. Je posai ma tête sur mes genoux et soufflai un grand coup. Bizarrement, je me sentais moins mal, plus léger, comme si un poids m'avait été enlevé.

Avoir parlé avec mon père m'avait fait du bien, savoir qu'il me considérait toujours comme son fils comptait pour moi. J'avais à nouveau l'impression de faire partie de la famille.

Cependant, ses paroles avaient également ébranlé toutes mes certitudes sur Bella. J'étais encore plus perdu qu'avant. Je m'étais presque persuadé que partir était la meilleure chose à faire, mais… Et s'il avait raison ? Et si Bella trouvait la force de me pardonner ? Il y avait peu de chance que ça arrive, mais ça en valait la peine. ELLE en valait la peine.

Alors que mon plan initial était d'aller la voir pour lui annoncer mon départ définitif de la ville, je décidai finalement d'aller voir une autre personne. Il était grand temps que je mette les choses au clair avec elle. Je lui devais la vérité.

Je pris alors la direction de mon appartement et une fois devant la porte, j'inspirai profondément pour me donner du courage.

-Edward ! Justement, je commençai à m'ennuyer, roucoula Victoria, lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce.

Elle se jeta à mon cou et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je la laissai faire, sans répondre à son étreinte, ce qui la refroidit un peu.

-Salut, Vic ! dis-je alors d'une voix distante.

Elle se raidit et s'éloigna pour mieux m'observer.

-Toi, tu as quelque chose qui cloche ! comprit-elle.

-Hum oui… On peut dire ça. J'ai… euh… un truc important à te dire. Viens t'asseoir.

Nous nous assîmes sur le vieux sofa, avant que je reprenne la parole :

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Vicky, je…

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas me dire ? me coupa-t-elle.

-C'est probable, en effet, reconnus-je en fuyant son regard. Je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça, mais nous deux… C'est fini. Je ne veux plus de cette vie là.

-Wow ! Edward, doucement ! Tu peux répéter ? s'énerva-t-elle en se levant vivement.

-Excuse-moi Vic, mais… Ça ne marchera pas, nous deux !

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. Alors c'est ça, tu me jettes ? Comment peux-tu dire cela après tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble ! Je t'aime, Edward.

-Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, m'excusai-je, en essayant de la calmer. J'ai pris conscience que je n'étais pas amoureux de toi. Désolé.

-Tu me sors ça comme ça, et tu crois que je vais te croire ? cracha-t-elle, son regard s'assombrissant sous l'effet de la colère. DIS-LE ! Avoue-le, que tu en aimes une autre !

Elle attrapa alors une de ses chaussures qui trainaient sur le sol, et me la jeta violemment. Je l'évitai malgré tout sans problème, ce qui la rendit encore plus furieuse.

-Non… Je…

Je m'étais promis d'être honnête. Elle avait le droit de savoir.

-C'est compliqué, réussis-je juste à dire.

-QUI EST-CE ? hurla-t-elle. Dis-le-moi ! Je veux savoir.

-Tu ne la connais pas. Elle… Elle est au lycée.

-Au lycée ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

-Oui, au lycée de Forks. La raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas très présent depuis plusieurs mois est que j'ai repris les cours. Au lycée de Forks.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Cette vie… Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. J'avais une famille avant de te connaître, Vic. Le clan Cullen EST ma famille.

-Quoi ? Les Cullen ? Ces vampires, buveurs de sang animal ? Non, tu n'es pas comme eux, je le sais, je t'ai vu chasser.

-Au fond de moi, si… Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre, mais je sais que ma place est auprès d'eux.

-Et… d'elle, fit-elle hargneuse.

-C'est compliqué…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain.

-Oh ! Je vois, comprit-elle alors. C'est… C'est une humaine, pas vrai ? Tu es amoureux d'une humaine ?

Je soupirai en hochant la tête. Elle me lança un regard rempli de dégout et de fureur contenue, puis sa main heurta violemment ma joue. Je ne bronchai pas et m'attendais même à un autre coup, mais à ma grande surprise, elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Je passai ma main sur ma joue douloureuse, et soupirai de soulagement. Je devais remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie, et cela en faisait partie.

J'oubliai rapidement Victoria, car le plus dur était à venir. J'allais devoir me sevrer et surtout attendre que Bella veuille bien me reparler.

Deux semaines.

Cela faisait deux semaines que je ne venais plus au lycée. Deux semaines aussi, que je n'avais pas bu de sang humain, et cette fois, je tenais bon. Le plus dur était de ne pas la voir. Alice m'avait fait promettre de ne plus avoir de contact avec Bella, avant qu'elle ne le décide. Elle m'avait prévenu que ce serait ma dernière chance.

J'avais profité de ce temps libre pour aller voir ma mère. Elle avait été ravie de me voir, et nous avions beaucoup discuté. Comme je m'y attendais, elle m'avait elle aussi proposé de revenir habiter à la maison. J'en avais envie, mais il était encore trop tôt.

Mes frères étaient également venus me voir chez moi, pour me proposer d'aller chasser avec eux. Enfin, juste Emmett et Jasper, car Damon n'avait pas voulu se fâcher avec Kate. Elle et Rosalie n'appréciaient toujours pas ma réhabilitation au sein du clan.

Ce jour-là, alors que je venais de finir un énième roman qu'Alice m'avait prêté pour occuper mes journées, mon regard se posa sur mon portable, posé sur la table de chevet. Je pensai immédiatement à Bella. Je le pris et tapai sur les touches pour composer un sms. J'avais juste promis de ne pas aller la voir, ce n'était qu'un texto, après tout.

_« Pardonne-moi ! E. »_

J'appuyai sur la touche d'envoi, espérant qu'elle me réponde.

Je serrai nerveusement le téléphone dans ma main, le regard fixé sur l'écran, quand, quelques minutes plus tard, il vibra enfin.

La joie que je ressentis en voyant son prénom s'afficher sur l'écran, fut de courte durée. Elle fut balayée par le coup de poignard que me donna le contenu du message.

_« Trop tôt. B. »_

La joie fugace fut remplacée par une vive douleur dans ma poitrine, me faisant presque croire que j'avais encore un cœur qui pouvait se briser. Et puis… Vint la tristesse. Profonde. Accablante.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour réagir et dans un geste quelque peu désespéré, je lui répondis.

_« Tu me manques. E »_

Cette fois sa réponse fut quasi-immédiate.

_« Toi aussi. B. »_

Tout n'était pas perdu alors. Une petite lueur d'espoir se ralluma au fond de moi. Je voulais croire que je n'avais pas tout gâché.

_« On se voit lundi, au lycée ? E. »_

_« D'accord. B. »_

J'allais enfin la revoir. C'était un premier pas vers une réconciliation et cela me rendit ma bonne humeur.

Alice fut contente de savoir que je retournerai au lycée et elle me donna même quelques conseils. Le lundi matin, j'arrivai tôt et attendis sur le parking, près de ma voiture. Je ne voulais pas la manquer. Malheureusement pour moi, elle arriva seulement cinq minutes avant le début des cours et s'engouffra rapidement dans l'enceinte du lycée, en me regardant à peine.

**Pov Bella**

Pourquoi avais-je accepté qu'il revienne en cours, déjà ?

Ah oui ! Parce qu'Alice m'avait dit que je ne pouvais pas continuer à l'éviter. La vérité était que je n'avais aucune envie de le voir… Non, en fait, j'avais surtout peur de l'affronter.

Je ne voulais pas avoir à m'expliquer… J'avais trop honte pour ça. Honte de ma naïveté, honte de ce que j'avais provoqué.

Malgré l'allure d'escargot à laquelle je roulais, je finis par arriver au lycée. Je me garai rapidement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre : les cours commençaient dans cinq minutes, au moins, je ne risquais pas de confrontation ce matin.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée du lycée, quand je l'aperçus, debout près de sa voiture. Mon cœur eut un raté, mais je continuai ma route sans me retourner. Je rejoignis ma classe en essayant de ne plus penser à lui.

-Houlà ! Bella, tu en fais une tête ! me dit Angéla en s'installant à mes côtés.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? grimaçai-je, avant de me cacher le visage dans mes mains.

-Raconte-moi !

-Edward est revenu au lycée aujourd'hui…

-Oh ! Et comment te sens-tu ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.

-Pourquoi ? Si tu veux arranger les choses entre vous, il faut en discuter !

-Il n'y a rien à arranger, Angie ! soufflai-je tristement. Je me suis trompée sur ses sentiments… Je me suis assez ridiculisée comme ça.

-Je suis désolée pour toi !

Je lui adressai un pauvre sourire, puis tentai de me concentrer sur le cours.

Le reste de la journée fut tout aussi fastidieux. Il avait repris sa place habituelle au self, et n'avait cessé de me regarder, d'après Angéla. Pendant les intercours, il était là également, pourtant… Pas une seule fois, il n'essaya de me parler.

Le lendemain, je me levai de mauvaise humeur. J'avais mal dormi, et pour cause : j'appréhendai le TP de biologie. Je partis pour le lycée à reculons et plus l'heure fatidique approchait, plus je me sentais mal.

Lorsque j'entrai finalement dans la classe, j'eus un bref espoir qu'il ne viendrait pas en découvrant sa place vide.

-Salut Bella ! entendis-je dans mon dos, alors que je sortais mes livres de mon sac.

Je me redressai trop vite, et faillis tomber de ma chaise.

-Sa… Salut Edward ! répondis-je en bafouillant.

Je sentis mes joues rougir et mon cœur loupa même un battement. Je pouvais jouer l'indifférente autant que je voulais, mais mon corps me trahissait toujours

Il ne chercha pas à m'adresser la parole pendant le reste du cours, mais je sentais son regard insistant sur moi. Comme à son habitude, il quitta précipitamment la classe dès que la sonnerie retentit. Je m'apprêtai à faire de même, quand je vis qu'Alice m'attendait à la porte de ma classe.

-Hey ! Salut toi.

-Salut, Alice, bougonnai-je. Je vais te faire gagner du temps : non, je ne lui ai pas parlé et non, je ne souhaite pas en discuter.

-Bon, comme tu veux ! répliqua-t-elle simplement.

Je la fixai, surprise qu'elle n'insiste pas plus. Elle me tourna alors le dos et commença à s'éloigner.

-Alice, attends ! la retins-je finalement.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Je soupirai, en levant les yeux en l'air.

-Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !

-Ah bah enfin ! rigola-t-elle alors, en passant son bras sur mes épaules. C'est très simple, Bella. Fais un pas vers lui…

-Et pourquoi JE devrais faire un pas vers lui ? m'insurgeai-je.

-Parce que je lui ai demandé de te laisser du temps.

-C'est malin, grommelai-je.

-Écoute Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Si tu ne veux pas lui parler : très bien, mais dis-lui alors, et passe à autre chose.

Je me raidis à cette idée. Elle avait raison, nous devions avoir une bonne discussion tous les deux, car cette situation était intenable et nous rendait l'un et l'autre malheureux.

-Tu as raison, Alice… Demain, j'irai lui parler.

La fin de la journée passa plus vite, après que j'aie pris ma décision. Une fois à la maison, je tournai en rond encore et encore, ne sachant que faire.

-_Oh ! Et puis, pourquoi attendre_ ! me dis-je, en prenant mon portable.

Je tapai un rapide message d'excuse et lui envoyai.

_« Désolée, j'ai été nulle. B. »_

_« Laisse-moi m'excuser. STP. E. »_

_« Je te dois bien ça. B. »_

_« Chez moi ? E. »_

Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Alice, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait certainement tout vu et je ne risquai probablement rien.

_« Ok. B. »_

Il m'envoya un dernier texto avec son adresse et je me mis en route. Je trouvai sans problèmes grâce à ses indications et sonnai nerveusement à l'interphone.

-C'est Bella.

-Deuxième étage, troisième porte à gauche, m'informa-t-il avant de m'ouvrir.

Je frappai timidement à sa porte, qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément. Il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer, sans dire un mot, puis il referma la porte.

-Oh ! Bella, merci ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur moi, pour me serrer dans ses bras. Merci d'être venue.

-Ed… Edward ! J'ai besoin de respirer, je te rappelle ! dis-je alors que je commençais à manquer d'air.

-Oups ! Désolé, rigola-t-il gêné, en me lâchant.

-Bon, je crois que l'on a des choses à se dire, pas vrai ? dis-je sans détour.

-Hum oui, en effet. Encore une fois, Bella, je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas du venir tout seul, c'était irresponsable de ma part. J'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner… Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié.

-Mon amitié, hein ? fis-je sur un ton amer.

Je n'étais rien d'autre pour lui. Juste une amie. Je sentis comme une boule se former dans mon ventre et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je serrai les dents, essayant de contenir le flot d'émotions qui m'envahissaient.

-Bella ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il, alors que sa main s'approchait de ma joue.

Ma main claqua violemment la sienne avant qu'elle atteigne son but. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche… Plus maintenant. Il resta interdit et me fixa sans comprendre.

-Non, ça ne va pas ! hurlai-je alors, comme une hystérique. Tu as essayé de me tuer, et tu voudrais que je te pardonne ?

-Ne dis pas ça ! souffla-t-il blessé.

-Je te faisais confiance ! explosai-je, en laissant couler mes larmes.

Mes poings s'abattirent sur son torse de pierre, mais malgré la violence de mon geste, je ne ressentis pas la douleur. La souffrance physique n'était rien, comparée au désespoir qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il en reculant, mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas… Tu n'aurais jamais dû…

-Oui, tu as raison, grinçai-je alors, en l'interrompant. Je n'aurais jamais dû te proposer de boire mon sang. J'ai été assez stupide pour croire que tu tenais suffisamment à moi pour ne pas me faire de mal !

Mes mots l'atteignirent, implacables, alors que je le fixais droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

-Arrête, Bella ! gémit-il, en baissant les épaules comme si le poids du monde reposait sur lui. Tu te trompes, je tiens à toi… D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui ne voulais plus me parler.

-Oui, parce que j'ai eu peur. Tu m'as attaquée, Edward, alors que je voulais juste être plus proche de toi, me justifiai-je d'une voix entrecoupée par les sanglots.

-Plus proche de moi ? Mais, comment ça ?

-Si j'ai voulu que tu goûtes mon sang, c'était pour me rapprocher de toi ! Je voulais être spéciale pour toi… Importante.

-Mais, Bella… Tu l'es déjà, voyons ! Tu…

-Oui je sais, je suis ton amie, celle qui sait ton secret, fis-je sarcastique.

-Bella, tu dois comprendre que…

-Je voulais te donner ce que tu désirais le plus, continuai-je en ignorant son intervention.

Les vannes étaient ouvertes et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je devais tout lui dire, j'en avais besoin. À ces mots, il parut perplexe.

-Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

-Pourquoi ? répétai-je à bout de nerfs. Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Mais bordel, ouvre les yeux, Edward ! Parce que je t'aime, imbécile !

Ce fut trop d'émotions d'un coup et je me sentis faiblir. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi, mais il me rattrapa avant que je m'écroule et me serra dans ses bras pour me consoler.

-Chut, ma Bella, chut ! Je suis là… Calme-toi, me murmura-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

-Non, ne dis pas ça ! Je ne suis pas TA Bella, assenai-je, en le repoussant brutalement.

Il s'écarta de moi et j'essuyai d'un geste rageur les gouttes salées qui mouillaient mes joues. J'espérai une réaction de sa part, au moins qu'il dise quelque chose… mais rien. Je fis alors volte-face et saisis la poignée pour partir.

-Attends ! Où vas-tu ? s'écria-t-il en bloquant la porte d'une main, son corps frôlant le mien.

-Je rentre, dis-je en essayant de ne pas trembler. Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, apparemment tu n'as rien à ajouter, donc je m'en vais.

Il me prit le bras et me força à lui faire face. Les traits de son visage s'étaient adoucis, il paraissait plus serein.

-Je voulais t'en parler, tu sais.

-De quoi parles-tu ? m'étonnai-je alors.

-J'ai mis du temps à comprendre, mais j'en suis sûre maintenant. Moi aussi, je t'aime Bella. Je suis fou de toi…

-Non… Ne dis pas ça… Je sais que c'est faux, gémis-je, alors que mes larmes se remettaient à couler.

Ses mains se plaquèrent alors sur mes joues avec douceur et détermination, puis, après une seconde d'hésitation, ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes. Il stoppa ce baiser bien trop rapidement à mon goût, pour poser sur moi, un regard rempli de tendresse.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en caressant ma joue avec ses doigts. Je me sens si mal de t'avoir blessée…

-Je vais bien… Maintenant, tout va bien. Je te pardonne, Edward !

Je lui souris, et une lueur étrange éclaira ses yeux, juste avant que sa bouche ne s'écrase une nouvelle fois sur la mienne. Il me plaqua contre le mur pour intensifier notre baiser, alors que mes mains se posaient instinctivement dans son dos, cherchant à lui retirer son t-shirt.

-Attends Bella ! Tu es sûre ? Je…

-Chut ! lui intimai-je d'un doigt sur ses lèvres délicieusement froides. Oui, je suis sûre. Fais-moi l'amour, Edward !

Il laissa échapper un petit grognement en guise de réponse et me prit doucement dans le creux de ses bras, avant de partir en direction de sa chambre.

* * *

_**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, alors ? Heureuses ?**_

_**Bon là, je pense que la fin n'est pas trop sadique, hein ?**_

_**Désolée, je peux pas faire mieux XD**_

_**Sinon, petite question : qui veut un lemon pour le prochain ? Je suis pas encore décidée.**_

_**Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette double déclaration ?**_

_**J'espère que ça sonnait juste, et que j'ai réussi à faire passé les émotions ;)**_

_**J'attends vos reviews : aimé ? détesté ? Dites-moi tout !**_

_**Je posterai sûrement le chap 29 de PLE mardi ou mercredi, pour celles qui suivent.**_

_**à bientôt pour la suite.**_

_**Robizoox**_

_**Aly.**_


	14. Chap 13 : Enfin heureux

_**Youhou me revoilou, mes lectrices adorées ^^**_

_**Attention ce chap est chaud, comme vous l'avez demandé, j'ai fait le Lemon Ed/Bella en espérant qu'il vous plaise...**_

_**Comme d'hab, je remercie ttes celles qui me laissent régulièrement des reviews, ainsi que les nouvelles lectrices :D**_

_**C'est chouette de vous lire, et j'en veux encore plus. 18 Reviews pour le chap 12 : je sais que vous pouvez faire mieux.**_

_**à PatiewSnow : Merci pour ta review, enregistre toi comme ça je pourrais te répondre directement ;)**_

_**Merci à mes fidèles Bêtas : élo et skléri **_

_**Je m'excuse par avance de la fin quelque peu sadique de ce chapitre... APparemment, j'ai fait fort XD**_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas.**_

* * *

**- Chapitre 13 – Enfin heureux… -**

**Pov Edward**

-Chut ! m'ordonna-t-elle d'un doigt posé sur mes lèvres. Oui, je suis sûre. Fais-moi l'amour, Edward !

Elle était si déterminée, sa voix ne trembla pas un seul instant. Seul son cœur trahit son état émotionnel : il battait à une cadence infernale et eut même un raté lorsque je la pris dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans ma chambre.

-Désolé ce n'est pas très… romantique, m'excusai-je, gêné du peu de confort de la modeste pièce.

-Il y a un lit, c'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin, fit-elle judicieusement remarquer avec un sourire adorable.

Je la posai délicatement sur le lit, sans la lâcher des yeux. J'avais tant rêvé ce moment… Pouvoir la toucher, sans qu'elle ait peur de moi.

Je sentais le désir monter en moi, de plus en plus fort, mais soudain, malgré la magie du moment, je pris conscience de la situation : nous étions seuls, rien qu'elle et moi. Et si je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler ? Je m'étais montré trop présomptueux une fois, et cela avait failli tout gâcher.

Je m'écartai d'elle, en essayant de peser le pour et le contre.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? s'enquit-elle, un voile d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Rien. Enfin… Est-ce que quelqu'un sait que tu es là, avec moi ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Ai-je besoin de te rappeler ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que nous avons été seuls ?

-Hum, je vois, s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Oh ! Mais attends, ta sœur est au courant !

-Alice ?

-Oui. Je pense qu'elle avait tout vu, car c'est elle qui m'a conseillée de faire le premier pas aujourd'hui. Elle ne m'aurait pas laissé venir sinon.

-Je n'sais pas, hésitai-je.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes joues, pour me forcer à la regarder.

-Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, non ?

-Oui, mais…

-Tu es fort, tu peux te contrôler, m'encouragea-t-elle avec douceur.

-Bella, si je te blesse une nouvelle fois…

-Tu ne le feras pas, j'ai confiance en toi.

Elle vint doucement s'asseoir sur moi à califourchon et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Ses mains allèrent se perdre dans ma chevelure désordonnée, pendant que notre étreinte se faisait de plus en plus passionnée. Je sentis ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa langue vint demander l'accès à la mienne.

Elle était si chaude, j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps se réchauffait à son contact. D'abord timides, nos langues s'apprivoisèrent lentement, caresse après caresse. Elle rompit notre baiser pour me couver du regard, les joues rosies et le souffle court.

-Tu vois, tu peux le faire…

-Ok, abdiquai-je alors, tu as gagné. Viens par là !

-Avec joie, souffla-t-elle contre ma bouche, avant d'en reprendre possession.

Ses mains tâtonnèrent alors dans mon dos pour me retirer mon t-shirt, puis elle me contempla avec un mélange de timidité et de gourmandise, parfaitement irrésistible. Elle dessina ensuite, du bout des doigts, le contour de mes muscles, avant de commencer à déboutonner son chemisier, tout en me lançant un regard aguicheur.

Aucun de nous ne prononça un mot, seuls nos yeux exprimèrent ce que nous ressentions. Je la dévorais littéralement du regard, au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait sa poitrine, protégée par l'écrin de son soutien-gorge.

Le vêtement atterrit au sol dans un geste mal assuré, puis elle me sourit timidement. Ma main caressa délicatement sa joue avant de descendre le long de son cou, pour finalement s'arrêter sur le haut de son décolleté. Elle frémit sous mes caresses, tandis que son cœur battait à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu.

C'est ainsi que je me laissais entraîner dans les méandres du plaisir. Je pris les commandes et l'allongeai sur le dos. Le reste de nos vêtements subit le même sort que le chemisier de Bella, quelques instants plus tôt. Aucun mot, aucun son, ne vint gâcher ce moment unique. Nous étions en totale communion, car bien que je ne puisse entendre ses pensées, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle baissa les yeux quand mon regard, posé sur son corps nu, la fit rougir et lorsque ses prunelles chocolat réclamèrent un baiser, je m'empressai de le lui donner.

Je ressentais parfaitement son désir, même s'il y avait une certaine prudence dans ses gestes, dans sa façon de me toucher. J'étais suffisamment expérimenté dans ce domaine, pour savoir qu'elle ne l'était pas, et cette prise de conscience me mit soudain mal à l'aise.

-Bella, tu es vraiment sûre de le vouloir ? dis-je en rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

-Je suis sûre de t'aimer et de vouloir être là avec toi, répondit-elle, déterminée.

-Je veux dire… de le faire… avec moi ?

-Edward, toutes les filles du lycée me tueraient sans hésiter pour être à ma place en ce moment, me taquina-t-elle en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je veux que ce soit toi.

-Mais si tu as mal… Si je te fais mal de quelque manière que ce soit, dis-le-moi, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête et je fis le vide pour me concentrer uniquement sur elle et le plaisir que je voulais lui procurer.

Un baiser, puis un autre.

Caresse après caresse, elle se détendit et se fit plus entreprenante, allant même jusqu'à me surprendre. Elle commença en effet à butiner ma peau, léchant et embrassant chaque centimètre carré de mon épiderme.

Elle me fit découvrir des sensations que je n'avais jamais ressenties jusque là. La chaleur de sa bouche se promenant sur mon corps de pierre me fit frémir à plusieurs reprises. N'y tenant plus, j'inversai les rôles et la fit basculer sur le dos. Je me positionnai sur le flanc, contre elle et commençai par lui donner un baiser passionné. Nos langues se retrouvèrent avec plaisir et se caressèrent fougueusement.

Mes doigts effleurèrent la peau si douce de sa poitrine, avant de jouer avec ses tétons qui durcirent immédiatement. Puis, je pris un de ses seins à pleine main et commençai à le malaxer délicatement, tout en surveillant ses réactions. Elle poussa soudain un petit cri qui me fit stopper net.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? m'inquiétai-je alors.

-Mais non, idiot ! grogna-t-elle frustrée. Continue, c'était génial !

Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur mes lèvres, avant que je reprenne mes caresses. Je parsemai son buste de petits baisers, dessinant un chemin jusqu'à ses tétons que je titillai avec ma langue.

Plus elle gémissait, plus je la désirais…

Mon envie de la compléter se faisait de plus en plus présente mais il était trop tôt. Je voulais que ce soit elle qui le demande. Alors, je passai aux choses sérieuses et traçai des arabesques sur son ventre avec mon index, en me rapprochant petit à petit de son intimité brûlante. Après quelques effleurements sur sa zone sensible, elle écarta les cuisses pour me signifier qu'elle était prête. Mon regard vrillé au sien, je glissai un doigt en elle, ce qui lui arracha un cri de plaisir. Ses parois se contractèrent, mais j'attendis qu'elle se détende pour commencer de doux va-et-vient.

Je n'avais cessé de la regarder, tant elle rayonnait. Elle était haletante et ses joues s'étaient colorées d'une adorable teinte rosée. J'avais l'impression de la découvrir pour la première fois et d'un côté, c'était vrai. La voir ainsi nue et rougissante, la rendait encore plus belle à mes yeux.

-Ed… Edward ! haleta-t-elle soudain. Attends… Non, arrête…

Je stoppai net tout mouvement et la dévisageai sans comprendre. Elle reprit son souffle et m'adressa un sourire radieux qui me rassura.

-Viens, fit-elle ensuite en prenant mon visage entres ses mains pour m'attirer à elle.

Je me laissai faire et elle m'embrassa tout en glissant ses mains le long de mon corps. Elle me fit comprendre ce qu'elle voulait et je basculai sur elle en prenant appui sur mes avant-bras et mes genoux, pour ne pas l'écraser.

Tandis que notre baiser se prolongeait, elle commença à onduler le bassin, ses mains se baladant subtilement sur mon dos et mes fesses. Nos intimités, telles le feu et la glace, se frôlèrent encore et encore. Je la laissai décider du moment où elle serait disposée à se donner entièrement. Elle était si excitée que ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde à présent. En effet, ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses et elle exerça une pression, tandis que son bassin se collait au mien.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de mots pour me dire ce qu'elle désirait, en cet instant si unique, son regard suffisait. Le désir qu'elle ressentait avait liquéfié le chocolat de ses yeux et sa respiration était devenue erratique.

J'ancrai mon regard au sien et lui souris au moment où je glissai doucement en elle. La chaleur de son antre si accueillante se propagea à tout mon corps. Je soupirai d'aise et marquai un temps de pause pour la laisser s'habituer. Je commençai ensuite à me mouvoir en elle, ce qui la fit gémir à plusieurs reprises.

Elle cria mon prénom, je murmurai le sien…

Elle en voulait encore et je n'avais aucune envie que ça s'arrête. Pourtant, chaque coup de rein nous amenait, l'un et l'autre, toujours plus près de l'extase. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je couchais avec une fille, loin de là, mais… J'eus pourtant l'impression de vivre une première fois. La première fois avec Bella… La première fois avec une humaine… Et surtout, la première fois où je faisais vraiment l'amour. Je pris conscience qu'avec Vic, il n'y avait eu que du sexe entre nous, mais jamais d'amour. Tout était si différent quand on aimait sa partenaire. Si différent et si intense.

À un moment, elle inversa nos positions et se retrouva donc à califourchon sur moi, les mains plaquées sur mon torse. Elle ondulait le bassin en rythme avec mes mouvements, ce qui me procurait des sensations exquises. Nous étions l'un et l'autre au bord de l'explosion, mais finalement ce fut elle qui rejoignit le nirvana la première. Elle renversa la tête en arrière dans un ultime gémissement rauque et s'écroula sur moi, alors que tout son corps était secoué de spasmes. J'explosai en elle juste après et soupirai de bonheur en refermant mes bras autour de son corps brûlant. Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne rompe le silence :

-C'est agréable, murmura-t-elle en embrassant mon torse.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ta fraîcheur. Ça fait du bien… J'ai tellement chaud…

Je lui caressai tendrement les cheveux et fermai les yeux pour profiter à fond de cet instant unique.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, me répondit-elle sans hésiter.

Je laissai mon esprit divaguer au son des battements de son cœur, qui reprenaient petit à petit leur cadence normale. Ma main caressait distraitement son dos, lui donnant de légers frissons.

-Si tu savais comme j'aime ça, murmurai-je en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne.

-De quoi parles-tu ? me demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour me regarder.

Je lui souris avant de répondre :

-Te serrer dans mes bras, et entendre seulement ton cœur battre…

-Tu veux dire que tu es content de ne pas percevoir ce que je pense ?

-Là, tout de suite, oui. C'est reposant !

-Je crois que je pourrais rester comme ça pendant des heures, souffla-t-elle en se blottissant dans mes bras, juste avant de frissonner.

Je rigolai en m'emparant de la couette pour l'enrouler dedans.

-J'ai bien peur qu'en restant comme ça, dans quelques heures tu seras devenue un vrai glaçon. Tu as la chair de poule, Bella !

Elle se laissa faire avec une petite moue irrésistible et je la repris dans mes bras.

-Là, c'est mieux, non ?

-Oui, j'avoue… Merci, Edward.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle reprit la parole, mais son ton était différent :

-Il se fait tard… Je vais devoir rentrer, même si je préfèrerais rester ici, avec toi.

-Je ne veux plus te quitter, dis-je à son oreille, en la retenant contre moi.

-On se voit demain ! Ça va être long mais on devrait survivre, non ?

-J'ai beaucoup mieux à te proposer…

-Ah… Euh… Je t'écoute.

-Je te raccompagne chez toi, comme ça je pourrais te faire écouter un truc au piano. Et quand ton père rentrera, je m'éclipserai, enfin pas trop loin… Juste le temps que tu montes dans ta chambre, je t'y attendrais… Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr !

-Dans ma chambre ? Rien que tous les deux ? Tu es dingue ! Tu as vraiment envie de mourir ? s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Je te rappelle que Charlie est flic !

-Youhou, Bella ! Vampire, tu te rappelles ?

Elle éclata de rire et je me joignis à elle avec plaisir. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri autant.

Nous nous rhabillâmes dans la bonne humeur et Bella prit le volant pour nous ramener à Forks. Son shérif de père n'était pas encore rentré donc je me mis au piano pour lui jouer ma mélodie.

Les premières notes retentirent timidement, puis je me laissai envelopper par la musique, mes doigts dansant sur les touches en ivoire. À la dernière note, je me tournai vers elle, un peu nerveux de connaître son avis. Une petite goutte salée roula le long de sa joue.

-Oh, Edward ! C'était si beau, fit-elle émue, en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

-Tu as aimé, alors ?

-Aimé ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ! J'ai adoré, tu veux dire.

-Tant mieux, car c'est pour toi que je l'ai composée. C'est ta berceuse.

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu as vraiment fait ce morceau pour moi ?

-Tu me l'as inspirée, oui.

-Wow, merci Edward ! fit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

Le chef Swan arriva quelques minutes après. Je le saluai et prétextai qu'il était tard pour prendre congé, non sans avoir adressé un clin d'œil complice à Bella.

À peine sorti, je montai à sa fenêtre par l'extérieur et l'attendis sagement, allongé sur son lit. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation et fus heureux d'entendre Bella dire à son père que nous sortions ensemble désormais. Bien qu'il nous trouve un peu jeunes, Charlie fut content de la nouvelle.

Deux heures après, elle s'excusa auprès de lui et annonça qu'elle montait se coucher.

-Merci, lui dis-je, lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle.

-Tu es vraiment resté ! s'exclama-t-elle en me rejoignant pour m'embrasser. Mais pourquoi « _Merci _» ?

-Pour avoir dit à ton père pour nous deux.

-Hey ! se révolta-t-elle en prenant un air exagérément offusqué. Tu n'as pas honte d'écouter aux portes ?

-Désolé, je ne le contrôle pas, essayai-je de me défendre.

Elle prit ensuite un vieux t-shirt et un bas de survêtement qui lui servaient de pyjama et me laissa seul pour aller se doucher. Elle revint dix minutes après et le parfum de son gel douche se diffusa dans toute la pièce.

-Vanille, devinai-je facilement. J'adore.

-Moi aussi, cela nous fait un point commun, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Oh ! Je suis sûr qu'en cherchant bien, on en trouverait d'autres.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et lui pris la main pour l'attirer sur le lit.

-Edward, je…

Elle parut soudain embarrassée, jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux.

-Est-ce que tu avais l'intention de rester dormir là, cette nuit ?

-Hum, dormir non, fis-je amusé. Te regarder dormir, pourquoi pas, si tu es d'accord.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie. Mais avant, je… Je voudrais te dire que… euh… c'était parfait chez toi, tout à l'heure. TU as été parfait.

-Merci, mais c'est toi qui a été parfaite, Bella. C'était génial pour moi aussi, d'ailleurs… Si tu veux recommencer…

Je glissai ma main sous son t-shirt, mais avant d'avoir atteint sa poitrine, elle me repoussa en me faisant les gros yeux.

-Edward ! Voyons, pas ici ! Mon père…

-… s'est endormi sur le canapé, finis-je à sa place. Et je promets de ne pas faire de bruit…

Je lui adressai le sourire en coin qui la faisait rougir et l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser.

Elle me laissa l'allonger sur le lit, et je fis une deuxième tentative qui cette fois se révéla payante.

-On ne devrait pas, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

-Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi, murmurai-je à son oreille en lui retirant son t-shirt. Ta respiration s'accélère…

Je lui embrassai un sein.

-… Ton rythme cardiaque également…

Elle émit un soupir rauque, avant de s'abandonner finalement.

-Tu as gagné…

Nous partageâmes un moment fort agréable, qui épuisa Bella au point qu'elle s'endorme rapidement dans mes bras. Je l'emmitouflai dans sa couette pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid à mon contact, puis la prit contre moi pour le reste de la nuit.

Elle eut un sommeil paisible jusqu'au matin, ne murmurant mon prénom qu'à deux reprises. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sursauta et afficha un air des plus surpris.

-Tu… Tu es resté !

-Je te l'avais promis, lui fis-je remarquer, amusé.

-Oui, mais…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais se jeta sur mes lèvres, pour un baiser intense, qui la laissa essoufflée.

-Tu ne trouves pas que nous allons un peu vite ? grimaça-t-elle ensuite, en s'asseyant en tailleur.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu viens de passer la nuit dans mon lit alors que cela ne fait pas vingt quatre heures que nous sommes ensemble.

-Hum, si ça peut te rassurer, je… Ce n'est pas la première nuit que je passe ici, Bella !

J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien, inquiet de sa réaction.

-Tu peux développer, s'il te plait ?

-Je suis venu de nombreuses fois, te regarder dormir…

-Oh !

-Tu m'en veux ? fis-je penaud.

Je n'arrivais pas à lire ce qu'elle pensait sur son visage, elle n'avait pas l'air furieuse, ni outrée… Juste surprise.

-Non, finit-elle par dire. Je trouve ça… mignon.

-Ce n'était pas mignon, Bella, me sermonnai-je moi-même. C'était irresponsable et totalement impoli de ma part !

Elle se mit alors à rire, d'un rire franc et cristallin, qui résonna dans toute la chambre.

-J'espère que je n'ai pas dit de bêtises pendant mon sommeil. D'après mes parents, je parle en dormant.

-Je confirme. Mais, tu as surtout murmuré des choses incohérentes et mon prénom, quelques fois.

Elle se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux. Je lui fis relever la tête d'un doigt sous le menton.

-C'est gênant !

-Mais non, voyons, la rassurai-je. C'est… mignon.

Cette fois, nous éclatâmes de rire tous les deux, de bon cœur, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Charlie ne retentisse.

-Bella, tu es déjà réveillée ? Mais avec qui tu rigoles…

**Pov Bella**

_6h30. Lundi matin._

Je haïssais les lundis matin. Sauf cette fois. Je fus debout en cinq minutes et prête en trente.

La raison de ce brusque revirement : Edward, bien sûr. Nous avions mis un rituel en place. Il me rejoignait dan ma chambre pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, avant que je m'endorme dans ses bras. Il repartait seulement après s'être assuré que je dormais profondément. Il s'était également proposé pour venir me chercher et m'emmener au lycée, ce qui expliquait mon empressement du matin.

-Bella ! Arrêtes avec cette fichue cuillère ! grommela mon père.

-Oh ! Désolée, je n'avais pas remarqué.

-Il va arriver ton Edward ! Ne stresse pas comme ça, voyons, rigola-t-il ensuite.

En effet, il arriva enfin, quelques minutes après, et je me précipitai pour lui ouvrir. Une fois la porte refermée, je m'emparai de ses lèvres.

-Hum… Tu m'as manqué ! soufflai-je contre sa bouche.

-Toi aussi, mon ange.

Il fourra son nez dans mon cou et renifla longuement mes cheveux.

-Vanille, mon préféré, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Nous partîmes ensuite pour le lycée. Une fois sur le parking, je pris une grande inspiration et me tournai vers mon amoureux.

-C'est parti !

Edward me prit la main et nous marchâmes vers le bâtiment principal, sous les regards médusés de nos camarades.

-Les gars se demandent ce que je peux avoir de plus qu'eux, m'informa-t-il à voix basse, et les filles sont vertes de jalousie.

-Ouais bah, j'aurais préféré qu'ils soient tous indifférents !

-Tiens, je l'aurais parié…

-Quoi ?

-Alice, à 2h…

-Oh ! Je vois, lâchai-je en faisant un signe de la main à mon amie.

-Il vaut mieux que je te laisse.

-Ok. Je viens d'apercevoir Angéla, j'ai plein de choses à lui raconter.

-Bon, dans ce cas, on se voit à midi, dit-il en s'emparant de mon visage pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Ed… Edward… Pas ici… Il y a du monde, on nous regarde ! le grondai-je essoufflée.

-Je sais, rit-il en s'éloignant rejoindre sa sœur.

J'essayai de me remettre de mes émotions, qu'un simple baiser avait provoquées, tout en maudissant intérieurement les réactions gênantes et involontaires de mon propre corps.

-Salut, Bella ! me salua Angéla.

-Bonjour, Angie. Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

-Hey, mais… Tu as l'air différente, toi, ce matin. Tu as ce sourire idiot sur le visage comme… OH-MY-GOD !

-Quoi ?

-Toi, tu es amoureuse… Il s'est passé un truc ce week-end, pas vrai ? C'est… Wow, mais c'était Edward qui était avec toi, là, tout de suite, non ?

-Doucement, Angie, fis-je embarrassée.

-Allez, Bella, sois cool ! Raconte-moi tout, m'implora-t-elle alors.

-Ok ! Laisse-moi en placer une… Bon, oui… Oui, et… Oui.

-Ahhhhh !

-Je sais.

-Non, c'est vrai alors ? Ça y est… Wow, tu sors avec Edward Cullen.

J'acquiesçai juste de la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, car nous arrivions à notre salle de cours.

-Tu vas tout me raconter, hein ? Je veux TOUS les détails !

-Oui, promis, rigolai-je doucement en m'installant à ma table.

Le cours débuta et je commençai discrètement à raconter mon week-end à ma meilleure amie, qui était bien plus intéressée par mes paroles que par celles de notre professeur.

-Donc, c'est grâce à sa sœur que tu as accepté de lui parler… Et dire que tu serais passée à côté de ça.

-Oui, et d'ailleurs il faudra que je la remercie.

-Donc, tu es allée chez lui ? Si tu me dis que vous avez… hum hum… Tu vois quoi…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler.

-Mesdemoiselles Swan et Weber, qu'ai-je donc dit de si drôle ? nous interpela Mr Tilman.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et me fis toute petite.

-Heu… Non, rien… Désolé, Monsieur, bredouillai-je maladroitement.

Il fallut attendre la pause pour que je puisse continuer de discuter avec Angela. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de me lâcher, surtout que j'arrivais au moment croustillant de l'histoire.

-Bon alors, je veux la suite, Bella…

-Oui je suis allée le voir chez lui, j'étais nerveuse, tu penses bien !

-Vous avez parlé ?

-Oui, nous avons enfin mis les choses au clair. En fait, je lui ai balancé des horreurs dans l'espoir de le faire réagir, et ça a marché.

-Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

-Non, j'ai été la première à le dire, et je l'ai d'ailleurs regretté immédiatement. Mais il m'a alors prise dans ses bras pour me consoler, avant de m'avouer qu'il était fou de moi.

-Ahhhhh ! Bella, c'est trop romantique ! Je suis super heureuse pour toi, tu sais.

-Merci, Angie ! Je le suis aussi. Après tous ces moments de doute, j'apprécie vraiment d'être avec lui.

-Je veux bien te croire. Hum… et ensuite ? Je sais que c'est… privé, et… intime, mais… Allez, Bella, pitié… Dis-moi la vérité : Vous l'avez fait ou pas ?

-Tu promets de le garder pour toi, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'ébruite, tu comprends… Je ne suis pas ce genre de filles qui…

-Ah ! Donc ça veut que vous l'avez fait !

-Chut, voyons ! Crie-le plus fort, que tout le monde t'entende ! la sermonnai-je alors.

-Oups ! Désolée, je m'emballe, je crois. Oh la la ! Je parie que c'était génial, non ? J'veux dire… Edward Cullen, quand même !

Je me mis à rire devant l'enthousiasme de mon amie. Comment lui dire simplement qu'elle était très loin de la vérité ?

-Je dois dire que pour une première fois, c'était parfait. Il a été si doux, si prévenant, que je ne regrette vraiment pas. Je suis heureuse d'avoir attendu de le rencontrer pour franchir le pas.

-Pfiou, Bella… C'est vraiment génial ! On pourra se faire des sorties à quatre maintenant.

-Oui, pourquoi pas… Je lui en parlerai mais je ne veux pas lui mettre la pression, tu comprends. C'est quelqu'un de solitaire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends tout à fait.

-Oh mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit ! déclarai-je tout à coup. Il commençait à se faire tard, et j'ai voulu rentrer, mais il m'a proposé de venir avec moi pour me faire écouter une de ses compositions au piano.

-Et ?

-Et c'était magique, vraiment ! me rappelai-je avec émotion. C'était un morceau qu'il avait composé exprès pour moi.

-Waouh ! Tu vas vraiment finir par me rendre jalouse ! rigola-t-elle.

-Mon père était ravi de la nouvelle. Par contre, futur médecin ou pas, Edward aurait très certainement passé un sale quart d'heure, si Charlie avait su que nous avions passé la nuit ensemble.

-Il est resté chez toi, toute la nuit ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Yep ! Je sais, c'est un peu rapide… Mais c'était si agréable de me réveiller à ses côtés. D'ailleurs on a failli se faire prendre.

-Ah bon ?

-Mon père nous a entendu rigoler et à débarqué dans ma chambre. Edward a juste eu le temps de se cacher dans mon placard.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Comme dans les films, plaisanta-t-elle en souriant.

-J'ai réussi à lui faire gober que j'étais au téléphone… Mais je le soupçonne de ne pas m'avoir vraiment cru.

L'intercours toucha à sa fin, nos cours respectifs nous attendaient.

-Bon, je dois y aller. Si tu es d'accord, on se retrouve au self ce midi.

-Ok pas de soucis, à plus tard, Bella.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, et je retrouvai enfin mon amoureux sur le parking, à la fin des cours. Edward avait apprécié discuter avec Angéla au déjeuner, et cela me faisant d'autant plus plaisir.

Notre rituel se mit ainsi en place. Edward, en parfait gentleman, m'apporta même une rose rouge pour fêter notre première semaine de relation. Le mercredi suivant, il me prévint qu'il ne serait pas au lycée à cause d'une journée trop ensoleillée. Ce jour-là, j'allai donc en cours avec beaucoup moins de motivation.

-Hey, Bella ! m'accosta Jessica à la pause de midi.

-Salut, Jess' ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui merci. Toi, je ne te demande pas, hein… Tout le lycée est au courant pour toi et Edward Cullen, ricana-t-elle. Veinarde, va !

Heureusement que le pauvre Mike n'était pas là pour entendre ça !

-J'voulais te prévenir, Mme Flowers est absente cet après-midi, donc je te propose un ciné à quatre, ça te dit ? continua-t-elle de sa petite voix agaçante.

-Oh ! Je n'étais pas au courant… Je… euh… Désolée, Jess' mais Edward est absent aujourd'hui. Il est parti en randonnée avec ses frères, ils essayent de se rapprocher donc ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de jouer à la petite-amie possessive.

-Flute ! Dommage, ça aurait été sympa, soupira-t-elle déçue. Mais tu peux venir toi ? Allez ! Sois cool !

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de passer mon après midi en compagnie de Jessica et Mike, mais bon… Je n'avais rien d'autre de prévu, et c'était toujours mieux que de rester seule chez moi, à attendre mon homme.

-Bon ok, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée au ciné, en plus. Tu veux aller à quelle séance ?

-On peut manger au lycée et y aller après, non ?

-Ok, ça marche.

Je passai donc une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec Jessica et Mike, puis ils me déposèrent chez moi.

-Vous voulez prendre un verre ? les invitai-je en descendant de voiture.

-Oui, pourquoi pas !

-Ok, pour moi aussi.

Je servis trois verres de jus de fruit et les emmenai au salon, où nous nous étions installés pour refaire la fin du film. Les discussions allaient bon train quand on frappa à la porte.

-Je vais ouvrir, dis-je à l'intention de mes amis.

-Salut Bella ! Ça fait un bail.

-J… Jacob ! Un bail ? Une éternité plutôt, m'exclamai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Je fis ensuite la bise à sa petite-amie, Lizzie, avant de les inviter à entrer.

-Je commençais à croire que tu ne voulais plus me parler ! lâchai-je en refermant la porte.

Jacob émit un son, entre le grognement d'un chien et le couinement d'un chiot, mais ce fut Lizzie qui parla finalement.

-Cet idiot ne voulait pas venir. Il pense encore que tu es mal à l'aise de nous voir ensemble.

-Oh, je vois ! Sérieusement, Jacob ?

-Oui, enfin…

-Jake, ne lui parle pas de ça, tu m'avais promis !

-Je dois la prévenir ! s'énerva-t-il soudain.

La discussion était en train de tourner à la dispute, et je n'aimais pas du tout ça.

-Bella, ça va ? C'est qui ?

-Oh, mais tu as des invités ! On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, dans ce cas.

Lizzie prit la main de Jacob et l'attira vers la porte. Ce dernier se laissa faire en baissant les yeux, alors que je le fixais sans comprendre. De quoi voulait-il me prévenir ?

-Juste une chose à régler, Je reviens, informai-je mes deux camarades.

Je sortis alors à la suite du jeune couple, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière moi.

-Attendez ! Jake, que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Non, Bella, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, geignit Lizzie.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai appris que tu avais un nouveau petit-copain ?

-Euh… Oui, mais…

-Un fils Cullen, à ce qu'il parait !

-Oui. Tu le connais ?

Il ricana avant de reprendre.

-Pas personnellement, ajouta-t-il dédaigneux. On va dire que les Quileutes ne traînent pas avec les Cullen.

-Tu… Tu n'es pas sérieux, là, Jake ? bredouillai-je blessée.

-Bella, ce n'est pas contre toi…Tu dois savoir que les Cullen ne sont pas des gens fréquentables.

-Arrête Jake ! Tu ne vois pas que tu l'as blessée !

Je sentis la colère s'emparer de moi.

-De quel droit, viens-tu chez moi me faire la morale, Jacob Black ! Tu ne me donnes pas de nouvelles pendant des mois, et là, tu débarques pour dénigrer la famille de mon nouveau petit-ami ! VA-T-EN ! hurlai-je alors.

-Désolée, Bella, s'excusa Lizzie, je lui avais fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Mais tu le connais, il est têtu.

-Lâche-moi, Liz' ! grogna ce dernier. Bella, écoute-moi, tu ne dois pas faire confiance à ce Cullen… Tu… ne sais pas tout, d'accord…

-Ah bon ? Et toi, tu sais sûrement hein ?

Il soupira, regarda sa moitié qui le suppliait du regard de partir, et laissa finalement tomber.

-Ok… Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû venir… Fais gaffe à toi, d'accord !

-Ce n'est pas la peine de…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, car un son horrible retentit. Un cri. Plusieurs en fait. Je me ruai sans réfléchir vers la maison.

-Bella, non ! Reste là ! cria Jacob, juste avant que je referme la porte derrière moi.

Seule et pétrifiée par l'angoisse, je rassemblai le peu de courage qui me restait et avançai prudemment vers le salon.

-Jess'… Mike, couinai-je lamentablement. Si c'est une blague, ce n'est…

Non, ce n'était pas une blague. Un cri d'effroi m'échappa devant le spectacle macabre que j'avais sous les yeux.

Il y avait des débris de verre partout, la fenêtre donnant sur l'arrière de la maison avait littéralement explosée, et puis… du rouge. Du sang. Tellement de sang, que je sentais la nausée m'envahir. Et puis brusquement je les vis… Enfin, je la vis.

Elle jeta le corps inerte de Mike au sol, près de celui de Jessica, et me lança un regard mauvais. Elle découvrit ses dents blanches et coupantes comme des lames de rasoirs, et se retrouva en un dixième de seconde près de moi. J'étais paralysée pas la peur, et ne fis aucun geste pour essayer de fuir. C'était fini, j'allais mourir comme mes amis.

Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi moi ? Tant de questions qui resteraient malheureusement sans réponse. Mes pensées allèrent alors vers celui que j'aimais…

-Edward, murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Une lueur de folie brilla dans ses prunelles avant qu'elle me saisisse violemment par le cou, d'une seule main. Je crus que ma dernière heure était arrivée, alors que ses dents se rapprochaient dangereusement de ma carotide. Mais, la porte d'entrée vola brusquement à travers le couloir.

-Bella ! J'arrive Bella, hurla Jacob, alors que mes forces commençaient à m'abandonner. Lâche-la espèce de sangsue !

La rouquine émit un feulement presque sauvage, à la vue du Quileute et dans un geste rapide, elle me balança sur ses épaules et sortit de la maison à une vitesse surhumaine. J'aperçus Jacob sauter par la fenêtre et puis… plus rien. Je sombrais alors dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_**Vous êtes habituées maintenant, non ?**_

_***Va se cacher avant de recevoir des pierres***_

_**Comment ça je suis sadique ? Bah quoi, j'allais pas les laisser vivre heureux er avoir bcp d'enfants... C'est "Du côté obscur" ma fic hein, pas "Ed & Bella au pays des bisounours" mdr**_

_**Comme vous avez pu voir les "..." du titre ont leur importance...**_

_**Si vous voulez la suite rapidement, à vos reviews ! Je veux tout savoir sur vos idées pour la suite, et vos impressions sur ce chapitre :D**_

_**Plus j'ai de reviews : plus vite je mettrai la suite hihi**_

_**à bientôt.**_

**_Robizoux, Aly._**


	15. Chap 14 : Ou pas

_**Coucou mes fidèles lectrices ^^**_

_**Me revoilou avec un petit chapitre tout chaud. J'étais fière de moi pour le titre en deux partie sur le 13 et le 14 XD**_

_**Bah oui quoi, vous vous doutiez bien que ça n'allait pas finir en "ils vécurent heureux et eurent bcp d'enfants", si ?**_

_**Je remercie toutes celles qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre d'avant : 18 review c'est pas mal, mais vous pouvez faire mieux.**_

_**Je ne vais pas refaire mon "coup de gueule" fait sur "pour l'éternité" parce qu'apparemment ça n'a pas servi à grand chose :'(**_

_**Mais, je voudrais juste dire qu'écrire ces histoires me prend beaucoup de mon temps, et qu'une petite review à chaque chapitre pour me dire si vous avez aimé c'est vraiment pas grand chose je trouve.**_

_**Pensez-y! Merci également à mes bêtas qui m'encouragent et m'aident quand j'ai du mal ;)**_

_**Merci aussi pour les mise en favs/alerts : ça fait plaisir, mais laissez moi une review, j'y répondrai avec joie.**_

_**Voilou, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

**- Chapitre 14 – … Ou pas. -**

**Pov Edward**

-Allez Ed' ! Souris quoi ! me charria Emmett, sur la route qui nous menait à notre terrain de chasse. Ne me dis pas que tu préfèrerais être en cours en ce moment !

-Laisse-le donc, Em', répliqua Jasper. Ce n'est pas les cours qui lui manquent mais sa jolie Bella.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, mais je préférai les ignorer et soupirai d'agacement.

Après que je sois venu lui parler, Carlisle avait décidé de mettre tout le clan au courant que Bella savait pour nous. Il avait aussi insisté sur le fait que nous étions une famille et que même si je ne vivais pas avec eux, j'en faisais partie.

Ainsi, plutôt que de passer cette journée ensoleillée tout seul chez moi, j'avais accepté l'invitation de mes frères à aller chasser le grizzly dans les montagnes.

Nous passâmes en bon moment entre hommes. J'avais l'impression qu'ils m'avaient tous accepté. Même Damon était venu cette fois, et nous avions pu discuter.

-T'es drôlement rapide, frangin ! me lança Emmett, après que nous ayons tous attrapé une proie.

-Merci. C'est sympa de m'avoir invité, au fait.

-Personnellement, gloussa le géant, je ne voulais pas passer à côté d'une occasion d'avoir des infos croustillantes sur ta chère et tendre Bella. Alors Ed', ça fait quoi de se taper une humaine ?

-EMMETT ! gronda Jasper, en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.

-Et ben ! Le tact n'est pas ton fort, hein ? rétorquai-je avec un demi-sourire.

-Bah quoi ! Je m'informe. Elle est canon, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne l'as pas touchée ?

-Rassure-toi, Emmett ! Ma vie sexuelle va très bien, répliquai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ouais, bon ça va ! grommela-t-il alors. On y retourne ? J'ai faim, moi.

Nous nous apprêtions donc à repartir chasser, quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Alice.

-Allo ? fis-je étonné.

-Edward, c'est Alice. Tu sais où est Bella ?

-Quoi ? Attends deux secondes… Qu'est ce qui se passe, Alice ?

-Je… euh… Bella a disparu…

-Comment ça « _disparu_ » ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! essaya-t-elle de me rassurer. Ce n'est sûrement rien, mais je ne la vois plus.

-Tu me dis que Bella a disparu et je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ? grondai-je en perdant mon self-control.

-J'ai voulu vérifier qu'elle allait bien, comme tu me l'avais demandé, et là… plus rien. C'est le noir complet. Dis-moi où elle est, je vais vérifier qu'elle va bien et je te rappelle.

-À midi, elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle allait au cinéma de Port-Angeles avec des amis. Elle doit certainement être rentrée à l'heure qu'il est.

-Ok. Je vais passer chez elle, dans ce cas.

-Non, Alice ! Je rentre, je veux venir avec toi. Attends-moi à la villa, d'accord ? Je suis là dans vingt minutes, grand max.

-Edward, voyons, c'est ridicule ! Il se peut que ce soit juste les Quileutes, je te rappelle qu'ils brouillent mes visions.

-Il s'agit de Bella, je veux être présent. Et raison de plus, s'il s'agit des loups, grimaçai-je agacé.

-Bon, comme tu veux. Je t'attends alors.

-J'arrive.

Je raccrochai et partis immédiatement après m'être excusé auprès de mes frères.

-Désolé les gars !

-Fonce, me dit Jasper.

Quand j'arrivai à la villa, ma sœur m'attendait près de sa voiture, garée directement sur la pelouse.

-Jolie voiture ! fis-je en contournant la Lotus Elise, flambant neuve.

-C'est la plus rapide que nous ayons, se justifia-t-elle. Tu veux conduire ?

-Avec plaisir, acquiesçai-je en attrapant la clé de contact, qu'elle me lança.

Il nous fallut moins de dix minutes pour arriver devant la maison des Swan, où était déjà garé un autre véhicule.

-Tu vois, ce n'était rien. C'est juste Jacob Black qui est venu voir Bella.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Tu vois la fille ?

-Oui. Qui est-ce ?

-La petite-amie du loup. Et ses pensées ne sont pas réjouissantes, tu peux me croire !

Nous descendîmes de voiture pour nous diriger vers la jeune fille. Elle était en larmes, dans un état proche de la crise de nerfs.

-Hey ! Qui es-tu ? fis-je d'une voix nerveuse.

Elle nous dévisagea l'un et l'autre avant de parler.

-Vous… Vous êtes des Cullen, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu… Oui, répondis-je étonné qu'elle nous connaisse.

-Je m'appelle Alice. Je suis une amie de Bella.

-Et toi, tu… tu dois être Edward, réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. Moi c'est Lizzie.

-Oui, enchanté Lizzie. Où est-elle, où est Bella ?

-Ja… Jacob est… est parti… Il… s'est passé un… un truc horrible, là-bas…

Elle se tourna vers la maison, puis nous fit face à nouveau. Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras d'Alice, qui ne savait pas quoi dire pour la calmer.

-Je vais voir. Reste avec elle.

-Ok, sois prudent surtout !

Je pris une grande inspiration, fébrile à l'idée de ce qui m'attendait à l'intérieur. J'entrai prudemment, il n'y avait aucun bruit mais je me méfiais quand même et gardai tous mes sens en éveil. Une odeur familière m'assaillit alors. J'eus le réflexe de couper ma respiration en reconnaissant l'odeur si particulière du sang humain. J'enjambai la porte d'entrée qui gisait au sol, et jetai un œil dans la cuisine. Rien.

Je me rendis ensuite dans le salon, et découvris le carnage. Deux corps gisaient au sol. Sans vie. Je les reconnus immédiatement : Jessica Stanley et Mike Newton, les deux amis de Bella. Je remarquai tout de suite les blessures qu'ils avaient au cou. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur la cause de leur mort : ils avaient été vidés de leur sang par un vampire. Un étrange mélange d'angoisse et de soulagement m'envahit lorsque je me rendis compte que Bella n'était pas dans la pièce. Où était-elle ?

Je sortis rapidement de la maison et accueillis l'air frais avec soulagement. J'inspirai de grandes bouffées d'air pur pour calmer la brûlure de ma gorge. J'avais les idées si embrouillées par ce que je venais de voir et par l'odeur tentatrice, que je n'avais pas prêté attention aux pensées qui m'entouraient. Un grognement animal me fit me retourner brusquement.

Un loup énorme venait d'apparaître sur le côté de la maison, tous crocs dehors et babines retroussées.

-Jacob ! hurla Lizzie d'une voix brisée par les sanglots.

Elle courut rejoindre la bête et la serra dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as laissée toute seule… J'ai eu si peur, sanglota-t-elle contre l'échine de l'animal. Que s'est-il passé ?

Le loup lui donna un petit coup de museau et recula jusqu'à la forêt. Il disparut quelques secondes avant de réapparaître sous les traits du jeune Quileute, Jacob Black. Il prit sa petite-amie dans ses bras, tout en me lançant un regard noir.

-Je vais bien Liz', ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu devrais rentrer à la réserve, j'ai des choses à régler ici.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer toute seule, gémit-elle. Viens avec moi, s'il te plait.

-Tu ne risques rien. Prends la voiture, et rentre directement. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ok ?

Elle sembla hésiter, son regard passant de moi à Jacob, puis se dirigea finalement vers la voiture noire.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, le Quileute me lança un regard plein de haine et avança vers moi, les poings serrés. Ses pensées hurlaient sa colère et leur contenu me cloua sur place.

-Tu es fier de toi, Cullen ! cracha-t-il en me poussant à deux mains.

-Non, c'est impossible, marmonnai-je perdu.

-Ils sont morts… Deux innocents sont morts par TA faute !

Il m'empoigna par le col de mon t-shirt et s'apprêta à me décocher un coup de poing, mais Alice s'interposa.

-Stop ! lui intima-t-elle menaçante.

Elle se mit entre nous deux, et nous repoussa, d'une main sur le torse. Je me laissai faire, toujours sur le choc des images mentales qui émanaient de Jacob, mais ce dernier ce rebiffa.

-Ne me touche pas, sale buveuse de sang ! éructa-t-il de plus en plus furieux.

Son corps massif fut prit de tremblements, et sa respiration s'accéléra.

-Du calme, Jacob ! tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis.

Il ricana nerveusement en essayant de reprendre son sang-froid.

-Tout ce qui arrive est de ta faute, si elle lui fait du mal, je m'occuperai de ton cas personnellement.

-Avant de proférer des menaces, il faut des preuves ! me défendit ma sœur.

-Des preuves ? Je l'ai vue… Elle est avec lui, ça me suffit comme preuve !

-Mais de qui tu parles ? demanda Alice sans comprendre, avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Non, pas elle… Comment elle aurait su, gémis-je accablé par les images qui défilaient dans ma tête.

-Edward ! Réponds-moi. De qui parle-t-il ? Où est Bella ?

-Elle a tué les deux autres et a emmené Bella ! J'ai essayé de la pourchasser, mais elle est habile, la garce ! Elle a réussi à me semer.

-Oh ! Mon Dieu, non, soufflai-je abattu, en tombant à genoux, la tête entre les mains.

-Mais bordel Edward, tu vas me dire de qui il s'agit, à la fin ! s'emporta Alice.

-C'est une rouquine ! répliqua Jacob.

-Victoria… Elle s'appelle Victoria, répondis-je d'une voix brisée.

-Victoria ? Mais qui c'est celle-là ?

-Une longue histoire… Une vieille connaissance.

-Tu crois que c'est suffisant ? Pourquoi cette fille aurait enlevé Bella ?

-C'est ma compagne depuis plusieurs années, expliquai-je en soupirant. Enfin, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que je rompe avec elle… pour être avec Bella.

-C'est ton ex ? s'exclamèrent Jacob et Alice, d'une seule voix.

-Ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, oui, confirmai-je honteux.

-Mais t'es vraiment un crétin fini, ma parole ! s'écria le Quileute.

Alice, elle, resta sans voix, comme choquée par ce que je venais de lui apprendre. Et puis finalement, les images arrivèrent dans ma tête et je compris qu'elle avait une vision.

-Je ne voyais plus Bella à cause de Jacob, commenta-t-elle. Je la vois à nouveau, Edward, elle est vivante… Oh non ! Elles sont dans un appartement, il faut faire vite… Elle va la tuer !

-C'est sûrement mon appart'. On y habitait ensemble. Vite, allons-y.

Je me ruai vers la voiture, pendant qu'Alice donnait des instructions à Jacob. Elle s'engouffra dans l'habitacle et prit son portable.

-Il faut appeler notre père. J'ai demandé à Jacob de ne pas appeler la police, car cela exposerait nos deux races. Il a accepté et va tenir Charlie éloigné.

-Ok, fis-je crispé. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule…

-Bella est au courant pour Victoria et toi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, m'offusquai-je alors. Vic ne représentait rien à mes yeux.

-Ce n'était pas réciproque apparemment, lâcha-t-elle sarcastique.

-Je vais lui faire regretter… Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à Bella, pestai-je, en serrant rageusement le volant entre mes doigts.

**Pov Bella**

Lorsque je repris connaissance, je ressentis une vive douleur à la tête. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, et mis un moment à reconnaître l'endroit où je me trouvais : l'appartement d'Edward.

Pourquoi cette inconnue m'avait emmenée chez lui ? Qui était-elle ? Et surtout, qu'allait-elle faire de moi ? Je tentai alors de me mettre debout, mais ma ravisseuse réapparut brusquement et me poussa contre le mur.

-Aïe, gémis-je, en me recroquevillant sur moi-même, morte de peur.

-Toi, tu ne bouges pas, c'est compris ? cracha-t-elle furieuse. Tiens-toi tranquille, si tu ne veux pas mourir maintenant.

J'entourai mes genoux avec mes bras en tremblant, alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce en marmonnant. Je n'avais aucun moyen de fuir… Elle était bien trop rapide.

-Tu n'es qu'une petite garce… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ?

Elle se mit alors à parcourir toutes les pièces de l'appartement, à vitesse vampirique, avant de reprendre son monologue.

-Je sens ton odeur partout ! Ta répugnante odeur d'humaine…

Elle parlait avec tellement de haine dans la voix, que des larmes se mirent à couler sans que je réussisse à les retenir. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle racontait… Je ne savais même pas qui elle était.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je tentai de me calmer pour pouvoir réfléchir à un moyen de m'en sortir. Je devais gagner du temps… Jacob avait tout vu, donc les secours, quels qu'ils soient, allaient finir par arriver. Le tout était de savoir si je serais toujours en vie !

-Qui… Qui es-tu ? demandai-je timidement. Je m'appelle Bella. Edward et moi, on…

-Ne prononce pas son prénom ! hurla-t-elle en me lançant un regard assassin.

-Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je en me tassant dans mon coin. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver, j'essaye juste de comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi ? Que tu as gâché ma vie ? Tu arrives, toi, misérable petite humaine insignifiante, et il me jette comme une vieille chaussette !

-Co… Comment ça ? Qui es-tu par rapport à lui ?

-Oh ! Eddie aurait-il oublié de te parler de moi ? marmonna-t-elle avec aigreur. Je m'appelle Victoria ma chère, et je connais Edward depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi.

-Il… Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'une amie, je suis vraiment désolée…

-C'est ironique je trouve. Tu ne sais rien de moi, alors que je sais tout de toi.

Je restai pétrifiée, totalement incapable de dire le moindre mot. Elle vrilla son regard rouge vif dans le mien et s'approcha de moi.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? me demanda-t-elle subitement.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Edward ! Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? répéta-t-elle en perdant patience.

-Oui, soufflai-je en baissant les yeux.

-Bon… Sur ce point, je ne peux guère t'en vouloir ! Edward est si… parfait, soupira-t-elle en se relevant. Au fait, tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir comment je t'ai trouvée si facilement ? Comme je te l'ai dit… Tout ça est assez ironique.

Je me doutais qu'elle avait facilement pu suivre Edward jusqu'à chez moi, mais ce n'était pas dans mon intérêt de la contrarier, donc je décidai d'entrer dans son jeu.

-Si, bien sûr. J'aimerai vraiment savoir.

-Tu sais, le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'il sera responsable de ta mort, susurra-t-elle avec un petit rictus sadique qui me fit frissonner.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il en a trop dit, le jour où il m'a annoncé notre rupture. Il m'a indiqué o te trouver : au lycée de Forks. Le reste a été un jeu d'enfant et une histoire de patience.

-Votre… rupture ? hoquetai-je de surprise.

Une violente douleur comprima mon cœur, alors que le doute s'insinuait dans mon esprit.

-Oui, déclara-t-elle apparemment fière de son petit effet. C'est quand deux personnes sont amoureuses et puis qu'un beau jour, l'une des deux décide de façon irrévocable que tout est fini. C'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé. À cause de toi, Isabella !

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, gémis-je au bord des larmes. Il n'a pas pu faire ça…

-Ça fait mal, hein, de se sentir trahie ! ricana-t-elle, mauvaise.

Oh ! Ça oui, je me sentais trahie. Pire, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur venait de se briser en deux. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas parlé d'elle ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser… Mon beau rêve venait de se transformer en cauchemar. Ou alors… Peut-être ne disait-elle pas la vérité. Une lueur d'espoir se ralluma au fond de moi. Je devais croire en lui, croire en nous. Il avait décidé de rompre, c'était ça l'important. Il m'avait choisie, moi !

Je pris une grande inspiration et essuyai d'un revers de main, les larmes qui coulaient sur ma joue.

-Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Edward ? dis-je avec aplomb.

Elle grimaça au moment où je prononçai son prénom.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions, riposta-t-elle, hargneuse. Et j'en ai justement une pour toi : si jamais tu ressortais d'ici vivante, ce qui n'arrivera pas car je vais te tuer, mais, imaginons qu'Edward arrive pour te sauver : lui pardonnerais-tu son mensonge ?

-Oui, enfin… Je… Il ne m'a pas menti ! Je le laisserais au moins s'expliquer. Je suis sûre qu'il avait une bonne raison pour ne rien me dire. Il voulait certainement me protéger.

-Te protéger, hein ? rigola-t-elle méchamment. Oh ! J'oubliais que tu n'étais qu'une pauvre humaine… Il a sûrement l'intention de jouer un peu avec toi, et quand il en aura marre : il te dévorera !

-Non, c'est faux, m'écriai-je blessée. Il m'aime, il me l'a dit !

Je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles, qui ne firent qu'augmenter sa fureur.

-Il t'a dit ça ? Très bien, soit ! grogna-t-elle en m'empoignant violemment par le col pour me plaquer au mur. Fais-moi plaisir maintenant et réponds à ma question.

Je fus juste capable de bouger légèrement la tête pour acquiescer.

-Bien. Edward t'a mordu n'est-ce pas ?

Sa question me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Comment était-elle au courant ? Je ne répondis rien, tant j'étais choquée.

-RÉPONDS ! tonna-t-elle en me soulevant, si bien que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

-Oui, couinai-je péniblement.

Un petit sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres parfaites, rendant son visage sans défaut encore plus effrayant.

-J'en étais sûre ! triompha-t-elle en me reposant au sol mais sans me lâcher. Si Edward est si irréprochable que tu le dis, il t'a obligatoirement raconté ce qu'il a fait après ce petit « incident ».

-Je… je n'en sais rien, avouai-je sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Je vais te le dire. Il est rentré et j'étais là. Il n'allait visiblement pas bien, et surtout, il avait ton odeur sur lui. Cependant, il m'a fait une proposition que je n'ai pas pu refuser. Tu veux savoir comment je sais qu'il t'a mordu ?

Je n'avais aucune envie d'en entendre davantage, mais je n'avais pas le choix, de toute façon elle allait tout déballer, uniquement pour me faire souffrir.

-Lorsqu'il m'a embrassé, il avait encore le goût de ton sang sur sa langue. J'ai supposé qu'il s'était juste nourri. Je me fichais de savoir d'où il venait, je voulais juste qu'il m'aime comme il savait si bien le faire… Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Nous avons fait l'amour pendant des heures, et tu seras d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'Edward est très doué pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon cœur se liquéfia de chagrin dans ma poitrine, alors que des petites larmes silencieuses perlèrent sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas croire ce qu'elle me disait, et pourtant…

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, Edward n'était pas aussi parfait que je voulais le croire. Qu'il ait eu une vie avant de me rencontrer était normal, mais là… Alors qu'il disait tenir à moi, il m'abandonnait pour aller retrouver la compagne qu'il me cachait depuis des mois. J'étais en colère contre lui, mais le pire était que je ne pourrais pas avoir d'explications, car je voyais bien dans les yeux de Victoria que j'allais mourir.

Je sentis alors sa main s'emparer de mon cou.

-Pitié… murmurai-je à bout de souffle.

Je crus ma dernière heure arrivée, mais au lieu de continuer à serrer, elle me lâcha. Je tombai lourdement au sol, surprise de son changement de comportement. Je n'osai pas lever les yeux vers elle.

-Impossible ! murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Son ton était si différent, que je jetai un œil vers elle. La surprise et l'incompréhension avaient remplacé la colère sur ses traits. Elle recula sans me lâcher du regard et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

-Non, non, non… Ça ne peut pas être ça, marmonna-t-elle agitée.

Je tentai de me relever, doucement, en surveillant ses réactions. Malgré mes précautions, elle se retourna brusquement vers moi, et me rejoignit grâce à sa super-vitesse, les yeux braqués sur… mon ventre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? soufflai-je timidement.

-Je l'entends…

-Qui… Quoi ? fis-je perdue.

-Je l'entends, répéta-t-elle de la même voix monocorde.

Elle se pencha légèrement, puis se redressa presqu'aussitôt le visage blême.

-Mais alors, ça serait possible… Il n'y a pas de doute…

Je ne comprenais toujours rien à ce qu'elle baragouinait.

-De quoi parles-tu ? lâchai-je alors.

Elle me fixa alors d'une drôle de façon.

-Je l'entends… J'entends son cœur battre, répondit-elle en pointant son index sur mon ventre.

Et cette fois, je compris.

* * *

_**Euh... Z'êtes toujours là ? *pas taper***_

_**Bon je trouve que j'ai pas fait trop sadique là ? Si ? Non parce que j'aurais pu laisser planer le doute, hein XD**_

_**Bon, j'espère que cette petite surprise vous plait. Ne l'ayant pas abordé ds PLE, j'avais envie de le faire dans cette fiction, mais je vous rassure ça ne sera pas aussi rose que ds notre saga préférée. Loin de là même.**_

**Petit sondage :**

_**Si vous pensez que Vic va mordre Bella : tapez 1**_

_**Si vous pensez qu'Edward va arriver à temps : tapez 2**_

_**Une autre idée ? Dites-le moi en review ;)**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, la suite est partiellement écrite ^^**_

_**J'enverrai un petit teaser a celle qui m'envoie une review, si j'ai le temps ;)**_

_**à bientôt pour la suite, et on se retrouve sur PLE.**_

_**Robisoux**_

_**Aly.**_


	16. Chap 15 : Trop tard

_**Hello mes lectrices adorées ^^**_

_**Me revoilà avec un ptit chapitre tout chaud.**_

_**Je sais que vous l'attendez et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je trouve que la fin n'est pas trop sadique, enfin c'est vous qui me direz hein ;)**_

_**Un grand merci à toutes mes revieweuses anonymes ou enregistrées : 30 reviews sur le chapitre 14, c'est vraiment super ^^**_

_**Il faut continuer comme ça, je sais que vous pouvez battre ce record ^^ Sérieusement, laisser une review prend 30sec, pas besoin de laisser un roman.**_

_**Juste un petit mot pour m'encourager =)**_

_**Merci aussi pour les mises en alert/favs : ça fait plaisir, mais avec une review c'est encore mieux.**_

_**Merci à mes fidèles bêta, je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**- Chapitre 15 – Trop tard -**

**Pov Bella**

Comme elle, quelques minutes plus tôt, je ne pus accepter ce que cela signifiait.

-C'est impossible ! murmurai-je d'une voix blanche.

-Tu ne le savais pas ? s'étonna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Non. Mais ce n'est pas possible, bredouillai-je affolée. Je ne peux pas être enceinte. Edward est un vampire. Les vampires ne font pas d'enfants !

Elle se mit à éclater de rire, à mon grand étonnement.

-Tout ça est… surprenant ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais qui me dit que c'est bien Edward le père, hein ?

-Parce qu'il a été le premier ! m'offusquai-je outrée de son sous-entendu. J'étais vierge avant de coucher avec lui.

J'aurais dû écouter le proverbe et tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler, car sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle m'empoigna le bras et me projeta à travers la pièce. J'atterris lourdement au sol et me mis en position fœtale, dans l'attente de sa prochaine attaque, certaine que cette fois, elle allait en finir.

-Tout s'explique, l'entendis-je déclamer. Edward voulait juste un enfant… Il se sert de toi pour obtenir ce qu'il veut…

Sa voix avait pris des accents de folie, elle délirait complètement.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

Elle continua son petit manège pendant de longues minutes, arpentant la pièce de long en large et discourant toute seule.

Soudain, le bruit de ses talons sur le plancher cessa. Dans la seconde d'après, je me retrouvai sur mes pieds, un bras tordu dans le dos et mon cou emprisonné par sa poigne de fer. Elle émit un grognement menaçant et la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Edward… Enfin.

Le voir me fit un bien fou, mais raviva également la douleur dans ma poitrine. Je m'efforçai de ne pas penser à ça, je devais me sortir de là si je voulais avoir une explication avec lui. Il entra dans la pièce, les paumes en avant en signe de paix et je vis qu'Alice l'accompagnait.

-Edward ! couinai-je difficilement.

-Tais-toi ! gronda Victoria, en resserrant sa prise sur ma gorge.

-Vic, lâche-la ! lui intima Edward, d'une voix dure.

-Tu as été rapide, susurra-t-elle. Je vois que tu as eu de l'aide.

-Ecoute-moi, Vic, fit-il en avançant doucement vers nous.

-N'avance pas ! hurla-t-elle. Sinon je la tue sur le champ !

-Ok, ok… Ne fais de bêtise, d'accord ? Je sais que je t'ai blessée, si quelqu'un mérite de souffrir, c'est moi, pas elle.

Alors qu'elle commençait à desserrer sa prise autour de mon cou, deux autres Cullen arrivèrent en renfort.

-Em', Jazz', restez où vous êtes ! les prévint Edward.

Victoria grogna et recula, devant la menace grandissante.

-Dis-leur de partir ! tonna-t-elle alors.

-Sortez, s'il vous plait… Je vais la raisonner, supplia-t-il ses frères et sœur.

-Edward, non… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu ne vas pas réussir, il faut agir…

-Elle a raison, Eddie, je vais la tuer, grinça la rouquine. Dis-moi qu'elle n'est rien pour toi, et je la relâche.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te mentir, Vic. Relâche-la et nous discuterons… Seul à seule.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Edward ! cria-t-elle de plus en plus furieuse et désespérée. Dis-le et je la laisse partir.

-Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il en me regardant.

-POURQUOI ?

-Je t'ai dit que c'était fini et je le pensais. Je suis désolé, Vicky… Lâche-la maintenant.

Je sentis ses doigts se resserrer encore plus autour de mon cou, ses ongles s'enfonçant même dans ma chair, m'empêchant presque totalement de respirer.

-Pitié, gémis-je en laissant couler mes larmes.

Pour toute réponse, elle me souleva, de façon que mes pieds ne touchent plus terre.

-Tu vas la tuer, arrête ! s'étrangla Edward en faisant un pas dans notre direction.

-Si tu ne m'aimes plus, elle ne me sert à rien. Je vais les tuer sous tes yeux.

En une demi-seconde, le visage d'Edward changea d'expression, passant de la colère à une profonde incompréhension.

-Les ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne te laisserais jamais toucher à ma famille…

-Oh ! Mais je ne parle pas des Cullen, mon cher ! Mais de ton enfant.

-Mon quoi ? répliqua-t-il médusé.

-Ta petite chérie est enceinte !

-En… ceinte ? Mais tu dis n'importe quoi, Vic !

-Écoute !

Je n'y croyais toujours pas moi-même, mais quand je vis les yeux d'Edward s'écarquiller, je compris que j'avais tort.

-Ne bouge pas ! gronda Victoria, alors qu'il avait amorcé un mouvement vers l'avant.

-Je sais ce que tu veux faire, si tu la touches…

Son ton était devenu menaçant. Il n'y avait plus de volonté de négocier dans sa voix.

-Pas de menaces, Edward ! Réponds juste à ma question : est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Il hésita, son regard passant alternativement de moi à Victoria.

-Je… je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il tristement.

-TU L'AIMES, OUI OU NON ?

La voix de la rouquine n'était plus qu'un grognement de colère pure. Edward tressaillit légèrement mais répondit sans attendre, cette fois.

-Oui, déclara-t-il fermement. Oui, je l'aime.

-Tu comprendras ce que je ressens alors, rugit-elle avant de s'emparer violemment des cheveux qui dissimulaient mon cou et de planter ses dents dans ma carotide.

Un hurlement m'échappa, et je me sentis tomber.

**Pov Edward**

-Pas de menaces, Edward ! Réponds juste à ma question : est-ce que tu l'aimes ? me demanda-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Ses pensées n'étaient que fureur et haine. Je devais agir vite, car elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : tuer Bella pour me faire souffrir, comme je l'avais faite souffrir. Cependant, lui avouer mon amour pour Bella n'était pas la meilleure façon de la calmer. J'étais coincé, mon regard s'attarda sur Bella, qui m'implorait silencieusement.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, répondis-je impuissant.

-TU L'AIMES, OUI OU NON ?

-Oui, criai-je alors. Oui, je l'aime.

Elle m'avait poussé à bout. Et voilà le résultat, elle avait sa réponse et entendre ses mots ne lui plut pas du tout.

-Tu comprendras ce que je ressens alors, rugit-elle sans prévenir.

Elle prit sa décision tellement vite, que je ne pus anticiper son geste. Elle mordit sa victime au cou, sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Je me jetai sur elles dans un geste désespéré, alors que Bella hurlait déjà de douleur.

Victoria fut surprise de ma réaction et relâcha Bella suffisamment longtemps pour que je m'interpose entre elles deux.

-Alice, je te la confie, lâchai-je à ma sœur, juste avant d'envoyer mon ex à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Chut, Bella… Calme-toi, on va t'emmener à Carlisle.

-J'ai mal, Alice… Ça me brûle, hurla-t-elle.

-Je la sors d'ici, soyez prudents les garçons, dit-elle en emportant mon amour dans ses bras et en laissant passer mes frères, qui attendaient dans le couloir.

Jasper referma la porte derrière elles, tandis qu'Emmett avait déjà rejoint Victoria, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Enfin une bonne bagarre, gloussa-t-il en évitant une attaque de la furie rousse.

Elle essaya de m'atteindre mais je réussis à esquiver son coup sans problème grâce à mon don. Il nous fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'Emmett réussisse finalement à la maîtriser, en lui bloquant les bras dans le dos.

-Edward, attends, miaula-t-elle en changeant d'attitude. Tu ne vas pas me faire de mal… Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu… Eddie…

Elle n'était pas sincère. Je le savais mais… Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir, car à la base, c'était moi le fautif. J'étais celui qui avait joué sur deux tableaux en même temps. J'avais trahi et rejeté celle qui me tenait compagnie depuis de nombreuses années, et d'un autre côté, j'avais menti à celle que je disais aimer. J'étais responsable de tout ça.

-Em', lâche-la, tu veux ! soupirai-je alors que la culpabilité me rongeait. Elle ne tentera rien de stupide, n'est-ce pas, Vicky ?

-Non.

-Tu es sûr de toi frangin, parce que là, je n'la sens pas trop ta copine !

Je lui fis un signe de tête et il libéra Victoria, qui tenta de reprendre un semblant de dignité. Elle marcha ensuite vers moi et posa sa main sur ma joue. Je soupirai, agacé de voir qu'elle n'avait rien compris.

-Si tu voulais un enfant, Eddie, il fallait m'en parler !

-Stop ! fis-je d'une voix cassante, en saisissant sa main pour la retirer de ma joue. On ne joue plus. Nous deux, c'est fini, donc soit tu l'acceptes et tu restes en vie, soit tu meurs. Choisis.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça, hein ? se rebiffa-t-elle. Qui t'a réconforté quand ta chère Bella t'a repoussé après que tu l'aies mordue ! J'ai toujours été là, pour toi, Edward !

-Du réconfort ? raillai-je. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une énième partie de sexe. J'avais juste besoin d'évacuer ma frustration, c'est tout ! Je ne t'aime pas Vic, et désolé de te le dire comme ça, mais je ne t'ai jamais aimée. Alors, quitte la ville et ne reviens jamais, sinon…

Son visage se déforma sous l'effet de la colère et sa main atterrit violemment sur ma joue. La seconde d'après, des images mentales déplaisantes arrivèrent dans ma tête.

-N'y pense même pas, la prévins-je en lui lançant un regard noir. Tu n'arriveras jamais à l'atteindre… Tu as raté la seule occasion que tu avais.

Malgré mon avertissement, elle tenta dans un geste désespéré de s'échapper par la seule porte de la pièce. Retrouver et tuer Bella étaient devenu sa seule obsession. Tant pis pour elle.

J'anticipai son geste et fut devant la porte le premier, lui bloquant le passage. Elle se figea de surprise et je n'eus alors aucun mal, l'espace d'un dixième de seconde, à en finir pour de bon. Sa tête roula à terre, alors que son corps inanimé tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Très jolie chorégraphie ! applaudit joyeusement Emmett. Comment tu savais qu'elle comptait se sauver ?

-J'ai juste… deviné, soupirai-je soulagé que ce soit fini.

-Il va falloir la brûler maintenant, annonça Jasper en me donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Je dois voir Bella…

-Et le corps ?

-L'immeuble est presque inhabité. C'est une ruine, vous n'avez qu'à vider les lieux et mettre le feu au bâtiment entier.

-Ok, c'est toi le patron, répliqua Emmett. Va retrouver ta Bella, on va se débrouiller, hein Jazz' ?

-Yep.

-Merci les mecs, fis-je chaleureusement en sortant pour la dernière fois de cet appartement, sans ressentir le moindre regret.

-Au fait, félicitations, me lança Emmett en rigolant.

J'avais vraiment peur pour Bella. Je savais parfaitement que la morsure de Vic était grave car elle avait atteint une artère. Cette fois, je redoutais que personne ne puisse éviter sa transformation, car je ne voulais pas penser au pire. Il était hors de question que je la perde… que je LES perde.

Je descendis les étages en super-vitesse, et les trouvai sans mal, grâce à l'odeur de mon amour. Le reste du clan était arrivé entre temps et Carlisle était déjà en train d'ausculter Bella.

-Alors ? demandai-je inquiet.

Une grimace peu encourageante se dessina sur ses traits, mais ce furent ses pensées qui me firent réagir.

-Non, elle ne doit pas mourir, gémis-je en prenant la main de Bella dans la mienne. Sauve-la…

-Il est trop tard pour aspirer le venin, Edward. Elle a touché sa carotide et…

-Je sais…

-_Il y a quelque chose de bizarre_, pensa-t-il soucieux.

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? m'empressai-je de répondre.

Il me lança un regard surpris. Quel idiot ! Je venais de répondre à une de ses pensées.

-Co… Comment as-tu…

-J'ai un aveu à te faire, lâchai-je un peu honteux.

Il m'encouragea d'un signe de tête, tout en continuant à s'occuper de Bella.

-Je… J'ai un don moi aussi, je peux lire les pensées de n'importe qui. Enfin tout le monde sauf Bella, et ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien.

-Oh !

-Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que… Euh… En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai gardé ça pour moi… Je suis désolé, papa.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas mais je ne t'en veux pas Edward, je comprends ça, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Intéressant, murmura Damon qui s'était approché.

Il se pencha et toucha brièvement ma main, une lueur bizarre dans les yeux.

Je m'apprêtai à annoncer à mon père que Bella était enceinte, quand les pensées de mon frère m'interpelèrent.

-_Génial ce don !_ pensa-t-il gaiement. _Impossible… Elle est… vraiment enceinte ?_

Comment avait-il fait pour deviner ? Son regard faisait la navette entre Bella et moi… On aurait presque dit que c'était une question ! En y réfléchissant, c'était comme s'il avait…

-_Tu ne sais pas tout de moi, frangin !_ me lança-t-il mentalement en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

_-Comment ?_

_-Je t'expliquerai tout mais dis-moi d'abord si c'est vrai !_

_-Je sais, ça parait… incroyable, mais écoute…_

Il se concentra, le regard tourné vers mon amour et soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent et la surprise se lut sur ses traits.

-Wow ! Je l'entends… C'est donc possible, bredouilla-t-il à voix haute, cette fois.

Alice, qui était jusque là restée silencieuse, explosa brusquement.

-Hey, les télépathes ! Faudrait peut-être pas nous oublier, hein ! grogna-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

Damon haussa les épaules, devant les regards désapprobateurs de Carlisle et Alice, avant de s'éloigner rejoindre Rosalie et Esmée.

-De quoi parlait-il ? me demanda Carlisle.

-Bella… Elle est… enceinte, soufflai-je en baissant les yeux.

-Oh ! Mais bien sûr, fit-il avant de prendre le pouls de Bella, toujours inconsciente. C'était donc ça ! Nous devons rentrer, et vite.

J'acquiesçai légèrement de la tête et pris Bella dans mes bras pour la porter jusqu'à la voiture. Une sirène de pompier retentit au loin et mes frères nous rejoignirent enfin.

-Il ne reste plus personne à l'intérieur, affirma Emmett. Il est temps de filer si on ne veut pas avoir plus d'ennuis.

-Allons-y ! déclara notre père au reste du clan.

J'installai délicatement Bella sur la banquette arrière de la BMW de Carlisle, puis fis le tour pour monter à ses côtés.

-Damon, tu me dois une explication, ok ? lançai-je à mon frère, avant qu'il ne monte dans le 4x4 d'Emmett.

_- À la villa, je te raconte tout,_ pensa-t-il en souriant.

Je montai en voiture et mon père prit la direction de Forks.

-Elle est inconsciente, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je en dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage.

-Oui, et je ne sais pas quoi en penser, avoua-t-il. Elle devrait avoir débuté sa transformation, mais… Elle est si calme. C'est la première fois que je vois une personne mordue -et toujours en vie- rester silencieuse. D'habitude, c'est plutôt des hurlements de douleurs pendant des heures.

-Tu lui as donné quelque chose ? grimaçai-je alors.

-Oui, de la morphine, peut-être que ça la soulage… Mais je n'ai pas voulu lui donner une dose trop forte à cause du bébé.

-Le bébé…, murmurai-je en posant ma main délicatement sur le ventre plat de Bella. Je vais avoir un bébé…

C'était tellement surréaliste que je n'avais toujours pas assimilé la chose. Moi et Bella, parents. Ça paraissait tellement fou, tellement rapide. On venait à peine de se déclarer notre amour, on était un couple depuis si peu de temps.

-Tu crois qu'il va survivre ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mon fils… Je l'espère vraiment, mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la villa et Carlisle se gara juste devant le perron, à même la pelouse.

-Monte-la dans mon bureau, me demanda mon père, avec son habituel sens pratique.

-Ok.

-Pose-la sur le canapé, je vais l'examiner. Tu devrais descendre rejoindre les autres en attendant, fit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule, dans un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant.

-Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, murmurai-je en regardant la fille que j'aimais, étendue sur le sofa. Je n'ai pas été prudent avec Victoria. J'ai oublié un peu vite qu'elle n'était pas comme nous.

-Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Edward. Ne te fustige pas ainsi, d'accord ?

-Elle va me détester quand elle se réveillera… si elle se réveille, grimaçai-je en serrant la mâchoire. Et elle aura raison, je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger.

-Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle ne se réveille pas, elle n'a pas perdu beaucoup de sang. Par contre, pour le bébé…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais je pus lire dans sa tête que je ne devais pas me faire trop d'illusions. Il était pessimiste et il avait raison. Un hybride, voilà ce que ma Bella portait dans son ventre à cause de moi. Un bébé mi-vampire mi-humain. Carlisle ne savait pas comment allait se dérouler cette grossesse surnaturelle, qui pouvait très bien finir par la tuer.

Je soupirai et sortis de la pièce pour me diriger vers l'escalier. Une discussion animée se déroulait en bas et apparemment j'en étais le sujet principal.

-Pourquoi vous le défendez toujours ? entendis-je Rosalie fulminer.

-Rose, calme-toi, voyons ! répondit Esmée de son habituelle voix douce.

-Non, je ne me calmerai pas. Pas cette fois, grogna-t-elle de plus en plus énervée. Il n'apporte que des problèmes à cette famille… Suis-je donc la seule à le voir ?

-Il fait partie de cette famille, Rose ! répliqua sèchement Alice.

Je me préparai psychologiquement à affronter la tornade blonde et apparus dans le salon, la tête basse. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me défendre, car tout ce que Rosalie venait de dire était vrai.

-Je suis désolé, murmurai-je, en sachant pertinemment que c'était loin d'être suffisant.

En effet, ma présence intensifia sa mauvaise humeur et elle me lança un regard lourd de sens.

-Désolé ? Bah alors tout va bien, ironisa ma sœur. Mr Edward Cullen est désolé. Est-ce que tu crois que tout va s'arranger parce que tu es « désolé » ?

-Rose… Bébé… Vas-y mollo, quand même !

Elle répondit à Emmett par un grognement furieux, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi.

-Non, Rosalie, je sais que je ne peux plus rien changer, mais…

-Dégage ! Va-t-en d'ici ! Sors de nos vies ! hurla-t-elle en me poussant violemment contre la porte d'entrée.

Je ne cherchai même pas à lui résister et encaissai sans broncher.

-Arrête, Rose, ça suffit maintenant ! la réprimanda sévèrement notre mère en se levant. Je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps que tu parles à ton frère sur ce ton. Edward est ici chez lui, au même titre que toi et je te rappelle qu'il n'a plus d'endroit où aller.

-Et ben tant mieux, qu'il parle loin ! rétorqua-t-elle toujours à cran. Qu'il quitte la ville, je…

-Rosalie ! retentit la voix de notre père, sur un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Edward a fait des erreurs et il les regrette. Mais il est prêt à changer, il a droit à une seconde chance. Tu as quelque chose à redire à ça ?

-Non, répondit-elle succinctement, en serrant les poings.

Elle baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers les canapés du salon, et se laissa tomber à côté de son amoureux.

-Merci, murmurai-je à mon père. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bella est toujours inconsciente, répondit-il, un voile d'inquiétude dans la voix. Sa blessure ne saigne plus mais n'a pas cicatrisée totalement. Il va falloir lui faire passer une échographie pour en savoir plus sur l'état du bébé.

-On ne peut pas l'amener à l'hôpital !

-J'en suis conscient. Je vais me débrouiller pour emprunter le matériel et l'apporter ici. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps… J'espère que vous serez tous assez matures pour ne pas vous entretuer pendant mon absence, lança-t-il en se tournant vers le salon.

Une fois Carlisle parti, je repensai à la promesse de Damon et l'invitai à me suivre dehors.

-_Damon, tu as des choses à me dire, je crois._

Il me regarda, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-_Yep, je te suis, frérot !_

Nous sortîmes donc dans le jardin et marchâmes jusqu'à un gros rocher décoratif, sur lequel je pris place.

-Bon alors, dis-moi tout, commençai-je curieux. Quel est donc ton mystérieux don ?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, on peut dire que je suis un… imitateur, lâcha-t-il avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé. Je peux copier n'importe quel pouvoir par simple contact. Ne me demande pas comment, je n'en sais rien.

Il se mit à rigoler, me laissant complètement abasourdi.

-Veux-tu que je te raconte mon histoire ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

-Oh ! Oui, avec plaisir…

* * *

_**Ahahahhhhh bah quoi, faut bien en laisser pour la suite non ?**_

_**Bon la Victoria c'est une bonne chose de faite, maintenant que va-t-il arriver à Bella ? Va-t-elle survivre ou pas ? Et l'enfant ?**_

_**Tout plein de questions, dont les réponses vont venir petit à petit ^^**_

_**Pour le moment, on va en savoir plus sur le mystérieux frère d'Edward : Damon.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plait, avec son super-pouvoir hihi**_

_**Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture et sera publié, si tout va bien dans 15 jours ^^**_

_**Donc je vous dis à bientôt, (à la semaine prochaine pour PLE)**_

_**Aly.**_


	17. Chap 16 : Enfin réunis

**_hello, me revoilà avec un petit chapitre tout neuf ^^_**

**_Oui, je sais j'ai un peu de retard et j'aurais dû poster "PLE" avant ce chapitre mais bon, vous me pardonnerez hein ?_**

**_J'ai cramé mon clavier de pc portable, il a pas aimé le jus d'ananas lol_**

**_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire :D_**

**_Fin pas trop sadique je pense..._**

**_Un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews, à Skléri qui est toujours là, et aussi pour toutes les mises en alert/favs :D_**

**_Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtps, on se retrouve en bas._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**- Chapitre 16 – Enfin réunis -**

**Pov Damon**

-Sais-tu comment j'ai intégré le clan ? dis-je en me plantant face à mon frère, qui s'était assis sur un gros rocher plat.

-Non, mais j'ai dans l'idée que ça a quelque chose à voir avec une certaine blonde prénommée Kate, je me trompe ? fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Oui. Cela remonte à quelques années maintenant. J'étais étudiant en Biologie appliquée à Anchorage, en Alaska.

-L'Alaska, hein ? s'étonna mon frère, en soulevant un sourcil.

-J'ai perdu mes parents très tôt, à l'âge de dix ans, dans un accident de voiture. J'étais fils unique et mes parents n'avaient plus de famille encore en vie. En d'autres termes, à la mort de mes parents, je me suis retrouvé orphelin, seul au monde.

-Moi aussi, mes parents sont morts, murmura Edward, un air nostalgique flottant sur ses traits.

-Je sais, Carlisle nous a raconté à tous, l'histoire du « Fils prodigue », plaisantai-je.

-Oh, ça va ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! fit-il agacé. Pourquoi m'appelez-vous tous comme ça ? Je n'ai fait que des erreurs dans ma vie et j'ai encore du mal à me pardonner certaines choses, grimaça-t-il.

-Je comprends, Ed' ! Mais, tu dois savoir que notre père a toujours cru que tu reviendrais. Tu es son premier fils et… que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es son préféré.

Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure désordonnée, avec un air gêné.

-Je continue alors, repris-je en souriant. À dix ans, j'ai été placé en foyer. J'étais très mûr pour mon âge et je savais déjà ce que je voulais et je voulais étudier. À seize ans, je me suis débrouillé pour obtenir mon émancipation, ainsi j'ai pu toucher l'argent qui avait été bloqué suite au décès de mes parents et que j'aurais dû normalement recevoir à ma majorité. Grâce à cet argent, j'ai pu me lancer dans les études que je désirais faire depuis mon plus jeune âge : la biologie marine. J'étais fasciné par les grands mammifères marins, les océans… Tout ça quoi.

-Mais pourquoi l'Alaska ? Il y a des océans partout, pourquoi aller s'enterrer là-bas ?

-J'y viens, rigolais-je. Mon but ultime était d'intégrer une des équipes de recherche des stations d'études en Alaska, c'est pourquoi j'ai déménagé à Anchorage et que je suis entré dans cette fac. Et c'est aussi là, que j'ai rencontré ma douce Kate. Nous avions plusieurs cours en commun et je suis tombé très vite sous son charme.

-Sans savoir ce qu'elle était vraiment…

-En effet, confirmai-je en m'asseyant à mon tour, à même le sol. Je l'ai draguée longtemps avant qu'elle finisse par accepter de sortir avec moi !

-J'aurais pensé qu'aucune fille ne pouvait te résister, me taquina-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

-Kate n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, mais ça, je ne l'ai su que beaucoup plus tard. Nous avons fait connaissance, nous sommes sortis de nombreuses fois, mais elle a toujours refusé que je l'emmène au restaurant, me souvins-je amusé. Tout aurait pu être parfait, si nos relations « physiques » n'avaient pas été si rares et prudentes.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, répliqua-t-il amer.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Il acquiesça de la tête.

-Comment as-tu fait ? Je veux dire… Vous l'avez fait avec Bella, et… tu ne l'as pas tuée. Comment as-tu réussi ?

-Je n'en sais rien, railla-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux. Ce n'était vraiment pas prémédité, tu sais. L'embrasser était déjà tellement douloureux… Cette sensation de brûlure qui se réveille dans ta gorge… Mais, j'avais vraiment besoin d'elle… J'avais ce besoin irrépressible d'être près d'elle, et finalement, tout c'est plutôt bien passé.

-Kate n'a jamais voulu, avouai-je un peu gêné. Bon je te rassure, nous nous sommes rattrapés depuis ma transformation !

Ma dernière phrase déclencha un éclat de rire général et il nous fallut un moment pour reprendre notre sérieux. Nos poings s'entrechoquèrent, dans un geste fraternel et complice. C'était la première fois que je parlais réellement avec lui et je me rendis compte que l'idée que je m'en étais faite, était complètement fausse.

-Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il après avoir calmé son fou rire.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ta transformation.

-Oh ! Oui, désolé… Cela faisait six mois que l'on sortait ensemble sans avoir sauté le pas. Tu comprendras sûrement si je te dis que j'étais frustré. Je devenais de plus en plus pressant avec elle, car je ne comprenais pas ses réticences, alors que tout se passait bien entre nous. Et puis, tout à basculé. Ce jour-là, au lieu de m'expliquer ou même de me mentir, elle a décidé de rompre. Je n'ai pas compris et l'ai très mal pris. Je ne lui adressais plus la parole, tout en sachant que mon silence la faisait souffrir.

-C'est fou comme ton histoire ressemble à la mienne, murmura Edward, le regard dans le vide.

-Elle a tenu un mois, puis un soir elle m'a appelé. Je n'ai pas répondu et elle a laissé un message sur mon répondeur. Elle voulait me voir. Je l'ai rappelée et nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous le lendemain. Je pensais qu'elle allait s'excuser, me dire que je lui manquais, qu'elle avait fait une erreur… Mais non, elle m'expliqua qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi, qu'elle ne me méritait pas, que c'était dangereux pour moi d'être avec elle. Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire et de la raison qui la poussait à me dire ça. J'ai essayé d'argumenter, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais toujours… Je l'ai même suppliée. Sans résultat. J'ai fini par m'énerver puis nous nous sommes disputés. Je suis parti, furieux, pour récupérer ma voiture afin de rentrer chez moi. Je te laisse imaginer la suite, soupirai-je alors.

-Accident de voiture ?

-Dans le mille ! C'est le seul souvenir humain qu'il me reste. Je me rappelle encore parfaitement l'état émotionnel dans lequel j'étais. Je n'aurais jamais du prendre le volant. Je n'étais pas du tout concentré sur la route et je n'ai pas vu le virage. Je suis arrivé beaucoup trop vite, ma voiture a fait des tonneaux, puis je me suis retrouvé coincé. Je serais mort tout seul si Kate ne m'avait pas suivi par précaution.

-Comment a-t-elle expliqué sa présence ? m'interrompit-il, captivé par mon histoire.

-Elle était paniquée. J'étais sonné par l'accident mais conscient, j'ai été assez lucide pour lui dire d'appeler les secours. Elle avait peur qu'ils arrivent trop tard, car elle avait senti le sang qui s'échappait de ma jambe. Elle a donc appelé Éléazar, son « oncle », qui lui a conseillé de me sortir de là, même si cela signifiait me révéler sa véritable nature. Elle a raccroché, puis a remis la voiture sur ses roues si facilement que j'ai vraiment cru que je délirais. Elle a arraché la ceinture qui me retenait prisonnier de l'habitacle et m'a sorti de la carcasse, après avoir ôté le métal tordu qui pesait sur ma jambe. Elle me fit ensuite un garrot, avant de me porter jusqu'à chez elle en courant.

-Elle t'a sauvé la vie, non ? commenta-t-il dubitatif.

-Oui, en effet. Éléazar était embêté que j'aie assisté à tout ça. Je suis resté quelques jours plus ou moins inconscient, mais quand je me suis réveillé, Carlisle était là. C'était la première fois que je le voyais. À cette époque, les Cullen habitaient à la frontière canado-américaine et Éléazar avait appelé son ami de toujours à la rescousse. Carlisle me soigna en espérant que je ne me souviendrais de rien. Sauf que je n'avais rien oublié. Je me rappelais de l'accident, de Kate et sa force surhumaine, de la course dans ses bras. J'ai donc demandé des explications, qu'ils m'ont finalement accordées. Kate et moi avons parlé pendant des heures, pendant lesquelles elle m'a tout expliqué et j'ai ensuite promis de ne rien dire. Il m'a fallu une bonne semaine pour digérer tout ça et prendre ma décision. Je l'aimais, je n'avais pas de famille, très peu d'amis… J'ai donc demandé à Éléazar de me transformer mais il a refusé de peur de me tuer. C'est ainsi que Carlisle est devenu… un nouveau père pour moi. J'ai intégré le clan Cullen naturellement et Kate et moi avons pu continuer notre histoire d'amour. Le seul regret que j'ai, c'est d'avoir dû arrêter mes études, mais dans quelques années, j'espère pouvoir les reprendre, ajoutai-je en souriant.

-Wow, tu parles d'une histoire ! s'exclama mon frère.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas entendu la partie sur mon don ! rigolai-je brièvement avant de reprendre mon récit.

-Hâte d'entendre ça ! répondit-il les yeux brillants.

J'avais réussi à piquer à vif sa curiosité, cela se voyait dans son regard.

-Au début, aucun des Cullen ni des Denali ne m'ont mis au courant pour les dons. Ils ont préféré attendre que ma période « nouveau-né » soit terminée. Sauf qu'une nuit, alors que je partageais un moment intense avec Kate, elle s'est laissée aller et m'a envoyé une décharge involontairement. Je ne l'ai pas lâchée jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'avoue que les vampires pouvaient avoir des dons. Elle m'a expliqué le sien, puis le lendemain nous avons eu une discussion avec Éléazar.

-Il ne t'a pas capté ?

-C'est assez étrange, c'est comme si mon pouvoir était en sommeil. Il m'a capté à partir du moment où j'ai appris que c'était possible, sans savoir que moi-même j'en possédais un.

-Intéressant. Et ensuite ?

-Ce fut assez drôle ! Éléazar refusait que je l'approche, il ne voulait pas que je le touche. Nous avons fait des essais avec le pouvoir de Kate qui se sont révélés peu concluants. J'ai réussi à obtenir les pouvoirs d'Alice et de Jasper, ce qui a confirmé ma capacité.

-Peux-tu utiliser plusieurs dons simultanément ?

-Oui. En fait, pour m'approprier un pouvoir, je dois le décider et je dois toucher le vampire d'un contact direct peau contre peau. Je suis capable d'utiliser plusieurs de mes dons, mais cela me demande beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration donc j'évite de le faire, sauf si c'est vraiment nécessaire. J'ai aussi remarqué que les dons copiés étaient moins puissants que les originaux.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, c'est comme si je repartais du niveau zéro.

-Je peux te demander combien de pouvoirs tu as déjà obtenus ?

-Oh ! Bien sûr, ce n'est pas un secret. J'ai celui de Kate, Alice et Jasper. Je peux également déplacer les objets par la pensée. Éléazar a toujours refusé que je copie son don car il trouve ça trop dangereux. Il pense que je pourrais être tenté de « collectionner » les pouvoirs. Je suis au courant pour les Volturi et je crois surtout qu'il a peur que je tombe entre leurs mains.

-Il n'a pas tort…

-Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai renoncé à m'approprier sa capacité. Bon… Voilà, frangin, tu sais tout de moi.

-Tu aurais pu attendre avant de copier mon don, ronchonna-t-il en prenant un air boudeur. La moindre des politesses aurait été de me demander.

-Hum… Tu as raison. Je suis désolé, j'aurais effectivement dû te demander la permission avant.

-C'est juste que j'aimais bien être le seul télépathe de la famille, m'avoua-t-il en retrouvant malgré tout sa bonne humeur.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je risque d'avoir du mal à le maîtriser. Les pensées provenant de la maison ne sont, pour moi, qu'un brouhaha incompréhensible.

Il rigola et me tendit la main que je serrai sans hésiter.

-Je te filerai des petits trucs, si tu veux.

-Avec plaisir.

-On devrait rentrer, indiqua-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers le chemin de terre, qui reliait la route principal à la villa.

-Carlisle ?

-Oui, fit-il crispé, alors que la voiture de notre père apparaissait.

**Pov Edward**

Nous entrâmes tous les trois dans la villa, portant le matériel nécessaire à l'échographie de Bella. Je montai avec mon père pour poser le tout dans son bureau où reposait toujours silencieusement mon amour. Je m'occupai ensuite d'installer le lit pendant que Carlisle branchait l'équipement. Cinq minutes plus tard, tout était prêt. Je pris Bella délicatement dans mes bras et la déposai sur le lit médicalisé.

-Soulève-lui son haut, s'il te plait, me demanda mon père d'une voix grave.

Je m'exécutai et découvris son ventre. Il y déposa un gel transparent puis commença l'examen. Je ne comprenais rien à ce que je voyais sur l'écran et le silence de mon père ne faisait qu'amplifier mon malaise.

-Alors ? craquai-je soudain.

-C'est… Je… Je sais que c'est une question personnelle, Edward, mais peux-tu me dire exactement depuis combien de temps vous avez couché ensemble ?

-Ça fait une semaine… Un peu plus peut-être, répondis-je gêné.

-Hum… Je vois, murmura-t-il alors.

-Parle ! Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

-La bonne nouvelle c'est que le fœtus à l'air d'aller bien. Son rythme cardiaque est un peu lent mais rien d'inquiétant. Ce qui me gêne par contre, c'est que l'âge de la grossesse ne correspond pas à ce que tu me dis.

Je détachai mes yeux de l'écran pour dévisager mon père. Il arborait un air perplexe qui ne me plaisait pas.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je ne suis pas un expert mais je dirais qu'elle est enceinte d'environ trois mois.

-Trois mois ? m'exclamai-je abasourdi. C'est… C'est impossible… Elle m'a dit que c'était sa première fois !

-Soit, réfléchit-il alors. Dans ce cas, la seule explication possible est que le fœtus se développe plus rapidement que la normale, et ce n'est pas bon signe.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Je n'en sais rien, grimaça-t-il. Je peux juste te dire que si la grossesse continue à ce rythme, elle devrait accoucher d'ici… un mois, tout au plus.

Cette nouvelle me coupa le souffle. Littéralement. Cette histoire de bébé, de grossesse, était arrivée si vite que je commençais tout juste à m'y faire et là, mon père m'apprend qu'au lieu des neuf mois habituels, je n'aurais que trente petits jours pour me préparer. Il me fallut un certain temps pour reprendre la parole.

-Est-ce qu'ils vont vivre ? murmurai-je d'une voix à peine audible, même pour une oreille vampirique.

-Je ne peux, hélas, te faire aucune promesse. Pour moi, Bella devrait s'en sortir, mais le bébé… Demande à ta sœur, elle a peut-être vu quelque chose.

-Oui, bonne idée.

Je déposai un léger baiser sur le front de Bella et sortis de la pièce pour rejoindre le reste du clan au salon.

-Alors ? demanda ma mère.

-On n'est pas plus avancé, soupirai-je. Alice, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-As-tu vu Bella se réveiller ? Dis-moi qu'elle va vivre !

-Désolé Edward, me dit-elle en me regardant tristement, je n'en sais rien. Je t'assure que je n'ai rien vu.

-Moi non plus, ajouta Damon. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne se réveillera pas ! Il faut avoir confiance, Ed' !

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains alors que je prenais conscience que ma vie s'effondrait petit à petit. Le remord me rongeait de l'intérieur à un point que cela en devenait insupportable.

-Je suis désolé ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé, lâchai-je en tombant à genoux. Je m'en veux tellement, c'est intolérable.

Mes poings heurtèrent violemment le sol carrelé du salon. Une fois, puis deux. Je m'apprêtais à recommencer une nouvelle fois, quand les mains de ma mère interceptèrent les miennes. Elle me contempla avec son habituel regard doux et maternel et j'acceptai, sans autre forme de résistance, de me laisser aller dans ses bras.

-Chut, Edward, chut, me consola-t-elle d'une voix chaude.

-C'est de ma faute, M'man ! Tout est de ma faute.

-Ne dis pas ça… La seule responsable c'est cette Victoria et heureusement elle ne nuira plus à personne.

-Oui, mais j'ai provoqué sa colère, j'ai menti à Bella… Je l'ai trahie. Je ne mérite pas ta compassion, fis-je en me détachant d'elle, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux.

J'avais tellement honte de moi, de ce que j'avais fait… De ce que j'étais devenu. Rosalie avait raison, je n'apportais rien de bon à ma famille. J'étais la honte des Cullen, le vilain petit canard.

Je me redressai et fis face aux autres membres du clan.

-Je… Je m'excuse pour tout, commençai-je à leur intention. Je n'aurais jamais du revenir… Je vous demande pardon.

Je soupirai et les dévisageai un par un, tout en captant leurs pensées.

-C'est un peu facile, Edward ! ironisa Rose d'une voix méprisante.

Décidément, elle ne me laisserait aucune chance de me racheter.

-Arrête Rose ! protesta alors Jasper. Tu pourrais essayer de le comprendre ! Il s'excuse, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il fasse d'autre ? Il est sincère, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Je confirme ! ajouta Damon, en m'adressant un petit signe de tête.

Rosalie se renfrogna mais n'ajouta rien. Carlisle descendit finalement et prit sa femme dans ses bras en soupirant.

-Je suis conscient que j'ai agi par caprice quand je vous ai quitté, continuai-je en m'adressant à mes parents, cette fois. C'est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. J'ai mal agi et je m'en excuse.

-Edward…, commença ma mère, le regard triste.

-Non, Rose a raison. J'ai fait trop de dégâts, il faut que ça s'arrête. Je vais partir, maman… Loin. Assez loin pour ne plus vous faire de torts.

Une profonde tristesse se lut dans ses yeux alors que ses pensées me hurlaient de rester. Je me tournai sans plus attendre vers la porte, prêt à quitter la maison.

-Tu ne peux pas la laisser ! protesta vigoureusement mon père. Elle a besoin de toi.

-Elle va me haïr, si elle se réveille, soufflai-je désespéré.

-Tu fais toujours partie de cette famille, Edward, lâcha-t-il d'une voix ferme. Reviens vivre ici avec nous, s'il te plait !

-Papa a raison, Edward, ajouta Damon. Reste !

Ils se levèrent tous, excepté Rosalie, et je pus lire dans leurs esprits qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas mon départ.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, bafouillai-je ému.

-Si tu veux changer, c'est le moment ! Nous t'aiderons.

-Je ne mérite pas votre pardon, mais je voudrais tant me racheter.

-Alors, reste !

-Cesse de t'en vouloir, mon fils. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, on ne choisit pas de qui l'on tombe amoureux.

-Je l'aime… J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte et à l'accepter, mais je l'aime. Seulement, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, elle ne me pardonnera jamais.

-Tu auras tout le temps de te faire pardonner, ajouta mon père en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

Je soupirai et un léger sourire se dessina sur mon visage tendu.

-Tu restes ?

-Je reste.

Emmett fut le premier à me rejoindre, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres. Nous échangeâmes une poignée de main fraternelle, qui me fit énormément de bien.

-Bienvenue à la maison, frangin ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

-Merci, Em'.

-Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire… Coriace ta rouquine, tu as dû t'éclater avec elle.

Les paroles de mon frère, toujours égal à lui-même, provoquèrent un éclat de rire général. Il ne changerait donc jamais, celui-là !

-Ton frère a raison, reprit alors mon père. Sois le bienvenu à la maison, Edward ! Ceci étant fait, il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons des choses urgentes à régler. Il nous faut retourner chez les Swan, je doute que Jacob nous couvre pendant longtemps.

-Oui, tu as raison, déclarai-je. Ne perdons pas de temps, allons-y !

* * *

_**Valaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Vous savez tout de Damon, le frère mystérieux (non, non rien à voir avec le beau brun de TVD pour celles qui connaissent).**_

_**Vous allez me dire : enfin, Edward est rentré au bercail, il était temps xD**_

_**Elle était pas sadique ma fin, hein ? C'est pour me faire pardonner mon retard.**_

_**Si certaines sont curieuses de savoir pourquoi j'ai eu un peu de retard, allez voir ce lien :**_

_**www[.]isf-frenchproject[.]org sans les crochets bien sur.**_

_**Je vous promets de faire mon possible pour écrire rapidement la suite, mais je viens tout juste de commencer le chapitre de "pour l'éternité"**_

_**à très bientôt les z'amis**_

**_Robizoux_**

**_Aly._**


	18. Chap 17 : La vérité est ailleurs

_**Toc toc y'a encore quelqu'un ?**_

_**Oui, je sais 4mois sans nouveau chapitre ça fait long... Donc j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas toutes laissé tomber ^^**_

_**Me revoilà (enfin) avec un nouveau chapitre, et la promesse que le suivant arrivera plus vite ;)**_

_**Bonne nouvelle, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les derniers que j'ai publié.**_

_**J'espère continuer dans cette voie.**_

_**Sinon, comme d'habitude, je remercie ma bêta (Skléri) et toutes celles (ceux?) qui m'ont laissé des reviews :)**_

_**J'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde, et je m'excuse si j'ai oublié quelqu'un.**_

_**Nouveauté : pour plus de facilité et vous tenir informé en cours d'écriture, j'ai créé une page facebook exprès : **_

_**https[:]/www[.]facebook[.]com/profile[.]php?id=100002657170046&sk=wall**_

_**(Pensez à enlever les [])**_

_**Assez de blabla, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.**_

**_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)_**

* * *

**- Chapitre 17 – La vérité est ailleurs -**

**Pov Edward**

Carlisle décida qu'il n'était pas utile que nous y allions tous. Ainsi, Alice nous accompagna alors que les autres restèrent à la villa pour surveiller Bella.

Nous prîmes ma voiture et arrivâmes à proximité de la maison des Swan en moins de dix minutes. Je précise « à proximité » car la route menant à la maison de Bella et Charlie était bloquée par des véhicules de police.

-Gare-toi par là, me dit mon père en m'indiquant un emplacement vide.

Nous nous approchâmes du périmètre de sécurité, tout en restant discrets et essayant de localiser le jeune Quileute ou le père de Bella.

-Oh ! Regardez, je vois Charlie… Je vais aller le voir, je dois lui parler…

-Attends, fils ! Que comptes-tu lui dire ? Comment vas-tu expliquer tout ça sans nous compromettre ?

-Papa a raison, Ed', ajouta ma sœur, une expression étrange sur son visage de lutin.

-Tu sais quelque chose ? rétorquai-je glacial.

-Hum, hésita-t-elle, rien de bien concret, juste une impression… Tu devrais y aller seul, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à notre père, qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Je regardai donc mon père rejoindre les agents de police. Charlie avait l'air anéanti, il ne savait pas où était sa fille, je pouvais le voir dans ses pensées.

Carlisle l'approcha sans trop de difficultés et le père de Bella sembla content de le voir.

-Rhaaa…, pestai-je alors. Tout ce monde… C'est insupportable, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

-Hey, du calme ! tempéra Alice. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire remarquer.

Elle avait raison, mais ce bourdonnement incessant me donnait la migraine. Je n'arrivais pas à me focaliser uniquement sur les pensées de Charlie et de mon père. J'avais bien tenté d'écouter leur conversation mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer avec toutes ces voix dans ma tête.

-Où vas-tu ? s'écria ma sœur en essayant de me rattraper, quand je filai rejoindre Carlisle.

Je l'entendis jurer, ce qui était plutôt rare chez elle, mais je n'en tins pas compte et passai le cordon de sécurité.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Edward, dis-moi qu'elle est avec toi ! lâcha Charlie d'une voix désespérée, à la seconde où il me vit débouler.

-Non, je… Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est horrible… Il y a des morts dans ma maison… Des amis de Bella…

Il était visiblement sous le choc, mais ne semblait être au courant de rien.

-_Je t'avais dit de rester là-bas_, pensa mon père en me regardant sévèrement.

-Je sais, désolé, lut-il sur mes lèvres. Où est Bella, Charlie ? Où est votre fille ? continuai-je à voix haute.

-Je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-il, son visage exprimant un profond désarroi. J'espérais qu'elle serait avec toi, même si le crime laisse penser qu'elle…

Il déglutit difficilement, une grimace déformant les traits de son visage fatigué.

-Qu'elle quoi ?

-Qu'elle ait été enlevée… ou pire, réussit-il finalement à articuler.

-Qui aurait pu faire ça ? demanda mon père, pour donner le change.

-Je n'en sais rien, gémit-il piteux, en se couvrant le visage de ses mains. C'est une gentille fille… sans problèmes. Je ne comprends pas…

-Nous allons vous aider, Charlie, fis-je doucement. Au fait, comment avez-vous su ? Quelqu'un vous a alerté ?

Je devais savoir. Jacob n'était plus dans les parages, il fallait donc que je sache s'il avait parlé ou pas.

-Non, personne. Je rentrais juste du boulot… Enfin, j'étais dans mon bureau à faire de la paperasse quand mon ami Billy m'a appelé pour savoir si j'étais dispo pour voir le match de ce soir avec lui. Je lui ai dit que je bossais, il m'a alors charrié sur le fait que je travaillais trop et que je serais mieux chez moi avec une bonne bière. Du coup, après avoir raccroché, j'ai regardé l'heure et j'ai décidé de débaucher. Si seulement j'étais rentré plus tôt…

-_Billy Black, bien sûr_, rageai-je intérieurement.

Mon père essaya de réconforter Charlie tant bien que mal, alors que je réfléchissais à la manière d'agir. Soudain, malgré le bourdonnement de pensées environnantes, quelque chose retint mon attention. Quelques secondes après, une odeur significative me fit plisser le nez et confirma ce que j'avais capté : les Quileutes.

Les Black arrivèrent en effet dans un gros 4x4. Pendant qu'il se garait, Jacob me lança un regard noir, plein de haine. Il aida son père à descendre sans me lâcher des yeux, puis ils s'approchèrent de nous, l'expression de leurs visages exprimant parfaitement le dégout que nous leur inspirions.

-Merci d'être venu, Billy, remercia Charlie en lui serrant la main.

-C'est normal, voyons. Est-ce que tu… en sais plus ?

Le Quileute eut un bref moment d'hésitation et nous lança un coup d'œil rapide.

Je devais savoir ce que Jacob avait dit à son père, et je devais surtout lui dire pour Bella. Il n'allait pas aimer, c'était certain… Il allait même surement vouloir m'en coller une. Soit, si cela lui permettait de se sentir mieux et de m'écouter. Le traité ne devait pas être rompu à cause de ça… à cause de moi.

Alors que Billy et Charlie étaient en pleine discussion avec mon père, je pris Jacob par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart.

-Il faut que je te parle, lui murmurai-je discrètement.

-Ok, je te suis Cullen, grogna-t-il, mais ne t'avise pas de reposer tes sales pattes de sangsue sur moi !

-Jacob, écoute…, commençai-je en lui faisant face.

-Où est Bella ? me coupa-t-il abruptement.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais avant…

-OÙ-EST-BELLA ? répéta-t-il furibond.

-Hey du calme ! Laisse-moi donc parler, protestai-je agacé.

-Te laisser parler, hein ? ricana-t-il alors en me fusillant du regard. La seule chose que j'ai envie d'entendre de ta bouche c'est que tu as retrouvé Bella et qu'elle va bien. Sauf que si c'était le cas, elle serait avec son père en ce moment même. Je suppose donc qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

Il serra les dents pour dire ces mots. Il tentait visiblement, au prix de grands efforts, de garder son calme. Ses poings, serrés à l'extrême, tremblaient sous l'effet de la colère qui grandissait en lui. Ses pensées n'étaient que haine pure. Je devais le calmer et vite, car sinon…

-Jacob, dis-je doucement, tu dois te calmer… Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour régler nos comptes. Je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas muter devant autant de monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Il regarda derrière lui et prit une grande inspiration, tout en fermant les yeux.

-Je sais me maîtriser, grinça-t-il en me lançant ensuite un regard plein de mépris. Parle, et t'as intérêt à ne pas me mentir.

-Ok, acceptai-je anxieux, mais tu ne vas sûrement pas aimer ce que je vais te dire. Bon… Heu… Nous avons eu Victoria, elle a été détruite. Elle ne faisait pas partie du clan, donc vous ne devez pas rompre la trêve à cause d'elle.

-Ah ! Je vois, c'est donc ça qui t'inquiète… Le traité…

-Jacob… Ne fais pas l'enfant, s'il te plait ! m'agaçai-je alors. Tu sais comme moi qu'une guerre ouverte entre nos deux clans ne serait bon pour personne.

-Mouais… Peut-être… Viens-en au fait ! Où est Bella ?

-Je te rassure, elle est vivante, enfin…

-Ah non ! rugit-il en faisant un pas vers moi, menaçant. Ne me dis pas que la sangsue rousse l'a mordue et qu'elle… qu'elle…

-Du calme ! Oh ! Jacob, reprends-toi ! tempérai-je en reculant vers le bois. Laisse-moi finir avant de t'énerver, ok ?

Il émit un grognement peu amical, toutefois, ses pensées m'indiquèrent qu'il était prêt à m'écouter.

-Bella est… dans le coma, avouai-je alors en surveillant ses réactions.

-QUOI ?

-Victoria l'a attaquée et mordue mais, d'après mon père, Bella n'est pas en train de se transformer.

-Mais, je croyais que… ? s'étonna-t-il, passant de la colère à la surprise en l'espace d'une seconde.

-Oui, normalement une simple morsure enclenche la transformation, dis-je en réponse à sa question qui était restée en suspens.

-Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'impatienta-t-il en me fusillant du regard. Que me caches-tu ? Parle Cullen !

-Je vais te le dire, le rassurai-je, peu à l'aise. Mais avant, garde en tête que ce n'était pas prémédité… Je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

-Wow, tu sais quoi ? Tu commences à me faire flipper là ! Accouche, bon sang !

Un petit rictus nerveux étira involontairement ma bouche en entendant ses mots. Je ne pouvais plus reculer l'échéance, je devais lui dire.

-Si Bella ne s'est pas encore transformée, c'est parce qu'elle est… enceinte.

-…

Pas de réactions. Il n'y avait rien dans sa tête qui pouvait me dire de quelle façon il allait réagir. On aurait dit que ses neurones s'étaient déconnectés d'un coup.

-Jacob ? Je… Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Même mon père ne croyait pas une telle chose possible. On pense que…

-Tu… Tu peux répéter s'il te plait… Je crois que j'ai mal compris, me coupa-t-il en reprenant vie.

-Bella… attend un enfant…

-De toi ? C'est ça que tu veux me dire ? grogna-t-il en m'empoignant brusquement par le col.

-Hey, doucement ! protestai-je sans me défendre cependant. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

-Vous avez couché ensemble, s'emporta-t-il en me plaquant violemment contre un arbre. Comment Bella a-t-elle pu se laisser toucher par un monstre comme toi ? Tu n'es même pas humain !

Il était à présent hors de lui et ses mots m'atteignirent en pleine figure. Il éprouvait une véritable répugnance pour mon espèce et il ne verrait certainement plus Bella de la même façon, avec ce que je venais de lui révéler.

Il avait dépassé les bornes, cependant. Je le repoussai brutalement et il alla s'écraser contre un arbre, quelques mètres plus loin.

-Je l'aime, hurlai-je en explosant à mon tour. C'est donc si dur à accepter pour toi ?

-Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça, alors que tu dis l'aimer ? rétorqua-t-il mauvais. Comment as-tu pu la mettre en danger de cette façon ? Tu aurais pu la tuer rien qu'en la serrant trop fort.

-Je SAIS me contrôler, loup, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! répliquai-je en le défiant. Bon, maintenant que tu es au courant, je compte sur toi pour expliquer la situation à ton clan.

Il ne répondit pas mais son expression en disait long sur ses sentiments du moment. Tout en me défiant du regard, il essayait de contenir la rage qui faisait bouillonner le sang dans ses veines. Sa respiration était rapide, bien trop rapide. Je compris un peu trop tard qu'il n'était plus maître de son corps et qu'il n'était plus capable de stopper sa mutation.

-Jacob… NON ! grondai-je en m'écartant juste à temps.

Il venait de se jeter dans ma direction et se changea, en plein bond, en un énorme loup. Il atterrit lourdement sur ses quatre énormes pattes, à l'endroit même où je me trouvais quelques secondes auparavant et me jeta un coup d'œil noir avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois.

Alors que ses pensées sortaient de ma tête, elles furent remplacées par d'autres, non moins inquiétantes. Je me tournais alors immédiatement vers leur propriétaire : Charlie. Il avait tout vu.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça, soupirai-je en me dirigeant vers les trois hommes.

**Pov Charlie**

-As-tu essayé de l'appeler sur son portable ? me demanda mon ami.

-Oui, plusieurs fois et à chaque appel c'est la même chose, je tombe sur son répondeur.

-Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, Charlie, compatit le Dr Cullen.

-Je sais mais c'est dur…

Je fus interrompu par un bruit sourd, puis par des éclats de voix trop éloignées cependant pour que j'en comprenne le sens. Mon regard se porta alors sur l'origine du bruit et je vis quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

-Oh mon Dieu ! m'écriai-je.

Tout ça n'avait ni queue, ni tête. Ce n'était d'ailleurs surement qu'un affreux cauchemar. J'allais fermer les yeux, très fort, et quand je les rouvrirai, je serai sur mon canapé et Bella serait dans la cuisine, comme à son habitude.

Je fermai donc les yeux.

-Charlie ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? Vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta Carlisle en me prenant par les épaules.

Je rouvris alors les yeux et malheureusement pour moi, pas de canapé et… pas de Bella.

-Ce n'est pas un rêve, hein ? soufflai-je en regardant le docteur. Vous l'avez vu vous aussi ?

-De quoi parlez-vous, Charlie ?

-Bella… Les meurtres… Ça c'est bien passé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Charlie, désolé.

-Donc, Jacob… Le loup… Mais, co… comment cela est-il possible ? Billy, ça ne te fait rien ? C'est ton fils, quand même ! m'exaspérai-je déboussolé.

Je ne compris pas l'échange silencieux qui se déroula sous mes yeux, entre mon ami Billy et le Dr Cullen.

-Vous êtes trop calmes pour être honnêtes, tous les deux, rouspétai-je suspicieux, en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Allez-vous enfin me dire ce se passe ici, et pourquoi Jacob vient de se transformer en un loup énorme.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondirent. Par contre, Edward, qui venait d'échapper de peu de se faire écraser par la « bête », s'avançait vers nous. Lui au moins il parlerait. Je le rejoignis donc d'un pas décidé.

-Edward, fiston, si tu es au courant de quelque chose que je devrais savoir, dis-le maintenant, lui intimai-je.

-Nous n'avons plus le choix, je crois, murmura la voix de Billy dans mon dos.

Le Dr Cullen soupira et je me retournai vers eux.

-Plus le choix pour quoi, Billy ?

-Je te dois des explications, mon ami, finit-il par admettre, le visage las. Je ne peux plus te mentir avec ce qui vient de se passer. Accompagne-moi à la réserve et je te dirais tout.

-Bon, c'est d'accord, acceptai-je sans hésitation.

-Dr Cullen, je crois qu'il serait bien que vous veniez également. Si nous devons lui dire notre vérité, alors vous aussi. Plus de secrets ?

Son ton était si grave qu'il me fit frissonner. Billy tendit la main au médecin qui la serra avec un sourire.

-Plus de secrets, répéta Carlisle.

-Tu conduis ! me dit Billy en m'envoyant ses clés de voiture. Mon chauffeur m'a visiblement laissé tomber.

-Ok, mais…

-Chef Swan, m'interrompit un de mes adjoints, désolé de vous déranger mais ils emmènent les corps à la morgue.

-Oh…

-Avez-vous un endroit où dormir ce soir ?

Mon regard se tourna par réflexe vers mon ami Quileute. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui poser la question qu'il accepta sans hésiter.

-Tu peux évidemment rester à la maison, le temps que tu voudras.

-Merci, Billy.

Après avoir remercié mon adjoint, j'aidai Billy à s'installer dans la voiture et me mis au volant. Nous prîmes alors la direction de la réserve Quileute.

-Peux-tu me prêter ton portable ? me demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Sam ? C'est Billy, dit mon ami d'une voix légèrement troublée. Jacob est rentré ?

Je ne pus entendre la réponse et me concentrai à nouveau sur la route.

-Bon, tant mieux. Demande-lui de tout t'expliquer et regroupe les gars, j'arrive dans dix minutes.

Après qu'il eut raccroché, un silence gêné s'installa jusqu'à notre arrivée à la réserve.

Je fus quelque peu surpris de découvrir que huit loups, aussi énorme les uns que les autres, nous attendaient, assis, devant la maison des Black.

-Bi… Billy, c'est quoi ce cirque ? m'exclamai-je.

-Si tu veux que je te le dise, il va falloir sortir de cette voiture, fit-il malicieux.

**Pov Edward**

Carlisle demanda à Alice de rentrer à la villa pour expliquer la situation au reste de la famille. Puis, nous suivîmes la voiture des Black jusqu'à la réserve.

-Tu es conscient que nous allons nous jeter dans la gueule du loup… sans mauvais jeu de mots, bien sûr ! ironisai-je nerveux.

-Nous devons leur faire confiance, fils. Les Quileutes sont des hommes d'honneur, il ne nous arrivera rien, me rassura-t-il.

-Mouais… Y'a plutôt intérêt… car à huit contre deux, nos chances sont assez minces, grimaçai-je en arrêtant le moteur.

-Hum, en effet, répondit mon père avec son flegme habituel tout en regardant les immenses bêtes qui nous fixaient. La meute s'est agrandie, à ce que je vois.

Nous descendîmes de voiture et rejoignîmes Billy et Charlie.

-Sam, Jake, reprenez forme humaine, nous devons discuter, ordonna Billy d'une voix calme.

Charlie n'était visiblement pas à l'aise. Nous entrâmes tous les quatre dans la petite maison pendant que les autres loups se dispersaient. Quelques minutes après, deux grands gaillards, uniquement vêtus d'un short en jean mal coupé, entrèrent à leur tour.

-Sam, voici le Dr Carlisle Cullen et son fils, Edward. Je pense que Jacob t'a expliqué la raison de leur présence ici.

-Ouais, fit-il brièvement, en nous lançant un regard plus que méfiant.

-Charlie, mon ami, assieds-toi. Je vais t'expliquer ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure.

-Non, non ça va, je t'assure, répliqua le père de Bella. Je peux rester debout comme les autres.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir, insista pourtant Billy. Vu ce que nous allons te révéler, je préfère que tu sois assis. N'est-ce pas, docteur ?

-Oui, en effet c'est préférable, confirma mon père.

Charlie s'assit finalement, non sans ruminer dans sa barbe.

-Alors, par où commencer…

-Peut-être par : « Ah au fait, mon vieux Charlie ! J'avais oublié de te dire que mon fils était un loup-garou. » lança le chef Swan, sur un ton amer.

-Tu m'en veux et c'est normal, mais c'est un secret de la tribu et seuls les membres du conseil le connaissent. Même les propres parents des jeunes qui ont mutés récemment ne sont pas au courant, se justifia-t-il.

-Les loups-garous existent… Il va me falloir du temps pour m'y faire, mais je peux le gérer. Attends une seconde… Ce n'est pas la pleine lune à ce que je sache ? fit Charlie judicieusement.

-Les Quileutes ne sont pas véritablement des « loups-garous », mais plutôt des « modificateurs ». Je vais t'épargner la version longue pour aujourd'hui avec toute l'histoire de nos légendes anciennes, mais pour faire court, le gène lupin se transmet de père en fils et reste dormant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit activé par l'arrivée de notre ennemi naturel.

-Votre ennemi naturel ? répéta Charlie, de plus en plus perdu.

-Oui. Les vampires, fit Billy, l'air grave, tout en nous fixant à tour de rôle.

-Les vamp… vampires, hein ? Mais bien sûr, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu… Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot là ! gronda-t-il.

-Non, c'est la vérité. Et c'est là que je laisse les Cullen t'expliquer la suite de l'histoire.

Charlie se tourna alors vers mon père l'air perdu. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux un étrange mélange d'inquiétude et d'espérance.

Carlisle ne savait pas comment lui raconter notre histoire sans le choquer. Il ne voulait pas perdre son estime et surtout, il ne voulait pas que Charlie ait peur de nous. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, tandis qu'un silence gêné s'installa pendant quelques minutes, le temps pour lui de trouver les mots justes.

-Je vous en prie Docteur, dites quelque chose, car je commence à vraiment flipper là ! dit Charlie, en brisant finalement le silence le premier.

-Non, surtout pas, s'empressa de réagir mon père. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez peur de nous.

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur de vous ?

-Apparemment, vous n'avez pas fait le lien avec les paroles de votre ami, souffla Carlisle.

-Le lien ? Quel lien ? balbutia le père de Bella.

-Le lien entre l'ennemi des Quileutes et… nous, les Cullen, intervins-je exaspéré.

-À votre avis pourquoi sommes-nous ici aujourd'hui ? continua mon père.

Charlie nous dévisagea sans rien dire. À mesure que le puzzle se mettait lentement en place dans sa tête, son teint se mit à pâlir à vue d'œil.

-Non… C'est… C'est impossible ! refusa-t-il de croire dans un premier temps.

**Pov Charlie**

Le lien. Je devais faire le lien. Qu'essayaient-ils de me faire comprendre ? Qu'avaient à voir les Cullen dans tout ça ?

Soudain, tout devint clair. Les réticences des Quileutes envers la famille du docteur… L'attitude méfiante des gens envers eux… L'ennemi des Quileutes, les vampires… C'était eux, les Cullen.

L'information était dure à avaler et je ne pus réellement y croire.

-Non… C'est… C'est impossible !

Je voulus alors me lever. J'étouffais dans cette petite pièce, surchauffée par la présence d'autant de personnes. Mais à peine débout, je fus pris d'un vertige et manquai de m'affaler par terre.

Une poigne forte et froide me retint par le bras. C'était Edward, il me fixait avec une expression étrangement grave.

-M… merci Edward. Je crois que je me suis relevé trop vite.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui.

-Aucun de nous ne vous fera de mal, Charlie, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu es peut-être plus jeune que moi, mais j'ai encore de la force, essayai-je de plaisanter sans réellement y parvenir.

-Je ne suis pas si jeune que ça, ricana-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. Nous sommes des vampires, ça ne vous fait donc rien ?

-Je n'y crois pas ! m'énervai-je alors. Toute cette histoire ne tient pas debout. Les vampires n'existent pas, voyons !

Edward émit alors un grognement presque menaçant et se dirigea vers le vaisselier de la petite cuisine pour s'emparer d'un couteau à viande.

-Les loups-garous ne sont pas supposés exister non plus, marmonna-t-il. S'il vous faut des preuves…

J'allais protester, n'aimant pas du tout voir ce jeune homme jouer avec cette lame, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. D'un geste rapide, le couteau plongea vers la paume ouverte de sa main gauche et... À ma grande surprise, ce fut la lame qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux.

-Wow ! m'exclamai-je éberlué. Montre-moi ta main. Co… Comment as-tu fait ?

-Je n'ai rien fait, fit-il d'un ton froid et calme, en brandissant sa main intacte sous mes yeux ahuris.

-Ce n'est pas possible !

-Pour nous, si, se justifia-t-il. Regardez par vous-même ! Sentez…

Il prit ma main et la plaça sur sa poitrine.

-Alors ? s'impatienta-t-il par mon manque de réaction.

Je ne sentais rien et c'était ça le problème. Sous ma paume aurait du battre un cœur jeune et vigoureux. Le cœur d'un ado de dix-sept ans, alors que là… Rien. Aucun battement.

-Quel âge as-tu, Edward ? lui demandai-je brusquement.

-Et bien, je suis né en 1901, répondit-il avec un petit sourire amusé. Je vous avais dit que je n'étais pas aussi jeune que vous le pensiez. Carlisle m'a trouvé mourant à l'âge de dix-sept ans et m'a sauvé en me transformant en vampire.

-Sauvé ? Mais ton cœur ne bat plus. Tu es… mort !

-Hum… Oui, on peut dire ça. Notre corps reste figé à l'âge de notre transformation, pour l'éternité. Nous n'avons pas besoin de respirer, ni de dormir.

-Est-ce que les vampires se nourrissent de sang ? m'inquiétai-je soudain, en prenant conscience du danger.

-Oui. Seul le sang nous permet de survivre, expliqua le Docteur. Mais n'ayez crainte, les Cullen sont ce qu'on pourrait appeler des végétariens. Nous ne buvons pas de sang humain, mais nous chassons des animaux. C'est ce qui nous permet de vivre presque normalement, parmi les humains.

Tout se mettait en place dans ma tête. Une chose me frappa alors comme une évidence.

-Soyez franc, Jessica et Mike ont été tués par un vampire, non ? Ne me mentez pas, j'ai vu leur blessure ! lançai-je durement en serrant les poings.

Le père et le fils se regardèrent longuement avant de répondre. Ce fut Edward qui me répondit.

-Oui, admit-il en soupirant. Cependant, nous pouvons vous assurer que ce n'était pas l'un de nous. D'ailleurs, elle ne nuira plus à personne car nous l'avons détruite.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Mais dans ce cas, où est Bella ? Où est ma fille ?

L'espoir qui me tenait encore debout, l'infime petite étincelle dans cet obscur cauchemar venait de s'éteindre d'un coup, soufflée par les quelques mots que venait de prononcer le petit-ami de ma fille. Jusque là, j'espérais qu'elle était maintenue prisonnière, quelque part, terrifiée mais en vie.

-Elle… elle est morte, c'est ça ? Ce monstre qui a tué les deux jeunes, lui a fait du mal.

-Non, Charlie, répondit aussitôt Edward, me faisant relever la tête. Bella n'est pas morte et nous savons où elle se trouve, seulement…

-Seulement quoi ? Je veux la voir tout de suite ! aboyai-je en attrapant le jeune Cullen par les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas possible pour le moment, m'apprit Carlisle d'une voix apaisante. Votre fille n'est pas en état pour l'instant.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? rétorquai-je angoissé.

-Nous sommes arrivés à temps pour la sauver des griffes du vampire qui l'avait enlevée, mais malheureusement trop tard pour éviter qu'elle soit mordue.

Je n'étais pas un expert en créature surnaturelle, mais j'étais à peu près certain qu'une morsure de vampire ne signifiait rien de bon pour un humain.

-Elle ne va pas mourir, hein ? soufflai-je à bout de nerfs.

-Tout dépend de la façon dont vous voyez les choses, grinça Edward. Vous devez savoir qu'une morsure suffit à transformer un humain en vampire. Bella ne sera plus tout à fait la même… Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant d'être « désolé » Edward, explosai-je alors. Tu devais la protéger ! Où étais-tu pendant qu'elle se faisait enlever et que ses amis se faisaient massacrer ? Je t'ai fait confiance… ELLE te faisait confiance !

-Je sais, balbutia-t-il piteux, en évitant mon regard. Et croyez-moi, je m'en veux énormément.

Je soupirai, quelque peu apaisé d'avoir évacué la pression accumulée.

-Quand sera-t-elle devenue comme vous ? Pourrais-je la voir ? demandai-je en reprenant un ton plus mesuré.

-En fait, il y a un petit imprévu, m'annonça le père d'Edward, visiblement gêné.

-Bella est inconsciente depuis qu'elle a été attaquée, ajouta le plus jeune des Cullen. La raison de son état est un peu délicate à vous annoncer… J'aurais préféré qu'elle vous le dise elle-même, mais…

-Wow ! Doucement mon garçon, le coupai-je nerveux. De quoi parles-tu, là ?

-Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps pour vous le dire, Bella est enceinte… de moi.

Une grimace gênée déforma sa bouche, tandis qu'il se grattait l'arrière de la tête. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise. Je le fixai durant quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer.

-TU AS COUCHE AVEC MA FILLE ! hurlai-je brusquement en le poussant de toutes mes forces.

Cela n'eut aucun effet sur lui, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

-Je l'aime, Charlie, tenta-t-il de se justifier. Je… Je ne voulais pas ça, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

-TU AS MIS MA PETITE FILLE ENCEINTE ! grondai-je de plus belle.

Ce fut la révélation de trop. Mon corps n'en supporta pas davantage, car tout d'un coup, tout s'assombrit autour de moi et je me sentis tomber.

* * *

_**Alors ? Heureuses ?**_

_**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**Ouiiiiiiiiiii je sais : Sadiiiiiiiiiiique !**_

_**Hihi c'est quelque chose qui ne changera pas ;) Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**_

_**Laissez moi une review pour me le dire, et venez me rejoindre sur ma nouvelle page facebook ^^**_

_****__**https[:]/www[.]facebook[.]com/profile[.]php?id=100002657170046&sk=wall**_

_****__**Le prochain chapitre est déjà commencé, et j'espère le publier d'ici 1 mois au plus tard.**_

_****__**Merciiiiiiiii à tous d'être fidèle et à bientôt**_

_****__**Aly.**_


	19. Chap 18 : Naissance & Renaissance

**_Hello chères lectrices de mon coeur :)_**

**_Me revoilou (déjà) avec un nouveau chapitre._**

**_Je vous avais promis de mettre moins de temps entre deux chapitres : c'est chose faite ^^ J'espère pouvoir continuer avec ce rythme, d'un chapitre tout les 15 jours environ ;)_**

**_Pour ce chapitre 18, je pense que le titre parle de lui-même, donc bcp de choses importantes vont s'y passer._**

**_J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira et que vous me laisserez une gentille review pour me le dire._**

**_J'en profite aussi pour remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissée une review pr le chap 17 : Merciiiiiiiii_**

**_Je suis rassurée de voir que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée._**

**_Merci à Léti et Skléri pour leur aide précieuse sur ce chapitre, car g eu des moments de doutes._**

**_J'espère vous retrouver sur ma nouvelle page facebook, dt le lien est sur mon profil (Aly's fanfics)._**

**_Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas._**

* * *

**- Chapitre 18 – Naissance & Renaissance -**

**Pov Edward**

-TU AS MIS MA PETITE FILLE ENCEINTE ! hurla-t-il avant de tourner de l'œil.

Je le retins sans mal, juste à temps pour lui éviter de s'affaler sur le sol.

Mon père s'approcha immédiatement de nous pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta Billy, dans mon dos.

-Il s'est juste évanoui, le rassura mon père, après avoir vérifié les signes vitaux de mon futur ex-beau-père.

Je le portai pour l'allonger sur le vieux canapé des Black, puis Carlisle s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Quelqu'un peut m'apporter un verre d'eau ? demanda-t-il.

Jacob s'exécuta et donna le verre à mon père sans un mot. Juste à ce moment là, Charlie émit un gémissement faible. Il bougea légèrement et grimaça avant d'entrouvrir les yeux.

-Où suis-je, marmonna-t-il, au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

-Tu es à la réserve, répondit Billy en s'avançant vers son ami. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Charlie grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, tout en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

-Ce n'était pas un rêve alors, hein ?

-Non, malheureusement, répondit mon père.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Je me sens… bizarre.

-Vous avez tourné de l'œil quand je…

-Oh mais oui ! me coupa-t-il. Je me souviens…

-Non, Charlie ! Calmez-vous, intervint mon père. Ce n'est pas bon pour votre tension ni pour votre cœur.

Il soupira et la colère déserta son visage, remplacée par une grande lassitude.

-Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, lui conseilla doucement Carlisle. Toutes ces révélations vous ont secoué et c'est normal. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, nous ne serons pas loin.

-Ok, Doc' ! accepta-t-il sans rechigner.

Jacob sortit de la maison et je le suivis machinalement. Nos pères sortirent également peu de temps après et les derniers points importants furent réglés.

Billy accepta sans trop de difficultés de maintenir le traité, avec l'unique condition que je promette de ne plus toucher à un humain. Il était clair qu'aucun autre écart ne serait accepté. Puis, il fallut parler de Charlie. Maintenant qu'il savait pour les vampires, il était clairement en danger. Billy se proposa pour l'héberger, vu que de toute façon sa maison serait sous scellés pendant l'enquête.

Notre discussion se termina par un échange de poignée de mains, marquant le moment pour nous de partir.

-Faites attention à vous, recommanda mon père. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre fille, elle est entre de bonnes mains.

-Attendez ! Je veux la voir.

-Non, Charlie, ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

-Écoutez, je ne demande pas grand-chose. Juste la voir quelques minutes. C'est ma fille unique, Docteur, j'ai besoin de voir de mes propres yeux qu'elle est en sécurité et qu'il reste un espoir… S'il vous plait.

-Il a raison, soufflai-je en regardant mon père hésiter.

-Bon, il est vrai que je ne peux décemment pas vous empêcher de la voir. Mais, nous sommes d'accord : juste quelques minutes !

-Ça m'ira, Docteur. Merci.

Nous repartîmes donc à la villa avec un passager supplémentaire. Charlie passa près d'un quart d'heure seul avec Bella, puis je le ramenai à la réserve, comme convenu avec les Black. Il ne paraissait plus fâché contre moi, il me gratifia même d'un faible sourire en guise d'au revoir, lorsqu'il claqua la portière.

-Charlie, attendez…, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui lancer par la fenêtre ouverte.

-Oui, Edward ?

-Vous m'en voulez toujours ? dis-je embarrassé.

Il soupira avant de répondre.

-Pour être honnête, oui et non. Je suis surtout surpris que Bella souhaite être enceinte si jeune, je trouve que c'est trop tôt. Vous êtes ensemble depuis si peu de temps… Mais bon, vu la situation, la seule chose qui compte c'est qu'elle vive. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, Charlie, ce n'était pas notre décision, mais seulement un « accident ».

Il n'ajouta rien et je le regardai se rendre à la maison des Black.

Ensuite, ce fut l'attente. Longue, silencieuse, douloureuse…

Longue, car chaque minute à regarder Bella me paraissait des heures. Sans elle, je n'avais plus goût à rien et passais donc mes journées assis près de son lit en espérant qu'elle se réveille.

Silencieuse, la villa entière l'était devenue. Je n'avais pas envie de parler et ma famille le savait. Même leurs pensées me paraissaient calmes.

Douloureuse… Cette attente était un vrai martyr pour moi. Ne pas savoir me rendait fou. Même Alice ne pouvait rien pour moi. Elle ne voyait rien et ça me stressait encore plus.

-Edward, souffla-t-elle dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, tu devrais te nourrir, je vais…

-Non.

Mon ton était catégorique. Même après les quinze dernières tentatives de ma sœur pour me faire sortir de cette chambre, je ne voulais toujours pas laisser Bella.

-Edward, tu ne l'aides pas, là ! s'agaça-t-elle en soupirant.

-Et si elle se réveille ? Je veux être là quand elle ouvrira les yeux, c'est si difficile à comprendre ?

Elle s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule, dans un geste réconfortant.

-Je sais. Mais, tu as promis, rappelle-toi. Tu n'es pas beau à voir, tu sais, ce n'est pas en te laissant mourir de soif qu'elle va aller mieux.

Ma main se posa machinalement sur ma gorge. Elle avait raison, la soif me brulait.

-Viens chasser avec moi, me proposa-t-elle en me tendant sa main. On restera tout près, je te promets que rien ne va se passer pendant qu'on sera sorti.

-Tu as vu quelque chose ?

-Non, désolé, toujours rien. Mes visions sont brouillées, je suis aveugle, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Tu crois que c'est… le bébé ?

-Oui, sûrement… C'est un hybride, donc je suppose que tout est possible. Alors, tu viens ?

-Bon d'accord. Mais on fait vite alors.

Les jours passèrent, les uns après les autres. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Bella avait été mordue et il n'y avait toujours aucun changement. Carlisle était soucieux et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne reprenait pas connaissance. La grossesse se déroulait très vite, le ventre de Bella s'arrondissait de jours en jours.

Environ un mois après l'attaque de victoria, ce que j'attendais se produisit enfin.

-Ahhhhhh ! J'ai maaaaal ! hurla-t-elle en se recroquevillant brusquement sur elle-même.

-Bella, Bella, je suis là, c'est Edward, mon amour… Je suis là. CARLISLE !

Mon père déboula, suivi du reste de la famille. Il était inquiet et examina Bella rapidement avant de m'annoncer que c'était le moment.

-Le… le moment ?

-Oui, c'est le moment, fils, elle va accoucher. Je pense que tu devrais sortir.

-Non, hors de question, je reste ! protestai-je vigoureusement.

-Il va y avoir du sang, Edward. Je ne pourrais pas te gérer toi et l'accouchement.

-Je peux résister. Pour elle, je le peux… J'en suis sûr.

-Ok, mais si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu sors, c'est compris ?

-Oui, compris. Que dois-je faire ?

-Parles-lui. Essaye de la rassurer. Bella ? C'est Carlisle, tu sais où tu es ?

-J'ai… J'ai si mal… Mon ventre… Le bébé… Ahhhh !

-Bella, mon amour, calme-toi, serre ma main… Là… Shhhhhtttt !

Pendant ce temps, les autres membres de la famille étaient restés à la porte, attendant nerveusement les instructions.

-Alice, Damon, vous voyez quelque chose ? demanda mon père.

-Rien.

-Moi non plus, désolé.

-Bon, si une vision arrive, prévenez-moi. Allez attendre en bas, ça va aller.

Son sourire était crispé, comme s'il essayait de se persuader lui-même.

-Allez Bella, à toi de jouer maintenant, il va falloir faire sortir ce bébé… Je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer.

C'est alors qu'un craquement se fit entendre. Net et effrayant. C'était clairement le bruit d'un os qui se brisait, qui fut immédiatement suivi des cris de douleur de Bella.

-Papa, fais quelque chose, gémis-je impuissant. Elle souffre, donne-lui de la morphine, ou je ne sais quoi…

-Je ne peux pas, les aiguilles ne percent plus sa peau. Elle s'est durcie comme de la pierre.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle se transforme ? hoquetai-je de surprise.

-Je n'en sais rien. Il faut d'abord faire sortir le bébé et vite, car apparemment il est en train de faire de gros dégâts.

-J'ai mal ! Sortez-le ! Pitié, sortez-le ! sanglotait Bella alors que d'autres petits craquements se faisaient entendre.

-Je vois la tête, Bella. Il faut pousser maintenant.

-Je… je ne peux pas… J'ai trop mal… Je ne sens plus rien d'autre.

La douleur fut trop intense, car elle perdit connaissance.

-Non, Bella ! implorai-je en prenant son visage livide entre mes mains. Ne me quitte pas… Bats-toi !

-Edward ! Tu dois te reprendre, m'ordonna mon père d'une voix ferme. Il faut faire naître ce bébé, TON bébé. Sans toi, je n'y arriverai pas. Je m'occuperai d'elle après, je te le promets.

Je sondai son esprit pour savoir ce qu'il attendait de moi.

-Ok, dis-moi ce que je dois faire, fis-je décidé.

-Appuie sur son ventre, vers le bas. Voilà, très bien…. Continue, la tête est sortie… Les épaules… Allez…

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, le temps me parut une éternité mais soudain…

-Nous y sommes ! m'annonça mon père d'une voix soulagée, quelques secondes après avoir dégagé délicatement les épaules. C'est un garçon, mon fils. Félicitations.

-Comment il va ? m'inquiétai-je du silence du nouveau-né.

Mon père effectua quelques manipulations et enfin, le son libérateur raisonna dans toute la pièce.

-Tu l'entends crier ? Il est en pleine forme, me dit Carlisle sans pour autant me montrer mon fils. Tu… devrais sortir maintenant. Il y a beaucoup de sang. Alice, fais sortir ton frère, je dois m'occuper de Bella sans perdre de temps.

-Ed…

-NON, je reste !

Mon père se dirigea vers la porte où se trouvait mes sœurs et ma mère. Il confia le bébé à cette dernière qui m'adressa un sourire compatissant.

-_Je m'en occupe, mon fils_, pensa-t-elle. _Tu devrais aller chasser._

Je me détournai d'elles pour me concentrer sur mon amour. Carlisle s'était approché pour vérifier son pouls.

-Son cœur bat, mais faiblement. Il faut faire vite.

Il commença par couvrir le bas de son corps avec le drap quand brusquement, il stoppa son geste.

-Co… Comment c'est possible ? s'exclama-t-il.

J'étais complètement paniqué et ses pensées ne m'aidèrent en rien tant elles étaient confuses.

-Papa ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Les bleus… Sur son ventre, les hématomes ont disparu.

-Comment ça disparu ?

-Toutes ses blessures sont quasiment refermées, lâcha-t-il après avoir examiné l'intimité sanguinolente de Bella. Le bébé a fait pas mal de dégât en venant au monde, mais… Il n'y a plus rien. C'est comme si…

-… Elle se transformait, finis-je à sa place. Comment cela est-il possible ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Edward, répondit mon père aussi perdu que moi. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, c'est une première pour moi aussi, tu sais, de mettre au monde un bébé hybride. Il est possible que le venin de Victoria soit resté « en sommeil » dans le corps de Bella, ou alors c'est le bébé.

-Le bébé ?

-Oui. Tu es son père après tout, il se peut que ton fils ait hérité d'un pouvoir, tout comme toi.

-Oh ! Pourquoi pas, en effet. Elle va s'en sortir, d'après toi ?

-Le mieux est de demander à Alice ou Damon, mais je pense que oui, m'annonça-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Je sortis de la chambre et appelai ma sœur du haut de l'escalier. Elle me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, avec son habituelle démarche sautillante et son sourire de lutin malicieux.

-Je suppose que tu sais ce que je veux te demander, hein ? dis-je avec un demi-sourire.

-Oui et… oui.

-Tu peux me dire quand ? tentai-je, rassuré par sa réponse.

-Pas avant une trentaine d'heures, m'indiqua-t-elle. Tu as largement le temps d'aller chasser. Tu as vu tes yeux ? Tu fais peur, frangin !

-Pas envie…, ronchonnai-je en me détournant d'elle pour retourner dans la chambre de Bella. J'irais quand elle sera réveillée.

Mon père était en train d'examiner Bella quand j'entrai dans la pièce. Je le regardai faire en silence.

-Viens voir, me dit-il soudain. Regarde, on ne voit presque plus la trace de la morsure de Victoria.

-Oui, tu as raison, fis-je en caressant la légère marque sur la peau fine de Bella.

Ce contact, bien qu'infime, me laissa une étrange sensation. Sa peau était bien plus froide qu'avant, bien plus lisse aussi.

-Comment te sens-tu, Edward ? me demanda mon père, un voile d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je soupirai avant de répondre, le regard toujours fixé sur le visage immobile et pâle de ma petite-amie.

-Coupable, grinçai-je faiblement. J'avais tellement peur de la perdre que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'_elle _était là. Mais, depuis que je sais qu'elle va se réveiller, plus tout à fait pareille, je _la_ sens, écrasante… La culpabilité.

-Hey, ne te fustige pas ainsi, voyons ! Tu n'as pas à te sentir aussi mal, c'est Victoria qui lui a fait ça, pas toi ! Bella le sait et je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas.

-Tu oublies la partie de l'histoire où je lui ai menti. Je l'ai trahie papa, et ça... Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle me le pardonne.

-Elle va avoir besoin d'aide pour sa nouvelle vie, et n'oublie pas votre fils. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-il.

-Peut-être… Déjà, ça ira mieux quand elle sera réveillée et… que je pourrais m'excuser.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais aller voir ton fils. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais tu n'avais pas bonne mine avec tout ce sang.

-Tu as bien fait, et tu as raison, je vais aller le voir mais avant je dois chasser.

Mon père savait trouver les mots justes. Je sautai alors par la fenêtre et courus vers la forêt, laissant mes muscles se détendre et relâcher toute la pression accumulée.

Après avoir vidé deux jeunes cervidés, je me décidai à rentrer et passai cette fois-ci par la porte d'entrée. Je me dirigeai directement vers le salon, où les voix de mes sœurs raisonnaient. Une fragrance, nouvelle et alléchante, embaumait la pièce. J'y retrouvai un peu de celle de Bella et inspirai à pleins poumons pour m'en imprégner.

-Rose, je peux le prendre ? demandai-je à ma sœur, les yeux braqués sur mon fils.

-Heu…

Rosalie hésita, puis s'écarta de moi.

-Mais…, commençai-je à protester.

-Edward, je pense que c'est un peu tôt, se justifia Alice.

-Hey, je viens de chasser, que veux-tu de plus ? Donnez-moi mon fils !

-Ed'…. S'il te plait.

Elle ancra alors son regard au mien et des images désagréables arrivèrent dans ma tête. Elle était en train de faire défiler la vision qu'elle avait eue de moi… essayant d'attaquer mon bébé.

-Non, pas ça… Jamais je ne pourrais faire une telle chose !

-Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, mais seulement si tu m'écoutes et que tu patientes quelques jours. Prends le temps de t'habituer à son odeur, au bruit de son petit cœur. Remonte veiller Bella, nous, on s'occupe de ton fils.

-Bon, abdiquai-je, je te fais confiance, Alice. Merci.

Je passai ensuite les dernières heures à attendre.

Attendre qu'elle se réveille. Attendre de pouvoir enfin entendre sa voix, de pouvoir lui parler, de pouvoir… m'excuser.

J'appréhendai vraiment sa réaction et à juste titre. J'avais eu un mois pour réfléchir à mes actes et à leurs conséquences, et ça ne s'annonçait pas très bien.

Le deuxième jour après la naissance du bébé, Carlisle vérifia l'état de Bella. Il était plutôt optimiste car toutes ses blessures étaient cicatrisées.

-Ça ne devrait plus être très long, m'informa-t-il.

En effet, une heure plus tard, Alice déboula dans la chambre, suivie du reste de la famille.

-Ça y est ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle devrait ouvrir les yeux dans une dizaine de secondes.

-Tu es sûre ? dis-je nerveux.

-Me suis-je déjà trompée, grand crétin ? répliqua-t-elle outrée. Regarde par toi-même : 4… 3… 2… 1…

**Pov Bella**

Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?

Tout était si embrumé. Je ne voyais pas la mort comme ça. Je n'étais pourtant pas croyante, mais une part de moi espérait que le paradis existe. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas, ou alors… Je ne le méritais pas.

Oui, j'avais sûrement mérité ce qui m'arrivait. Le brouillard, le silence, la mort, la douleur… lancinante. Quoique… Était-il encore possible de souffrir une fois mort ? Était-ce ça l'enfer ?

Et puis brusquement, tout devint plus clair : je m'étais trompée. Mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner normalement, le brouillard dans ma tête se dissipa, mais la douleur, elle, s'amplifia encore et encore. Intense, insupportable…

Mes sensations revinrent également, ainsi que mes souvenirs. Vagues, imprécis… L'appartement, la rouquine qui me dit que je suis enceinte, la morsure et puis… plus rien. Le trou noir.

Enceinte… Mais oui, j'attendais un bébé, je le sentais bouger à présent. Combien de temps avais-je été inconsciente ? Je ne me rappelais de rien concernant ma grossesse. Neuf mois c'est long ! Soudain, la douleur dans mon bas-ventre s'intensifia.

-Ahhhhhh ! J'ai maaaaal ! hurlai-je en me redressant brusquement.

La douleur était telle que tout ce qui m'entourait été occulté. J'entendis vaguement une voix. On aurait dit Edward.

-…CARLISLE ! cria la voix, distinctement cette fois-ci.

Je fus soulagée de savoir que j'étais chez les Cullen. Carlisle était un bon médecin, il allait m'aider.

Mes yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité de la pièce et je vis alors qu'Edward était bien là. Les traits de son visage étaient tendus à l'extrême. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait tant la douleur était vive.

-J'ai… J'ai si mal… Mon ventre… Le bébé… Ahhhh !

Edward parla, puis Carlisle, mais seulement quelques mots m'atteignirent.

-… _faire sortir ce bébé_…

Non, ce n'était pas possible… Le bébé ne pouvait pas naitre, c'était bien trop tôt. Et pourtant, je sentais cette vie à l'intérieur de mon corps, bien présente. Une de mes mains se posa sur mon ventre arrondi, presque déformé. Non, je n'étais pas prête pour ça.

C'est alors que je crus mourir. Pour de bon cette fois, tant la douleur devint insoutenable. J'eus l'impression qu'une bombe avait explosé dans mon ventre, brisant tous mes os. Le choc me coupa le souffle et il me fallut une ou deux secondes pour laisser sortir le hurlement de douleur de ma gorge. Je m'accrochai aux draps du lit, et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

-J'ai mal ! Sortez-le ! Pitié, sortez-le ! sanglotai-je alors que mon enfant me brisait de l'intérieur.

-Je vois la tête, Bella. Il faut pousser maintenant, me lança Carlisle.

Pousser ? J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger, que tous mes os étaient en miettes.

-Je… je ne peux pas… J'ai trop mal… Je ne sens plus rien d'autre.

Je ne voulais pas mourir, mon bébé avait besoin de moi pour vivre, mais… La douleur eut finalement raison de moi car je sombrai à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

La douleur était partie. Les ténèbres l'avaient remplacée. J'aurais du être soulagée de cet état de fait, seulement, la douleur s'en était allée emmenant avec elle toutes mes sensations.

Je n'entendais plus rien, ne ressentais plus rien. Ni la douleur, ni mon bébé. J'aurais voulu hurler, me réveiller, mais mon cerveau ne m'obéissait plus.

Était-il possible que Carlisle n'ait pas réussi à me sauver ? Il était de plus en plus évident pour moi que j'étais morte pour de bon, cette fois. J'étais sûre également de ne pas mériter le paradis. Donner sa virginité à un vampire n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire pour rejoindre les anges.

D'ailleurs, je sentais déjà le feu de l'enfer me dévorer de l'intérieur. Doucement, il s'était insinué en moi, comme s'il se diffusait à travers mes veines.

La douleur était partie, mais le feu l'avait remplacée. Insoutenable.

Je n'avais plus mal, j'étais paralysée. Tout mon corps n'était plus que souffrance. Mon sang s'était transformé en lave et propageait le feu jusque dans mes extrémités.

Mon calvaire me sembla durer une éternité. Et à ma grande surprise, au bout d'un moment, le feu sembla se retirer. De mes doigts, d'abord. Mes bras, mes jambes… Ma cage thoracique, en revanche, était telle une bombe prête à exploser.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mais bizarrement, j'avais l'impression de retrouver une certaine sensibilité au niveau de mes doigts. D'un coup, mon cœur s'arrêta et se fut enfin le calme. Enfin la fin.

Plus de douleur, plus de feu... Plus rien.

Pendant quelques secondes, la sérénité m'enveloppa. Je profitai pleinement du silence quand des voix se firent entendre. Bien qu'éloignées, je les reconnus. Elles m'étaient familières, bien qu'un peu différentes.

Je ne m'intéressai pas à ce qu'elles disaient pourtant, car un bruit retenait toute mon attention. Le battement d'un cœur. Ce simple bruit fit remonter en moi tous mes souvenirs les plus récents. Je compris alors ce qu'il s'était passé, et ce bruit devint mon unique obsession. Il était là, si près à présent, je n'avais qu'à ouvrir les yeux.

Je comptais mentalement jusqu'à trois et les ouvris enfin.

-Où est… mon bébé ? dis-je d'une voix qui n'était pas tout à fait la mienne.

* * *

_**Et voilà, deux bonnes choses de faites :)**_

_**Avez-vous aimé, détesté ? dites-moi tout en review, toute critique est bonne à prendre.**_

_**N'oubliez pas de venir sur ma page facebook (Aly's fanfics lien sur mon profil) pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancée du chap. Les teasers seront désormais postés uniquement sur ma page :)**_

_**Le pov Bella est important pour comprendre son futur état d'esprit, surtout vis à vis d'edward.**_

_**Car en effet, les chapitres à venir ne vont pas être roses pour notre chouchou, pour être honnête : il va morfler !**_

_**Comment va réagir Bella à son réveil ? Quel est le prénom du bébé ?**_

_**Les réponses dans le prochain épisode, heu, chapitre :)**_

_**il est déjà commencé, donc on se retrouve dans 15 jours grand max.**_

_**bye bye les girls **_

_**Bizoox**_

_**-Aly.**_


	20. Chap 19 : Nouveaunés

_**Me revoilou enfin avec un nouveau chapitre :)**_

_**Et oui les vacances et la rentrée m'ont un peu occupée.**_

_**Voici donc le chapitre 19, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vous avez promis un chapitre tous les 15 jours, je vais essayer de m'y tenir mais pardonnez-moi su je ne tiens pas les délais, je fais de mon mieux ^^**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos très gentilles reviews, ainsi que pour les mises en fav/alerts.**_

_**Merci à Skléri et Léti pour continuer à m'aider à écrire ces chapitres :)**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**-Magalie : Merci pour ta review et ton ajout sur FB :) Voici donc la suite tant attendue ;)**_

_**-Marine : Un grand merci pour ton compliment qui me fait chaud au coeur ^^ L'idée d'écrire mon propre roman est en effet en préparation, mais je préfère finir mes fanfics en premier :)**_

_**Je vous laisse profiter du chapitre et vous retrouve en bas, **_

_**bonne lecture.**_

_**Aly. **_

* * *

**- Chapitre 19 – Nouveau-nés -**

**Pov Bella**

-Où est… mon bébé ? dis-je d'une voix qui n'était pas tout à fait la mienne.

Mes yeux fixèrent le plafond immaculé. Je fus étonnée de voir les irrégularités de la peinture avec une aussi grande facilité.

-Bella ? Comment te sens-tu ? me demanda la voix douce de Carlisle.

Je me tournai alors vers lui et je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Esmée portait mon bébé, Alice était là également et me souriait. Je vis aussi qu'Edward était dans la pièce, un peu à l'écart.

-Bella ?

-Bien, je crois, répondis-je à Carlisle, sans quitter mon enfant des yeux.

-Ton fils va bien, très bien même, m'indiqua-t-il. Il se nourrit comme un bébé normal et son cœur bat.

-C'est un garçon ? m'exclamai-je.

-Oui, fit-il avec un sourire.

-Est-ce que je peux le prendre ?

-Je ne sais pas Bella… Tu as tout le temps pour ça, hésita-t-il. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te contrôler avant. Ton fils est à moitié humain, tu sais ce que ça veux dire ?

-Oui, j'entends son cœur, fis-je comme hypnotisée par ce son si doux. Oh ! Je viens de comprendre… Vous pensez que je suis un danger pour lui… maintenant que je suis un… un… vampire.

Le désespoir s'empara de moi, brutalement, mais Carlisle essaya de me rassurer.

-Non, Bella, non, dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Nous savons tous que tu ne lui ferais rien, mais nous ne voulons pas que tu te sentes mal. Tu comprends ?

-Merci.

-Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? s'étonna-t-il.

-De m'avoir sauvée… D'avoir sauvé mon fils. Merci.

Je le serrai dans mes bras, et vis Edward qui nous fixait. Je lui lançai alors un regard plein d'amertume.

-Je vais appeler Charlie, pour le prévenir, prétexta-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Charlie ? m'exclamai-je. Il est au courant ?

-Oui. Ton père est au courant de tout, Bella. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, ni nous, ni les Quileutes, quand il a vu Jacob muter.

-Jacob a fait quoi ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant de cette partie de l'histoire, rigola-t-il avec un air gêné.

Carlisle me raconta brièvement l'histoire des Quileutes.

-Comment mon père a-t-il pris tout ça ?

-Bizarrement, il a plutôt bien pris ce qui concerne les vampires et les loups-garous, mais un peu moins ce qui vous concerne, toi et Edward.

À l'évocation de ce prénom, la colère monta en moi et ma réponse fusa.

-Il n'y a PAS de « moi et Edward », il n'y a que mon bébé et moi désormais.

-Bella ne dis pas ça ! protesta Esmée d'une voix triste. Il a fait des erreurs, je le sais, mais il t'aime plus que tout. C'est grâce à toi qu'il est revenu parmi nous et c'est pour toi qu'il veut changer. Ne le laisse pas tomber maintenant, s'il te plait.

-Il s'en veut terriblement, ajouta Carlisle. Il se sent responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé, mais il a surtout décidé de changer de vie. Il t'aime, Bella, il en a vraiment pris conscience.

-Je comprends que vous le défendiez, c'est votre fils et je ne vous en veux pas. Mais, je ne veux pas parler de lui… Ce n'est pas le moment. Ce que je veux, c'est prendre mon fils dans mes bras.

-C'est d'accord mais Jasper et Damon resteront à côté de toi pour t'aider à gérer tes émotions, si besoin. Si quelque chose ne va pas, dis-le-nous, ok ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête, tout en fixant mon fils.

Esmée s'approcha du lit et me le tendit enfin. Je le pris contre moi et le berçai doucement. Il était si chaud. Sa peau était si douce, et surtout, il sentait si bon.

-Son rythme cardiaque est légèrement plus lent que la normale, m'annonça Carlisle, et sa température est de 35°c.

Je le mis alors dans le creux de mon bras pour mieux le regarder et il ouvrit les yeux. Je fus subjuguée par son regard émeraude qui me fit immédiatement penser à Edward.

-Elle est troublée, murmura Jasper, en se rapprochant de moi.

-Ce n'est rien ! le rassurai-je aussitôt. C'est juste que ses yeux sont si beaux. Ce vert… Il me rappelle les yeux d'Edward avant que je sache qui il était vraiment.

-Il a les yeux de son père, Bella, confirma Carlisle. Je peux t'assurer qu'Edward avait les mêmes yeux émeraude étant humain.

-Hey, au fait, intervint Rosalie qui était restée discrète jusque là, comment veux-tu l'appeler ? Cela fait deux jours que nous l'appelons « bébé », à force il va s'y habituer.

Je ris pour la première fois depuis mon réveil. Mon rire cristallin ricocha dans toute la pièce.

-Tu as raison. Il s'appelle Mason… Mason Carlisle Charlie Cullen.

-C'est très joli, mais pourquoi Mason ? demanda Rose, curieuse.

-Bah, le nom de famille d'Edward, c'était bien Masen, non ? répondis-je du tac-au-tac.

Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ce choix. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à un prénom, je n'y avais pas réfléchi mais il m'était venu comme ça, comme une évidence.

-Charlie est en route, lança maladroitement Edward, qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Comment l'as-tu appelé ?

Il s'approcha du lit, hésitant. Je vis alors dans son regard une étincelle d'espoir et… de fierté.

-Mason, lui répondis-je incapable de le regarder. Tu es son père… malgré tout. Ça ressemble à Masen, je trouvais ça sympa. Mais si tu n'aimes pas, on peut…

-Non, au contraire, j'adore, me coupa-t-il. Merci… Pour tout.

Plusieurs émotions se bousculèrent alors en moi. Le sentir si proche ranima ma colère. Je réussis malgré tout à la contenir et à ne rien laisser paraître.

-Est-ce que je peux le prendre ? demanda-t-il alors en avançant ses mains.

Ce fut le geste de trop. La colère latente se déversa dans tout mon corps et je me mis en position défensive.

-NON ! grognai-je.

Les choses se passèrent si vite que je ne compris pas tout ce qui se déroula sous mes yeux. Dans la même seconde, Edward, surpris, fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'écrasa contre le mur. Il se releva en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

-Wow, mais c'était quoi ça ? s'exclama-t-il perplexe.

Je me détendis un peu en entendant Mason rire aux éclats. Apparemment, le spectacle lui avait plu.

Tous les Cullen étaient tout aussi perplexes que je l'étais. Damon s'approcha de nous, sans toutefois nous toucher.

-Chuttt ! N'aie pas peur, murmurai-je en embrassant mon bébé sur le front. C'est tonton Damon.

-Hey, p'tit gars ! souffla-t-il doucement en regardant mon fils.

Mason lui sourit et tendit sa minuscule main. Damon la toucha, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Voyons ça, fit-il ensuite en s'éloignant de nous. Génial ! Kate ? Approche chérie, s'il te plait. Essaye de me lancer une de tes décharges.

J'assistai à son manège avec curiosité. On aurait dit un gamin avec un nouveau jouet, mais je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

-Mais, je…, grogna Kate. Je ne peux pas te toucher.

-Recommence…

-Ça ne marche pas, Damon ! On dirait qu'il y a un mur invisible entre nous.

-Comment ça un mur invisible ? Damon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lâchai-je curieuse.

-Arrête de frimer, Damon ! lança Edward à son frère, sur un ton amer. Je suis son père et il m'envoie dans le mur… Et lui… Pffff…

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa au mur du fond. Il boudait et bizarrement, cela me faisait presque plaisir.

-Damon a utilisé mon don pour apaiser Mason, Ed'. Il a triché, expliqua Jasper.

-Voudrais-tu nous expliquer, Damon, s'il te plait ? demanda Carlisle.

-J'ai un nouveau don ! s'exclama le frère d'Edward, ravi.

Personne ne commenta, mais Carlisle lui envoya un regard désapprobateur.

-Oups… Désolé, s'excusa Damon. C'est vrai que j'aurais du vous le dire avant de le copier. Edward, Bella, votre fils a un super don et apparemment il sait déjà s'en servir instinctivement.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Edward. Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui…

Les deux frères se regardèrent longuement, continuant certainement leur conversation par pensées interposées.

-Un bouclier physique… Ça pour une nouvelle…

**Pov Edward**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que mon fils avait bel et bien un pouvoir.

-_Damon_, pensai-je alors, _peux-tu faire sortir tout le monde, discrètement. J'ai besoin d'être seul avec Bella._

-_Ça marche_, me répondit-il mentalement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chaque membre du clan trouva une bonne excuse pour sortir de la pièce.

-Mais, tu leur as demandé de sortir ! me reprocha Bella en se rendant compte que nous étions seuls.

-Je veux juste…

-NON ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas rester seule avec toi, je n'ai rien à te dire ! gronda-t-elle furieuse.

-Écoute-moi, je veux juste te parler, m'excuser. S'il te plait.

-J'ai dit non, Edward ! Tu ferais mieux de…

Elle fut alors interrompue par les gazouillis de Mason. Il ancra son regard émeraude au sien et lui sourit.

-Tu veux le prendre ? me proposa-t-elle ensuite, complètement métamorphosée.

-Heu… Oui, bien sûr ! acceptai-je avec joie.

Je pris mon fils dans mes bras pour la première fois. Cela me fit vraiment bizarre de tenir ce petit être chaud tout contre moi.

-Il sent si bon, murmurai-je, sans le lâcher des yeux. On retrouve un peu de ton parfum, enfin, celui que tu avais avant…

-Avant que je devienne un monstre par TA faute, me coupa-t-elle d'une voix pleine de rancœur.

Ces mots me transpercèrent comme des milliers de poignards. Il y avait tant de ressentiment dans sa voix que je ne voyais pas comment les choses pouvaient encore s'arranger entre nous.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, me renfrognai-je, blessé.

Je lui rendis notre fils, et me dirigeai, les épaules basses, vers la porte pour quitter la pièce. Je me retrouvai alors face à Alice.

-_Reste_, pensa-t-elle à mon intention, en me dissimulant le reste de ses pensées avec soin.

Elle entra et se dirigea directement vers le lit.

-Bella, tu devrais me donner le bébé, c'est l'heure du biberon pour lui. Heu… et puis tu pourrais essayer d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire, après tu décideras si votre relation mérite d'être sauvée ou non.

Bella soupira et lui tendit Mason. Ma sœur sortit rapidement, nous laissant enfin seuls.

Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter, je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et me lançai.

-Je voudrais juste que tu m'écoutes, que tu me laisses t'expliquer.

Elle se leva brusquement pour me faire face, ses yeux écarlates, brûlant de colère.

-T'écouter ? me lança-t-elle hargneuse. Je n'ai aucune envie d'écouter tes mensonges !

-Bella…, tentai-je de l'apaiser.

-Tu n'as fait que me mentir, gronda-t-elle de plus en plus en colère. TU M'AS TUÉE !

Elle ponctua sa phrase accusatrice en abattant ses poings sur mon torse avec toute la force qu'elle avait en elle. Je fus propulsé en arrière et m'écrasai contre la baie vitrée, la pulvérisant sous le choc. Je manquai de basculer dans le vide, mais je réussis à m'agripper de justesse aux montants en bois.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! répondis-je à son accusation, après avoir débarrassé ma chevelure des débris de verre. Ce n'est pas moi.

-C'est TA faute ! reprit-elle d'une voix toujours tremblante de colère.

-C'est Victoria la responsable, rappelle-toi !

-Je sais que c'est elle qui m'a mordue, mais TU étais là et TU n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

-C'est faux, m'écriai-je indigné, en esquivant son poing, qui frôla mon oreille.

-Tu n'as pas fait ce qu'il fallait car tu voulais l'épargner, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait commises.

-Ne dis pas ça, Bella, c'est injuste !

-Injuste ? Oh désolé, Edward, si la vérité te blesse ! Moi, ce que je trouve injuste, c'est d'être devenue un monstre sans âme et d'avoir perdu deux de mes amis.

La rage avait laissé place à des sanglots invisibles qui secouaient ses épaules. D'un revers de main, elle essuya des larmes imaginaires sur sa joue. Elle se rendit aussitôt compte de l'inutilité de son geste-reflexe, souvenir de son humanité perdue, et se laissa tomber à genoux sous le poids de ses émotions.

Elle avait raison. Je soupirai, assailli par la culpabilité, mon regard ne pouvant se détourner d'elle. Je voulais tellement la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter, mais je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas faire.

-Bella… Je sais que c'est arrivé à cause de mes mauvaises décisions et je m'en veux pour ça. Je m'en voudrais pour le reste de mon existence, crois-moi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là, je n'ai jamais souhaité que tu sois transformée de cette façon. Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plait, tentai-je d'une voix grave, peu assurée.

Je me laissai tomber à genoux, dans un dernier espoir de la convaincre de ma sincérité.

-Je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner, lâcha-t-elle en dardant son regard froid et écarlate sur moi, et pour être honnête avec toi, je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable un jour.

Sa voix était froide et distante. Elle se leva et se détourna de moi pour s'asseoir sur le lit, le regard vers la fenêtre brisée, signe que la conversation était close. Je me relevai sans dire un mot et sortis de la pièce.

Je ressentis un énorme vide en cet instant, que rien ne pouvait combler. Je me dirigeais, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, vers l'escalier, puis vers la porte d'entrée. L'air frais du soir me fit du bien et je repris un peu mes esprits. Je me mis alors à repenser à tout ce qui avait mené à cette situation désastreuse.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'aille dans cette ruelle, ce soir-là ? Tout était effectivement parti de cet infime moment de vie. L'obsession pour son sang, qui s'était rapidement transformée en véritable amour. Bien sûr, si je n'étais pas intervenu, Bella serait morte à l'heure actuelle, mais j'aurais pu continuer ma vie sans souffrir… Sans amour aussi.

Peut-être que partir était la solution. Ou alors… Renoncer.

Renoncer à l'amour pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance atroce et parce que sans elle, ce mot n'avait plus de sens.

Renoncer à ma famille… Renoncer à cette vie, qui, de toute façon, n'était qu'une mascarade… Une illusion de ce qu'on était avant, de ce qu'on avait perdu.

Peut-être devrais-je renoncer à me battre contre ce que j'étais vraiment. J'étais perdu et je me sentais si mal qu'un peu de répit me fit un bien fou. J'en profitai quelques secondes, avant de protester mollement.

-Arrêtes, Jazz' !

-Perdu ! répondit Damon en s'asseyant en face de moi.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler ! ronchonnai-je, la tête posée sur mes genoux.

-Pourtant, ce qui émane de toi dit tout le contraire.

-Non, je ne vais pas bien, et non, je ne ferai pas de bêtise… Rassuré ? Laisse-moi, maintenant, s'il-te-plait.

-Toute la famille est inquiète pour toi, Edward. N'oublie pas que j'ai aussi eu droit à la vision de ta dispute avec Bella. Je veux juste t'aider.

-Elle ne veut plus me parler… Comment pourrais-tu m'aider ? ripostai-je alors. Je n'en peux plus…

-Tu dois te battre ! Renoncer ne te ressemble pas !

-Humpf ! me renfrognai-je. Quelqu'un a écouté aux portes à ce que je vois !

-Non, même pas. C'est pire…

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis là pour t'empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise, Ed'.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai…

-_De ça_, me coupa-t-il mentalement, en déroulant la vision qu'il avait sûrement eue quelques minutes plus tôt.

-C'est du bluff ! grondai-je, refusant de croire à ces images qui me renvoyaient à mes heures les plus sombres.

-Non, je t'assure. Demande à Alice, si tu ne me croies pas. Et à Jazz' aussi, qui n'avait pas ressenti d'émotions aussi négatives depuis longtemps.

Je soupirai, vaincu. Je devais bien reconnaître que j'étais à deux doigts de tout plaquer pour retomber dans mes anciens vices : sexe et sang humain. Mon cocktail antidouleur personnel.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Elle ne veut rien savoir.

-Penser positif pour commencer, me sourit-il, compatissant. Nous sommes des vampires, ce n'est donc pas le temps qui nous manque. Dis-toi que tu as l'éternité pour te faire pardonner.

-Mouais… Je ne pense pas supporter cette souffrance pendant si longtemps.

-Arrête de te sentir coupable et de t'auto-flageller ainsi. Vois le bon côté de tout ça : tu as ce qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aura jamais : un fils.

-Je veux bien essayer, mais ce n'est pas gagné. Et pour Mason, ce n'est pas aussi évident que je pensais, avouai-je. Quand je l'ai enfin pris dans mes bras, tout à l'heure, sa douce fragrance a réveillé la brûlure dans ma gorge.

-C'est normal frangin. Tu n'es pas sevré de sang humain depuis longtemps. Concentre-toi sur ça, sois présent pour ton fils. Jour après jour, ça deviendra plus facile, plus naturel.

-Tu crois vraiment que m'occuper de Mason va suffire pour que Bella me pardonne ? Désolé, mais j'en doute, fis-je défaitiste.

-Ça demandera sûrement un peu de temps, mais je pense qu'en lui montrant que tu as changé, que tu es heureux d'avoir un fils, elle se rendra compte qu'elle peut te faire confiance à nouveau.

-Je n'sais pas… Bella peut se montrer butée parfois.

-Elle va avoir besoin d'aide. Tu vas devoir être à ses côtés car son sevrage ne sera pas facile. Ça pourrait vous rapprocher. Tu dois garder espoir, d'accord ?

-Ok, merci frérot. C'est sympa de ta part d'être venu.

-Avec plaisir, fit-il en me tendant sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

Nous allions rentrer quand un bruit encore lointain nous fit nous retourner.

-Charlie ?

-Oui, confirmai-je. Tu peux rentrer, je vais l'attendre.

La voiture du père de Bella apparut quelques minutes après le départ de mon frère. Il sortit et me rejoignit, l'air grave.

-Elle est réveillée alors ? me demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

-Oui, Charlie, et… Vous avez un petit-fils.

-Oh ! Je pourrais le voir ?

-Bien sûr, et même le prendre si vous voulez, rigolai-je doucement.

Mon père salua Charlie et nous montâmes tous les trois dans la chambre de Bella. Elle était seule quand nous entrâmes et semblait très occupée à broyer les petits éclats de verre entre ses doigts, pour en faire une fine poussière.

-Bella, quelqu'un souhaiterait te voir, dit Carlisle.

Elle se retourna et huma l'air.

-Papa ? devina-t-elle sans mal.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il en se montrant à sa fille. Comment as-tu… ?

Sa voix s'interrompit quand il la vit, si différente. C'était elle sans l'être véritablement.

-Tes yeux…, murmura-t-il tristement. Tu as tellement changé.

-Je sais, dit-elle. Mais je suis là, et je vais bien, enfin… je suis un vampire maintenant et je vais bien finir par m'y faire.

Un petit sourire forcé étira ses lèvres, mais le bref regard noir qu'elle me lança ne laissait place à aucun doute : je n'étais pas le bienvenu. Je m'éclipsai donc discrètement, les laissant sous la surveillance de mon père. En descendant, une idée me vint.

-Emmett ! Je t'emprunte le 4x4, j'ai un truc à faire, déclarai-je en passant devant le salon.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me rendis au garage et sortis l'énorme véhicule avant de prendre la route. Bella ne se rappelait que ses derniers souvenirs humains, ceux où je ne la sauvais pas. Elle avait oublié ses sentiments, je devais juste les lui rappeler. À présent, je savais exactement quel souvenir je devais faire rejaillir pour qu'elle commence à me pardonner.

J'avalai les kilomètres sans m'en rendre compte et je me garai devant la maison des Swan quelques minutes seulement après mon départ de la villa. La clé était toujours dissimulée au même endroit et j'entrai donc sans problème.

-Je compte sur toi mon vieux, murmurai-je en laissant glisser mes doigts sur le bois du piano, retirant la fine couche de poussière qui s'y était accumulée.

Il me fallut seulement quelques minutes pour le charger à l'arrière du 4x4 et je repartis pour la villa blanche, rempli d'un espoir nouveau.

Emmett m'aida à installer l'instrument dans le salon et je me mis à jouer. Cela me fit du bien de sentir à nouveau les touches en ivoire, lisses et froides, sous mes doigts. Peu de temps après, Charlie repartit chez lui, en promettant de revenir bientôt pour voir son petit-fils qui s'était endormi.

Je pris alors une profonde inspiration, et les premières notes de la berceuse de Bella retentirent dans la pièce.

* * *

_**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**_

_**laissez-moi une review pour me le dire ^^**_

_**Et oui, je vous avais prévenu, Bella n'allait pas être tendre avec Edward... Et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger ;)**_

_**D'ailleurs le titre du prochain chapitre ne va pas trop vous plaire je pense :p**_

_**Je vous le donnerai en réponse aux reviews ou sur ma page facebook (Aly's fanfics).**_

_**à bientôt pour la suite, qui je l'espère arrivera d'ici 3 semaines grand max.**_

_**Aly.**_


	21. Chap 20 : Rupture

_**Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre, j'ai un peu honte quand je vois le temps que j'ai mis à le publier _**_

_**J'espère qu'il y aura encore quelques lectrices dans le coin...**_

_**Pour ma défense, il m'est très difficile depuis quelques mois de trouver du temps pr écrire. Grossesse, accouchement, 3 enfants à s'occuper... pas évident ;)**_

_**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous me laisserez quelques reviews ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

**- Chapitre 20 – Rupture -**

**Pov Bella**

Lorsque je m'assis sur le lit et détournai mon regard de lui, Edward comprit que je ne dirai plus un mot et s'en alla. La colère ne s'évapora pas pour autant. J'avais tant de haine en moi que j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de violent mais là, face à lui, tous mes muscles me hurlaient de le frapper, encore et encore, comme si cela pouvait évacuer la rage qui habitait chaque cellule de mon corps.

Je repris mes esprits après une profonde inspiration et contemplai alors, avec une certaine satisfaction, les vestiges de la baie vitrée, dont le verre était éparpillé au sol. Des morceaux avaient même été projetés jusque sur le lit. Je pris un des petits copeaux de verre et le fis rouler entre mes doigts. Il y a peu, le verre aurait entaillé ma peau fine, mais là… pas une seule marque. D'une faible pression, je le réduisis en poussière, provoquant en moi, un étrange sentiment de puissance et de satisfaction.

Je recommençai le même manège, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mon ouïe surdéveloppée capte des bruits dans l'escalier.

-Bella, quelqu'un souhaiterait te voir, dit alors Carlisle.

Je me tournai vers la voix et vis le Dr Cullen dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Seulement, je savais qu'il n'était pas seul. J'avais repéré l'odeur d'Edward et surtout, une douce fragrance qui réveilla la soif dans ma gorge.

-Papa ? dis-je alors.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il en passant devant Carlisle. Comment as-tu… ?

Je vis alors dans ses yeux un étrange mélange de plusieurs émotions. Bonheur, soulagement, appréhension mais aussi… de la peur.

-Tes yeux…, murmura-t-il tristement. Tu as tellement changé.

-Je sais, soufflai-je alors. Mais je suis là, et je vais bien, enfin… je suis un vampire maintenant et je vais bien finir par m'y faire.

Je réussis tant bien que mal à lui sourire faiblement, pour tenter de le rassurer. Mais lorsque mon regard dévia sur Edward, mon sourire s'effaça instantanément et ma rancœur envers lui se raviva. Il comprit cependant qu'il était de trop car il s'éclipsa rapidement, incapable de soutenir mon regard glacial.

-Ma puce… Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, sanglota mon père, alors que le Dr Cullen refermait la porte derrière eux.

-Désolé papa…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bell's, dit-il d'une voix plus assurée, ce n'est pas de ta faute, voyons !

-Non, en effet…, grimaçai-je, sans toutefois finir ma phrase, pour ne pas blesser le Dr Cullen.

-Pourquoi ses yeux ne sont-ils pas comme les vôtres ? s'enquit mon père en se tournant vers le Docteur.

-Ils le deviendront dans quelques temps, si son sevrage se passe bien, commenta Carlisle avec un sourire réconfortant. À ce propos, je pense que nous avons des choses à discuter. Si vous avez des questions, il me semble que c'est le bon moment.

-Des questions ? Heu… Oui… À propos du bébé, comment va-t-il ? Je veux dire… est-t-il lui aussi…

-Un vampire ? finis-je à sa place. Je crois que non, n'est-ce pas Carlisle ?

-Il est trop tôt pour le dire, mais pour le moment il a tout l'air d'un bébé normal. Son cœur bat et il se nourrit de lait. J'ai toutefois noté qu'il grandit vite… plus vite qu'il le devrait. Il faudra donc surveiller sa croissance, mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est un petit gars costaud et déjà très éveillé.

Mon père vint s'asseoir sur le lit, ce qui accentua encore plus ma soif.

-Carlisle, gémis-je alors, en reculant le plus loin possible, ma main se portant à ma gorge.

Il comprit tout de suite quel était le problème et expliqua à mon père que sa présence était difficile à gérer pour moi, à cause de mon nouveau régime alimentaire.

-Je suis confus Bella, ajouta le vampire blond, nous aurions du t'accompagner à ta première chasse dès ton réveil, cela aurait été plus facile à vivre pour toi.

-Il se fait tard de toute façon, commença mon père en se levant, l'air gêné. Je vais rentrer, appelez-moi quand je pourrais repasser.

-Attend, papa ! dis-je brusquement. Tu n'as même pas vu Mason.

-Mason ? C'est le prénom de ton fils ?

-Oui. Mason Carlisle Charlie Cullen. Tu aimes ?

-Oh oui ! C'est parfait, me sourit-il.

Carlisle alla voir sa femme pour qu'elle apporte mon fils, mais revint seul.

-Désolé Charlie, mais le bébé vient de s'endormir dans les bras de Rosalie. Il semblerait qu'il aime la musique comme ses parents.

En effet, des notes de musique raisonnaient doucement dans toute la maison. C'était la première fois depuis mon réveil que j'entendais les compositions d'Edward au piano, et je devais avouer que mes oreilles humaines ne m'avaient pas permis de les apprécier à leur juste valeur.

Mon père prit donc congé et Carlisle le raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Cependant, je ne restai pas longtemps seule car Alice me rejoignit.

-Toc toc, je peux entrer ? fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Je voudrais juste essayer de t'expliquer…

-Si tu veux parler de ton frère, ce n'est pas la peine, la coupai-je exaspérée. Je ne veux pas lui parler, ni parler de lui, ok ? Depuis le début, tu essayes de nous caser ensemble, mais ça n'a pas marché, Alice, il faut que tu l'acceptes.

-Wow ! Attends Bella, tu n'as rien compris là, se renfrogna-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais voulu te mettre avec mon frère, j'ai juste tout essayé pour te garder en vie. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as craqué sur lui !

-Me garder en vie ? m'étonnai-je.

-Oui, j'ai eu plusieurs visions et j'ai du faire un choix. J'ai vraiment fait ce que j'ai pu pour te sauver, Bella… Crois-moi !

-Je te crois, Alice, mais… Cela ne change rien en ce qui concerne Edward. Il m'a tué, tu comprends ?

-Là, tu n'es pas juste ! Il a tout fait pour te sauver. Elle te tenait, le moindre geste de notre part et elle pouvait te briser le cou en moins d'une seconde.

Je pris soudainement conscience de la mélodie qui montait du rez-de-chaussée. Cette musique… Ma berceuse… Enfin avant…

Les notes qui s'égrenaient ranimèrent des souvenirs dans ma mémoire brumeuse. Des images de celle qui m'avait enlevée, me lâchant l'atroce vérité sur Edward et elle. Il m'avait mentie, trompée… trahie. Ma colère se déversa à nouveau dans mes veines et parcourut tout mon corps.

Mes poings se serrèrent et je voulus sortir de la pièce, mais Alice s'interposa.

-Non, Bella ! Ne fais pas ça !

-Dégage ! hurlai-je en la poussant violemment contre le mur.

Je descendis rapidement l'escalier et suivis la musique jusqu'au salon, où trônait un énorme piano à queue. Damon et Jasper se levèrent du canapé, d'un même mouvement synchronisé, au moment où j'entrai dans la pièce.

-Fais gaffe, Ed', elle est furieuse ! dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Une onde apaisante puissante m'atteignit… sans résultat. Ma rage était trop grande pour être calmée artificiellement. Je rejoignis Edward en un dixième de seconde, l'empoignai et l'envoyai valser au-dessus de l'instrument.

-Arrête ton cirque, d'accord ? grondai-je hors de moi. C'est fini tout ça ! Tout est fini, tu m'entends ?

-Bella…, gémit-il en se relevant, une grimace déformant ses traits, que je trouvais si parfaits autrefois.

-Non ! Il n'y a plus de Bella ! Je ne suis plus TA Bella, je ne suis plus ta petite humaine, naïve, que tu pouvais embobiner d'un sourire. Elle est morte à cause de toi, tu te rappelles ?

Je voulais le faire souffrir, comme je souffrais depuis mon réveil par sa faute. Et ça fonctionnait…

-Calme-toi, Bella ! essaya-t-il, les épaules basses.

Je ressentis une nouvelle vague de calme m'envelopper, et cette fois, mes force me quittèrent légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de renforcer ma fureur.

Mon poing se leva alors et retomba lourdement sur la table d'harmonie du piano, explosant le bois sous l'impact, dans un bruit sinistre.

-J'ai dit que c'était fini. Je n'ai rien contre le reste de la famille, mais toi… Tu n'existes plus pour moi, c'est bien compris ?

-Ne dis pas ça, Bella… Je t'en prie, rappelle-toi, gémit-il, visiblement blessé par mes mots.

-Me rappeler, hein ? Mais de quoi ? J'aimerai bien me rappeler de ma grossesse, par exemple. À cause de toi, je ne me souviens de rien.

Je le rejoignis et lui fis face, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Tu aimais cette musique, souffla-t-il en ancrant son regard cuivré au mien. Je l'ai écrite pour toi, tu dois te rappeler.

-Garde ton baratin ! grognai-je, mauvaise. Tu m'as volé ma vie et pire que ça, tu m'as privée de ce qui aurait dû être le plus beau moment de mon existence. Une grossesse, c'est important dans la vie d'une femme, à cause de toi, je ne m'en souviens pas… et je ne pourrais plus jamais le vivre. Jamais, je ne pourrais te pardonner tout ça. JAMAIS !

Il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps mon regard accusateur, mais n'ajouta rien.

-Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, sinon…

Sur ces mots, je sortis de la villa en claquant la porte. L'air frais me fit du bien et m'aida à me calmer. J'avais enfin déballé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et je me sentais beaucoup mieux.

Je m'attendais à ce que l'un des Cullen vienne me voir pour essayer de me raisonner et j'avais raison. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, mais Rosalie était bien la dernière personne à qui j'aurais pensé.

-Ton fils est un amour, tu sais, me dit-elle doucement, en s'asseyant sur la deuxième marche du perron.

Je l'imitai et m'assis à ces côtés en silence.

-Il s'est endormi dans mes bras tout à l'heure, quand son père à commencer à jouer du piano.

-Rose, pas toi, grognai-je agacée.

-Non attends, Bella… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Tu sais que je ne porte pas Edward dans mon cœur, je ne suis aucunement là pour le défendre, tu peux me croire, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire franc.

-Bon, dans ce cas… Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Merci. J'ai été surprise de l'entendre jouer, il est doué, c'est certain. Alice nous a appris que c'était pour toi qu'il s'était mis au piano.

-Je ne m'en rappelle pas, boudai-je, la tête posée sur mes genoux.

-Bref, ce n'est pas pour te parler de lui que je suis là, mais plutôt de moi. Je pense être la mieux placée ici pour te comprendre, Bella. Je sais ce que tu ressens, car c'est ce que j'ai ressenti aussi quand j'ai appris mon nouveau statut.

-Ah bon ! m'étonnai-je, en me tournant vers elle, curieuse. Il est vrai que je ne connais aucun d'entre vous finalement. Edward m'a seulement dit que Carlisle était votre créateur, mais c'est tout. Je suppose d'ailleurs qu'Alice et Damon ne sont pas vraiment jumeaux, pas vrai ?

-Exact, il s'agit d'une couverture pour les humains. Notre statut nous pousse à mentir… pour ainsi dire tout le temps.

-Je comprends… Dis-moi, Rose, comment cela s'est passé pour toi ?

-Oh ! C'est une longue histoire, soupira-t-elle. Pour faire court, j'ai été battue et laissée pour morte par mon fiancé et ses copains, alors qu'ils avaient bu.

-C'est… c'est horrible ! soufflai-je.

-Oui, mais Carlisle m'a trouvée et a décidé de me « sauver », fit-elle en mimant les guillemets sur le dernier mot de sa phrase. Tu dois savoir que personnellement, je ne suis pas heureuse d'être un vampire. Les autres s'y sont habitués et trouvent ça cool maintenant. Pas moi.

-En effet, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est cool, grinçai-je, amère.

-À mon réveil, j'ai pris conscience de tout ce que j'avais perdu, qui se résumait en un mot : ma « vie ». Je comprends ton ressentiment envers mon frère concernant ta grossesse car je sais que je ne pourrais jamais le vivre et c'est très dur.

-C'est arrivé si vite… Tout est arrivé trop vite. Je n'étais pas préparé à ça.

-Personne ne peut être préparé à ça, crois-moi ! dit-elle, avec un faible sourire. Tu dois passer à autre chose maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que ça te ronge. L'éternité c'est long, tu sais. Pense à ton fils.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien mais… je n'y arrive pas… Avec Mason, je ne ressens rien.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas le connaître. Quand je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, je n'ai rien ressenti, mis à part la soif. Je n'avais pas l'intention de tomber enceinte mais, avec neuf mois de grossesse, j'aurais réussi à m'y faire et à aimer cet enfant, mais là…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend car je sentais à nouveau la colère s'emparer de moi.

-Oh ! Mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ? fit-elle en posant une main réconfortante dans mon dos.

-Parce que j'ai honte, sanglotai-je sans pouvoir pleurer. Je ne me sens pas mère alors comment je vais faire pour m'en occuper, hein ? C'est horrible ce que je vais dire mais, je ne l'aime pas.

-Ne dis pas ça, Bella ! C'est ton fils, c'est juste que tu es un vampire nouveau-né et ça influe sur tes émotions.

-Je ne sais pas… Quand je le vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à son père, j'éprouve une telle haine envers lui… Je ne supporte plus de le voir, ni d'entendre sa voix. J'ai juste envie de lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait.

-Hum… Je peux comprendre ça, Bella, je t'assure, j'ai eu envie de me venger moi aussi, mais ton cas est quand même différent. Bon, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais, Edward a essayé de te sauver. Pourquoi lui en veux-tu à ce point ?

Je soupirai, complètement perdue, car je devais admettre qu'elle avait raison.

-C'est un peu embrouillé dans ma tête, lui avouai-je alors, mais je pense que ce n'est pas l'attaque de Victoria que je lui reproche mais plutôt de m'avoir mentie.

-Oui, c'est normal.

-Il m'a trompée, Rose_,_ il m'a trahie ! Il a voulu jouer sur deux tableaux en espérant ne pas se faire prendre.

-Écoute, Bella, je pense que tout ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui est amplifié. Ne prends pas de décision hâtive. Je pense qu'Edward a compris qu'il devait t'éviter pour le moment, donc concentre-toi sur toi et sur ton fils. Il n'est pas trop tard pour apprendre à le connaître.

-Tu as sans doute raison, soupirai-je, mais je ne sais pas si je vais en être capable.

-Mais bien sûr que si ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Toute la famille sera là pour t'aider et si tu as besoin de parler, sache que tu peux venir me voir sans problème.

-Merci, Rosalie. Je me sens déjà mieux à vrai dire.

-Parfait ! se réjouit-elle.

-Oh ! Une dernière chose… Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, vas-y.

-Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente, je veux dire… après la naissance de Mason ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Rosalie rigola doucement, avant de me répondre.

-Désolée… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de questions, mais c'est normal que tu sois perdue. Tu as mis un peu plus de quarante huit heures à te transformer. Mason est né le 13 Juillet, Bella, et nous sommes le 16.

-Oh ! Déjà… Merci.

Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire et me relevai.

-J'y pense, fit-elle en se mettant debout également, tu n'aurais pas envie de chasser, par hasard ?

-Heu… là, maintenant ?

-Bah oui. Sauf si tu as autre chose à faire, me taquina-t-elle.

-Non, non… C'est une bonne idée. Pour tout te dire, je commence à avoir vraiment soif.

-Allons-y alors ! C'est parti pour ta première leçon de chasse, me dit-elle en commençant à courir vers les arbres.

-Je te suis mais, est-ce vraiment prudent de n'y aller qu'à deux, pour ma première sortie ? m'inquiétai-je.

-Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai prévenu Edward mentalement. Nous devons seulement ne pas nous éloigner. Fais-moi confiance, tout va bien se passer.

-Si tu le dis.

Nous partîmes donc chasser. Cela me fit un bien fou de me retrouver dehors et de pouvoir libérer toute la force accumulée dans mes muscles. Je courais vite… si vite. Plus vite que Rosalie. Sauter, grimper aux arbres étaient devenu si simple, si naturel. Il y avait des bons côtés finalement à être un vampire. Peut-être que Rosalie avait raison et que lorsque ma rancœur envers Edward se serait estompée, je pourrais peut-être lui pardonner.

Nous tombâmes rapidement sur une horde de cerfs, ce qui réveilla mes instincts primaires. J'en vidai avidement deux de bonne taille, avant de me sentir rassasiée.

-Je me sens beaucoup mieux, déclarai-je en m'allongeant directement sur le sol. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les idées plus claires.

Rosalie parut contente pour moi, et après quelques minutes à écouter les bruits de la forêt, nous rentrâmes à la villa, sans nous presser.

**Pov Edward**

Lorsque Bella sortit de la maison, mon premier réflexe fut de me lever pour la suivre, mais Rosalie me devança.

-Non, reste là, j'y vais. Toi, tu as fait assez de dégâts pour les cents prochaines années, siffla-t-elle de son habituel ton hargneux.

Je n'insistai pas. Aller affronter Bella à cet instant aurait été de la pure provocation, car il était clair qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec moi.

Je contemplai ce qui restait du piano avec tristesse. C'était ma dernière chance de raviver ses sentiments et ça n'avait pas marché. Je l'avais perdue cette fois… pour de bon.

-Il est fichu ! murmurai-je alors.

-Hey ! On t'en rachètera un, essaya de me consoler Alice.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! me rebiffai-je. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel piano. Je lui avais offert et elle… elle l'a pulvérisé. J'ai été bête de croire qu'elle pourrait me pardonner, je ne me pardonne déjà pas moi-même.

-Edward, ne baisse pas les bras, me secoua-t-elle en accrochant mon regard. N'oublie pas que c'est un nouveau-né et qu'elle ne contrôle pas ses émotions. Elle va finir par se calmer, puis tu pourras t'expliquer, en attendant fais-toi discret.

-Tu crois qu'avec le temps, elle peut finir par me pardonner ? Franchement, Alice, j'en doute…

Les jours passèrent, et je suivis les conseils d'Alice. Me faire tout petit et attendre.

Malheureusement pour moi, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à Forks, pour un vampire, en plein mois de Juillet. Mes parents, voyant la mélancolie s'installer petit à petit dans mes yeux, eurent pitié de moi et m'offrirent malgré tout un nouveau piano. Ils avaient, pour l'occasion, aménagé une des nombreuses pièces de la maison, pour en faire une chambre à mon intention.

-Wow ! C'est énorme, dis-je en découvrant mon nouvel espace privé ?

-Ça te plait ? demanda ma mère.

-Bien sûr que oui, mais… c'est beaucoup trop.

-Mais non, c'est tout à fait normal que tu aies toi aussi ta propre chambre. Nous aurions préféré que tu la partages avec Bella, mais…, soupira-t-elle tristement.

-Elle est insonorisée, n'est-ce pas ? repris-je en changeant volontairement de sujet.

-Oui, comme ça tu pourras jouer sans gêner les autres.

-Merci, maman. Vraiment, ajoutai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Je passai donc les semaines suivantes cloîtré dans ma chambre à composer, sortant uniquement pour chasser et m'occuper un peu de Mason. Je m'y habituais petit à petit, mais Rosalie ne me facilitait pas les choses. Elle était devenue la nounou officielle de mon fils, sans que je n'aie eu mon mot à dire, et surtout, elle et Bella étaient devenues très proches. Je ne pouvais toujours pas lire les pensées de Bella mais celles de Rose, oui, et elles n'étaient pas tendres avec moi.

Je m'étais résolu à refouler mes sentiments pour Bella. Je voulais lui laisser du temps et préférais attendre un signe de sa part.

Il ne se passa pas grand-chose pendant l'été, enfin jusqu'à la réunion houleuse avec les Quileutes. Ils avaient eu du mal à accepter l'idée que Bella était devenu un vampire, mais par amitié pour Charlie, Billy n'avait pas fait d'esclandre. Le problème, car il y avait toujours un problème, c'était concernant l'avenir de Bella à Forks, en gros, quel serait le mensonge officiel.

-Elle ne peut pas rester dans le coin ! explosa soudain Billy.

-C'est ma fille, et mon petit-fils, je te signale ! rétorqua Charlie, sur le même ton.

-Quelqu'un pourrait la reconnaître. Comment expliquerais-tu ça, hein ?

-Je… Elle restera cachée, bredouilla Charlie à court d'argument.

-C'est vraiment la vie que tu veux pour ta fille ?

Billy avait tapé juste et Charlie s'avoua vaincu.

-Non, soupira-t-il.

-Bella peut avoir une vie plus ou moins normale, expliqua alors mon père. C'est ce que nous faisons depuis des années. Mais, pas à Forks…

Charlie couvrit son visage pour cacher ses émotions, mais ses pensées ne me trompèrent pas : il était dévasté.

Il accepta difficilement, pour le bien de sa fille unique, de la laisser partir. La décision était donc prise : le clan Cullen quittait Forks.

Rosalie ronchonna comme à son habitude.

-Tu peux rester avec les Denali, si tu préfères, avait répliqué Carlisle, agacé.

Mais ma sœur n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber son nouveau rôle de nounou. Le clan Denali fut donc également du voyage.

Le mois d'août touchait à sa fin quand le jet atterrit sur le sol anglais. Ah ! L'Angleterre… Ce pays était parfait pour nous, vu son faible taux d'ensoleillement et puis, mes parents y possédaient déjà une immense propriété.

Une nouvelle vie commença alors. Chacun de nous s'inscrivit à la fac de son choix et la reprise des cours ne tarda pas. Seule Bella restait à la maison, où elle avait été embarquée par Esmée dans son nouveau projet de monter une affaire de décoration intérieure.

Moi, je m'étais naturellement dirigé vers le conservatoire. L'inspiration me manquait ces derniers temps, je n'étais pas satisfait de ce que je composais, et pour cause… Ce n'était pas le manque de technique, mais bel et bien la perte de ma muse qui en était responsable. Et au fond de moi, je le savais mais refusais juste de me l'avouer.

Je ne voulais plus être dépendant d'elle, je ne supportais plus cette souffrance. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'occulter les sentiments que j'avais eus pour elle, mais je gardais tout de même un maigre espoir qu'elle vienne me parler un jour.

Ce moment arriva plus tôt que je ne le pensais.

En effet, en rentrant un soir d'un de mes cours, j'entendis les pensées d'Esmée qui m'emplirent d'un espoir nouveau. Apparemment elle discutait avec Bella… de moi.

J'entrai alors dans la villa, l'air de rien.

-Je suis rentré, M'man ! dis-je en claquant la porte d'entrée. Tu es en haut ?

-Oui, me répondit-elle.

J'allais monter l'escalier quand Bella descendit en trombe et me frôla sans même un regard. « Pas grave » me dis-je, de toute façon, c'était à ma mère que je voulais parler. Elle m'apprit alors que Bella lui avait demandé ce qu'elle savait à propos de Victoria.

-Que lui as-tu répondu ?

-La vérité. Que je ne savais rien et que j'ignorais tout de cette fille.

-J'ai été nul, je le sais, m'excusai-je, les yeux baissés.

-Je pense qu'elle a besoin de savoir toute la vérité pour avancer, et d'après moi, elle ne devrait pas tarder à venir te la réclamer.

-Tu crois ?

-C'est en tout cas ce que je lui ai conseillé, me dit-elle doucement.

-Merci maman.

-De rien, mon fils.

Les pleurs de Mason nous interrompirent et je passai le reste de la journée à m'occuper de mon fils, sous la supervision attendrie de ma mère.

Le lendemain, je m'attardai dans la salle de musique après mon dernier cours et arrivai le dernier à la villa. Alice m'attendait, assise sur les marches du perron.

**Pov Alice**

Maintenant que Bella était un vampire, mes visions la concernant étaient devenues très floues et me donnaient carrément des migraines atroces. Il était clair qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était par rapport à sa vie, à son fils… à ses sentiments vis-à-vis de mon frère. Leur relation était plus que jamais en danger, mais je gardais encore l'espoir d'une réconciliation, mais pour ça, je savais ce que je devais faire.

-Hey Bella, tu veux venir chasser avec moi ? lui lançai-je, sur un ton anodin, alors qu'elle était dans le salon à regarder Rosalie donner le biberon à Mason.

-Oh oui ! Bonne idée, s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Nous sortîmes et courûmes vers le bois le plus proche. Une fois enfoncées dans la pénombre de la forêt, je m'arrêtai de courir, imiter par Bella, qui se retourna surprise.

-Tu me manques, lançai-je de but-en-blanc, en ancrant mon regard dans le sien.

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est plus pareil entre nous depuis que…

Elle soupira, signe qu'elle avait compris où je voulais en venir.

-Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ? tentai-je.

-Tu sais parfaitement que je ne veux plus parler du sujet « E » !

-Bon, parlons de tes sentiments alors, répliquai-je avec un sourire encourageant. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, Jazz' n'en peux plus et tu me donnes des migraines.

Elle sourit alors, d'un sourire à la fois gêné et mélancolique.

-Désolé… C'est vrai que beaucoup de choses me rendent dingues.

-J'ai l'impression que tu es pleine de colère, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Bella.

-Tu as raison, mais… Que dois-je faire ? J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui ne va pas dans ma vie est de la faute d'Edward.

-Tu lui en veux, je peux le comprendre. Il a fait des erreurs, je suis la première à le reconnaître et à lui en vouloir pour certains de ces choix, mais cette colère… Tu sais qu'il ne t'a pas fait de mal, que c'est Victoria qui…

-Il m'a fait du mal, Alice, me coupa-t-elle, les poings serrés. Il m'a mentie.

-Oui, c'est vrai, admis-je. Je pense que le réel problème est là, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais baissa les yeux. J'avais touché juste.

-Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez un jour vous réconcilier, mais je pense que tu devrais lui parler. Va le voir et demande-lui des réponses, mets les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute et tu pourras enfin avancer.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu es forte et même si tu t'énerves, dis-toi que tu ne lui feras pas grand-chose, fis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Elle me serra dans ses bras, puis nous partîmes chasser. En rentrant, je montai dans ma chambre pour vérifier son futur et vis avec satisfaction que notre discussion allait porter ses fruits.

Le lendemain, elle parla donc avec Esmée, ce qui l'aida à prendre sa décision de parler avec mon frère.

Après ma journée de cours, je sortis attendre Edward. J'avais un truc important à lui dire.

-Tu m'attendais ? me lança-t-il en arrivant enfin.

-Yep ! J'ai eu une vision.

-Oh ! Je vois. Qu'est-ce qui va me tomber dessus encore ? grimaça-t-il.

-Rien. Enfin, si tu fais ce qu'il faut, rigolai-je. C'est le grand jour !

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-De Bella, grand nigaud ! Elle s'est décidée à te parler.

-Quand ?

-Ce soir. Tu devrais y aller. Bonne chance.

-Ok. Merci Alice. Je ne vais pas rater cette occasion, promis.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et le regardai entrer dans la maison.

**Pov Edward**

Je refermai la lourde porte en bois derrière moi, et inspirai profondément en fermant les yeux. C'était sûrement la dernière chance que j'avais de me réconcilier avec elle, je n'avais plus droit à l'erreur.

Je montai dans ma chambre déposer mon sac et pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir, allongé sur mon lit. C'est à ce moment là que l'on frappa à ma porte.

-Oui ? fis-je surpris.

-C'est moi, répondit la voix de Bella.

-Oh ! Entre, m'empressai-je de dire.

Elle ouvrit la porte et je m'assis en tailleur pour lui laisser de la place.

-Tu voulais me parler ? demandai-je doucement.

-Heu oui… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-Effectivement… Viens t'asseoir, lui proposai-je en tapotant la couette en face de moi.

Elle hésita mais vint finalement s'asseoir, en gardant toutefois ses distances.

-Bella…

-Non ! me stoppa-t-elle immédiatement. C'est moi qui pose les questions et tu as intérêt à y répondre le plus honnêtement possible, d'accord ?

-Ok, acceptai-je sans rechigner. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-La vérité ! Sur Victoria, sur votre… relation. J'ai besoin de savoir afin de comprendre pourquoi je t'en veux autant.

-On était bien ensemble avant que Victoria ne s'en prenne à tes amis et à toi. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Non, répondit-elle froidement. Par contre, je me souviens d'elle me balançant à la figure que vous étiez amoureux.

-Non, Bella, c'est faux, ripostai-je vivement, en entendant ces mots. Je ne l'aimais pas, elle était juste une échappatoire à la solitude et à l'ennui. C'est long l'éternité, tu sais !

-Comment as-tu pu me cacher son existence ? Tu m'as mentie ! lâcha-t-elle sur un ton accusateur.

-Je sais… et je m'en excuse. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

-Trop tard pour les excuses, Edward, le mal est fait. Que crois-tu que j'aie ressenti quand ta copine m'a annoncé que tu l'avais rejointe pour t'éclater avec elle, alors que tu venais de m'abandonner dans les bois ? Et malgré tout, je t'ai défendu, je n'ai pas voulu croire à ce qu'elle me disait. J'ai voulu croire en toi, croire que tu voulais juste me protéger !

Son ton était monté d'un cran. La colère pouvait se lire dans ses yeux à présent.

À cet instant, des flashs apparurent dans ma tête. Des images brèves mais que je reconnus immédiatement. Il s'agissait de victoria, furieuse, et de moi, complètement pétrifié. Ces images ne pouvaient provenir que de Bella et pourtant, je n'avais jamais pu lire en elle. Cela me troubla, mais je ne laissai rien paraître.

-Tu as raison de m'en vouloir, bredouillai-je, incapable de soutenir le regard noir qu'elle me lançait. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures, puis Bella reprit la parole. Le ton de sa voix avait changé.

-Alors… c'est vrai ?

-Quoi ? m'étonnai-je en la regardant à nouveau.

La colère avait quitté ses traits, remplacée par la tristesse.

-Quand tu m'as laissée dans les bois, tu as été la retrouver…

Je soupirai, sachant parfaitement que ma réponse allait lui faire mal et signifierait sûrement la fin définitive de notre histoire.

-Oui, soufflai-je.

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'étais très mal, tentai-je de me justifier. Je m'en voulais terriblement de t'avoir blessée et d'avoir été obligé de te laisser. Je me détestais d'être ce que je suis. J'avais besoin d'oublier tout ça pendant un moment, de… ne plus penser à toi. J'ai été nul, je suis vraiment désolé, Bella.

-Je suis un vampire maintenant, et… je peux comprendre ça. Ce qu'on ressent est tellement amplifié. Par contre, je n'arrive pas à te pardonner tes mensonges. Quand je suis venu chez toi, tu aurais du m'en parler, me dire la vérité. Je pense qu'à ce moment là, j'aurais pu te pardonner. Mais non… tu n'as rien dit.

-Je sais… Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir. Je voudrais juste te préciser quelque chose.

-Oui, vas-y.

-Mes sentiments pour toi étaient réels même si j'ai mis du temps à les accepter. Je t'aime toujours, Bella, et je n'ai jamais voulu épargner Victoria à ton détriment… Même si ma parole ne vaut plus grand-chose à tes yeux, j'espère que tu croiras au moins ça.

-Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverais à te pardonner, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée. Par contre, je ne veux plus t'entendre dire que tu m'aimes, car tout est fini, Edward. La Bella que tu as aimé est morte, j'ai changé, et les sentiments que j'ai pu avoir sont partis… à jamais.

Elle appuya délibérément sur le dernier mot.

-Évite de me parler, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde, sauf si cela concerne Mason bien sûr. Passe à autre chose, vis ta vie, je vivrais la mienne. D'accord ?

-Oui, me contentai-je de répondre, d'une voix éteinte.

-Bon, dans ce cas, nous en avons fini. Je te laisse.

Elle se leva et sortit de ma chambre. Je me laissai alors tombé sur le dos et fixai le plafond immaculé. C'était fini. Cette fois c'était bel et bien fini. J'étais anéanti et restai plusieurs minutes sans bouger à me repasser la discussion. Je repensai alors aux images que j'avais perçues et je repris vie instantanément. Une chose était sûre, je devais en parler à mon père.

Je descendis donc au salon où était réunie une partie de la famille.

-Papa, je peux te parler une seconde ?

Nous sortîmes car je ne voulais pas que tout le monde entende, en particulier Damon, avec sa sale manie de copier les dons sans demander.

-Qu'y a-t-il fils ? Tu étais avec Bella, non ?

-Oui, nous avons discuté… Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.

-Oh !

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre.

-Raconte-moi, fit-il curieux.

-Je crois avoir capté les pensées de Bella pendant que nous discutions. Seulement quelques images en fait, mais je suis sûr que ça venait d'elle.

-Vraiment ? Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle était si en colère… Et si elle avait, elle aussi, un don ? Tu crois qu'Éléazar pourrait nous en dire plus ?

-Hum oui en effet, c'est possible. S'il s'avère que Bella a bel et bien un don, il va falloir l'aider à le maîtriser.

Carlisle appela son ami, qui arriva un quart d'heure plus tard.

Nous montâmes tous les trois à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Bella. Carlisle frappa et elle l'invita à entrer. Quand à moi, je restai dans le couloir. Elle avait été très claire quelques instants plus tôt.

J'entendis toutefois la conversation.

-Bella, je te présente Éléazar, mon ami du clan Denali.

-Enchantée, vous êtes l'oncle de Kate, n'est ce pas ?

-C'est en effet ce que l'on fait croire aux humains.

-Oh ! Je vois.

-Éléazar est venu te voir car nous pensons avoir découvert quelque chose, expliqua mon père.

Il y eut un silence, puis le rire d'Éléazar retentit.

-Sur moi, c'est ça ? riposta Bella apparemment contrariée.

-Oui, chère Bella. J'ai pu apercevoir ton fils en bas et j'ai senti son merveilleux don. Je ne suis pas étonné qu'il soit si spécial avec un père comme Edward, et une mère aussi… surprenante.

-Surprenante… moi ? bredouilla-t-elle. Je n'ai rien de surprenant, voyons, je suis une fille comme les autres, enfin… un vampire comme les autres.

Sur ces mots, Carlisle et Éléazar se remirent à rire de concert.

* * *

_**Alors, verdict ?**_

_**Oui, je sais que c'est pas très encourageant pour la suite, mais qui sait...**_

_**Je ne vais rien promettre pour le prochain chapitre, quant au délai de publication, je vais juste vous dire, que je fais mon maximum pour que ça aille vite, et que je n'abandonne pas :)**_

_**à bientôt alors.**_

_**Aly~**_


	22. Chap 21 : Mason

_**Me revoilou avec un mini-chapitre de transition.**_

_**Après ce petit chapitre, les choses vont s'accélérer, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^**_

_**Merci pour les reviews du derniers chapitres.**_

_** lily choupinette : Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu :) J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. Merci d'avoir patienté pr lire la suite ;)**_

_**Je vous retrouve plus bas.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**- Chapitre 21 – Mason -**

**Pov Alice**

Tata.

J'étais enfin tata. Ça faisait bizarre. L'arrivée de Mason dans le clan avait chamboulé nos habitudes. Nous vivions à présent au rythme de ce petit être.

Bella était en transition et Edward, quand à lui, n'était pas sevré depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir s'occuper de son fils.

Cet enfant était vraiment spécial. Sa mère était humaine et son père vampire, ce qui faisait de lui une sorte d'hybride. Pourtant, en le voyant, on aurait dit un bébé tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il était chaud, son petit cœur battait et il dégageait une fragrance vraiment particulière.

Carlisle était tout de même soucieux et lui fit des examens. Sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque étaient certes un peu plus lent que la normale, mais Mason ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

Rosalie et moi nous occupâmes du bébé pendant ses premières heures. Il était adorable et ne pleurait jamais. Il fit son premier sourire à peine 20h après sa naissance.

En fait, ce n'était pas le bébé qui me rendait soucieuse, mais ses parents. Outre le fait qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, ils ne réagissaient pas du tout de la même manière face à Mason.

Bella ne se sentait pas mère et son statut de vampire nouveau-né rendait le contact avec son fils très difficile. Elle préférait ne pas trop l'approcher, et laissait le soin à Rose, Esmée ou moi de s'en occuper. Je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit la meilleure façon d'améliorer la situation, et j'essayai plusieurs fois de la pousser à faire des efforts, mais Rosalie me mit des bâtons dans les roues.

-Rosalie, c'est le fils de Bella, pas le tien ! m'écriai-je exaspéré.

-Je sais ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu veux qu'elle lui fasse du mal ? Elle est quand même la mieux placée pour savoir si elle se sent prête à s'en occuper ou pas. Si elle dit non, il faut l'écouter.

-Mais si elle ne cherche pas à faire d'efforts, elle ne créera jamais de lien avec Mason. Il a besoin de sa mère. Et tu n'es pas sa mère !

Elle me fusilla du regard, et changea de pièce avec le bébé dans les bras. Elle ne le lâchait plus. Je soupirai et préférait laisser tomber pour le moment.

Au moins, Edward, lui, acceptait mon aide et voulait vraiment passer du temps avec son fils. Mais là encore, Rosalie ne nous facilitait pas les choses. Elle lançait régulièrement des pics à Edward en disant qu'il n'était pas prêt, et qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Heureusement, il prenait ça avec patience, et la laissait parler. Quand Mason pleurait, il mourrait d'envie de le prendre pour le bercer, je le voyais dans ses yeux, mais il se mettait au piano et jouait pour son fils. Le petit s'endormait en quelques minutes à chaque fois, ce qui le rendait heureux et faisait rager Rosalie.

Les jours passèrent, Mason grandissait bien plus vite que la normale et cela inquiétait Carlisle, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. C'était une première, même pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Le bébé buvait du lait et cela semblait lui convenir. J'étais toujours inquiète pour Bella qui se désintéressait complètement de son fils, malgré le fait qu'elle s'habituait progressivement à son nouveau statut et pouvait désormais sortir en présence d'humains sans avoir envie de leur sauter dessus. Elle sortait beaucoup avec Rosalie, au moins cela laissait l'occasion à Edward de s'occuper de Mason sans avoir Rose sur son dos.

-On va faire les boutiques, nous annonça Rosalie en claquant la porte.

Edward sauta immédiatement du canapé, où il était avachi depuis des heures avec ses frères à jouer à la console, pour aller chercher son fils, qui dormait dans son transat.

-Salut, mon fils ! murmura-t-il ravi.

L'enfant se réveilla en entendant la voix de son père, et lui fit des sourires. Edward passa l'après-midi entier avec Mason, lui donna son biberon et joua avec lui. Ils faisaient plaisir à voir.

Cette journée était vraiment parfaite. Les filles rentrèrent de leur shopping, chargées de sacs en tout genre.

-Où comptes-tu mettre tout ça ! râla Emmett.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, gros malin, répliqua sa chère et tendre, c'est pour le p'tit. Il grandit tellement vite, il n'avait plus rien à se mettre le pauvre.

Toute la famille rigola, mais ce fut de courte durée.

Lorsque les garçons voulurent sortir pour aller chasser, j'eus une vision qui me figea sur place. Alors que les images défilaient dans ma tête, Damon et Edward se figèrent également.

-Bon alors on y va ? s'impatienta Emmett, qui était déjà sorti.

Jasper ressentit la tension environnante et me prit par les épaules.

-Qu'est ce que tu vois ? Alice ?

Edward, Damon et moi répondîmes d'une seule voix.

-Les Volturi !

Le silence se fit dans la maison, et se fut Bella qui le rompit en premier.

-Allez quoi, dîtes-nous ce que vous avez vu ! s'impatienta-t-elle, fébrile.

-Aro va venir, et il ne sera pas tout seul, les informai-je. Je n'ai pas vu pourquoi mais…

-Damon ! en conclut Carlisle. Il a du savoir pour Damon, tu vas devoir te cacher. Il ne doit pas te trouver.

Damon monta immédiatement dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires, tandis que Carlisle appelait nos amis Denali. Il resta quelques minutes au téléphone avec Éléazar, puis raccrocha.

-Kate arrive, elle ne veut pas laisser Damon seul. Ils vont s'occuper de le mettre en sécurité, nous informa notre père.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre la parole, prise d'un doute.

-Mais… Et si les Volturi ne venaient pas pour lui ?

* * *

_**Oui, ce fut court mais la fin est intéressante non ?**_

_**Que va-t-il se passer ? Je vous réserve bien des surprises, croyez-moi !**_

_**Je travaille déjà sur le chapitre 22, pour vous le proposer rapidement :)**_

_**à bientôt.**_

_**Aly.**_


	23. Chap 22 : Des ennuis

_**Et oui, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ^^**_

_**C'est les vacances, donc j'espère avancer un maximum, pour poster régulièrement.**_

_**Un grand merci pour les reviews des chapitres précédents :)**_

_**Je vous avais laissé avec une fin un peu sadique, je suis pas sûre que la fin de celui-ci vous plaise mais bon xD**_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**- Chapitre 22 – Des ennuis -**

**Pov Bella**

Damon partit donc avec les Denali. Son frère à l'abri, Alice aurait du être soulagée mais non, elle était toujours aussi tendue. Je décidai d'aller lui parler, ça faisait un moment que l'on n'avait pas discuté toutes les deux, pour tout dire, je l'avais un peu délaissée depuis mon réveil. Je la rejoignis dehors. Elle s'était isolée pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur la venue des Volturi.

-Alors, tu as appris quelque chose de nouveau ? lui demandai-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un sourire radieux.

-Non, toujours rien.

Elle fit une pause et reprit.

-Au fait, ça me fait plaisir que tu viennes me parler. Tu me manques, tu sais.

-Je suis désolée, Alice, m'excusai-je. Je n'ai pas été très… facile à vivre depuis mon réveil.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Ne pense pas que je suis fâchée contre toi, d'accord ? commençai-je, en jouant avec les brins d'herbe de la pelouse.

-Je suis ravie de t'entendre dire ça.

-Si je me suis rapprochée de Rosalie, c'est que… heu… j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle comprenait ce que je ressentais.

-Voyons, Bella, je comprends très bien que ce que tu vis n'est pas facile.

-Oui, je sais, mais… tu es aussi très proche de ton frère, et c'est normal. Je crois juste que je ne voulais pas que tu aies à choisir entre lui et moi.

-Je te considère comme ma sœur, Bella, et ce que je voulais c'était vous aider. Toute cette histoire est un beau gâchis ! soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Un silence gêné s'installa alors, puis Alice reprit la parole, hésitante.

-Où en es-tu avec tes sentiments ? Je veux dire… est-ce que tes souvenirs sont revenus ?

Je soupirai avant de répondre.

-Mes sentiments envers Edward n'ont pas changés, Alice, désolée. Je suis toujours en colère et je n'ai aucune envie de me rappeler ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je ne l'aime plus aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-La prochaine fois que tu as envie de faire du shopping, dis-le-moi, je serai ravie de t'accompagner, changea-t-elle volontairement de sujet.

Alice avait finalement compris que toute discussion sur ce sujet ne servirait à rien.

-Compte sur moi ! m'exclamai-je, enthousiaste, à l'idée de retrouver ma meilleure amie.

Après cette discussion, nous rentrâmes toutes les deux à la maison, reprendre nos occupations. Mon amie guetta une éventuelle vision toute la soirée, mais rien ne vint. Le lendemain, pour lui changer les idées, je lui proposai un tour en ville. Elle accepta avec plaisir, mais au moment de partir, elle eut sa fameuse vision tant redoutée.

-On va devoir reporter notre sortie, Bella, fit-elle, après avoir repris pied dans la réalité.

Je refermai la porte en soupirant et rejoignis le reste du clan au salon. Edward était déjà debout, en train d'appeler son père.

-Qu'as-tu vu demanda Esmée à Alice, de sa voix douce teintée d'inquiétude.

-Ils arrivent, répondit-elle. Je vois Aro et quelques gardes… quatre ou cinq, pas plus.

-Quand ? la pressa Jasper en la faisant s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils.

-Demain… en fin de journée.

-On a plus qu'à attendre alors, marmonna Edward, le regard sombre.

Il alla prendre notre fils dans son transat. Au moment où le regard du bébé croisa le sien, un sourire radieux illumina ses traits. Je me surpris à regarder la scène et, pendant un bref instant, mon ressentiment envers Edward disparut.

Je soupirai et allai me planter devant une des grandes baies vitrées de la villa, pour regarder, sans vraiment le voir, le jardin. Carlisle arriva peu de temps après. La famille Cullen commença alors une discussion qui dura des heures, et à laquelle je ne voulais pas prendre part. Je n'arrivais pas à me sentir comme un membre à part entière de cette famille si spéciale. Je mis ça sur le compte de ma rancœur envers Edward, car accepter d'être une Cullen, c'était accepter que j'étais liée à lui… et je m'y refusais.

Le moment tant redouté arriva enfin. Edward sortit de la villa pour essayer de capter les pensées des Volturi avant qu'ils ne soient physiquement là.

-Je les entends, murmura-t-il avant de rentrer en trombe dans la maison.

Ses traits exprimaient un étrange mélange de peur et de colère.

-ALICE ! hurla-t-il. À quoi ça te sert de voir le futur si tu n'es pas capable d'éviter ça !

-Mais de quoi tu parles, à la fin ? paniqua-t-elle.

-Les Volturi ! Ce n'est pas pour Damon qu'ils sont venus… Ils viennent pour Mason.

Il me lança un bref regard, puis demanda à sa mère de monter cacher le p'tit.

-Si ça tourne mal, tu pars avec lui, d'accord ?

Esmée hocha la tête tristement et monta à l'étage. Le reste du clan sortit attendre Aro et ses gardes, qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

-Mes chers… mes très chers amis ! nous salua pompeusement le chef des Volturi. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer tous.

-Aro, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? répondit Carlisle, en s'inclinant pour le saluer à son tour.

-Et bien, je suis venu vous présenter mes sincères félicitations. J'ai entendu dire que le clan Cullen avait un nouveau membre. J'avoue que je suis un peu triste de ne pas avoir reçu de faire-part. Il a sûrement du se perdre en route, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se mit à rire, mais cela ne détendit pas l'atmosphère pour autant. Il reprit son sérieux et continua son monologue.

-Bella, ma chère, tu es magnifique. Mais où est donc le petit trésor ?

-Il dort, répondit Edward du tac au tac.

Carlisle avança d'un pas et prit la parole.

-En quoi un bébé humain t'intéresse-t-il, Aro ? Je te connais, ta venue n'est pas innocente, n'est-ce pas ? Désolé de te décevoir mais le fils de Bella a un cœur qui bat, il n'est pas ce que tu croies.

Le Volturi parut surpris, puis son front se plissa alors qu'il se concentrait.

-Comme c'est étrange, marmonna-t-il, après avoir certainement perçu les battements du cœur de Mason.

**Pov Edward**

Aro savait ce dont j'étais capable et arrivait parfaitement à maîtriser ses pensées, ce qui me faisait enrager.

-Soit ! ajouta-t-il, visiblement déçu. J'aimerais tout de même beaucoup le voir, ce petit ange.

À ma grande surprise, ce fut Bella qui lui répondit.

-Vous ne nous croyez pas, c'est ça ? lança-t-elle vivement. Pourtant, je peux vous assurer que c'est vrai. Je l'ai eu juste avant d'être transformée. J'étais humaine et d'ailleurs, pour être honnête avec vous, je n'en étais pas sûre jusque là mais… cela confirme qu'Edward n'est pas le père.

Alors là, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Je la dévisageai, incapable de dire un mot. Le reste de la famille était tout aussi surpris que moi. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Elle avait l'air si sérieuse, son regard qui me toisait, était si froid. Le doute s'insinua alors en moi.

-Tu… tu m'as dit que tu étais vierge ? balbutiai-je, choqué.

-Oups ! J'ai menti, lâcha-t-elle sans aucune émotion. Un petit mensonge de plus entre nous, ne va pas changer grand-chose, pas vrai ?

-Non… Ne dis pas ça… Ce n'est pas possible ! fis-je, complètement perdu.

-Et pourtant si, martela-t-elle. J'ai menti car je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour une fille facile.

-Mes enfants, ne vous disputez pas, voyons ! jubila Aro en s'approchant de Bella.

Une fois en face d'elle, il lui tendit ses mains.

-Tu as l'air sincère, je te crois, minauda-t-il, en refermant ses mains sur celle que Bella lui tendait.

Je me rappelais alors le don du chef des Volturi, quelque peu semblable au mien, bien que plus puissant. Lui aussi captait les pensées, il avait toutefois besoin de toucher la personne. Il pouvait ainsi voir l'intégralité des pensées et des souvenirs de n'importe qui. Enfin… n'importe qui ne possédant pas le don de Bella.

L'expression d'Aro me confirma ce que je pensais. Il n'était pas en mesure de vérifier si Bella disait la vérité.

-Intéressant ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même, en fixant toujours Bella.

Cette fois, un petit sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. J'aime les gens exceptionnels et j'aimerai beaucoup t'avoir à mes côtés.

-Aro ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ? protesta Carlisle, en retenant à peine son agacement.

-Ce n'est qu'une proposition ! ricana le Volturi. Je m'en voudrais de partir d'ici sans lui avoir demandé. Qu'en penses-tu chère Bella ? Je t'offre une place de choix dans ma garde rapprochée, tu auras tout le loisir de développer ton fabuleux don.

Ses propos me mirent hors de moi. Comment pouvait-il envisager une seconde qu'elle souhaiterait quitter sa famille, son fils ?

-Elle n'est pas intéressée, Aro ! lâchai-je froidement. Désolé que tu…

-Qui es-tu pour décider à ma place et parler en mon nom, Edward Cullen ? rugit Bella, en me toisant durement.

Elle serrait si fort ses poings que je vis ses jointures blanchir.

-Je… Bella, voyons… essayai-je de me justifier.

Elle se tourna vers Aro et prononça des mots qui me transpercèrent comme des poignards.

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

Puis, elle fit face à Carlisle et au reste du clan.

-Vous savez que je vous aime, mais… J'ai besoin d'air, besoin de faire le point sur ma vie. Je serai libre de partir quand je le souhaiterai ? demanda-t-elle à Aro.

-Bien sûr ma chère. C'est une grande décision et je comprendrais que tu aies besoin d'en discuter avec ta… famille. Je ne suis pas pressé, fit-il en se retournant, comme s'il voulait partir.

-Attendez ! Je sais ce que je veux et je viens avec vous.

-Bella… Non… l'implorai-je en faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle ne me jeta même pas un regard et m'ignora complètement.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, soit ! jubila l'Ancien, en joignant ses mains. Bienvenue chez les Volturi, douce Bella. Sans rancune, mon cher Carlisle ! J'enverrai un de mes gardes te chercher dans une heure, cela te convient-il ?

-Oui, c'est parfait.

Cette fois, Aro se retourna pour de bon en faisant voler sa longue cape noire, et ils partirent aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient arrivés.

En quelques secondes, mon monde venait de s'écrouler. Je ne réalisais toujours pas la portée des mots de Bella. Elle voulait partir. Elle préférait rejoindre les Volturi, des vampires dangereux et sanguinaires, plutôt que de vivre sous le même toit que moi.

-Bella, tu n'es pas sérieuse ? entendis-je Alice la supplier. Tu ne peux pas partir avec eux et laisser ton fils. Il a besoin de toi.

-Je suis désolée de décider ça sur un coup de tête, mais j'en ai besoin. J'étouffe… J'ai confiance en vous pour vous occuper de Mason, il sera mieux sans moi. Alice, s'il te plait, promets-moi de ne pas m'espionner, d'accord ?

Ma sœur soupira et hésita.

-Ok, c'est promis.

Carlisle essaya à son tour de la dissuader.

-Aro est dangereux, Bella. C'est un collectionneur, si tu pars en Italie, tu risques de ne jamais pouvoir en repartir.

-Ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis, si j'ai le moindre souci, Alice le verra, n'est ce pas ?

Bella rentra dans la maison, suivie par Rosalie, puis par le reste de la famille. Je restai seul au milieu du jardin, paralysé par la douleur.

-Edward… Edward ? Hey, tu m'entends ? me secoua Alice.

Je la regardai un long moment avant de pouvoir parler.

-Elle va vraiment partir, pas vrai ? soufflai-je d'une voix morte.

-Oui, désolée frangin. Peut-être que ça l'aidera à faire le point et que…

-Non… Arrête, Alice ! la coupai-je. N'essaye pas de me réconforter ou de me faire espérer quelque chose qui ne se réalisera jamais. Bella me déteste. C'est fini. C'est vraiment fini cette fois.

Elle n'ajouta rien, mais se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes.

Les adieux furent difficiles pour tout le monde. C'était si soudain. Bella prit chacun des membres du clan dans ses bras… sauf moi, bien sûr. Je restai d'ailleurs volontairement en retrait.

Le garde Volturi, Félix, nous informa Carlisle, arriva pile à l'heure prévue et attendit qu'elle soit prête.

-Vous expliquerez tout à mon père, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à mes parents. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je reviendrai, mais je reviendrai, je vous le promets.

-Sois heureuse Bella et sois prudente, souffla Esmée tristement.

Elle adressa un dernier signe de la main et disparut dans les arbres. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'elle était partie. C'était bien réel mais mon cerveau ne voulait pas l'assimiler.

-Ça va aller mon fils, elle reviendra, tenta de me rassurer mon père, en posant sa main sur mon épaule, juste avant de regagner la maison.

-Tu as besoin de te changer les idées, me lança Alice, avec un sourire forcé. Viens, on va chasser.

Je n'avais pas soif mais courir me ferait du bien.

-D'accord, je te suis.

Une fois au milieu de la forêt, je m'arrêtai de courir et m'allongeait de tout mon long sur le sol humide et frais.

-Je l'ai perdue… j'ai tout perdu, lâchai-je au bout d'un moment, le regard dans le vide.

-Ne dis pas ça !

-Mason n'est même pas mon fils. Je n'ai plus rien, Alice. J'aurais du partir… C'est moi qui aurais dû quitter la ville… le pays même.

-Edward, voyons ! Elle n'était pas sérieuse.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? me renfrognai-je.

Je me redressai et ancrai mon regard au sien, scrutant ses pensées à la recherche d'un indice.

-Réfléchis, dit-elle doucement, sans chercher à m'empêcher de lire en elle. _Elle voulait te faire souffrir. Je l'ai observée ces derniers jours et je pense qu'elle enviait ta relation avec Mason. Elle savait qu'en disant cela, elle toucherait un point sensible, et ça a marché._

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me haïssait à ce point, marmonnai-je.

-Elle est blessée et en colère, reprit-elle à voix haute. Elle se sent trahie. Mais, ce n'est pas uniquement contre toi, Ed', sa transformation, Victoria… Tout ça est arrivé si vite, tout son monde s'est écroulé.

-C'est vrai mais… Elle avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle en me disant que je n'étais pas le père de Mason.

-C'est un nouveau-né, Edward ! Ce qu'elle ressent est amplifié, ne l'oublie pas. Et puis, pourquoi l'aurait-elle appelé comme ça, hein ?

-Mouais…

-Oh ! Arrête, tu dois te ressaisir… pour TON fils, dit-elle sur un ton ferme. Mason est ton fils et il a besoin de toi. Tu veux une preuve ? Il a tes yeux, demande à Carlisle, il n'y a pas de doute possible, je t'assure, Mason est bien un Cullen.

Elle se tenait devant moi, un sourire encourageant éclairant son visage de lutin, une main tendue vers moi.

-Tu as raison, fis-je en la prenant pour me relever. Maintenant qu'elle est partie, je n'ai plus le choix. Mason n'a que moi, enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire.

* * *

_**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère ^^**_

_**Même si le départ de Bella doit vous surprendre, n'oubliez pas que la fic est une Ed/Bella et qu'ils vont se retrouver un jour ou l'autre ;) Quand, comment ? La suite nous le dira, je vous promets encore plein de rebondissements.**_

_**à bientôt pour la suite.**_

_**Aly.**_


	24. Chap 23 : Journal d'un vampire

**_Je remercie par avance les quelques personnes qui seront resté fidèles alors que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté -"_**

**_J'en suis vraiment désolé, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour avancer mais c dur dur, avec une asso à m'occuper et mes 3 enfants. Mais je ne perds pas espoir de réussir à finir cette fiction :)_**

**_Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews du chapitre précédents, je ne vais pas blablater pendant plus longtemps, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira._**

**_On se retrouve en bas :)_**

* * *

**- Chapitre 23 – Journal d'un vampire -**

**Pov Edward**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Bella était partie, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'y faire. Même si elle ne m'adressait plus la parole depuis des semaines, au moins je pouvais la voir, entendre sa voix. Mais là… le vide était immense. Un abîme sans fond. Je m'enfonçais petit à petit dans un état dépressif dont même les rires de Mason n'arrivaient plus à me sortir. Je restais enfermé des heures dans ma chambre, allongé, à fixer le plafond immaculé. Mes parents étaient inquiets pour moi, je le lisais dans leurs pensées. Heureusement, Alice était là, elle me forçait à me bouger, à sortir.

Au bout de quelques jours, je repris les cours et ce fut une bonne chose car me réfugier dans la musique me fit un bien fou. Je me mis à composer encore et encore, au grand plaisir de ma mère qui adorait ce que je faisais, mais aussi de Mason.

J'étais toujours mélancolique quand je regardais mon fils, car il me faisait irrémédiablement penser à Bella. Que faisait-elle en Italie ? Elle ratait tellement de choses, Mason grandissait si vite.

Nous étions à seulement quelques semaines de noël et mon fils savait faire bien plus de choses qu'un autre bébé de son âge. Il n'avait pas encore cinq mois qu'il se tenait déjà debout tout seul. Alice prenait beaucoup de photos de son neveu, soit disant pour envoyer à Charlie, mais je savais que c'était pour Bella et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer.

Un soir, en rentrant de nos cours respectifs, Alice me proposa une sortie.

-Hey frérot, il serait peut-être temps de penser aux cadeaux du p'tit, non ? m'annonça-t-elle gaiement.

-Heu ouais, lui répondis-je, peu motivé.

-Allez quoi ! insista-t-elle. Ça te ferait du bien de sortir un peu et c'est son premier noël. Tu ne vas pas me dire, que tu ne veux pas le gâter.

-Bon, bon, ok, sœurette ! rigolai-je devant son enthousiasme. Allons-y.

Nous prîmes la Porsche jaune poussin flambant neuve d'Alice, cadeau de Jasper pour leur anniversaire de rencontre et partîmes en direction du centre-ville. Pendant le trajet, ma sœur prit le monopole de la conversation en me racontant les potins de son école de danse. Je ne connaissais aucune des personnes dont elle me parlait. Son blabla incessant n'avait donc, pour ainsi dire, aucun intérêt pour moi, malgré ça, je l'écoutais avec plaisir car cela me permit de me changer les idées. Un peu de légèreté me fit le plus grand bien.

-Enfin, voilà quoi ! Elles sont vertes de jalousie car je suis naturellement douée et pas elles, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Un don naturel, hein ? Tu oublies un peu vite ce que tu es, p'tite sœur, rigolai-je.

Comme à son habitude lorsque je la taquinais, elle me tira la langue.

-Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, en tout cas, reprit-elle, en redevenant sérieuse. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir sourire.

-Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, Alice, répondis-je en fixant la route.

-Je sais que tu es malheureux, et que tu le seras encore pendant un moment. Mais, tu t'es repris en main pour Mason et je suis fière de toi pour ça.

Elle m'adressa son plus beau sourire, que je lui rendis naturellement.

-J'ai accepté le fait qu'elle ne m'aimait plus et que nous deux, c'était fini. Par contre, je suis triste qu'elle manque tous ces moments avec Mason, qu'elle ne soit pas là pour le voir grandir.

-Il y aura les photos.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, soupirai-je.

-Hey, je viens d'avoir une idée. Tu pourrais lui écrire une lettre, et on lui mettrait une photo de Mason. Peut-être que ça lui donnera envie de rentrer. On dit souvent que de coucher ses émotions sur le papier est une bonne thérapie.

-Hum… Oui, pourquoi pas, tu as raison, acquiesçai-je convaincu.

Nous arrivâmes au centre-ville et je suivis ma sœur à travers une quantité impressionnante de boutique. Elle me mit dans les mains des sacs remplis de décorations en tout genre et commanda un sapin immense pour qu'il soit livré à la villa dès le lendemain. Puis, vint le tour des cadeaux de Mason. Alice s'occupa de lui faire une garde-robe digne de ce nom, tandis que je m'occupai de lui choisir des jeux.

Une fois rentrés, j'aidai Alice à descendre nos achats, sous les commentaires moqueurs d'Emmett et Damon. Il nous fallut plusieurs allers-retours pour vider la voiture avant que je puisse m'éclipser dans ma chambre pour me mettre à écrire.

Je ne savais pas vraiment par où commencer. Bien sûr, j'avais envie de lui dire encore une fois que j'étais désolé, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas ce qu'elle voulait lire et ce qui lui donnerait envie de revenir. Au bout d'une demi-heure, plusieurs boules de papier chiffonné jonchèrent le sol. Je commençai à désespérer quand j'entendis les pleurs de Mason, provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai dessus, me remémorant tous les moments passés avec lui. Soudain, à ma grande surprise, je vis pour la première fois les pensées de mon fils. Enfin, juste des images, floues pour la plupart, sauf celle de Bella. Il était clair pour moi que Mason savait qui était sa maman et qu'elle lui manquait. Cela m'aida à me lancer.

_« Bella, _

_Je t'écris cette lettre car depuis que tu es partie, tu me manques horriblement. J'ai compris que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire à moi, mais j'ai besoin de te dire, enfin de t'écrire, ce que je ressens. Le temps est passé et j'ai pu réfléchir à ce que je t'ai fait subir. Oui, je t'ai mentie… mais c'était pour te protéger. Je savais que j'avais mal agi, j'avais honte de mon passé. Je ne t'ai pas fait confiance, j'ai pensé que tu ne me pardonnerais pas si je te disais tout sur moi et Victoria. C'est pourquoi, je te dois une nouvelle fois des excuses. J'espère que tu liras ces mots jusqu'au bout et que tu réussiras à me pardonner. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, je t'aimais plus que tout, Bella… Je t'aimerais toujours, même si toi, tu me détestes._

_Après ton départ, j'étais fou de douleur, je me nourrissais à peine. Puis, grâce à Mason, notre fils, j'ai pris conscience que je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner. Je n'étais plus tout seul, il avait besoin de moi. Je sais que tu lui manques à lui aussi, je l'ai vu dans ses pensées. C'est pour lui que je t'écris, pour que tu reviennes et que tu le vois grandir. Je veux que tu saches que je n'abandonnerai pas, je vais me battre… pour toi. Ça prendra sûrement du temps, mais je ferai tout pour que tu me pardonnes. Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs mais je ne suis pas responsable de ta transformation. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça, j'en ai pris conscience maintenant._

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi. Sache que toute la famille aimerait que tu sois avec nous pour noël… mais tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, nous respecterons ton choix._

_Tu me manques, _

_Edward. »_

Je reposai mon stylo, content de moi et comme allégé d'un poids énorme. Alice avait raison, écrire faisait du bien. Je relus ma lettre trois fois avant de la plier et de la mettre dans une enveloppe. Je la glissai ensuite dans le tiroir de mon bureau avant de sortir de ma chambre, pour rejoindre le reste de la famille dans le salon. Rosalie et Alice s'occupaient de Mason.

-Tiens, me dit mon père à voix basse, en me rejoignant.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? fis-je en prenant le morceau de papier qu'il me tendait.

-_Ta sœur m'a dit pour la lettre_, continua-t-il par la pensée. _J'ai pensé que tu pourrais en avoir besoin._

Je dépliai la feuille et vis qu'il s'agissait de l'adresse du château des Volturi.

-Merci, dis-je simplement.

J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait pour poster ma lettre. Le lendemain, je me rendis donc à la poste, avant d'aller à mon premier cours. Je n'avais plus qu'à glisser l'enveloppe dans la fente mais au dernier moment, je me ravisai. D'un coup, je n'étais plus aussi sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Et si elle ne la lisait pas ? Et si Aro interceptait la lettre ? Je fourrai le bout de papier à l'intérieur de ma poche, dans un soupir agacé et pris la direction du conservatoire.

L'envoyer, ne pas l'envoyer ? Tel était le dilemme qui occupa mon esprit pendant toute la matinée. J'avais envie qu'elle la lise, mais pas comme ça. Après ma journée de cours, je la rangeai donc soigneusement dans un de mes tiroirs et me fis la promesse de lui remettre en main propre, quand le moment serait venu.

Avec les semaines qui passèrent, cette lettre fut la première d'une longue liste. J'avais tellement pris goût à l'écriture, que je consignai désormais tout dans un cahier, comme s'il s'agissait d'un journal intime. J'y racontais, avec le plus de détails possible, tous les évènements que je trouvais importants. Je voulais qu'à la lecture de ces pages, Bella puisse revivre l'évolution de notre fils.

C'est pourquoi j'y mis les nombreux moments de bonheur que nous offrait Mason, comme son premier rire, son premier gazouillis, mais aussi son étonnante capacité à utiliser son bouclier.

La première fois que mon fils utilisa son don, depuis le départ de Bella, restera un souvenir mémorable. Cet après-midi là, Rosalie était seule pour s'occuper de Mason. Alors que j'étais en cours, Alice m'appela, mais je ne répondis pas. Dès la fin de mon cours, j'écoutai son message où elle me demandait, complètement affolée, de rentrer à la villa car il y avait un problème avec Mason et Rose. Je partis donc dans la seconde et roulai comme un fou jusqu'à la maison. À mon arrivée, Alice descendait tout juste de sa voiture et je vis sa vision dans ses pensées. Du sang, Rosalie, Mason. Sans un mot, nous entrâmes en trombe dans le salon d'où provenaient les pleurs de Mason. Rosalie nous dévisagea, surprise de nous voir débouler ainsi. Il ne nous fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre que finalement il n'y avait rien de grave. Nous éclatâmes alors de rire, soulagés, ce qui énerva Rose.

-Toi, au lieu de rire, fulmina-t-elle, en me tendant Mason, prends ton p'tit monstre. Il vient de bousiller mon chemisier préféré. C'est du sang, ça ne partira jamais.

La vision d'Alice ne donnait en fait qu'une explication partielle à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Rose nous raconta tout, après avoir été se changer. Mason était inconsolable et ne voulait pas boire son biberon de lait habituel. Rosalie a donc cru que ça ne lui convenait plus et a essayé de lui donner un peu de sang. Le petit n'a pas du tout aimé et a utilisé son bouclier pour projeter le biberon à travers la pièce, aspergeant Rose au passage. Cette dernière nous a d'ailleurs fait la tête pendant plusieurs jours après cet épisode, pour avoir cru qu'elle aurait pu faire du mal au bébé.

Après cette anecdote, Mason commença à utiliser son don de plus en plus souvent et pas seulement par réflexe. Emmett s'en amusait d'ailleurs. Son jeu préféré était de lancer une balle en mousse à son neveu qui la renvoyait grâce à son bouclier, provoquant des éclats de rire qui résonnaient dans toute la maison. Plus noël se rapprochait, plus la balle volait loin.

Charlie fut un peu déboussolé de voir à quel point son petit-fils avait changé, lorsqu'il arriva pour les fêtes. Mes parents avaient eu la bonne idée de lui faire la surprise de lui envoyer des billets d'avion pour qu'il passe les fêtes avec nous. Charlie fut un peu attristé que sa fille unique ne soit pas des nôtres. Il n'avait pas très bien compris son choix mais ne laissait rien paraître.

Le matin du 25 décembre, tout le monde se réunit autour du sapin pour le rituel des cadeaux. Mason en avait une bonne quinzaine à lui tout seul, de toutes les tailles et de formes variées.

-Regarde bonhomme, tout ça c'est pour toi, dis-je à mon fils, qui se mit à gesticuler dans mes bras. Lequel veux-tu ouvrir en premier ?

Mason ne parlait pas encore, mais grâce à mon don, j'arrivai à communiquer avec lui. Ainsi, il me montra dans ses pensées celui qu'il voulait, le plus gros bien sûr.

-Wow, tu as vu comme il est beau ! m'émerveillai-je devant le magnifique cheval à bascule tout en bois, que ma mère avait du dénicher dans une boutique d'antiquités. Merci, maman, je peux te dire qu'il l'adore.

Chacun de nous ouvrit ses cadeaux, puis vint le moment des remerciements et des embrassades.

-J'espère qu'il te plait, me demanda Alice, en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés, sur un des canapés du salon où je m'étais isolé.

-Je ne connaissais pas cette photo, dis-je mélancolique et je ne savais pas que Jazz' était aussi doué en dessin. En tout cas, je l'adore, merci Alice.

-C'est vrai que j'ai pris cette photo de vous deux, il y a quelque temps. Je pensais que Bella serait parmi nous, et que… tu sais… Je suis une incorrigible romantique… Enfin bref, je pensais que ce serait bien que le p'tit ait un portrait de ses deux parents.

Comme s'il avait compris qu'on parlait de lui, Mason arriva à quatre pattes jusqu'à nous. Je lui tendis les bras et il se mit debout, ses mains prenant appui sur mes genoux.

-Tu la reconnais, n'est-ce pas ? lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. C'est ta maman.

Il Posa alors sa petite main sur le cadre en verre, comme s'il voulait caresser la joue de Bella. Et puis,…

-Pa… pa, babilla-t-il, ses yeux brillants me fixant intensément.

Non, je ne rêvais pas, mon fils d'à peine six mois, venait de dire son premier mot.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? fis-je, ému.

-Papa ! Papa… Pa... pa…, répéta-t-il plusieurs fois, comme pour me prouver que ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard.

Un sentiment intense de fierté s'empara de moi et je le portai à bout de bras au dessus de ma tête, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il se mit à gazouiller joyeusement et je le serrai fort dans mes bras.

-Papa est fier de toi, mon ange, lui dis-je, heureux.

Alice était déjà en train d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle et le reste de la famille vint le congratuler. Cette journée fut parfaite du début à la fin. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi bien. Le seul bémol était l'absence de Bella. J'avais espéré qu'elle nous envoie un petit mot, à Alice ou à Rose. Mais, rien. Au moins, elle saurait ce que nous avions fait pour Noël grâce à mon journal, car je passai la nuit qui suivit à écrire en détails les évènements des deux derniers jours.

« Une nouvelle année qui commence » me dis-je, en regardant le soleil se lever, par la baie vitrée de ma chambre.

J'avais passé le réveillon du nouvel an à chasser avec mes frères et sœurs, alors que nos parents et Charlie étaient restés tranquillement à la villa avec Éléazar et Carmen.

-Parfois, j'aimerais bien avoir ton don pour savoir à quoi tu penses, fit Alice en ouvrant la porte.

-Entre, dis-je avec un sourire amusé.

-J'espère pour toi que cette nouvelle année sera synonyme de retrouvailles et de réconciliation.

-Merci, frangine, répondis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Moi aussi, je l'espère. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, un truc me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours et j'aimerais avoir ton avis.

-Dis-moi !

-Je songe de plus en plus à aller rendre visite à Bella, en Italie. Non pas pour la faire revenir, mais pour lui donner mon journal en main propre, et… voir si elle va bien. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Oh… Je vois, répondit-elle, prudente. C'est une bonne idée en effet, je veux dire, de vouloir lui remettre en main propre, mais… selon moi, c'est encore trop tôt pour que tu ailles la voir.

Je soupirai, déçu.

-Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? Elle ne donne pas de nouvelles, c'est bizarre, non ?

-Je suis sûre que tout va bien, Edward. Si quoique ce soit de grave était arrivé, j'aurais eu une vision, fais-moi confiance.

-Soit… Je vais être patient, mais si dans quelques semaines, personne n'a reçu de nouvelles, je ferai ce voyage et tu dois me promettre que tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

-C'est promis, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Les semaines, puis les mois passèrent.

J'avais un peu laissé de côté l'idée de partir en Italie, pour me concentrer sur mes études. Entre mes partiels et l'orchestre de l'école où je m'étais inscrit, j'avais de quoi m'occuper l'esprit. J'espérais toujours que Bella se manifesterait, mais six mois après son départ, aucun de nous n'avait eu de nouvelles. Même si j'avais confiance en Alice et son don, un doute, un mauvais pressentiment, ne me quittait pas.

Je pris finalement la décision de partir pour l'Italie. J'avais laissé suffisamment de temps à Bella pour se manifester ou faire le point. Mes parents ne s'opposèrent pas à ce voyage, au contraire, Esmée trouva que c'était une très bonne idée. Je réservai donc mes billets d'avion pour le samedi suivant, avec le retour le dimanche.

J'allais revoir Bella dans moins d'une semaine et je profitai de ces quelques jours pour écrire dans le journal que je comptais lui remettre. Ce jour-là, j'étais avec rose et Emmett dans le salon. J'écrivais, pendant qu'ils jouaient avec Mason.

- 'mett, Ballon ! babilla mon fils, les bras tendus vers son oncle.

-Tu veux pas faire la course ? lui demanda Emmett en se plantant devant lui à quatre pattes.

-Nan ! Ballon ! bouda le petit, sur un ton décidé.

-Ok, ok, bonhomme, tout ce que tu veux, céda mon frère.

Il alla chercher le ballon préféré de Mason, s'assit en face de lui, puis lui envoya.

-Ballon ! s'extasia mon fils, en déployant son bouclier au-dessus de lui, faisant rebondir le ballon à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Attends, je vais le chercher, dis-je en posant mon stylo.

-Nan, moi ! me répondit-il en se dirigeant à quatre pattes, vers son jouet.

Il voulut aller trop vite et son genou glissa sur le carrelage. Il ne pleura pas et au lieu de ça, il se mit debout en s'aidant de la table basse et… fit ses premiers pas. Il atteignit son ballon et le brandit au-dessus de sa tête, un peu chancelant mais fier de lui.

Je me levai, prêt à aller vers lui pour l'embrasser, quand un flot de pensées affolées me frappa, me figeant littéralement sur place.

-Edward, ça va ? s'inquiéta Emmett, voyant immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je n'eus ni le temps ni le besoin de lui répondre, car la seconde d'après, la porte d'entrée de la villa s'ouvrit avec fracas et Alice déboula dans le salon, le visage fermé.

-J'aime pas ça, marmonna Emmett.

-Elle va encore nous annoncer une catastrophe, râla Rosalie, en levant les bras, dans un geste agacé.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Alice, lui demandai-je inquiet. Je n'ai rien compris à…

-J'ai eu une vision, Edward, c'est Bella, me coupa-t-elle.

-Comment ça, Bella, m'étranglai-je en l'attrapant par les épaules. Tu avais promis de ne pas la surveiller.

-Je sais, gémit-elle, je n'ai pas provoqué cette vision, crois-moi. C'est elle qui me l'envoie. Quelque chose ne va pas là-bas… Je crois qu'elle s'est enfuie de Volterra.

* * *

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ Je pense que le prochain devrait vous intéresser, vu qu'il sera sur Bella et sa nouvelle vie en Italie.**_

_**Ne me dites pas que la fin est sadique, fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose hein ;)**_

_**Je ne vous promets pas de poster la suite bientôt, mais j'espère pouvoir le faire. Le chapitre 24 est déjà commencé ce qui est déjà bien ^_^**_

_**à bientôt donc, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça me fait tjs autant plaisir ^^**_

_**Aly.**_


End file.
